Andy Jackson: Child of Land and Sea
by dumbledearme
Summary: Genderbend. This is the story of Andy Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, and her adventures in the world create by Rick Riordan. PJO Retell. Rewritten. Revised. Unchanged but improved. Fem!Percy. Male!Annabeth
1. At Least Once More

Okay, first of all, I do NOT OWN anything possibly related to the world of Percy Jackson. I don't own the characters, I don't own the story. I don't intend to gain anything from this. It's just for fun, okay, people? No need to be mean or rude about it.

Secondly, I also don't own the rights to the disney songs that inspired me to write this in the first place. So if you see something you think it's familiar, you're probably right. I'm not stealing it, okay? Just borrowing because I think it's beautiful. And, again, I don't intend to gain anything from it, so get off my back.

Thirdly... Thank you so much for your nice comments. Really, guys. Like, you gave me so much love... I'm inclined to believe you actually enjoy reading about Andy Jackson. So I decided to keep writing. And I decided to keep the whole story here, condensed. I think this July I'll start writing the next Act, so you guys will have that to look forward to.

Okay, I love you, bye.

* * *

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part I - _You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful world I see._

* * *

_It was not my fault,_ she repeated all the way home.

Andy couldn't understand how yet again she had gotten herself expelled. For fifteen years she had managed to jump from school to school – nobody ever seemed to think she deserved a second chance. And maybe she didn't.

Whatever they might say about her, one thing Andy was sure of: _It had not been her fault!_

Yancy Academy; the simple thought made her want to barf. She hated the place and everyone in it. Well, except for Grover, the scrawny boy who cried whenever he got frustrated. He had bad acne, a wispy beard on his chin, and on top of all that, was crippled. Some sort of muscular disease in his legs that made him walk funny, like every step hurt. But she adored him anyway, he'd been the best friend she'd ever had.

Oh, and there was Mr Brunner, of course. He'd been a good Latin teacher. But he pressed Andy unlike any other, ignoring the fact that her bad ADHD made her brain misinterpret things. It was hard to keep up, and he accepted nothing but the best from her. Like she could do any better than a C-.

Andy scolded at herself and tried to focus. It was hot inside the bus. She was sweating everywhere. The New Yorkers were busy with their own little lives. Andy sat back and remembered who's fault it had been.

_ Mrs Dodds._

The math teacher – who looked like a fragile little granny – had decided to hate on Andy since her first day. She seemed sweet enough, but her death stare could scare the bravest of men. How she loved looking at Andy with hatred, as if she was trying to pulverize the girl with her eyes. Andy always knew the old lady was evil; she just had no idea how right she was about it.

Problem was nobody believed her that the woman turned into a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. Nobody believed her that the monster was about to slice Andy to ribbons. Nobody believed when Andy swore that at the last moment, when she thought her math teacher was going to murder her, Mr Brunner arrived and threw her a ballpoint pen that turned into a sword at her touch.

But Andy remembered all too well.

Mrs Dodds spun towards her with a vicious look in her eyes. Andy's knees were jelly. Her hands were shaking so violently she had trouble raising the sword. Mrs Dodds flew straight at her and Andy did what she had to do, what little she could do. When the metal blade hit Mrs Dodds' shoulder it passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the stop, leaving nothing behind. Andy was left alone. Nobody was there but her. Her and the ballpoint pen in her shaky hands.

After that they all had tried to convince her with lies. They kept saying, over and over, that she imagined the whole thing, after all, there had never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy! Andy almost believed them. _Almost__. _But Grover couldn't lie to her. Whenever she asked, he would tell her there was no Mrs Dodds, but he always hesitated first. She knew him all too well.

Then she heard a queer conversation between Grover and Mr Brunner.

"... a Kindly One in the school!" Grover had said. "Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr Brunner had replied. "We need her to mature more."

"But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can."

"Sir, she saw the..."

"Her imagination," Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."

"Sir, I... I cannot fail in my duties again," Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Andy alive until next fall-"

A shiver went up Andy's spine and she returned to the present. She shouldn't dwell on these things, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

The bus stopped at a red light and she glanced out the window. There was an old fashioned fruit stand in the street, with good looking cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots. But there were no costumers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks Andy'd ever seen. The lady on the right knitted one of them while the lady on the left knitted the other. And the lady in the middle held an enormous basket of blue yarn. They all looked so ancient and bizarre Andy was surprised they could still function out in the world.

Suddenly, the three of them glanced over at Andy at the same time.

Her heart raced. They were definitely looking at her. The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors and cut the yarn dramatically, still watching Andy who didn't understand what was happening but thought everything seemed strangely significant. She wanted to go out there and asked the ladies what that meant, but the light chose that moment to turn green.

The bus drove far and soon Andy could no longer see the three old ladies.

* * *

Andy walked into her mother's little apartment hoping she would be home. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room playing poker with his "buddies".

Without hardly looking up, he said, "So you're home."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working. You got any cash?"

Andy couldn't help showing her disgust. Not only did he smell pretty bad, but everything about him was repugnant. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp as if that made him handsome or something. She almost barfed all over him.

"I don't have any cash."

He raised an eyebrow. "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. A girl expects to live under this roof, she ought to carry her own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

One of the man watched Andy with sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The girl just got here."

"Am I right?" insisted Gabe.

"Whatever," Andy dug some dollars out of her pocket and threw at her stepdad. "I hope you lose." And she rushed out of there into her so called room that now was mostly Gabe's storage. "Home sweet home," she whispered sitting on the bed. Gabe's smell was almost worst than the nightmares about Mrs Dodds.

Andy sat there without moving for a long time, until the door opened and her mom called softly, "Andy?" Immediately, Andy felt good. That was the effect her mother had on her. It was like she only saw the good things about Andy, none of the bad. "Oh, Andy!" She hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it." Sally sat beside her on the bed and proceeded to tell her how much she had missed Andy. Sally wanted to know everything about everything, that was how much she cared. But before they were done, Gabe called from the living room.

"Oi, Sally- How about some bean dip, huh?"

Andy gritted her teeth. Sally pursed her lips. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Andy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights – Same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

Then Gabe appeared in the doorway. "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

Andy wanted to punch him, but Sally said, "I was on my way, honey. We're just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," muttered Andy. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," her mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. But Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven layer dip for the whole weekend."

Gabe softened a bit. "Maybe if you hurry with that..." he said. "And if the kid apologize for interrupting my poker game."

"Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week-"

"Andy!" warned Sally.

"What? Why do you put up with this guy?"

"See how she is with me?" complained Gabe.

Sally glanced at her daughter; they locked eyes for a minute. Andy sighed. "I am so very sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in the statement.

Unable to, he turned his back and left.

* * *

The cabin was on the south shore way out at the tip of Long Island. Andy loved the place more than anywhere else. Her mother had been going there since before Andy was born, there was where she had met her father, whoever he was. Sally never talked about him. But now, as they sat together on the porch watching the waves, it seemed impossible to Andy not to try _at least once more._

Her mom's eyes went all misty.

"Please," Andy urged. "Just talk to me. Say anything."

"He was kind," Sally shrugged, but didn't stop there. "Tall. Handsome. Powerful. But gentle, too. You look a lot like him," she added and Andy smiled. "I wish he could see you. He'd be so proud."

The smile vanished from Andy's face. "Why? What's so great about a dyslexic, hyperactive fifteen year old with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the ninth time in nine years?" Surprised, she felt the tears streaming down her face. Weird. She didn't know she had that grudge inside her.

Sally opened her mouth ready to argue, but Andy wasn't interested in that. "How old was I?" she asked, suddenly. "When he left?"

"He was only with me for a summer. He didn't even meet you."

Andy felt a sudden rush of anger. She felt resentment for a man she never knew. He'd left them and now they were stuck with Smelly Gabe. "And you're going to send me away again?" she asked. "To another boarding school?"

"I don't know, honey," whispered Sally, her voice heavy. "I'll have to see about it."

"Because you don't want me around?" Andy said and a stupid sob followed. She couldn't control it. She missed her mother so much.

Sally came closer and embraced her child in her arms. "Oh, Andy, no. I- I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing... You don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy would be far enough away. I thought it would be safe."

"Safe from what?" Andy asked, exasperated.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," her mom said. "They told me it was a mistake. But there is only one other option, Andy- the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"What? The guy never even met me but wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school. A summer camp." Andy felt her head spinning. "I'm sorry, honey. But I can't really talk about it. I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good."

"But... if it's only a summer camp..."

Suddenly started to rain. Typical movie rain, out of nowhere and bringing the world down with it. There was this weird noise approaching. Andy lifted her head and saw a figure in the night, coming towards them. She got to her feet. Sally did the same.

When the figure got close enough, Andy exclaimed, "Grover?"

But it wasn't _him __e_xactly.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Andy in terror. "Andy," she said, "what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" But Andy was frozen eyeing Grover, not understanding what she was seeing.

"Oh, it is right behind me," he yelled. "You should've told her!"

"Doesn't matter," Sally decided with authority. "Both of you, in the car, NOW!"

Grover ran for the Camaro – but he wasn't running exactly. He was trotting because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.


	2. A Safe Place

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part II - _Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one summer camp hold?_

* * *

_The gods existed._ That's what they were trying to convince her of. The gods existed, they were out there watching over people. The gods were out there watching over people and yet none of them had lifted a finger to save Andy's mom. Sally was dead, gone, vaporized into smoke by a monster that couldn't be real. Andy's head was spinning and they just wouldn't stop talking about the damn gods!

Andy, her mother and Grover had been followed by an enormous beast, half bull half man. Sally had called it Pasiphae's son or whatever, but the only word going through Andy's mind had been _Minotaur_. But they wouldn't let her say it out loud. Andy didn't know what to do, what to think. There was a mythical creature following them, trying to kill them, her best friend was a goat - okay, a satyr, as he patiently explained -, and her mother seemed to find everything about that situation quite normal. Sally even admitted to have expected such an attack.

Then the bull-man grunted, pawing the ground and charged toward them. Andy could still feel the earth moving under her feet. She could still smell the rotten meat that exhaled from it. But the fear couldn't compare to the feeling of emptiness of when the monster grabbed her mother and turned her to dust.

Andy had lost her mind them. She had attacked the monster with all her might. And somehow, she had managed to destroy it.

After several days in some sort of coma, Andy woke up to find out that none of that had been a dream. It had all happened. Grover told her she was in Camp Half-Blood, _a safe place_, the place her father had wanted to send her to. The place Sally didn't want her to go to.

Grover took her to the Great House where Andy was introduced to none other than her former Latin teacher, Mr Brunner, only now he was a centaur going by the name of Chiron.

As if that wasn't weird enough, Andy was forced to sit down for a game of pinochle with the camp's director, Mr D, also known as Dionysus, son of Zeus, etc etc. Andy wanted to pass out to stop herself from hearing any more of this crazy-talk. They told her the gods existed, they kept repeating it, as if the more they said it the faster she would understand. But Andy couldn't understand, she found herself completely unable to. Too much craziness and not enough time to process it.

The god of wine apparently had been banished to care for Camp Half-Blood because of a wood nymph he hadn't been able to stay away from. Nothing new there. Men would be (stupid) men. His father had declared her off limits, but that wasn't enough to stop Dionysus who was now forced to stay here, forbidden to have a sip of wine.

Then they told her the gods of Olympus were now here in America. They gave her a perfectly good explanation that Andy barely heard. And after that, Chiron invited her for a tour which Andy thought was a terrible idea, since every single one of the other campers kept staring at her and whispering. Most of them were older than Andy and their satyr friends were bigger than Grover. They all wore the same orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt. Andy wasn't shy, but the way they stared made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Trying to take off the edge she was feeling, she asked Chiron about Grover.

"He has big dreams," Chiron told her. "Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that."

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate... ah... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The Council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

"But... he'll get a second chance, won't he?"

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Andy. The Council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, seven years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What!"

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Andy."

"Oh, that sucks!"

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyrs standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dreams. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That isn't fair. What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly and the matter was ended. He would not discuss it with Andy. It was none of her business.

Finally, Chiron showed Andy the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Chiron explained that each of the cabins represented one of the twelve Olympian gods but Andy was more preoccupied in wondering why some of them looked empty. But before she could ask Chiron that, a blonde boy came their way. He was tall, probably Andy's age, and very _athletic_ looking. With his deep tan and his smooth yellow hair, he was exactly the type of guy who'd never glance at Andy twice. When he got closer, Andy saw that his eyes were gray, like storm clouds; pretty but extremely intimidating.

"This is Anthony," Chiron told Andy. "He nursed you back to health."

Andy tried to smile. "Hey."

The boy glared at her, obviously unimpressed with what he was seeing. "You drool when you sleep," he felt the need to inform her._ Andy felt the urge to slap him._

"Anthony," Chiron said, "I have master's archery class at noon. Would you take Andy from here?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said very politely, as if he was a fifty year old ambassador instead of a hot teenage boy. Andy shook her head.

"We'll be putting her in cabin eleven for now," added Chiron before leaving them.

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular summer camp cabin and it was the most crowded one as well. There were boys and girls, more than there were beds, so there was sleeping bags spread all over the floor. Andy stood in the doorway, looking at the kids that stared at her in return.

"Well?" Anthony prompted. "Go on." So naturally, Andy tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of herself. Most of them laughed, but Anthony didn't seem to think it was funny at all. "Andy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" Somebody asked.

"Undetermined," he replied. Everyone groaned. A guy around Andy's age made his way through the crowd and if Andy had thought Anthony looked hot, it was nothing compared to what she felt looking at this boy. He was much taller than everyone else, his muscles were impossible not to stare at and his short-cropped sandy hair went perfectly nicely with his charming smile. There was no other word to describe him but _cool_. "Now, now, campers," he said, "that's what we're here for. Welcome, Andy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." He stopped right beside Andy and she noticed two things about him she hadn't seen from the distance. He had a unsettling thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw - not that that made him any less hotter -, and he wore a leather necklace with seven different-colored clay beads.

"This is Luke," Anthony said, this time his voice was full of pride. Andy wondered if she wasn't the only one charmed by the guy. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Andy asked, disappointed.

"You're undetermined," explained Luke. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all the newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"How long will I be here?"

"Until you're determined," he said.

"How long will that take?"

The campers laughed.

"Come on," said Anthony. "I'll show you the rest."

"I'm pretty sure I've seen everything," Andy told him, meaning to stay with the other hot dude. Anthony grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. Andy could hear the others still laughing. "You have to do better than that," Anthony told her, when they were outside.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. Again, Andy's hand itched to hit him. "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What is your problem?" she snapped. "I just got here. I have absolutely no idea what is going on. My mother's dead and I killed this bull guy and-"

"You know how many of us wish they'd had your chance?" he interrupted. "To fight the Minotaur? That's what we train for."

Andy still wanted to hit him, but she thought of something she hadn't figured before. "If... If that thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the one in the stories..."

"Yes?"

"Then there's only one."

"Your point being?"

"He died, like, a gazillion years ago. Theseus or some other guy killed him in the labyrinth."

"Monsters don't die. They can be killed, but they don't die."

"Oh, yes. That makes perfect sense. Why didn't I see it before?"

Anthony sighed. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

Andy thought about Mrs Dodds. "You mean, if I killed one... With a sword...?"

"The Fur- Your math teacher. Yes, she's still out there. You just made her very angry."

"How do you know about that?"

"When you're not drooling all over yourself, you talk a lot in your sleep."

Andy chose to ignore that. "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

"You shouldn't call them by name," he said nervously. "We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

Andy scowled, "Is there anything we can say without it thundering? And why do I have to stay in cabin eleven? Why is everybody crowded there when there are several cabins empty?"

"You don't just choose a cabin. It depends on who your parents are. Or rather... parent."

"My mom is Sally Jackson," Andy heard herself say. "Or rather... was."

A shadow of sorrow crossed the boy's eyes. But only for a second. "I'm sorry about your mom, but that is not what I meant."

Andy shook her head. "I don't have... I never met him. I don't know who he is. He's probably dead."

"He's not dead."

"How do you know?"

"I know you. And you wouldn't be here if-"

"You don't know anything about me."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. You were kicked out of most of them. Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

Andy tried to swallow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read. That's because your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD - you're impulsive, can't sit still in class. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like... you went through the same thing?"

"All of us did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar?"

"What I've been feeding you. The food and drink of the gods. I would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand if you were a regular kid. Face it. You're a half-blood."

Suddenly Andy realized she had a million questions to ask. But they would have to wait for a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

Andy looked over. A big girl, twice Andy's size, walked over to them with an evil sneer. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," said Anthony. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Know-It-All," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

Anthony cursed her in ancient Greek. That would'd been weird enough if not for the fact that Andy understood him perfectly. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. "Now who's the little rat?"

Andy raised her head, though it made no difference, she was much too short.

"Andy Jackson," said Anthony, "meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

Andy blinked. "Like the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Andy said, taking a step ahead. "It explains the smell."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, little rat. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Anthony tried to say.

"Stay out of it, you nerd." Anthony looked unsure, but he did stay out of it. Clarisse grabbed Andy by the neck and dragged her towards a cinder-block building - _the bathroom._

Andy kicked and punched but the giant girl had hands like iron. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. Clarisse's friends were all laughing and Anthony stood on the corner, watching. Clarisse bent Andy over her knees and started pushing her head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked. Andy strained to keep her head up. She was decided not to go into that disgusting water. Then she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. The plumbing rumbled, the pipes shuddered. Clarisse's grip on her hair loosened.

Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over her head, and the next thing she knew, Andy was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind her. The water hit her so hard she fell on her ass. She struggled, gasping, and ran after her friends out of there. The entire bathroom was flooded. Andy turned to find Anthony staring right at her with those stormy eyes. He seemed genuinely surprised.

Andy stood up, knees weak.

"How did you-"

"I don't know," she said, defensively.

Anthony simply stared. "I want you on my team for capture the flag," he said finally.

* * *

NOTE: I made this in this other website where I write my fanfics in Portuguese. It's a sort of journal with the casting I chose for Child of Land and Sea. Check it out if you're interested, and you can also leave some feedback.

/perfil/sslytherin/jornal/andy-jackson-casting-349329

Just google this and click in the first link you find.


	3. Bow To The Sea

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part III - _A journey to bless, a princess to be. Under the sun, and under the sea..._

* * *

Anthony, who seemed to be in a better mood, counseled Andy (actually told; he was rather bossy) to talk to the Oracle. Who or what that was, Andy wasn't sure she wanted to find out. "What if I wanted to leave? To go back home?"

He frowned. "Don't you get it? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean mentally disturbed kids? Because that's how I'm feeling."

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know."

"I certainly do not," she denied. Deep in her heart, she knew what he was going to say. But somehow she needed him to be the one saying.

"God," said Anthony, "Half-god. Your father isn't dead. He's one of the Olympians."

Andy let out a nervous giggle. Anthony remained serious as stone. "That's crazy," she forced it out.

"Is it though? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed in the last few millennia?"

"But..." Andy's heart was beating fast, "if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods," he said, amused.

"Then who's _your_ dad?"

His left hand tightened into a fist. "Frederick Chase," he said.

"Um. I don't know that god," joked Andy. He didn't like it. "Alright. Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six," he said. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

Andy had to contain herself. This was going way too deep. "And... my dad?"

"Undetermined," he said, yet again. "No one knows. The only way to know for sure, is if he sends you a sign claiming you as his daughter. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean, sometimes it doesn't?"

Anthony looked up to the sky. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always... Well, sometimes they don't care, really," he said, bitterly.

Andy wondered about all the kids stuck in cabin eleven. "So I'm stuck here. For the rest of my life?"

"It depends. Some campers only stay for the summer. Depends on who your father is. For some of us, it's too dangerous outside. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us."

"But they can't get in here?"

"Not unless they're intentionally summoned by somebody inside."

"Who would do that?"

"Anyone. Good practical jokes."

"Yes. Nice sense of humor. So... you're a year-rounder?"

Anthony nodded. From under the collar of his T-shirt, he pulled a leather necklace with seven clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Anthony's also had a big gold ring strung on it, a college ring. "I've been here since I was nine," he said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

He twisted the ring on his necklace. "None of your business."

It felt like a slap on the face. Andy had, for a second, forgotten they weren't friends. "Right. So can I just leave if I want to?"

"Not without Mr D or Chiron's permission. And they won't give it to you until the end of the summer, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time..." His voice trailed off. "There is something wrong. Something pretty major. But Chiron won't tell me what it is. The last time I was in Olympus, everything seemed so normal, but now—"

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders — me, Luke, Clarisse, and some of the others — we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council. Right after we visited, the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble." Andy remembered the talk she overheard between Grover and Chiron while he still was Mr Brunner. "When you came... I was hoping... I mean, Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And, of course, Poseidon. But I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something," and he glanced at Andy hopefully.

She shook her head.

"I've got to get a quest," Anthony muttered to himself. "If they would just tell me what's wrong..."

* * *

Later that day, Andy sat on the ground at cabin eleven, watching the other campers and wondering who their parents were, who _her_ father was. Then, the hot counselor, Luke, came over. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

"Oh, thank you. That's about the nicest thing anybody ever did for me," she confessed with a shy smile.

"No prob," he smiled too. Luke sat next to Andy and, as their arms touched, she tried not to blush too obviously. "Rough first day?"

"I don't belong here," she said. "I don't even believe in all this nonsense."

"Trust me, we all start that way. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any better." The bitterness in his voice reminded her of Anthony.

"So you're dad is Hermes?" The question seemed bizarre in her lips.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking down at his own boots.

"The wing-footed messenger guy?"

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers. Merchants. Thieves. Anybody who uses roads."

"You ever met him?"

"Once." Andy waited wondering if he would want to share more. Apparently, he didn't. "Don't worry about it, Andy," he said her name with a easygoing smile. "The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family. We take care of each other." He seemed to understand how lost she felt which was surprising since Andy barely understood herself.

"Anthony said I should talk to some... Oracle? What is that about?"

Luke shook his head. "I hate prophecies," he muttered as if that explained everything.

"What do you mean?"

His face twitched. "Let's just say I messed up things for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Tony's been dying to get out there in the world. But Chiron said he already knew his fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell him the whole thing, but he said Tony wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. He had to wait until... somebody special came to camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, beautiful," he said and Andy almost forgot how to breathe. "Anthony is obsessed. He wants to think that every new camper who comes is the omen he's been waiting for. I'd sooner have him forget it."

* * *

At dinnertime Andy had to burn offerings to the gods. She was so hungry it was a true sacrifice for having to throw part of the food into the fire, but she did it anyway, asking in return that her father, whoever he was, gave her a sign. But no such luck.

The next few days, Andy settled into a routine that felt almost normal, except for the satyrs, the nymphs and the centaur. They made her try everything until she found something she was good at. But Andy wasn't very good at anything that required brute force. She was tiny and her body was made of baby fat, no muscles.

Archery? Terrible. Foot racing? No good. Wrestling? Awful. Though she was fairly good at canoeing, probably the most useless skill around.

After some time, she started to understand the bitterness that seemed to take over most of the campers. Okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But was it that hard to call once in awhile? To thunder? Anything? Where was her father? Why didn't he care?

That afternoon, Andy had her first sword-fighting lesson. Turned out she didn't suck at that. The only problem, she couldn't find a blade that felt right in her hands. They were too heavy, too long. Luke tried his best to help her, but he agreed none of the swords fit her. They fought together. Luke told her he would be her partner because it was her first time, but Andy tried to believe that maybe he just _liked_ her. Weirder things were happening to her lately.

But if the boy did fancy her, he had a weird way of showing because he attacked her mercilessly.

With every swipe, she got a little more battered and bruised. By the time he called a break, Andy was soaked in sweat. She grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over her head. Instantly, she felt better. Strength she didn't know she had surged into her arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward in her hands.

The second round began.

Luke came after her and she somehow kept him from hitting her. She saw his attacks coming. She countered. There was a change in Luke's eyes and he started to press her harder. The sword was getting heavy again. Before he could disarm her, she thought, _wouldn't it be neat if I could disarm him first?_

Her blade hit the base of Luke's and Andy twisted, putting her whole weight into a downward thrust. Luke's sword fell to the ground. The tip of Andy's blade was an inch from his undefended (hot) chest. The other campers were silent. Andy lowered her sword.

"Sorry," she smiled weakly. "Carried away..."

For a moment, he was too shocked to say anything. "Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Andy, why are you sorry? That was beautiful. I wonder what you can do with a balanced sword..."

* * *

Andy found Grover sitting in the sand, watching the waves. They hadn't spoken in three days. Andy sat beside him and nudged his satyr leg. "So... your career's still on tracks?"

Grover glanced at her nervously. "Chiron told you? That I want a searcher's license?"

"No. In fact, I have no idea what that is. He said you had big plans and that you needed some kind of credit... Did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the sand. "Mr D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

"Well, that ain't so bad!"

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Was the sound he made. "The chances of you getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"I'd want you along," she assured him. Grover didn't say anything else so Andy asked him about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, is Artemis'. She vowed to be a maiden forever. The cabin is honorary."

"What about the three big ones?"

Grover tensed. "One of them is Hera's. Also honorary. She's the goddess of marriage so, of course, she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. The Big Three, the sons of Kronos — Zeus, Poseidon and Hades —, after the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," Andy remembered. "Poseidon the sea. Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here..."

"No," Grover shuddered. "He doesn't have a throne o Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld."

"Okay. Family's black sheep. Got it. But... Zeus and Poseidon... they both had like a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. After it, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

"The most serious oath you can make?" Andy guessed, glancing at the sky. "And did they keep their word?"

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet — he couldn't help himself. When their child was born, Thalia, well... the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But... that isn't fair at all! It wasn't her fault, she didn't ask to be born!"

Grover hesitated. "Andy... Children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy with Zeus breaking the oath. He let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A... satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was ten, but... there was nothing he could do, I guess. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of the hill." He pointed across the valley, to a pine tree near where Andy had fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hell-hounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but her couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

Andy stared at the pine tree in the distance. The more she was part of this world, the more afraid she became.

* * *

Capture the flag wasn't fun at all. They all gathered in the pavilion where Clarisse and Anthony faced each other. Luke told Andy that Ares and Athena often led the teams. He also told her they were supposed to steal the flag from Ares. But Athena had only made alliances with Hermes and Apollo, the two biggest cabins. The rest was against them.

To Andy's surprise, the campers actually armed themselves for the game. Anthony told her to watch Clarisse's spear and not let it touch her. And then he commanded her to stay by the creek, patrolling or whatever. At the time, it seemed like an easy enough job.

Andy stood by the creek alone for quite some time. She even thought she was missing all the fun. That is, until Clarisse showed up with four other Ares' sons. They charged across the stream. They attacked Andy, who defended herself pretty well at first. But soon they surrounded her and Clarisse hit her with the spear. Immediately, she understood Anthony's warning. The stupid thing was electric. It hurt so much it numbed her.

Laughing, Clarisse said, "Give the rat a haircut." One of the boys grabbed Andy by the hair, but she managed to hit his nose with the back of her head. Then there was the pain again. Another shock and she was on the ground again. "The flag is that way," she managed to say, but Clarisse wasn't interested. This was what she wanted: _to beat the crap out of the new girl._

Two of them came at her and Andy backed away toward the creek. One of the boys slashed his sword across Andy's arm, leaving a good-size cut. Seeing her own blood made her dizzy. The boy pushed her into the creek and Andy landed with a splash.

They all laughed.

But then the water — the blessed water — woke up her senses and Andy was able to stand again. Clarisse and the others came forward. With her new strength, Andy fought and disarmed two of them before breaking Clarisse's spear in two. Andy smacked her between the eyes and Clarisse stumbled back.

Then there was yelling and Andy's team showed up cheering. They had won somehow. The game was over.

Suddenly, Anthony's voice said, "Not bad, newbie," into Andy's ear, but as she turned she couldn't find him. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" The air shimmered and he materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap.

Andy felt angry. "You set me up," she accused. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured it out!"

Anthony shrugged. "Athena always has a plan."

"Right. And me dying doesn't matter as long as your plan works fine."

"I came as fast as I could," he sort of apologized. "I was about to jump in, but... You didn't need any help." Then he noticed Andy's arm. "How—" Andy looked at it. The blood was gone.

Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. It disappeared before their very eyes. Anthony was thinking hard. "Step out of the water," he said and pulled Andy. The moment her feet touched the ground she lost her strength and would'd fallen if Anthony hadn't caught her.

"Oh, Styx," he cursed.

Andy heard everyone gasping and tried to apologize. "I don't know why—" But then she noticed they were looking not at her, but at something above her head. Andy looked up and saw a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming: _a trident_.

"It is determined," said Chiron, who Andy hadn't noticed so far.

Around her, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin. Anthony remained beside her, and thank the gods for that because he was all that was keeping her in the vertical.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses," Chiron boasted. "Hail, Andromeda Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God."


	4. Into The Woods

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part IV - _Everything's newer, and brighter and bluer, and truer to life than before. Watch me soar._

* * *

Andy was never so blue.

Just when she had started to feel accepted, she was moved (or rather _re_moved) to cabin three where she was sentenced to be alone. The other campers steered clear of her as much as possible. The only one who seemed to like Andy more, and dedicated her more of his time, was Luke. He pushed her harder and harder during each of their lessons. And, boy, he wasn't afraid to bruise her up in the process...

"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised.

Anthony still taught her Greek in the mornings, but he grew more distant everyday. Every time Andy spoke, he would scowl at her like a mad grandpa. Even Clarisse kept her distance, though it was clear she still wanted revenge.

At night, Andy was summoned at the Big House and Chiron, surprisingly, offered her a quest. "Poseidon and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt.

Andy laughed, nervously. "A what now?"

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives. Zeus' master bolt. The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs-"

"Okay, I get it," Andy interrupted with a nod. "It is powerful. It is important. It is missing."

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By whom?"

"By you." Andy's mouth fell open. "At least, that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly - that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the maker's of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure of was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Until he claimed you."

"He can't claim me, I'm not a goat!" Andy exclaimed. "Also, I've never been to Mount Olympus... I don't even know where that is... Look, I didn't do anything. You know that, right?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon returns the bold by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. Neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war."

"So I have to find the stupid bolt? And return it to Zeus?"

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the daughter of Poseidon return Zeus' property?"

Andy failed to see why she had to do something for Poseidon. It wasn't like he had ever done something for her... She owed him nothing.

An image came to her. _World War II_, they had said. Massacre. Slaughter. Millions and millions of people dead because of a similar childish strife. Someone had to do something, right? It wasn't fair that the innocent always had to pay the price.

"Fine," she decided. Weird how it was so easy to agree to this because of people who meant nothing to her and, at the same time, so hard because of the one who meant everything. "But if Poseidon doesn't have it... where is the thing?"

Chiron's expression was grim. "I heard a prophecy years ago... But before I can tell you, you need to take up the quest. Go see the Oracle."

* * *

_A mummy._ That's what it was. A disgusting, ancient mummy that sent chills up Andy's spine. The moment Andy entered the attic, she heard the mystical voice. _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

Andy swallowed hard. "I was just wondering... where is the bathroom?" The mummy remained resolute. It was now or never. "What is my destiny?" Andy heard herself say.

The verdict wasn't the best she heard: _"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

"Cheery," said Andy and went back downstairs after slamming the attic door shut.

Chiron and Grover asked and asked, but Andy refused to share the entire prophecy with them. She only told them the first two verses. The part about failing... well, how could she tell them there was no point to all of this? That she would fail anyway? No, they couldn't know.

Chiron didn't seem convinced and warned her, "The Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much."

But if she wasn't supposed to trust the Oracle, why did they need the thing anyway?

Andy changed the topic. "Where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"First you need to think," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in war, who stands to gain?"

She shrugged. "Somebody else who wants to take over?"

"Quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

"Hades."

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead. You must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

She shook her head. "I feel used. Why do I have to do this? Why do the gods need to operate through humans? Why can't they talk it out like adults?"

"It is no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. He needs you."

"Yeah? What about the times I needed him?"

Chiron watched her silently. Andy didn't know whether to feel happy, grateful or resentful. She glanced at Grover who was trembling.

"You don't have to go," she told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"You saved my life, Andy," the satyr said. "If you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Andy felt so relieved she almost cried. "Alright, then. Where the hell is the Underworld? Literally."

"Always in the west," Chiron said. "Los Angeles."

"Ha ha." She waited. "Oh. You mean it."

"Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept his help."

"Who?" Andy asked, hoping for Luke. The air shimmered behind Chiron and Anthony became visible. Andy made a face. "Ah."

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," he said. "Athena's no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

Andy tried to hide her disappointment. "As long as you have a plan, Wonder Boy. I haven't made plans since I went to this stupid costume party dressed as a stuffed olive. I dyed my head and neck red - that was the stuffed pimento bit. I thought it was absolutely hilarious, until I tried to get out of my bedroom. I had to go down the stairs sideways. Then I couldn't fit in my mom's car so I had to walk. And when I got to the party everyone laughed. I did a bit of stuffed olive dancing until I nearly destroyed every ornament and bit of furniture in the place. In the end, I went home earl-"

"We get it," Anthony snapped.

"I doubt it. Unless you've been a stuffed olive too...?" and she glanced at him expectantly.

Anthony didn't even trouble himself with answering.

* * *

Andy didn't have anything to take with her but the backpack Chiron stored for her. Anthony was bringing his magic Yankee cap - which he told Andy had been a twelfth-birthday present from his mom -, a book on famous classical architecture and a long bronze knife, hidden in his shirt sleeve, that he seemed to carry everywhere. Some people had teddy bears, some had knives...

To Andy's surprise, he also came up with a cool leather jacket that he gave to her saying the weather could change drastically. She was strangely pleased with it. Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human, and his backpack was filled with scrap metal and apples. He also carried a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him.

Before they left, Luke came to say goodbye. Andy's cheeks reddened and she blushed even more when she realized Anthony had noticed the change. "Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told her. "And I thought... um, maybe you could use these." He handed Andy a pair of basketball shoes.

"Not exactly my time, but thank you."

He smiled and said, "Maia!" White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels.

"Awesome," said Grover.

"Those served me well when I was on my quest," Luke said. "Gift from Dad."

Andy didn't know what to say and felt extremely uncomfortable with the look Anthony was giving her. "Thank you."

"Listen, beautiful," Luke's tone softened. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just... kill some monsters for me, okay?" And he hugged her. _Actually hugged her!_ Like, passed his arms around her and applied pressure.

Luke also hugged Anthony. "I will see you again, brother," he said before leaving.

Andy watched him go. Anthony leaned over her. "You're hyperventilating," he said, but he wasn't making fun of her, he was almost pissed off about it. "And you can't use those," he added taking the shoes away from her. "He meant well, but you shouldn't go in the air." And he handed the sneakers to Grover who put it on almost immediately.

Then Chiron showed up to say goodbye and to Andy's surprised he presented her with his ballpoint pen. "The sword has a long and tragic history," he told her. "It's name is Anaklusmos. Riptide. Celestial bronze, see? It can't harm mortals, only monsters." Chiron also told her that every time she lost the pen/sword it would magically reappear back in her pocket!

Argus drove them to the city. He was the head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Luckily, due to his clothes, Andy couldn't know that for sure.

"So far so good," she said. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

Anthony gave her an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, Seaweed Brain."

"Remind me again - why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

He sighed. "You're annoying. If that's not reason enough for you, then let's just say that we're supposed to be rivals. Athena and Poseidon can't stand each other."

"Whatever, dude," Andy said. She was tired of Anthony's judgment and the angry looks.

Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station and Andy felt homesick, she was so close to her house. She wanted so bad to go there, go through the door and find Sally waiting for her...

"You know," Grover said, "she married him for you."

"What?"

"Your mom. You called him Smelly, but you have no idea... The guy has this aura... He smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. He covered your scent for years. That's why you managed to live for so long outside the camp." He said that as if it was suppose to make Andy feel better. It didn't. If anything, she felt worse thinking of the thousand things her mom had done for her.

"How did you know I was thinking about her anyway?"

"Oh... Satyrs can read emotions. Guess I forgot to tell you that."

In the city, they got into a bus. They sat in the back for a while when an old lady boarded in. Andy felt the panic stuck in her throat - _it was Mrs Dodds._

Andy scrunched down in her seat. Behind her came two more old ladies. They all looked the same: triplet demon grandmothers. They sat on the front right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X.

The bus pulled out of the station.

"She didn't stay dead long," Andy whispered to Anthony. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," he argued. "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," whimpered Grover. "_Di immortales_!"

"It's okay," Anthony said. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. We'll just... slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?"

"Hey, they can't attack us with witnesses around, can they?" Andy asked.

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Anthony told her. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"The Mist?"

"Yes. It obscures the vision of humans," he explained. "We can see things as they are, but humans will interpret quite differently."

That moment, Mrs Dodds got up. She announced, "I need to use the restroom," to the entire bus.

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third one. They all started coming down the aisle.

"There's no restroom in this bus!" Andy shouted feigning a male voice.

The Furies ignored that.

In a quick gesture, Anthony placed his cap on Andy's head and her body vanished. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's you they want. Go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," he said. "You're a daughter of Poseidon. Your smells might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about us," Grover urged. "Go!"

Andy's hands trembled. She felt like a coward, but she got to her feet and crept up the aisle. She went ten rows then ducked into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past. Mrs Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at Andy. Her heart was pounding, but the monster didn't see any thing. She and her sisters kept moving.

Andy made it to the front of the bus then heard hideous wailing from the back. The ladies weren't ladies anymore, they had turned into the winged monsters they truly were. They surrounded Anthony and Grover. "Where is it? Where?"

People on the bus screamed and cowered in their seats. _They saw something alright..._

"She's not here!" Anthony yelled. "She's gone!" The Furies raised their whips. Anthony drew his bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can ready to throw it.

And Andy... well, Andy pulled the wheel from the bus driver and everybody was thrown to the right. While the Furies were trying to stand, Andy had another great idea - she hit the emergency break.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle and crashed into some trees. The door flew open and people rushed out of there, screaming.

Now there were only them. Andy took off the cap. "Oi, ugly," she called.

The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at her. "Andromeda Jackson," said Mrs Dodds. "You have offended the gods."

"I offend everybody."

"You shall die."

"You know, I liked you better when you were dead." Andy took out Riptide. The Furies hesitated.

"Submit it now," Mrs Dodds said. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Eternal torment is all I ever wanted."

Mrs Dodds lashed her whip around Andy's sword hand. But Andy didn't drop the sword. Instead, she attacked and sliced the Fury on the right. She screamed and exploded into dust. Anthony grabbed Mrs Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands. Andy hit the Fury on the left and she broke open like a _piñata_. Anthony and Grover managed to tied up Mrs Dodds with her own whip.

"Zeus will destroy you," she promised. "Hades will have your soul!"

Thunder shook the bus and Anthony pulled Andy out of there. The windows of the bus exploded. The passengers ran for cover.

"Run," Anthony said and Andy didn't need any more encouragement.

They plunged _into the woods_ together.


	5. A Leap Of Faith

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part V - _If only for one moment I had shared with you all I know, the sea wouldn't be a mystery._

* * *

They had to walk for a long time. That was tiring enough without Anthony going on and on about how it had been Andy's fault they had lost all of their stuff. "If you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-" he kept saying.

"What did you want me to do? Let you be killed?"

"I don't need you. I had everything under control. I would've been fine."

Andy didn't argue with that. Besides, she didn't know what to say to him. It was like walking on egg shells. She felt strange. Sad even.

He noticed it. "Look, I..." his voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

She sighed. "We need to have each other's back, right? That's the whole point of being a team. Isn't that why they send three half-bloods?"

Anthony was silent for a moment. "It's just that... I'm the one who needs to... I have to keep you alive. Because if you die... well the quest is over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

"Wow." Andy tried to keep a straight face. "For a moment there, I almost believed you cared about my safety." He was about to say something, but Andy decided she didn't want to hear it. "Wait. You haven't left the camp since you were nine?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "My dad... It didn't work for me living at home. Camp Half-Blood is my home. And there you train and train and that is all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good at all."

"Well, I think you're good," Andy said, surprising even herself.

"You do now?" he jested.

"Anyone who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me." Andy couldn't be sure, but she thought he almost smiled.

As if in consequence to that tiny miracle, Andy collided with a tree and fell on her ass. Anthony showed his disapproval with a shake of his head but had the decency to help her up.

The deserted two-lane road had a weird roadside curio shop that sold statues. The neon sign was impossible for the dyslexic kids to read, so Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Nothing weird there. For Andy, the tasty smell of hamburgers was enough.

"The lights are on inside," said Anthony, who now looked just as hungry as Andy felt. "Maybe it's open."

"This place is weird," said Grover. The others ignored him. They kept passing the statues until they reached one of a satyr playing the pipes. "Blah-ha-ha!" said Grover. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" They stopped at the warehouse door. "Don't knock," he urged.

Andy knocked.

The door opened almost immediately revealing a woman wearing a long black gown that covered everything but her hands and a veiled over her head. "Children," she said, "it is too late to be out alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're... um... We're orphans," said Anthony.

"Orphans?" she repeated.

Andy wanted to end that futile conversation and jump to things that mattered: "Is this food I smell?" She tried peering inside.

"Oh, my dears. You must come in," she said making way for them to pass. "I am Aunty Em." She led them to a dining area. Andy thought there was something very suspicious about the lady locking the door, but these days you can't be too careful. So people were very cautious...

No, her only concern was the food. And Aunty Em didn't leave them hanging. She gave them lots and lots of good food.

"We don't have money for this," Grover said, suddenly.

Andy wanted to hit him.

"Well, no money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat," said the great Aunty Em.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Anthony, and Aunty Em sniffed, as if he had done something wrong.

"You have such beautiful gray eyes, Anthony," she said. "Don't you think, Andy?"

Andy nodded because her mouth was full. _But how did Aunty Em know his name? Well, they had told her, hadn't they? They probably had. Hadn't they?_

"You make this statues yourself?" Anthony asked, glancing around the room. He'd stopped eating and was giving Aunty Em an accusatory look.

"Yes. Some of them don't turn out well. The face is the hardest thing to get right. Always the face... I had two sisters that helped me before, but now I'm all alone."

Anthony froze, realizing something. "Two sisters?"

"A terrible tale," continued Aunty Em. "A bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... boyfriend, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters shared my bad fortune as long as they could but... They faded away. I alone survived."

"Andy," Anthony called in warning. "It is time to go. It's late." He sounded so tense, the old man!

Andy gave him a shove. "Relax. How about a nap? This bunch of food made me want-"

"Andy!"

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Anthony again. "A long time since I last saw those eyes." She reached out to touch him but Anthony stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes," said Grover after swallowing the napkin. "Let's go."

But leaving was the last thing Andy wanted to do. She got up begrudgingly. "Are you guys sure? 'Cause a nap would definitely-"

Aunty Em reached up to undo the wrap around her head and Anthony shouted, "Don't look at her!" He put on his cap and disappeared. His invisible hands pushed Andy and Grover to the ground. There was a strange rasping sound.

"Run," Grover bleated.

Andy didn't move. From where she was, she could see one glass sphere to one side that reflected Aunty Em and her dancing hair. _Her serpents hair._ "The Gray-Eyed One did this to me," Medusa said. "Anthony's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her," said Anthony from somewhere. "Run, Andy!"

"Do you really want to help the gods, Andromeda?" asked the monster. "Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear."

Grover came flying with his new sneakers and Andy took the moment to get herself together. She got up with her eyes closed and tried to think of something, anything. She wondered blindly avoiding the place where she could hear Grover beating Medusa until she reached the place she had aimed for.

Andy grabbed the glass sphere and uncapped her pen. Keeping her eyes on the sphere, Andy marched towards the monster. Medusa was about to lunge at Grover when Andy called her.

The monster decided that killing Andy was nicer than the flying satyr. She lunged at Andy who slashed up with Riptide. There was a sickening noise then the sound of a monster disintegrating. The head fell to the ground. Grover approached, his eyes still shut, he had a really good nose, and place Medusa's black veil back over her face.

Anthony materialized beside Andy.

"Where were you?" she asked, angrily.

"I told you to run!"

"How was I supposed to-" Andy glanced at the head. "Why is it still here?"

"Spoil of war," he shrugged. "But it can still petrify you."

"And we have Athena to thank for?"

Anthony flashed her an annoyed look. Andy was starting to think that was his natural face.

"Your dad, actually. Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They met in my mother's temple. She wasn't happy about it."

"So now it's my fault we met Medusa? You're impossible."

"Well, you're insufferable."

"You two are giving me a migraine," complained Grover. "What are we going to do with the head?"

Andy stared at the thing. "Where did you say stayed Mount Olympus?" she asked Grover and he answered her promptly.

Anthony scolded. "Don't even think about it, Andy."

It was her turn to give him one of those looks. She grabbed the head and went to search the warehouse. She packed up Medusa's head and filled out a delivery slip: _The Gods, Mount Olympus, 600th Floor, Empire State Building, New York, NY, With best wishes, Andy Jackson._

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned her. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"That's my middle name."

* * *

With the money they stole from Medusa, they paid for a train. Two days passed without an attack, but Andy wasn't able to relax. Her mind was racing. She was scared with the possibilities. And more than anything, she wanted to feel among friends. _How about giving the old man a chance?_

"Tell me more about your dad," she asked Anthony. They were sitting beside each other since Grover had thrown himself on the other seats.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, uninterested.

"So I don't have to think about my dead mom."

The dead-mom-card was the only way to deal with his bitterness. "There's nothing to tell," he said. "He was not a good dad."

"Discourse."

"He never wanted a baby," Anthony said. "He literally asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with work. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent. But for him... My arrival was the most inconvenient thing. Then when I was five he got married and forgot everything about Athena. He has a regular mortal wife now and two regular mortal kids and for him it's just easier to pretend I don't exist. It's easier for me, too."

Andy wanted to make him feel better, but she had no idea how. "Maybe-"

He stopped her. "Don't try to give me bull. He doesn't care about me. His wife was horrible to me and never let me touch my siblings. He never said anything to defend me. And when monsters appeared they would blame me for endangering their kids. I can take a hint. I wasn't wanted so I left. That's all there is to it and it's better for everyone involved."

She swallowed what she was going to say and tried to keep the conversation flowing. "And you got to camp by yourself?"

"Athena watched over me," he said proudly. "And I made some friends on the road." Anthony looked out the window at one of the skyscrapers. "I want to do that," he said. "Build things. Maybe I can build something as great as the Parthenon. Something to last a thousand years."

Andy caught herself smiling. The look on his face was priceless. The way he watched the buildings. The soft tones of his voice. The brightness in those eyes. There was nothing in the world that made her feel like that.

"An architect, uh?"

He, obviously, didn't appreciate her tone. "Athena expects her children to create things," he said, his neck reddening, "not just tear them down, like the god of earthquakes." Andy was silent. "Enough about me, Seaweed Brain. Go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

* * *

"Andy!" Grover exclaimed, looking glad. He even gave her a goat embrace. "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

Anthony was a little further away, trying to look pissed, but he was obviously relieved. "We can't live you alone for five minutes," he muttered. "What the hell happened?"

Well, here are the facts: old man Anthony wanted to go sightseeing. He thought this could be his only chance to go to the top of the Gateway Arch. Andy indulged him, thinking maybe that would improve his mood. So they went up in the little elevator that moved in a curve.

_ Horrible experience! _

Up there, Anthony dumped every fact and curiosity he knew about the Arch. After about half an hour of that, he seemed satisfied and gave them permission to leave. But the elevator was full and Anthony and Grover went down, but Andy had to wait for the next car with fat lady holding a chihuahua.

Who, as a matter of fact, turned into a monster seconds later - Echidna, the mother of monsters, no less.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the little dog also changed form and became a huge Chimera. Andy fought them well, until the serpent tail sank its fangs into her calf. Her leg was on fire. The Chimera hit Riptide that went all the day down the Arch. Andy was left hurt and weaponless.

She backed away and looked down. Far, far below, there was a river.

Echidna urged her to jump. Teased her, even. Dared her. _Would she, a daughter of Poseidon, survive?_ Probably not, but even the monster seemed interested in the possibility.

"You have no faith," Echidna guessed. "You don't trust the gods."

And she was right, Andy didn't trust them at all. If she had to put her life in the hands of one of them... Well, she just wouldn't. But she had poison in her veins. She would die anyway. There was nothing to choose; there was nothing to lose. If there was ever a time for _a leap of faith_, this was definitely it.

Andy went for it.

She didn't die, which was a good thing. A woman, the color of water, a ghost in the current, appeared and handed her Riptide.

"Your father believes in you, child," the woman said. "He asks me to tell you that your mother's fate isn't as hopeless as you think. Go to the beach in Santa Monica before you descend into the Underworld. And Andy... do not trust the gifts." And Andy returned to the surface.

"We've got to get you to Santa Monica then," Grover said, after she was done telling them. "You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

"First we need to contact Chiron," Anthony said and led the way to the nearest car wash. He explained to Andy how the rainbow goddess Iris carried messages for the gods and half-bloods. He made a rainbow and the offering. Then the mist turned into Luke.

"Tony," Luke said, surprised. "Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"Hi, Luke!" Andy shoved her head between Grover and Anthony.

Anthony pushed her back. "Yes, we're fine. Where's Chiron?"

"Down at the cabins. We're having some issues."

"What kind of issues?" asked Grover.

"Chiron had to- What's that noise?" Luke yelled. Just then a car pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum.

"I'll take care of it," said Anthony. "Help me, Grover." And the two of them went away.

Andy tried to fix her hair.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke was telling her. "Things are pretty tense. Word leaked out about your quest and Poseidon against Zeus. People are starting to take sides. Aphrodite, Apollo and Ares are backing Poseidon. Athena is backing Zeus, of course. But how are you doing? I wish I could be there. I can't help much from here but... Listen, it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice, I saw him. It's the only time he's allowed to visit, the darkest day of the year."

"But Chiron said gods can't take each other's symbol of power directly."

"True, but... Hades has the helm of darkness."

"What is that?"

"That's his symbol of power. It allows him to become invisible. Well, actually he becomes darkness itself. He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched or seen or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insa-"

"Okay, I get it, it's super bad."

Luke laughed. "I think you'd have to be invisible to enter the throne room and steal Zeus master bolt, don't you?" Andy stared at him a little shocked and Luke seemed to realized what he had said. "Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Tony. We've known each other since we were very little. We grew up together. He is like a brother to me." The water then shut off, the mist started to evaporate. "Take care, Andy," Luke shouted. "And tell Grover this time it'll be different. Nobody'll turn into a pine tree if he just-" Luke's image faded.

* * *

Later that day, they were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner thinking of a way to pay for their food when a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant pulled up to the curb.

All conversation stopped. The guy on the bike was one of the biggest man Andy had seen. As he walked inside the air got dry and warm. He walked over and sat beside Anthony.

"It's on me," he told the waitress. Then he turned to Andy. He was wearing sun glasses and she couldn't see his eyes, but immediately she felt the anger boiling in her stomach. She wanted - _needed_ \- to hit something. "So... You're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

Anthony's eyes flashed her a warning. "Andy, this is-"

"I know who he is," she cut. It was true. She could almost see Clarisse before her.

Ares smiled. "It's alright," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. I heard you were in town. I've got a little proposition for you."

"What could I possibly do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself," he shrugged. "It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little... date with my girl. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. Go fetch it for me."

"Go fetch it yourself."

Ares, very slowly, took of his shades. There was fire in his eyes. "A god is giving you the opportunity to prove yourself, Andy Jackson."

Andy crossed her arms. "I'm not interested. I'm already on a quest."

"You think I don't know that? When that item was stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful..." he licked his lips. "Well, if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Jeez, thanks."

"Hey, I'm a generous guy," Ares said, ignoring her sarcasm. "Just do what I asked. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing just fine on our own."

"Right. No money, no wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out and I'll do the same. I know something about your... mom."

Andy's blood turned cold. "My mom?"

Ares grinned. "Now I got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride. I'll meet you back here when you're done." And he was gone.

"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Andy. This is not good."

"Well, he was lying, wasn't he?" she asked. "He doesn't know anything. It was a trick. We should just go."

"We can't," said Anthony. "I hate Ares as much as everybody else, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune."

"But... why does he need us?"

"Maybe his problem requires brains, which he obviously doesn't have," Anthony shrugged. "Ares has strength, that's all. And strength bows to wisdom."

_Oh gods, listen to this old man..._

Andy let out a grouch so loud almost everyone in the diner turned to look.


	6. Thrill Ride of Love

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part VI - _There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air..._

* * *

It was almost like a horror ride.

The park was abandoned for years maybe, and with night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy. "If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," said Andy, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Andy," Anthony warned. "More respect."

"What? I thought you hated him."

"He's still a god. One who happens to date the most temperamental goddess ever to walk the face of this planet."

"Echidna?"

"Aphrodite," said Grover, dreamily. "Goddess of love."

A little surprised, Andy tried to recall anything concerning that goddess. "Yeah, isn't she married?"

"Your point?"

"Okay, got it," said Andy. They entered the park and luckily no monsters came to get them. "So Ares and Aphrodite are a thing?"

"Three thousand year old gossip," said Anthony, barely interested.

"What about her husband?"

"Well, you know..." he said, now a little uncomfortable. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, is she?"

"But... does he know?"

"Everybody knows. Plus, he caught them together once. Like literally caught them, in a net, and invited the others to go laugh at them. He's always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in places like this," he stopped and pointed to an empty pool with bronze statues of Cupid around it. The shield was at the bottom inside a two-seater boat. "Grover, you stay up here with the flying shoes, in case something goes wrong. Andy, come with me-"

"You want to take me to the... _Thrill Ride of Love?_ _Tsc tsc._ Didn't know you felt this way about me."

Anthony turned as red as a pepper and told her to shut up. Andy laughed._ He was so touchy!_ It was so easy to tease him.

They headed down together. The moment Andy took the shield, she knew they were in trouble. "This is a trap," Anthony said, a little too late.

Noise erupted around them of a million gears grinding. Grover called them. Andy and Anthony ran. The Cupids' heads popped open and out came video cameras. Spotlights rose over them.

"Hephaestus," Anthony said. "This is a trap to expose his wife with Ares. All the gods are probably watching."

They kept going and almost made it when tiny metallic spiders came their way. Anthony froze. He stumbled backward in terror and fell.

_Men!_

Andy had to pull him up and drag him back toward the boat while rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure of what to do next. She shook him, but Anthony wouldn't move. Her desperation was such that water exploded out of the pipes.

Andy tried to concentrate: assuming she could control the boat. Then they were out of the tunnel, the boat barreled toward the exit. But the Gates of Love were chained.

"We're gonna have to jump," Andy told Anthony. He seemed to understand. He got to his feet and, to Andy's surprised, grabbed her hand.

"On my mark!" He hesitated... hesitated... then yelled, "Now!" The boat smashed and they were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.

The Cupids were still filming. Andy got closer, bowed and turned them off.

The show was over.

* * *

The war god was waiting for them in the parking lot. "You looked good on TV," he said.

"You're a jerk." Andy shoved his shield at him. Grover caught his breath and glanced at Anthony who shrugged.

"See that truck over there?" Ares pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street. "That's your ride to L.A. One stop in Vegas." He snapped his fingers and the back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride, west, punk. And here's a little something for doing what I asked." He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Andy. There was food, money and drachmas inside.

"I don't want your-"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted. Andy gritted her teeth.

"You promised me information about my mother," Andy said, trying to keep her voice level.

"She's not dead," he said. "She was taken. She's being kept."

"Why?"

"Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else. That's war."

"Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "See you around, kid."

"No," Andy said. "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

The first thing that hit her was the smell. The truck was a zoo transporter and inside there was a zebra, a male albino lion and an antelope. They huddled in the corner and Grover started to talk to the animals.

"Humans are horrible," he complained. "They've polluted everything. They are terrible to animals. It is not a good time to be a satyr. They clogged up the world so fast... At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Who's that?" Andy asked.

"The great god Pan!" He exclaimed. "What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"

"Again, I have no idea what that is."

"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," Anthony told her. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, _'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!'_"

Grover nodded. "When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

"That's what you want to do?"

"Yes. My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand... They knew the risk. But I will succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive."

"The first?!"

"No searcher has ever come back," Anthony said. "Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."

"Not once in two thousand years?" Grover shook his head. "And you still think there's a chance you can do this?"

"I have to believe. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what the humans have done to the world. I have to believe that Pan can be awakened." Grover curled up on a turnip sack.

"Hey," Anthony said, his voice a little louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry for freaking out at the water park."

Andy glanced at him. "Yeah, what was that about?"

"That was-" He shuddered in a very cute way. "Spiders."

"That's what your afraid of? Spiders? Not going to the Underworld in this hopeless quest? _Why?_"

"Arachne," he explained. "She got turned into a spider for challenging Athena to a weaving contest. Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

Andy was astonished at how easy it was for him admitting his fear. She couldn't even think about the things she was afraid of. Especially the ones that concerned her mother's well-being.

"We're a team, right?" She forced a little smile. Then she remembered something. "Luke said something that's been bothering me. He said that you two go way back. That you are like brothers. He also said that Grover wouldn't fail this time, that no one would turn into a pine tree." Andy felt her friends stiffen.

Grover let out mournful bray. "I should've told you from the beginning," his voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"Don't be stupid," said Anthony. "None of it was your fault."

"I know you've forgiven me-"

"There was nothing to forgive."

Then Andy understood. "You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia. And the other two half-bloods... the ones who got safely to camp... ahh," she stopped herself when she saw how pale Anthony was.

"Athena guided me to them," he whispered. "They'd both ran away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were... amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We've traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," he said, sniffing. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Anthony. I thought... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker..."

"Stop it," Anthony cut him, and Andy was surprised at the hoarseness in his voice. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he said miserably. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"That's not fair," Andy said.

"No, it isn't," Anthony agreed. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the Council says."

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Andy."

Andy found it weird how Grover could go so fast from the first searcher who would return home alive to the lamest satyr ever.

"You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met," said Anthony. "Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld."

"It's not luck that you found Thalia and me," added Andy. "You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan." There was a deep, satisfied sigh. Then his breathing got heavier and he started to snore. "How does he do that?" Andy turned to Anthony who was staring at her in a funny way. "What?"

"That was really nice." He rubbed his necklace, thinking.

"How does that work?"

Anthony looked; he hadn't realized what he was doing. "Every August, the counselor pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint in on that year's beads."

"And the college ring? Is that your father's?"

"None of your-" he stopped himself. "Yes."

"You don't have to tell me. It's fine."

He took a deep breath. "He sent it to me about two years ago. It was his main keepsake from Athena. He said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for everything and said he loved and missed me. He wanted me to come home."

"Did you?"

"Yes. But my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids in danger. Monsters would attack and we would argue. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron an came right back to camp."

"You shouldn't give up on him."

"My father made his choice about who he wants to live with."

Andy, who was suddenly missing her mom more than ever, leaned over him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It shouldn't have to be a choice," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

_Vegas was so damn hot!_

Andy cleared the sweat from her forehead as they passed the casinos, the pyramids, a pirate ship, the Statue of Liberty, until suddenly they reached a dead end and found themselves standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. There was no one going in or out.

The doorman smiled. "Hey, kids. You look tired. Come in and sit down."

They exchanged a look before doing just that. The chances of Medusa being back already were pretty slim, right?

Inside, the whole lobby was a giant game room. A bellboy came forward.

"Hey. Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key. The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 400I. If you need anything, call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed them the green cards.

Andy knew there must be something wrong, but at the moment she couldn't find any imediate threat. She was tired, sweating, thirsty and homesick. She glanced at her friends and it was decided - _it was playtime._

Andy had the time of her life. Grover was playing a reverse hunter game where the deer got out to killed the rednecks. Anthony, of course, was playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They seemed to have fallen in love with their games. But Andy couldn't quite find a game that suited her that well.

After a while she got tired of playing. That's when she started to notice things. Like that guy that said 'groovy' – he said his name was Darrin, but he wasn't interested in talking.

"Hey, Darrin?"

"Yeah?"

"What year is it?"

He frowned. "In the game?"

"No, for real."

He had to think. "1977."

Andy didn't like that. But then again, the guy could be just crazy, you know? She moved on. She tried to talk to the others, but it was hard, their faces were glued to the screens. A guy said it was 1985. Another one said 1993. They all claimed they hadn't been there very long.

Then it occurred to Andy:_ how long had she been there?_

She ran and found Anthony building a city. "Anthony, we need to get out of here."

No response. Andy shook him. "Anthony?"

He looked up, annoyed. "What?"

"We need to leave!"

"Leave? What are you talking about?"

"This is a trap." He didn't respond until Andy shook him again.

"What?"

"Our quest! Remember?"

"Just a few more minutes," he said, returning his attention to the game.

"Anthony! People have been here since 1977! Kids who never aged! You check in and stay forever."

"So? Can you imagine a better place?"

_Men!_

Andy sighed. "I can't believe you'll force me to do this." No response. "Welcome to Neverland." Andy leaned over the screen and kissed him. At first, he tried to get her out of the way, but then his body relaxed and he kissed her back. Andy was enjoying it more than she thought she would, but the kissing was just as distracting as the gaming.

She stepped back. Embarrassed, Anthony cleared his throat. "How long-"

"I don't know, but we need to find Grover," she said. He nodded and they went searching.

Grover was still killing rednecks. Andy called his name; he didn't listen. She wondered if kisses worked on satyrs... She called him again. Grover turned the plastic gun on her and started clicking.

"Die, human!" he shouted. Andy raised an eyebrow then slapped the gun from his hand. Anthony grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the game. Grover complained and cried and fought them.

The bellboy hurried up to them. "Are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Andy told him.

"Such a shame," he said, sounding sincere. "We just added a new floor full of games."

Grover reached out for the platinum card, but Anthony yanked back his arm.

They went outside and the heat hit them like a truck. That felt the same. But the sky was stormy.

Andy ran to the nearest newspaper and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when they went in. Unfortunately, they had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

They had only one more day until the summer solstice.


	7. Only Fools Rush In

Some of you have asked me why I chose the name Andromeda, so here it goes...

If you don't know this already, Andromeda means _'ruler of men'_, something that will play a great part in this story. Andy will be the ruler of men and both senses: a) she'll have them falling in love with her; and b) she will be a leader to them, so she will rule in a way.

Plus, the original Andromeda's supposed to be beautiful and arrogant; the qualities I was after for Andy.

Another thing was: if Percy is Perseus, what else would Andy be called?

And finally, it just sounds super cool.

* * *

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part VII - _Wise men say only fools rush in. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

* * *

Not everything was lost. They used the infinite LotusCash card to pay for a ride from Vegas to Los Angeles. The driver left them at the beach in Santa Monica with no clue of what to do next.

Then Andy had another of her ideas.

It blew her mind to think that her own father, the one she had never met, the one that had abandoned her, the one that was a freakin' god, controlled the seas. Two thirds of the Earth's surface was covered in water. How could someone be that powerful?

Well, time to have a taste of it.

She walked into the sea.

"Andy?" Anthony called, a note of amusement in his voice. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer and kept on walking. "You know how polluted that water is? There's all kinds of toxic-"

That's when her head went under. At first, Andy held her breath, afraid of what would happen. It wasn't easy to willingly inhale water. When she couldn't take it anymore, she gasped. Sure enough, she could breathe normally.

Now was the complicated part.

Andy focused in the lack of memories she had of her dad. It was hard; there wasn't a smile, a caress or even a familiar smell. But there was the sea around her. The waves. The salt. All the things that made him the sea god. _This is who he is,_ she realized.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please, help me." She closed her eyes and waited. When she opened them, the ghost woman was there.

"Andy Jackson," she said.

"Who are you?" Andy had to ask.

"I'm a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It has been many years since a child of the sea has been born. We have watched you with great interest."

"Why doesn't he speak to me? You know, personally?"

"Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly," the Nereid said. "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism."

"Even to their own children?"

"Especially to them. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift." She held out her hand. Three white pearls flashed in her palm. "I know you journey to Hades' realm. Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great music skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?"

"With a little effort, I can burp the entire alphabet."

The Nereid narrowed her eyes. "You possess gifts you have only begun to know. The oracle has foretold a great and terrible future for you, should you survive to adulthood. Poseidon would not have you die before your time. Therefore, take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet."

"What will happen?"

"Depends on the need. But remember: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea."

"Alright. What about the warning?"

Her eyes flickered. "Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can. He never willingly lets people leave his realm. Keep faith. And good luck, Andromeda."

* * *

Getting there wasn't that hard. They convinced the security guard to let them pass. His name was Charon. He put them on the boat and complained all that way that he was underpaid. The boat went on crossing a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other strange things.

Anthony said it was the River Styx. He said it was polluted with dreams, hopes, wishes that never came true. Thinking of that and of all the dead people around her, Andy started to panic. She wasn't supposed to be there. She took Anthony's hand, needing reassurance that somebody else was alive.

Then, of course, there was the dog. The giant three headed dog really wanted to eat them. Andy didn't think they would pass that. But Anthony somehow managed to control Cerberus. Bossing him around, really. _He was so bossy even the gigantic hell-hound did as he wanted! _The dog couldn't wait to do what he said, to be pet, to be given attention.

It was unbelievable.

"No," Anthony told her. "That was obedience school."

After a while, Andy came to the realization that the dead weren't scary - they were just sad. Most of them were doomed to a waiting line. A lot of them were condemned to the Fields of Punishment. Only very few went to Elysium.

Suddenly, Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward dragging him away. "Maia!" he yelled, but that didn't work.

Andy and Anthony ran after him.

"Untie the shoes," Anthony shouted. But he couldn't. He was being taken to a dark tunnel that got darker and colder the further they went. Fortunately, Grover hit the wall and one of the sneakers fell; he lost speed. Anthony caught up to him and helped him take off the other shoe.

They all collapsed, exhausted.

Anthony glanced at the end of the tunnel. "This is the entrance to Tartarus," he said softly.

"We have to get out of here," cried Grover. They ran the other way a little too slowly because Andy's backpack was weighing her down. Something seemed to be trying to inhale them.

Finally, they got out of the tunnel. "What was that?"

Andy glanced at Anthony; he was obviously nursing an idea, but he chose not to share. "Let's keep going," he said. "Grover, can you walk?"

"Yeah, sure," he swallowed. "I never liked those shoes anyway."

They kept going until the found the garden. It was strange and dangerous. All around them there was poisonous mushrooms and shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Right at the center, there was an orchard of pomegranate trees.

"The garden of Persephone," said Anthony, who seemed to know everything about everything. "Don't touch anything." Sure enough, the smell of the pomegranates was overwhelming. Andy really wanted to have one.

They walked up the steps of the palace. Andy's backpack weighed a ton now.

Hades was the third god she got to meet, but the first one who struck her as godlike. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He was wearing black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. Immediately, Andy felt like he should be the one giving the orders. He knew more than she did. He was smarter, more powerful, more graceful, more -

_Snap out of it!,_ she told herself.

"You are brave to come here, little one," he said; his voice sounded bored. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or very foolish."

Andy stepped forward. "Lord Hades, I come with two requests."

He raised an eyebrow. There were shadows moving around him. "What am I? A genie? You arrogant child. You have taken enough."

"I've taken nothing," she said, defensively. The throne room shook and Andy almost lost her balance.

Hades bellowed, "You think I want war, godling?"

"Well, you did take the master bolt."

"LIES!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne. "Your father may fool Zeus, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"Excuse me?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he accused. "Your father thought to keep you his dirty little secret. You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at that school, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open."

"Lord Hades," called Anthony and Andy could almost see the gears turning inside his head. "Your helm of darkness is missing, too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, son of Athena. You and the satyr have been helping the girl - coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt - to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"Sir-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me, I did not stop you. Return my helm now, godling, or I will stop death. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you - Andromeda Jackson - your skeleton will lead my army out of-"

"You're crazy," Andy snapped. "You're absolutely insane."

Hades seemed too shocked about the accusation to speak.

"You've been sending monsters after me because you _think_ I stole something from you? Never occurred to you, I suppose, to prove that I had such item. Of course, Zeus did the same thing, didn't he? You are all out of your minds!"

"RETURN MY PROPERTY!" He demanded.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" she yelled back at him. "I don't have your stupid helm. I don't have the master bolt. I didn't do anything wrong, so stop trying to kill me!"

Hades glanced at her, curiosity in his eyes. "I have not tried to kill you. I wanted you alive. I only ever sent the Furies to capture you. As for not having the helm and the bolt..." Hades grinned wickedly. "Open your pack."

A horrible feeling struck Andy. She let the pack fall from her shoulders and it hit the ground with a bang. Andy unzipped it and there it was it:_ the lightning bolt._

"Andy!" exclaimed Anthony.

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus' master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. Also, my helm."

Andy was feeling a kind of anger she had never experienced before. She wanted to go around punching gods in the face. They all - _all of them!_ \- had played her. They were using her.

"This is wrong," she shook her head. "This is a mistake."

An army of skeletons appeared circling Andy, Anthony and Grover.

"There's no mistake," said Hades. "I know why you hesitate. I know what you want. You came for her." And then she was there, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was when the Minotaur took her. "Yes. I know, Andromeda Jackson, that you would come to me. Now make your choice. I know you have pearls with you. But do you realize they each only protects a single person? Take your mother and pick one of your friends to leave behind. Go on. Choose. Or give me the bolt and the helm and I'll let you all go."

"Andy," Grover said from behind her. "Leave me here. You can't give him the bolt. Take your mom and go. I'm a satyr. We don't have souls like humans. He can't torment me forever."

"No," said Anthony. "I'll stay. You'll get your searcher's license. Get out of here. I'll cover you. I'll go down fighting."

"I'm staying," argued Grover.

"No. I am."

Andy turned to face them and handed each a pearl. Her heart felt like it was being split in two. "Andy-"

"I will find your helm," she told Hades before smashing the pearl. She could only hope the others had done the same. While she was being transported, Andy made a vow to save her mother. She would come back for her. She wouldn't fail like the prophecy said. She _would_ save what mattered most in the end.

They were back at the beach. Andy looked out at the sea, but she wasn't really seeing it. She couldn't breath. She felt her body shaking, the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't fight it. She couldn't deal with it. Suddenly, he was there. Anthony wrapped his arms around her and Andy sobbed. She sobbed the fear, the sadness and the anger all away. She sobbed until there was nothing left. Then she straightened up and looked over Anthony's shoulder.

Ares was standing a few feet away, seeming genuinely pleased to see her or to see her cry. "You were supposed to be dead."

Andy marched toward him. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

He grinned. "Not personally. You're not the only hero who can run errands."

"Who?"

"Don't matter. The point is: you need to die in the Underworld. Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this..." from his pocket he took out a ski cap that before their eyes transformed into a war helmet. "Pretty soon, there'll be war."

"But they're your family," said Anthony.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight."

"Why didn't you keep the master bolt to yourself?" Andy asked. Ares got a twitch in his jaw. He seemed to be listening to a voice inside his head.

"I didn't... I... Because... A power like that..." His face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble."

"You're lying," she said. "It wasn't your idea."

"Of course it was."

"You didn't order the theft. Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. The thing... That thing in the pit is ordering you around!"

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! _I don't have dreams!_"

Andy raised an eyebrow. "I never said you did."

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover with a smirk. "I will kill you now, kid. Nothing personal." He snapped his fingers and a wild boar appeared.

"Fight me yourself, you coward."

He laughed, but there was an edge to it. "Your only talent is running. So don't push me."

"Andy, looked out!" Anthony shouted as the boar charged. But Andy had had enough of that. She was done. It was time to put an end to it.

She uncapped the pen and knelt on the sand. The boar was there within seconds and she impaled him with the sword. The beast disappeared in smoke.

Andy stood. "Are you going to fight me now?"

Ares' face was purple with rage. "Watch, kid. I could turn you into-"

"Do it, then. Do your absolute worst."

"You are asking for it." A sword appeared in his hand.

"Andy," Anthony called. "He's a god."

"No. He's a coward."

"I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"A smaller ego," she said. "If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine." Andy attacked. Ares was quick. He twisted and slashed and forced Andy into the ocean. He knocked the blade out of her hands and slapped her across the face. Andy lost balanced and fell.

She was seeing double, but she got up as the water healed her. Her senses were working overtime. She could see where he was tensing. She could tell which way he would strike. Andy picked Riptide and deflected when he attacked.

_She felt the rhythm of the sea. She felt its power. She felt her dad._

She sent the tide over him and attacked at the same time. He turned in time to raise his sword but the water disoriented him. Andy changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.

The roar that followed made Hade's earthquake look like a minor event.

The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded. He limped toward Andy, cursing, but something stopped him. He lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he told her. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Andromeda Jackson." His body began to glow.

"Andy, don't look!" Anthony shouted. Andy turned the moment the god revealed his true immortal form.

The light died. He was gone, but the Furies were there.

"We've watched the whole thing," hissed Mrs Dodds.

"Return this to Hades," Andy said throwing the helmet at her. Mrs Dodds hesitated, then disappeared.

Then Grover and Anthony were there beside her, watching her in amazement.

"Andy..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly..."

"Awesome."

"So awesome," Grover agreed.

But Andy didn't feel awesome. She just felt empty. Exhausted. There was nothing left.

"We have to go back to New York. Tonight."

"That's impossible," Anthony said. "Unless we-"

"Fly, yes."

Anthony stared at her. "Chiron warned you not to. Zeus will strike you out of the sky and-"

"No, he won't. Because he wants this back, doesn't he?" Andy pointed at the backpack and smiled.


	8. To Hell With Laurel Wreaths

Act I - **Storm At Sea**

Part VIII - _There's never been, not ever before, a child born of sea and shore._

* * *

Zeus did not blast her to bits; Andy was grateful.

From the airport, she alone took a plane to the Empire State Building where she gave the drachmas to the guard at the front desk. The man put her in the elevator quickly.

It was really there. _Olympus._

There were twelve thrones arranged in a U, like the cabins in Camp Half-Blood. They were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left.

Zeus, the Lord of the Skies, stared at her. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. The god next to him interested Andy more. His skin was deeply tanned and his hands scarred. His eyes, sea-green like Andy's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that showed he smiled a lot.

They weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument.

Andy's heart was racing. She was very scared. She had every notion they could blast her into dust any moment. But she would not bow to them. She owe them nothing. Not to them.

"My child," Poseidon greeted her.

Zeus turned to him. "You still claim her? The child whom you sired against our secret oath?"

"I have admitted my wrongdoing. Now I would hear her speak."

Wrongdoing. _Ouch._ Andy felt her hands shake. A lump welled up in her throat. She felt the insane urge to laugh.

"I have spared her once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain... pah! I should have blasted her out of the sky for her impudence."

"And risk destroying your master bolt?" Poseidon asked, calmly. "Let us hear the girl, brother."

Zeus grumbled some more, but agreed to listen.

"Andromeda," Poseidon said. "Look at me." But Andy didn't want to, she couldn't. "Child?" She met his eyes and saw the clear sign of approval. But no encouragement. It was like staring at the ocean. It both scared and amazed her. "Address Lord Zeus, child. Tell him your story."

And tell it she did. When she was done, Andy placed the bolt at Zeus' feet. Zeus took it and Andy could see the power flowing through both him and the bolt.

"I sense you speak the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that is much unlike Ares."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said.

"He did not act alone," Andy continued. "Someone else - something else - came up with the idea. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You're accusing Hades?" Zeus asked.

"No," she said. "Not Hades. But there was something down in that pit... In Tartarus. Something is stirring down there. Something older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. Andy caught only one word: father. Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. "We'll speak of this later." He stood. "You have done me a service, girl. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"I had help. An-"

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Andromeda Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." There was some thundering and he was gone.

Andy was alone with her father. The god opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted. "What was in that pit?"

Poseidon regarded her. "Have you not guessed?"

"Kronos," she said at once. "The King of the Titans."

Poseidon gripped his Trident. "In the First War, Zeus cut our father into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. He cast Kronos' remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. Yet, Titans cannot die. Whatever is left of him, is alive, in eternal pain, hungering for power."

"He's healing."

Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, he stirs. But to suggest he could rise from the pit-"

"That's what he intends."

"Do not interrupt, child," he said, but he wasn't mad. "Lord Zeus has closed the discussion. You have completed your quest. You can rest now."

"But-"

Poseidon smiled. "Obedience does not come naturally to the sea. It does not like to be restrained." He stood. "Go now, child. Your mother has returned."

Andy gasped, perplexed. "Really?"

"You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of the Dead pays his debts. When you return home, Andy, you must make an important choice. There's a package waiting for you. You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path. You must decide." His face softened. "It was not right to break my promise. But I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years... I don't apologize for it. Still, I fear your fate, child. A hero's fate is never anything but tragic. It was perhaps, an unforgivable mistake of my part."

"Yes. That's me. The mistake."

Poseidon grinned. "You did well, Andromeda. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. A child born of land and sea."

* * *

The package that Poseidon had mentioned was Medusa's head.

Somehow, Andy knew exactly what to do with it. She gave it to her mother and told her it was about time they got rid of Gabe. Sally agreed. Later she sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled 'the poker player'.

Andy, Anthony and Grover were the first heroes to return alive from a quest since Luke so, of course, everybody cheered them. The Council of Cloven Elders had called Grover's performance on the quest _"Brave to the point of indigestion"_, and he was granted his searcher's license. He left almost immediately, but couldn't tell them where he was going to search for Pan. Andy tried to feel happy for him, but she was sad to see him go.

The bead for her first summer was made for her. It was pitch black with a sea-green trident.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first child of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest she undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

Andy felt so warm she almost jumped to kiss him, but Anthony was standing beside Luke and that made her feel weird, so she chose not to move. Her feelings, however, were obviously reciprocated, because Luke invited her for a picnic, just the two of them. She gladly accepted.

They walked down to the woods and found a shady spot by the creek. They sat on a big rock, drank coke and watched the sunlight in the woods. It was so hot, Andy didn't think strange when Luke took off his orange shirt.

She watched him fascinated; awed by his muscles. She remembered him training her and the others. He was an incredible fighter. She wonder what happened in his quest and how he, of all people, failed. Andy was about to ask him that, when he spoke.

"You miss being on a quest?"

"With monsters attacking me all the time? Are you kidding?" she smiled. "Of course I do."

"I knew it."

"What about you?" A shadow passed over his face. Suddenly he didn't look so handsome but weary and angry. His scar got deeper. Andy almost backed away.

"I've lived here year round since I was ten," he said. "Ever since Thalia... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. Me and Tony together. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride is over. Have a nice life.'" He crumpled his Coke can and threw into the creek which really shocked Andy. "To hell with laurel wreaths," he said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving," Andy frowned.

Luke gave her a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, beautiful. I brought you here to say goodbye." In any other day, Andy would have found the situation quite romantic. But Luke got up, snapped his fingers and a scorpion appeared.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked and reached for her pen.

"I wouldn't do that, Andy," he warned. "I saw a lot out there, you know. But you felt it, too. The darkness gathering. Being paws of the gods... It means nothing. Not to them. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thank to us, those they treat like shit." He glanced at Andy. "Are you surprised? Shocked, even? What? Do you think I should love them? Him... Because he is my father? We need to take them down. We need to start fresh."

"Ares-"

"Is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Andy, I could explain. But you won't live that long."

Andy glanced at the scorpion that seemed to be watching her, waiting to attack. She needed time. "You stole the helm and the bolt for Kronos. He spoke to you in dreams."

Luke's eye twitched.

"He's brainwashing you."

"You know nothing," Luke snapped. "He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Andy? Hermes wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"It's not an easy thing... I'm fairly sure Hercules did it."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Where is the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay the past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this," he pointed angrily at his scar, "and when I came back, all I got was pity. Kronos, on the other hand, gave me a quest no hero had ever had the courage to take. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to steal the gods symbol of power. They are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them."

"But Ares caught you."

Luke's smile wavered. "But Kronos guided me through it. He told me what to say and together we convinced Ares to help."

"And... and the flying shoes... They were cursed. They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would've, if you'd been wearing them. Grover messes everything up. He even confused the curse." Luke looked down at the scorpion. "You should've died in Tartarus, Andy."

"Thalia gave her life to save you," Andy said, desperately.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THALIA!" He shouted and there was so much pain in his voice Andy realized that even if he wasn't the bad guy she had never had a chance with him. His heart belonged to another. "The gods let her die," he said. "That is one of the many things they will pay for."

"Luke-"

"Goodbye, Andy. There is a new Golden Age coming and you won't be a part of it." He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

The scorpion lunged.

* * *

Andy woke up with a drinking straw in her mouth. She was in the sickroom of the Big House. Anthony sat next to her, holding the nectar glass and dabbing a washcloth on her forehead.

"Here we are again."

"You're so stupid, Andy," he felt the need to say. "You were green and turning gray... If it weren't for Chiron's healing..."

"Now, now," said Chiron, who was sitting near the foot of the bed. "Andy fought the poison very bravely." He smiled, but looked very tired. "How are you feeling?"

"So great," she moaned. "I had an awesome first date."

"So I hear," said Chiron. Andy looked at him inquiringly. "Anthony has told me everything."

Andy glanced at Anthony. "How did you-"

"I wasn't spying on you," he said, quickly. "I just happened to be nearby. I overheard..." He blushed. "Well, what matters is that I saw you being attacked and I saved you, right?"

"Not really." Andy was loving the entire situation. "What were you doing-"

"Look," he said, "I had a bad feeling, okay? Luke..." his voice faltered. "He was never the same after his quest... I just..."

Chiron came to his rescue. "This must be reported to Olympus. I will go at once."

"We need to go after him."

"Andy, the gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos." Chiron looked down on her. "The prophecy... your prophecy... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it?"

His eyes were sympathetic. "The gods have reasons for everything they do. Knowing too much of your future is never good. I'll be back as soon as I can. Argus will watch over you. Oh, and Tony, lad? Whenever you're ready, they are here."

"Who's here?" Andy asked. Nobody answered. Chiron waved and left. "Tell me!"

Anthony smiled. "I took your advice. I'm going home for the year."

Andy stared. "To your dad's?"

He nodded. "I wrote him a letter. I told him... that I was sorry. And that I would go home if he still wanted me. He wrote back the same day. We've decided... Not to give up."

It was Andy turn to smile. Anthony got up. "Don't do anything stupid out there," he said. "At least, not without me. Next summer, we'll hunt him down." He walked to the door, but then he stopped. Slowly, he turned back. "What is it about him?" he asked.

Andy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Luke," he said. "Thalia fancied him, too." Andy looked down, blushing, not sure how to answer. Luckily, Anthony seemed to change his mind. "Forget it. I don't want to know. Take care, Seaweed Brain."

"You, too, Wonder Boy!" she shouted after him.

_The sea does not like to be restrained_, her father had told her. As she laid there alone, Andy wondered if there would come a time when she'd actually want to belong to someone.

_Somewhere_.

Until then, she decided, she'd be out there, fighting, and she'd survive it.

This was her world - _one world of land and sea._

* * *

**\- End of Act I -**

* * *

Okay, that was Act I. I hope you guys liked it. Act II coming soon, don't panic! A lot more of Andy and Anthony, and the Greek gods. A lot more of a lot more. Wait for me.


	9. Asshole Day

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part I - _So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. _

* * *

Grover was terrified of something behind him but Andy couldn't see what it was. She could hear it though, growling, coming for him.

"Have to get away! Have to warn them," Grover kept repeating. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.

The smell hit Andy – a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat.

Grover trembled.

Then lightning flashed, the entire front of the store exploded and a monstrous voice bellowed, _"MINE!"_

* * *

It had only been three months since Andy had returned from camp, but it felt like a lifetime. She sat for breakfast with her mother, but didn't eat with as much enthusiasm as usual. She felt a strange urge to uncap Riptide; she missed all parts of that magical world, she missed her friends, she missed even Clarisse, and especially-

"What's wrong?" Her mother saw something in her face.

"I think Grover is in trouble," Andy admitted and then told Sally about her dream.

"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," Sally decided. "Grover is a big satyr. If there was a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from... _camp_," her shoulders tensed when she said it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Sally said, a little too fast. "Let's go out tonight. For dinner. You can take Tyson, I like him."

"Why are you changing the subject? What happened, mom?"

Sally twisted her hands. "I got a message last night, Andy, from Chiron."

"What did he say?"

"They're having some... technical issues."

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh, Andy, I am very sorry, alright, but you're gonna have to wait. It is time for school. Tyson will be waiting. Go."

Andy didn't want to leave like that, without an explanation, but it was clear her mom wouldn't tell her anything if she didn't cooperate.

As she stepped outside, she glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second, Andy saw a dark shape, a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one.

Then it rippled and vanished.

* * *

Meriwether College Prep was definitely the weirdest school Andy had gone to. The classes weren't taken seriously, the teachers wore concert T-shirts to work, and the kids were all kinds of wrong.

P.E. came and the school bully, Matt Sloan, was ready to spread the hate. He started going around giving people wedgies, which was working fine for him, until he made the mistake of trying it on Andy's friend, Tyson.

Tyson was a homeless kid. If that wasn't enough to keep people away from him, there was also his appearance. He was six foot three and built like the Hulk, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal looking and Andy could never look at him for more than five seconds. It sort of gave her a headache every time she tried. Once the other students discovered Tyson was a big softie despite his scary looks, they started to pick on him.

So, as expected, when Sloan touched him, Tyson freaked out and swatted him away a little too hard. Sloan fell on his back. "You freak!" he yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box?"

Tyson started sobbing, of course.

"Oi," Andy shouted. "Watch it, Sloan!"

Sloan sneered at her. "Why do you even bother, Jackson? You're not so bad. You could sit with us if you weren't always sticking up for that freak."

"He's not a freak!" Andy said, her facing turning red.

A bunch of big guys entered the gym and the teacher announced they would be playing with them they were visitors that would be studying there soon or something. Andy didn't care, but Tyson mentioned they smelled funny. Everything seemed alright, until the so called visitors started to change, growing in size. Soon they were eight foot tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth and hairy arms.

The kids started screaming, including Matt Sloan, and ran out of there. The giants started throwing fireballs. Andy threw herself on her stomach. Tyson shouted something like, "Andy needs help," and jumped in front of her just as the monsters threw the fireballs. Somehow, he caught the fireballs with his bare hands as Andy watched in shock, and sent them back to the monsters, three of them disintegrated.

Then the bigger one came for revenge and shoved a fireball right at Tyson's chest. "No," Andy yelled, but it was too late. Tyson collapsed. The giant came towards Andy with a grin. She reached for Riptide, but no need. Suddenly the giant's body went rigid. His expression changed. He looked down and saw the knife in his chest then burst into a cloud of dust.

Anthony appeared – holding his Yankee cap – his face grimy and scratched. He took the knife and glanced at Andy, a wild look in his stormy-gray eyes. Just seeing him again after so long, Andy imagined herself hearing bells ringing. In reality, it was the sirens approaching: the gym was in flames.

"Anthony," she said. "What...?"

"No time to explain," he said pulling her up. "Let's go. And bring _it_," he added, pointing at Tyson who was trying to sit down. Andy took Tyson by the hand and followed Anthony outside. They hid in an dark alley. "Where did you find this thing?"

"He's my friend."

"How did you find it?"

"_He_ has ears! Why don't you ask him?"

That surprised Anthony. "It can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "Your hair's like corn." And he reached out his hand toward Anthony's head.

"Don't touch me," Anthony said, slapping Tyson's hand away.

"Anthony!" Andy exclaimed. She gave him a shove and went examine Tyson's hands. He was clear. There were no marks whatsoever. "Tyson... Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," muttered Anthony, sounding offended. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with this around," and he waved at Tyson as if he was a piece of gum in the floor.

"Laistry-what?"

"They're a race of giant cannibals. Odysseus ran into them once. Now come on. We have to get out of here."

"I'm gonna be expelled, you know. Again."

"That's the least of your problems. Have you been having the dreams?"

"About Grover? Yeah," said Andy, who didn't think possible Anthony to be having dreams about her.

"Grover?" Anthony's face turned pale. "No, what about Grover?"

Andy told him as quick as she could. Then her hopes betrayed her. "What have _you_ been dreaming about?"

The storm in his eyes stirred. "Camp. Big trouble at camp. I don't know what exactly, but something is definitely wrong. We need to go. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia. You must have been attacked a lot, too, no?"

"Not really," she said, disappointed with his answer.

"But..." then he glanced at Tyson. "The thing must have kept them away." Andy was about to snap at him, but he spoke first. "We don't have time for this. We'll talk in the taxi."

"What about Tyson? We can't just leave him. He'll be in trouble."

Anthony had a displeased look upon his face. "Yeah. We can take it with us, then." He pulled a drachma from his pocket and said in Greek, "Stop, Chariot of Damnation." The coin disappeared from his hand and a gray car materialized before them. It was a taxi alright, a taxi drove by the Fates. "Three to Camp Half-Blood," Anthony said.

"Ach!" one of the Fates exclaimed. "We don't take his kind," she pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

"What is this?" Andy asked, indignantly. "Asshole Day?"

"Extra pay," Anthony promised and the Fates allowed them in. Andy had to sit in the middle because Anthony refused to be touched by Tyson.

_Men!_

The cap started moving like a Viking boat.

"We're gonna die," Andy commented.

"Don't worry," said Anthony, who sounded pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing."

"Yes, we are very wise," said one of them.

"We know things," another agreed.

"The location you seek," the third one said and was hit in the head by the others.

Andy frowned. "What? What location? I'm not currently seeking any-"

"Nothing," the third sister hushed her.

"Tell me," Andy demanded with narrowed eyes.

"We can't. The last time we told, it was horrible," said the first.

"But maybe we can give you a clue," said the second.

"30, 31, 75, 12," finished the third.

Andy wanted more information than that, but right then they arrived at Camp Half-Blood. When Andy looked up at Half-Blood Hill she saw, at the crest of the hill, a group of campers being attacked by two bronze bulls the size of elephants.

Andy and Anthony rushed to join their friends. Anthony went to distract one of the bulls while Andy tried to help Clarisse fight the other. But the bull crashed into her shield and she went flying backward. Anthony tried to organized the heroes shouting commands. Andy lunged at the bull before her but it blew flames at her. She rolled aside, all the oxygen sucked out of her lungs, and her foot caught on something and it twisted her ankle. She screamed when she fell.

The bull charged straight to her. She heard Anthony call her name, but she couldn't get up.

"I, Anthony Chase, give you permission to enter camp," Andy heard him say, but didn't understand what it meant until she saw Tyson barreling toward her. He dove between Andy and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear firestorm. The blast swirled around him but Tyson was not hurt. He balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. He hit the bull so hard and so much that soon all that was left was a massive ball of bronze.

The other bull was taken care of by Clarisse she'd impaled it through the back leg with a celestial bronze spear.

Andy was staring at Tyson. "You didn't die."

Anthony came forward and knelt beside her. He was shaking his head like he thought he'd done something wrong. "I had no choice," he muttered to himself. "I had to let him cross the boundary line."

"Let him? But-"

"Andy," he said, annoyed. "You obviously haven't stop to look at it. I mean, really look at it. Ignore the Mist and try to see it."

Andy tried. It wasn't easy. Her head hurt. But then she saw his _eye_. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead. "Tyson!" she exclaimed. "You're a... Cyclops?"

"A baby," Anthony said. "One of the homeless orphans. They're in almost all the big cities. They're... mistakes, Andy. Children of nature spirits and gods. Well, one god in particular. No one wants it. Clearly, it likes you though."

"But the fire-"

"Cyclopes," Anthony explained. "They work the forges of the gods. They are immune to fire."

Clarisse chose that moment to approach. "Damn, Jackson, look what you did," she said as if the attack had been Andy's fault. "Get off that skinny ass of yours and help us take the wounded to the Big House. Tantalus needs to be informed about this."

"Tantalus?"

"The activities director," she said, impatiently. _How had Andy missed any of them?_

"Chiron is the activities director."

Clarisse made a sour face. "Things have changed while you were gone."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked. "What happened?"

"That happened," Clarisse snapped, pointing at Thalia's pine tree. Its needles were yellow and there was a huge pile of dead ones littered at the base. In the center of the trunk was a puncture mark oozing green sap. "The magical borders are failing because Thalia's tree is dying," she explained. "Someone poisoned it."

* * *

Chiron was at the Big House and when Tyson saw him, he froze and shouted, "Pony!" Chiron didn't like that at all.

Anthony rushed to hug his mentor. "What is happening?" His voice was shaky. "You're not leaving, are you?" Anthony wasn't looking so good. In a matter of seconds, his tree of a best friend was about to die and his second father was leaving him to deal with it. Andy felt so bad for him that she even forgot her hurt ankle.

"I've been fired," Chiron admitted. "Someone had to take the blame, I suppose. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter poisoned! Mr D had to punish someone."

"It was not your fault!" Anthony argued. "If someone-"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Andy asked.

Chiron's face darkened. "The poison used on Thalia's tree is something from the Underworld. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"Well, then, this is obviously Luke's fault." She tried not to blush when she said his name.

"Perhaps," Chiron said, "I'm being held responsible, I fear, because I did not prevent it and cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks left, unless..."

"Unless what?" Anthony asked, promptly.

"Nothing," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it? We'll go find it," Andy offered.

"I did not want you two to be here. But now you are, so you will stay. No one is leaving but me," he placed his hand over Anthony's shoulder. "Stay with her, Tony. Keep her safe. Remember the prophecy."

"I will."

"Swear you will keep her alive," Chiron insisted. "Swear it upon the River Styx."

"Hey, now," Andy said, uncomfortable. "Don't make him do that."

They weren't listening to her.

"I swear it upon the River Styx," said Anthony, as serious as the storm in his eyes. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Very well," Chiron seemed satisfied. "Perhaps my name will be clear and I'll return. Until then, I'll stay exiled."

And he left right when the campers were called to the pavilion.


	10. Trials And Tribulations

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part II - _Trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share. But I've climbed the mountain. I've crossed the river._

* * *

Andy led Tyson to the pavilion. "Who invited _that_?" someone from the Apollo table shouted.

"Well, if it isn't Andy Jackson," said Mr D. "My millennium is complete." He glanced at the man beside him. "You need to keep an eye for Poseidon's spawn."

The man was horribly thin and wore a orange prisoner's jumpsuit. "I'm Tantalus," he said coldly. "On special assignment here until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Andromeda Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble? Me?"

Anthony grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "Tantalus is the spirit from the Fields of Punishment," he whispered in her ear. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over him, but he can't eat or drink. He's done something horrible to be given this fate. Don't push your luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Go sit down, Jackson," said Mr D, very loudly. "I believe your table is that one over there - the one where no one else ever wants to sit." Some campers laughed.

"Come on, Tyson," she called ignoring the noise.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We will decide what to do with it."

"He is not a monster!" she raged. "His name is Tyson and he saved the camp."

"Leave us," Tantalus waved her away, "while we decide the creature's fate."

Tyson looked at Andy with fear in his one big eye. "It's alright," she lied to him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. They'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Mr D and Tantalus laughed, but Tyson whispered: "I believe you."

"Well," said Tantalus as everyone sat quietly. "And here on my first day of authority, I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of my time here, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat." Mr D clapped. "And now, some changes. We are releasing you from most of your regular activities."

There was an explosion of excited conversation.

"But, sir!" Clarisse looked nervous, but she stood up to speak. "What about patrol duty? If we drop everything-"

"Ahh, the hero of the day!" Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls."

Clarisse blinked and blushed. "Um, I didn't-"

"And modest, too," Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear. We are here to enjoy ourselves and not to-"

"But the pine tree-"

"And now," he cut, "Andy Jackson and Anthony Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring _this_ here," he pointed at Tyson. "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks."

Andy felt her anger rising. "Now, wait a minute-"

"But who knows?" Tantalus continued. "Perhaps this Cyclopes is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it. I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes' cabin, possibly?" Silence at the Hermes table. "Come on. The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everyone gasped. Swirling over Tyson's head was a glowing green trident. There was a moment of awed silence.

Tantalus roared with laughter and the others followed. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" Everyone laughed, except Anthony who didn't look surprised at all.

Tyson didn't seem to notice people were laughing at him. He was too innocent to understand how cruel people were.

But Andy understood it alright.

* * *

She didn't mind Tyson moving in with her; they got along quite well. She could even deal with the fact that he was her half-brother. Dealing with other people's hatred was the hard part.

Andy sat beside Anthony on the sand, in her favorite spot, watching the sea, when some jokers from Aphrodite's cabin walked by and asked her if she needed to borrow some eyeliner for her _eye_.

"Yeah, good one," said Andy raising her thumb.

"Ignore them," Anthony suggested. "It's not your fault you have a monster for a brother."

Andy turned on him. "What is your problem? He is not a monster!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't be mad at me! And yes, he is."

"You gave him permission to enter the camp!"

"To save your life! I didn't expect Poseidon to claim him! Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous-"

"He is not! Stop bullying him! You're just as bad as everyone else."

Anthony's ear turned pink. He stood up and stormed off without another word.

Andy wasn't alone for long. Tyson came to keep her company. "Are you mad?" he asked softly, sitting beside her.

"Yes."

Tyson sadly looked at his own hands. "Am I a monster?"

"Don't say that." Andy lifted his chin so she look him in the eye. "You are not a monsters, Tyson. Not matter what they say."

The cyclops shook his head. "It's okay, Andy. I'll be a good monster. Then you won't have to be mad anymore."

"I'm not mad because of you." Andy didn't know how to make him understand. "Tyson... You don't go around hurting people for fun like they're doing to you. They're the monsters! They're the ones who should be ashamed. Don't you ever believe what they're saying about you. It isn't true."

* * *

That night Grover spoke to her in her dreams. "You have to help me, Andy," he begged. "I'm stuck in a cave. On an island in the sea. I don't know where exactly! I went to Florida and turned left."

A monstrous voice called for him. Grover flinched.

"Just a moment, dearest," he shouted back to whoever it was. "It's a trap, Andy. It's the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He's a shepherd. And he has _it!_ Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like he great god Pan. The satyrs come here thinking they've found Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus!" Grover took a deep breath. "I need you, Andy. Come help me! I'm in the Sea of Monsters."

Then Grover seemed to remember something else. "Oh and... by the way... just so you know... I'm really sorry about this. This empathy link... well, I had no choice. Now our emotions are connected. If I die... Let's just say, you should hurry. Don't let us die!"

* * *

Andy ran inside the Athena cabin. The kids there looked at her as if she had a seriously contagious disease, but showed her where Anthony was hiding. He was in this tiny living room, sitting on an armchair, reading an architecture book. "I'm busy," he said when she walked in, without even looking at her.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

Andy sighed. "Please, Anthony."

Something strange happened to his face. It was like he was having this inner battle. He looked like he really didn't want to talk to her, but something was stopping him from saying so. "What?" he said finally.

Andy told him about her dream and Grover's message.

He sneered. "Oh, please. Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not making this up," she insisted. "He's in trouble."

Anthony hesitated. "If he really found it..." he murmured, "And if we could retrieve it..."

"Can you tell me what you're talking about here?"

He closed his book. "You know the Golden Fleece?"

Andy blinked. "Have you met me? Of course not."

Anthony scratched his head. "Okay. Have you heard about Jason and the Argonauts at least? Three thousand years ago, Jason went to find the Golden Fleece."

"Well, I do know the movie with that clay skeletons."

Anthony finally smiled. "Gods, you're hopeless. There were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually, it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that doesn't matter."

"I bet it mattered to her."

"The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution-"

"It could even cure Thalia's tree."

Anthony nodded. "But it's been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck."

"But Grover found it," Andy argued. "He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece. We can rescue him and save the camp."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Do we have a choice? It's Grover." Anthony still seemed unsure. "Will you help me or not?"

"Andy." He said her name in this weird, fragile way that shocked her. "Polyphemus is the worst of the Cyclopes. And the Sea of Monsters... Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters-"

"That's why you have me, Wonder Boy. Daughter of Poseidon and all that jazz."

He knit his eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He'll say no."

"Not if we make an spectacle out of it. Let the whole camp hear it. They'll pressure him. He won't have a choice."

That night, after dinner, Andy waited until Mr D left the pavilion to speak. She called out for Tantalus in front of all the others. His eye twitched. "Something to say, Jackson?"

"We have an idea to save the camp," Andy said, standing up. Thankfully, Anthony stood with her. "The Golden Fleece. We know where it is." And she told them all about it.

"Nonsense," Tantalus said when she was done. "We don't need saving." Everybody stared at him. "Besides, the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Actually, I already do." Andy ignored Anthony's glare. "The Fates gave me sailing coordinates. 30, 31, 75, 12. Latitude and longitude."

"She's right," Anthony frowned. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. We need a quest!"

The campers took up the chant. _"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"_

"Fine!," Tantalus shouted. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

Andy's heart filled with excitement.

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle and choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious. Someone who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest – _Clarisse!_"

The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering.

"Wait!" Andy shouted. "She can't go. Grover is my satyr. The dream came to me! This is my quest."

"Right," said Clarisse. "How silly, we'd forgotten how everything's about you, Jackson. Thank you for reminding us."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"You had your chance last year. Now beat it." Clarisse stood up. "I accept the quest. I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Anthony protested and the other Athena campers joined in. Everyone was shouting and arguing, until Tantalus said, "Silence, you brats," in a voice that chilled Andy to the bones.

"Sit down," he ordered. "I really do hate children, you know? Once upon a time, there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods! He was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe, the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever. His own people mocked him. His children scolded him. He had horrible children. Just like you. Do you know what he did to the ungrateful little bastards? Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruelty? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his place, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dears, can you guess what was in the stew?"

No one dared answer. "The gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But his children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority, did they? Now, then. Are there any more complains before I send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence.

"The Oracle," he told her. "Move along now."

* * *

Andy sat on the beach on that spot where she was beginning to grow roots. Tyson was a little further away building a sand castle. It was almost dark, the stars were appearing. Andy didn't know what to do. Although she didn't think Clarisse was a failure, she felt she should be the one out there. _She_ needed to help Grover. After all, she'd be the one doing the dying part if something happened to him.

Suddenly he was sitting next to her. He was slim and fit, with salt and pepper hair and a sly smile. Handsome, but in a goofy sort of way. "I haven't sat down in ages," he said. "This is kind of wonderful. Peace and quiet... Such a long time since I've gotten to relax. Do you have a favorite constellation, Andy?" he asked glancing at the sky.

Andy was staring; he looked so damn familiar. "I don't know... I guess, uh, Hercules."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "He had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. Makes me feel better."

The man chuckled. "Not because he was handsome and brave and famous and all?"

"I don't like people because they're handsome," she said, trying to keep Luke away from her thoughts.

The guy seemed to read her mind. "Really? Interesting." He gave her such a familiar smile that made her throat tighten and she understood who he was.

"You're his father," she accused.

Hermes pursed his lips. "Not how I'm usually introduced. God of thieves, yes. God of messenger and travelers, if they wish to be kind. Now, Andy, what do you intend to do about the Fleece?"

She didn't trouble herself with how he knew that. "I don't have permission to leave the camp."

"Did that ever stop you before?" he gave her a mischievous look. "There was a baby boy once," he said. "One night, when his mother wasn't watching, he sneaked out and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo."

"Did he die?"

"No! What kind of story would that be?" Hermes shook his head. "No. To make up for his theft, he gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented – a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted he forgot to be angry."

"That's nice and all but I don't think I see your point."

"I don't think I have a point," he seemed confused for a moment. "Ah! How about young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, they might escape punishment. How's that?"

"You're saying I should go," Andy guessed, "without permission."

Hermes handed her a stainless steel canister – an old-fashioned thermos. It was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. When Andy turned it, the cold side remained facing the ocean. "A compass?"

Hermes was surprised again. "Is it? Well, I'll be damned. All I know is that if you uncap it, you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. But don't let them all escape at once, that could be bad." Next, Hermes handed her a plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins. "Don't take one, unless you really, really need it."

Andy eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

He gave her a melancholy smile. "I've hope that you may save many people on this quest. Not just the satyr."

"Luke?" she offered. Hermes didn't answer. "I'm sorry, but- He can't- I mean, h-he hates you. He has so much anger. Why would I try to save someone like that?"

Hermes gazed up at the stars once more. "If there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. Isn't that what you told your friend once upon a time? People can change. But they need help." He made two backpacks appear before Andy. "I must go now. If you ask nicely, your father might help you reach the ship."

"What ship?"

Hermes pointed. There was a big cruise ship cutting across Long Island Sound. As Andy watched it, the god disappeared.


	11. Beautiful Little Fool

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part III - _You know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud._

* * *

"Andy!"

Anthony came running toward her looking worried and baffled. "What...? I thought you were in danger! I came as fast as I could."

His concern was so evident Andy had to hide her smile. "I'm not in danger."

"Then why were you asking for help?"

"I wasn't."

"But-"

"I think we've established I'm not in any danger," she stopped him. "Now, listen. We don't have much time. Hey, Tyson, come here." The Cyclops approached and Andy told them about her conversation with Hermes.

"We need to go, then," Anthony decided picking up one of the backpacks.

Andy was a little surprised. Somehow she didn't think Anthony enjoyed very much the whole _breaking the rules_ thing she had going on. "Are you sure? We might get into real trouble. And you promised Chiron that-"

"That I would keep you alive, yes. I have every intention to keep that promise. Now, your monster of a brother can stay behind and-"

"I want to go," said Tyson.

"No!" Anthony's voice was so carried with anger Andy almost backed away. "You're not going anywhere with us."

"Anthony," she called softly. "We can't leave him. Tantalus will punish him."

"Andy, we are going to Polyphemus's island! We can't take a Cyclops-"

"He can go if he wants to go," Andy insisted.

"Want to," Tyson clapped his hands.

Andy looked at Anthony worried that he might change his own mind about going, but he only said: "How do we get to that ship?"

"Hermes said my father would help."

"Then what are you waiting for, Seaweed Brain?"

With a nod, Andy stepped into the water and called for her father. She really had no idea what she was doing but she must've done something right because the next moment, three white stallions reared out of the waves.

"Fish ponies!" Tyson shouted.

"Hippocampi," Anthony corrected.

They mounted the steeds. Riding was easy and fast. As they got closer to the ship, Andy let out a snort. The ship's name was painted just above the bow live in black letters, lit with a spotlight – _PRINCESS ANDROMEDA._

When they managed to go aboard the ship Tyson kept saying that there was a bad smell in the air.

"What exactly are you smelling?" asked Anthony.

"Something bad," he didn't specify.

"Great,' the other complained. "You're a great help."

They passed a few sets of doors until they heard a very familiar voice. "-only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"

_It was Luke._

"I'm not," the other guy growled. "I'm just saying. If this gamble doesn't pay off-"

"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait."

Andy glanced at Anthony who had gone very pale. "We need to find out what he's up to."

He nodded and added, "And if possible, beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Olympus."

"-the prophecies ourselves," Luke continued. "The fools won't know which way to turn."

"You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" The other guy, Agrius, asked.

Luke laughed. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

Anthony's lip twitched. "He talks about the tree- _about her_\- as if she never mattered at all."

Suddenly the door opened and Luke smiled at them. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."

Tyson, Anthony and Andy were forced inside the room. There was nothing special there except for a ten foot long golden casket – a sarcophagus engraved in Ancient Greek. But Andy was much more interested in watching Luke. He had changed since the last time she'd seen him. He was groomed like a proper evil minion.

Aside from Luke, there was three others in the room. Two big ugly guys and, to Andy's surprise, Chris Rodriguez. Andy had met him three months before at Camp Half-Blood. He was one of the campers stuck at Hermes cabin because his immortal parent wouldn't claim him. Guess he hadn't been all too happy about that arrangement.

"Sit," Luke told them. None of them did. Luke's large friends were pointing their javelins at them. They looked like twins, but they certainly weren't human. They had claws and snout noses and their teeth were all pointed like canines. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius," said Luke noticing her interest. "Perhaps you've heard of them."

"Not really," she said wondering when would people understand she didn't really know anything.

"No? Let me enlighten you then to the cruelty of the gods you worship. Aphrodite ordered their mother to fall in love. The young woman refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical, isn't it? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. But do they care? I think not."

"You poisoned Thalia's tree," Anthony said, his voice low and hurt. Luke looked at him, his eyes tired, as if he was seeing his friend for the first time. They held each other's gaze as if having a mental argument. "She saved your life. Our lives," he whispered.

"The gods dishonored her, brother," Luke said trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side. She'd stand here with me!"

"No, she wouldn't."

Luke took a step toward Anthony. "If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

Anthony moved so fast Luke had no time to think. His fist hit Luke hard in the eye and Luke stumbled back, cursing.

"You're a monster," Anthony choked the words out.

Luke's minions prepared to attack, but Luke stopped them. "The gods have blinded you, my brother. Can't you imagine a world without them? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. You know this. Join me, Tony. We can start the world anew." Anthony's breathing was heavy, superficial, like every word from Luke was a knife to his chest. "I know you, Tony," Luke insisted. "You deserve better than a hopeless silly quest. What are you doing? And with that?" he spat pointing at Tyson.

"Hey," Andy warned.

"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke chided. "And you talk to me about dishonoring Thalia! You of all people-"

"Stop it." The tone of voice startled Andy. Anthony was begging him. Like literally, he was pleading. _Not another word._

"You know you're wrong," Luke kept pushing. "That's why you hurt."

Andy got in between them. "Leave him alone," she said.

"Fine." Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Let's focus on you then, Andy. I hear your father has claimed this thing. How many insults from him can you take? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster? They are using you. Do you have any idea what's in store for you when you reach your eighteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you about the prophecy?"

"I know whom I can trust, Luke," she said. "I know who my enemies are. I don't need to know anything else."

"You're a fool," he said. "A beautiful little fool. And that will get you killed. Much like Thalia."

A noise made them all jump. Tyson had smashed the nearest dining chair against the wall. "Andy is not a fool!" he shouted and then charged toward Luke, his fists up, but the bears interceded. They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him from getting anywhere near their master. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled.

"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke said. "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-"

"Luke," Andy cut in. She made her voice come out soft like velvet. She tried to sound charming and enthralling. "Your father sent us."

Luke's face turned the color of pepperoni. "Don't even mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I though I was just for a ride, but now I see he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" Luke roared. "Give up on... _me?_ He abandoned me, Andy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it is going to happen. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympus grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger," and he pointed to the sarcophagus.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. "You don't mean-"

"He is re-forming," Luke said. "Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-"

"That's disgusting," said Anthony.

Luke sneered. "You're mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Tony. I wouldn't judge if I were you. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane," Anthony told him.

"Join me, brother," Luke asked one more time. "Join me and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"

Andy could see how the game was being played. Luke knew Anthony better than anyone else in the world. He knew exactly what Anthony wanted to hear, what needed to be said to tempt him beyond doubt. She didn't think the pain and the struggle could get any more apparent but realized she was wrong and Anthony forced out the words, "Go to hell, Luke."

Luke seemed genuinely disappointed. He turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done. Agrius, you stay here. We have important matters to discuss."

Oreius guided them through the dark corridor. When they reached the deck, Andy nudged Tyson and said, _"Now!"_ Thank the gods, he understood. Tyson smacked Oreius into the swimming pool. One of the security guards drew his nightstick, but Anthony knocked the wind out of him with a well-placed kick. Andy banged the other one in the head with a deck chair. They ran for the nearest lifeboat.

The lifeboat was hanging over the side of the ship, high above the water. Anthony and Tyson were having no luck with the release pulley. Andy jumped in beside them, took out Riptide and cut the ropes like a mad person. They free fell toward the ocean. Anthony was holding on to the boat straps for dear life. Arrows started to whistle past them. Andy grabbed the thermos Hermes had given her.

"Hang on," she said and opened it. A white sheet of wind jetted out of the thermos and propelled them sideways. Andy lost her balance and fell on Anthony's lap. The Princess Andromeda started to fade to the size of a white toy boat in the distance until it was gone.

Andy tried to disentangle herself from Anthony. They both blushed and sat as far away from each other as the boat could allowed them. Nobody said anything. Anthony was visibly upset, Tyson was taking a nap and Andy... Andy had no idea how she felt.

Only an hour later they spotted land.

"That's Virgina Beach!" Anthony said sounding a little better. "How in the world did the Princess Andromeda travel so far in so little time? That's like-"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," said Andy promptly.

Anthony stared at her. "How-"

"I don't know how I know," she shrugged.

He frowned and asked, "What is our position?"

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," she said immediately. Then she shook her head. "Dude, how did-"

"Because of your dad," he guessed. "When you're at sea, you have perfect bearings. That is so cool." He smiled, almost as if they were in vacation. Then he turned serious again. "Takes us to Chesapeake Bay. I know a place we can hide."

They veered into a swampy area choked with marsh grass. Andy beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress.

"Come on," Anthony said, helping her out of the boat. "It's just down the bank." Andy and Tyson followed him along the shore. "Here," he announced. All Andy saw was a patch of brambles. Then Anthony moved aside the woven circle of branches, like a door, and Andy was looking into a camouflaged shelter. They all went inside. There were demigods provisions which surprised her even more.

"A half-blood hideout?" She looked at him in awe. "You made this place?"

"With Thalia," he confirmed. "And Luke."

"Oh..." she said awkwardly. "And he won't look for us here?"

Anthony shook his head and leaned his back against the wall all sad again. "We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares."

Andy nodded. "Tyson? Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something? Just don't go far." Once he was gone, Andy searched her backpack until she found a first aid kit. Then she sat across from Anthony and started cleaning his hand. "That was a beautiful sucker punch, by the way," she told him. He didn't smile or anything, just sat there watching her with those stormy eyes. "I'm sorry, you know. For... for seeing him and all of that."

"It's not your fault," he said swallowing. "He let us go too easily. I think he wants the Fleece for himself. Maybe he's hoping we'll do the hard work and then he can steal it from us." He flinched when she spilled mercury in his hand.

"Sorry."

"I can't believe he would poison her tree," he said, at last. He looked so hurt Andy had to fight down the urge to hug and comfort him like the small baby bird he was.

"I know."

"And to say she'd support him! He is out of his mind."

"Is he?"

Anthony glared at her. "You remind me so much of her," he said. "Thalia. You're so much alike it's scary. Either you would've been best friends or you would've strangled each other... She-she got angry with her dad sometimes," he shrugged. "Doesn't mean she would turn on him. Luke is wrong. He was in love with her and he thinks-he thinks he knew her so well, but... He couldn't see what was underneath her anger. All he remembers is what he projected on her. That's not Thalia. Never was. She was good to her core. Nothing could'd changed that."

Andy finished with his hand. "What did he meant... about the-the Cyclops?" she asked. "He said you of all people-"

"I know what he said," Anthony cut dryly. Then he drew a shaky breath. "You can never trust a Cyclops, Andy. Whatever you do. Remember that."

Tyson chose that moment to crawl back inside. "There is a ship outside," he said. "They told us to come aboard."


	12. Between Scylla & Charybdis

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part IV - _We've got the spirit. You've got to hear it. Under the sea._

* * *

"You are in so much trouble," Clarisse told them the minute they stepped aboard. Her ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. And everywhere they looked dead Confederate sailors would stared at them. "Tantalus expelled you for eternity. Mr D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

"Really?" said Andy. "He drives a SUV? Never took him for the kind-"

"Did they give you this ship?" Anthony asked.

"Of course not. My father gave me the CSS Birmingham," Clarisse sneered. "You think her daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated."

"Clarisse," Anthony said. "Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got spies inside the camp, so he probably has the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship-"

"Good. I'll blow him out of the water."

"We need to combine forces. Let us help you."

"No!" She pounded the table, her eyes wild. "This is my quest! Finally I get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance."

"Did you come alone?" Andy asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "Nobody wanted to come and I didn't need them, anyway. All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you are NOT helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go..."

"So we're your prisoners?" Anthony asked.

"Guests," Clarisse corrected. "For now. Until I think of something better to do with you two. Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."

* * *

Two days later, they approached the entrance to the Sea of Monsters. Andy was on her way upstairs, when she heard voices coming from one of the rooms below deck. She froze.

"I don't want excuses, little girl."

"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"

"No, father."

"You're pathetic," Ares sneered. "I should've let one of my sons take this quest."

"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."

"I certainly doubt that," he said. "But you better try, girly. You asked me for this quest. If you let that slimeball Jackson kid steal it from you-"

"But the Oracle said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with such force the ship trembled. "You will succeed! Do we understand each other?"

Andy met Anthony and Tyson on the spar deck. Clarisse came up the stairs right after her. "At last, Captain," she said. "Full steam ahead." The engine groaned as they increased speed.

Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."

Ahead of them a storm was brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Anthony asked.

"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."

All the color left Anthony's face. "Are you insane?" he demanded.

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters," she shrugged like it was not a big deal. "Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse pointed to the other side where a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea. "If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Anthony said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."

"Jason was a pussy. I'm not."

"No, you're crazy."

"Watch and learn, geek." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis."

"Aye, m'lady"

The engine groaned.

"Charybdis sucks up the sea, right?" Andy asked realizing she knew this at least.

"And spits it back out again, yes," said Clarisse.

"What about Scylla?"

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Well, choose Scylla, then," Andy suggested. "Everybody gets bellow deck and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there a the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus."

"You'll kill us all," Anthony told her.

"Tony is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked. "And don't call me that."

"Pressure," said Tyson. "Pistons need fixing." Before he could explain, the ship lurched forward and Andy was thrown to the deck. They were in the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" shouted Clarisse from somewhere. The sea churned around them, waves crashing over the deck. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

Dead Confederates rushed back and forth.

"Bailer room overheating, ma'am," one of them told Clarisse. "She's going to blow!"

"Go fix it!"

"Can't!" He yelled over the noise. "We're vaporizing in the heat."

"I only need a few more minutes," Clarisse said. "Just enough to get in range."

"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson shouted. "I can fix it."

Clarisse looked at him incredulously but it was Anthony who spoke. "He's a Cyclops. Immune to fire. And he known mechanics."

"No!" Andy said getting up. "Too dangerous, Tyson!"

"Only way, sister," he shouted back at her. His expression was determined – confident even. Andy watched him go wondering if he'd be back. Then the ship lurched again and she saw Charybdis, the enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth. The entire sea around her was being sucked into the void.

"M'lady," shouted the captain, "starboard and forward guns are in range."

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered. Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. "Again!"

But it was hopeless. They were being sucked in too fast.

Suddenly, the vibrations on the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and the ship started to pull away from the mouth.

"Tyson fixed it!" Anthony said amazed.

"No! We need to stay close!" Clarisse shouted.

"We'll die, stupid!" Andy argued. "We have to move away!"

At that moment, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Then, just as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water and everything else it had swallowed. The ship was thrown backward, spinning out of control, hurtling toward the cliffs on the opposite side.

A Confederate ghost appeared. "The engine is about to blow! We need to abandon ship!"

"Where is Tyson?" Andy asked him.

"Still down there, holding it together. I don't know how much longer it can take. The hull is cracking apart. She can't-" He never got to finish his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched him up, and lifted him away.

The captain shouted, _"SCYLLA!"_

Anthony grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her close. "Lifeboats," he said.

"It'll never get clear of the cliffs, you fool," Clarisse said. "You'll be eaten alive."

"We still need to try," he insisted.

Andy squeezed his hand. "I can't leave Tyson."

"We can't, Andy. I'm sorry," he said as if Tyson was dead already. "Clarisse, the boats!"

Clarisse nodded and commanded the sailors to uncovered the lifeboats. Andy pulled her hand away from Anthony's and ran trying to get below deck to save Tyson. Anthony called after her. She thought she was doing pretty well, she actually thought there was a chance of getting to Tyson and getting out of this ship alive.

And then the thing got her. It lifted her toward the lair. Without thinking, Andy uncapped Riptide and cut the tentacle or whatever it was.

The fall would've been bad enough, but as she fell, the CSS Birmingham exploded below her. Chunks of ironclad flew everywhere. The lifeboats had managed to get away but not far. Flaming wreckage was raining down.

Andy hit the water with a blast that would've broken every bone in her body if she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon. She sank in the burning sea, knowing that Tyson and maybe Anthony were gone forever and wishing she was able to drown.

* * *

She woke up in a rowboat with Anthony next to her. "Rest," he said. "You're going to need it."

Andy blinked. "Tyson...?"

Anthony looked down. "I'm really sorry, Andy."

"Are you?" she asked harshly.

"He might've survived. Fire can't kill him. Neither can water," he said but she knew he was only saying it for her benefit.

"Well, I shouldn't get my hopes up, right?" she sneered. "I mean, you can't trust a Cyclops."

Anthony's stormy eyes met hers with nothing but kindness. "I _am_ sorry, Andy. I was wrong about Tyson. I'm sorry I won't get to tell him that."

It was really hard staying mad at him after that. They sailed for hours without speaking to each other, until Andy finally decided to ask something that had been bothering her for a long time now. "Anthony... what's Chiron's prophecy?"

He pursed his lips and leaned back on the boat. "I shouldn't-"

"I know he promised the gods he wouldn't tell me. But you didn't, did you?"

"Knowledge isn't always good," he said.

"Your mom is the wisdom goddess."

"I know. But... Every time heroes learn their future, they try to change it, and it never works. It-" he watched her for a minute and his face softened. "Why can't I say no to you?" She smiled, he shook his head. "I don't know the whole thing, okay? It warns about a half-blood child of the Big-Three – the next one who lives to adulthood. That's the real reason Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. The next child of the Big Three to turn eighteen will be a dangerous weapon."

Andy frowned. "Why?"

"The hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that either saves the Age of the Gods, or destroys it."

"But if it's me in the prophecy—"

"We don't know that and we won't know for sure until you get older. When Chiron learned about Thalia, he thought she was the one in the prophecy. That's why he was so desperate to get her safely to camp. But she didn't make it and for a long time we didn't know what to think. Until you showed up."

"Am I, like, the only one now?"

"Yes. There's nobody alive who it could be, except you."

"Then why do the gods even let me live? It would be safer to kill me. Just saying."

"True."

"Your support is charming, really."

He beamed at her. "I don't know what they are thinking, Andy. I guess most of them would enjoy killing you. You yelled at Hades inside his own realm. You humiliated Ares. Dionysus has always hated you and so has Zeus. But... Maybe they're watching you, trying to decide who you are and who you are going to be. What will you do when the time comes? What sort of decision will you make? They're not used to not knowing things."

"I guess now they know how I feel most of the time."


	13. Men Are Pigs

No offense to our fellow men out there. But in all truth, how many _female_ Greek heroes can you name? Someone who wasn't rescued by a man? Someone who wasn't abandoned and sought vengeance? Someone who wasn't turned into a monster or a witch or had to wait years for their lovers to return? Someone who actually did take control of their own lives and saved themselves in the end?

* * *

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part V - _Now it's happened, once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price._

* * *

"Welcome!" said the lady with the clipboard. She spoke like a presenter and dressed like a flight attendant. "Is this your first time with us?"

"Yes," Andy said looking around the tropical island where they had landed.

The woman looked them up and down critically. "A herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young man."

"A what?" Anthony asked bemused.

She was too busy to answer. "Are you two a couple?" she asked suspiciously.

Andy and Anthony did their best not to look at each other. "No," he answered.

"All the better," the lady declared.

"Why is that better?" Andy asked, but the woman was no longer listening.

"Right!" she said with a breezy smile. "I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come with me, please."

They followed her in their guards in case she turned into a giant snake or something. The place was amazing though. Everything was beautiful. There were all kinds of animals and they all looked peaceful enough. As they headed up a staircase, they heard a woman singing, her voice like a lullaby. They came into a big room where the whole front wall was covered in mirrors.

She sat at a loom. Her dark hair was braided with threads of gold and she had piercing green eyes. The hostess smiled as they introduced themselves. She looked at Anthony with a twinge of disapproval and said, "Oh, dear, you desperately need my help."

"He does?" Andy asked giving him the once-over and not finding anything reproachable.

"Of course," she said, and Andy believed her. "Surely he isn't happy the way he is. My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. We'll make your outsides reflect who you are inside." She stood and guided Anthony toward the mirror. "You see, to unlock your potential, first you need to admit that you're not happy the way you are."

"I'm perfectly pleased with myself," he said crossing his arms but sounding just a little unsure.

C.C. was not convinced. "Have you ever been love, Anthony?" she whispered in this strange, cruel way. He stiffened and didn't answer. "You have that longing in your eyes. Do you think she'll ever love you back? Just like that? You think it's that easy to get a woman's heart?"

The smell of incense was making Andy's head spin a little, but somewhere deep in her mind she thought C.C. was being a little mean. "Well, now," she said, "I think he looks good. There's nothing really wrong with-"

"You have to decide, Anthony," C.C. interrupted, voice vibrating with poison, "if you're going to trust her judgment or _mine_."

"Your judgment," he said as if in a trance.

C.C. smiled and snapped her fingers making a glass filled with some sort of golden liquid appear in his hand. "Drink it," she told him.

Andy had a bad feeling about that. "Wait-" she started to say, but Anthony lifted the glass to his lips. Then he doubled over and dropped the cup. "What did you give him?" she asked C.C. Anthony's hands shriveled, curled, grew long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on his face, under his shirt. His teeth grew and he shrunk.

Andy knelt on the floor beside the tiny guinea pig. The chock was so great she no longer felt dizzy.

"I've made him better, dear," said C.C.

"Oh, yeah. He looks truly irresistible now!" Andy shouted.

"Reet, reet, reet," Anthony said.

"Men are pigs, Andromeda," C.C. declared. "I used to turn them into real pigs, but they smelled too bad. Well, no different than before. Am I right?" she laughed kneeling beside Andy. "Now you, my dear Andromeda, has the makings of a sorceress. Like me. My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. Neither of us should stand in the shadow of men."

Andy caught Anthony in her hands.

"Stay with me, child of land and sea," asked the sorceress. "Study with me. Learn to bend others to your will. You shall become immortal!"

"But-"

"How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?" C.C. asked. "Men get all the glory. It is up to us to put them back where they belong."

"C.C..." Andy muttered, working her brain. "You're Circe." She backed away and the woman laughed louder.

"Nothing to fear, dear girl. I mean you no harm."

"Bring him back."

"This is his true form, Andromeda."

"You don't know him!" Andy said holding Anthony protectively. "Okay, look... He-he's not so bad," she consented. "And I'll deny I ever said this but..." Andy sighed. "He's kind and brave and... I mean, there are times when I just want to punch him, but he's nothing like a pig, you know? Or a guinea pig, for that matter. So if you could just bring him back, we'll be on our way-"

"Forget the boy," Circe said. "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery. Your friend will be well cared for. And you'll have all you ever wanted, Andromeda."

"What if what I want-"

"You don't want _him_," Circe giggled as if the idea was preposterous. "Trust me. Been there, done that. Let it go, Andromeda. Of all the men that caused you pain. Your father. Your stepfather. _Luke_," she said the name so softly it was barely a whisper.

Andy realized she was getting nowhere here. She took a deep breath and gave in. "Okay," she said at last. "Can I... Can I have like a minute with him? Just to... say goodbye?"

Circe was glad. "Of course." She left the room and Andy heard the door being locked. _All the better._

She put Anthony down and rummaged her pockets for Hermes' vitamins. She popped a lemon chewable in her mouth just as the door flew open and Circe came back in. "Your minute is over, dear."

Andy stood up and uncapped Riptide. The sorceress stepped back, but her surprise quickly passed.

"Really, Andromeda, a sword against my magic?" Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Andy. She tried to fight it, but no use, the magic wasn't affecting her. Andy leaped forward and stuck the sword against Circe's neck.

"How!" the sorceress yelled.

"Turn him back!"

"I can't!"

Exasperated, Andy did the only thing she could think of: took another vitamin from her pocket and threw it to where Anthony was.

"Oh, I see," said Circe. "Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Wait-what are you doing, Andromeda?" Andy ignored her and headed to the other table where there was a cage filled with other guinea pigs and gave them the rest of the vitamins. "No, you don't understand!" shouted Circe. "Those are the worst!"

The cage exploded and six guys appeared looking disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair. Andy glanced back and saw Anthony sitting on the ground looking shaky but as his usual cute self.

One of the men stood up – a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. "Argggh!" he bellowed. "What's the witch done t'me!"

"No," Circe moaned.

Anthony gasped pointing at the man. "You're Edward Teach, son of Ares!"

"Aye," said the guy. "Though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery!"

Circe screamed and ran and was chased by the pirates. Andy capped Riptide. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry-" he started to say, but Andy tackled him with a hug.

"Ughh, Wonder Guinea Pig just doesn't work for me," she told him.

He smiled. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Now let's get out of here."

While the pirates ransacked the island, Anthony and Andy stole a sailing vessel – the _Queen Anne's Revenge._ Andy saw Blackbeard shouting that the ship was his, but she didn't care. She had already gave him his life back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the waves and the ship started moving. The ship responded to her every command.

"How are you doing that?" asked Anthony.

She shrugged. The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ lurched forward away from the dock. Andy had finally found something she was good at. She knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to raise, which direction to steer. It all felt perfect, the wind in her face, the waves breaking over the prow.

They sailed through the night, counting stars together.

"I never thanked you," Anthony said, suddenly, as they sat on the deck side by side. "For what you said to Circe about me."

Andy glanced at him shocked. "You heard that?!" she thanked the gods it was dark and he couldn't see her face steaming. "Boy, this just got awkward." He chuckled. "Well, since that happened," she took the chance, "can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess you deserve a straight answer," he said and she felt the air around him tensing.

"Why do you hate Cyclops so much?" she asked studying his face.

"Oh." Anthony seemed to relax like that wasn't the question he'd anticipated. "Alright. Uh... the night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. He told you that, remember?" Andy nodded. "Well, he mistakenly took us to a Cyclops' lair in Brooklyn. He tricked us, the... the thing. He split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he... he could sound like anyone, Andy. He lured us, one at time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me call for help. And me... Well, I was alone in the dark. I couldn't find a way out. It completely crept me out." Anthony paused to breathe. "I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And... Thalia, Luke and Grover were tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling. The Cyclops was starting a fire. He saw me and... When he s-spoke, he somehow knew my dad's voice. He said, _'Don't worry, Tony. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay here forever.'_"

Andy shivered at that horrible tale. "What did you do?"

"I stabbed him in the foot," he said simply.

She stared at him. "You were nine years old and you stabbed a grown Cyclops in the foot? _Damn_."

"He would've killed me. I surprised him," he explained. "It gave me enough time to untie Thalia. She took it from there."

"Damn." Andy repeated astonished.

Anthony ignored her, but she had a feeling he was grinning. "We barely got out alive. I still have nightmares, Andy. And I should confess, I'm not a great fan of the dark. The way it talked in my father's voice... It was its fault we took so long to get to Camp Half-Blood. It was its fault Thalia died."

They watched for a minute the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky in silence.

Then something changed.

Andy could barely make out the island ahead of them – just a dark spot in the mist. Everything turned eerie. There was the faintest music ringing through the air. When Andy saw them, she knew it was too late. They were like a flock of vultures the size of people – with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Their mouths moved and a beautiful sound came out.

"Anthony?" she called in the dark. "Maybe we should-"

But Anthony's face had gone blank. He stared at the Sirens and his eyes widened. He stood up and headed toward them. Andy grabbed his arm. He pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" But she saw it in his eyes, the message was clear: he needed to get to them. He pushed Andy aside and started running.

Andy rolled her eyes.

_Men!_

Maybe Circe had been right about them after all.

Andy rushed to the side of the boat and jumped after him. Anthony was swimming for his dear life. He was a strong swimmer and made past the mines and the rocks. Andy propelled herself forward and grabbed him.

The moment she touched him, a shock went through her body, and she saw what the Sirens were showing him. Four people sat on a picnic blanket in Central Park – Athena, Anthony's father, Anthony himself and Luke. The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. Luke and Anthony were teasing, shoving each other like brothers do, like they were still brothers, as if Luke had never betrayed Anthony. Athena was holding Mr Chase's hand. Behind them, a city skyline rose. It was Manhattan, but it also wasn't. It was Anthony's Manhattan, the way he would've designed it.

Andy blinked and returned to reality. She pulled Anthony closer. He tried to fight her and she knew not even a kiss would make him snap out of this. She willed the currents to carry them out into the bay. Anthony hit her in the face with his head almost breaking her nose. Cursing, she went underwater and pushed him down with her.

As soon as his head submerged, he stopped struggling.

Knowing that it was the only way, Andy kept pulling him down. Anthony struggled for breath now. Andy focused until she had made a huge bubble of air around them. Anthony gasped and coughed. His body shuddered, but when he looked at her, Andy knew the spell had been broken.

The terror in his eyes was enough to break her heart. He mashed their bodies together, embracing her as if he wanted to merge them into one being. He put his head on her shoulder and his body trembled. He was definitely not having a very good week.

When he stopped shaking, she took them back up and they climbed back aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge._

The sun was rising and everything was quiet now. The fog had burned away to a blue sky as if the island of the Sirens had never existed. Anthony sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck. Finally, he looked up at her and apologized.

Andy sat beside him. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm an idiot," he said, as if that explained everything.

"Well, duh," she said trying to make him laugh. _Didn't work._

"I couldn't resist Circe. I couldn't resist the Sirens. I'm not helping you very much here."

"Well, you _are_ a man. Don't forget the lesson of the day, _men are pigs_," she jested but Anthony merely stared at her with the look of a sad child who thought he deserved to be punished. Andy took his hand. "I saw what you did to Manhattan," she admitted encouragingly.

The color left his face. "You saw that?"

"What he said to you back on the _Princess Andromeda_... About starting the world from scratch... I could see you were tempted. He knew it would get to you, didn't he?"

"My fatal flaw," he said apologetically. "That's what Luke preyed on. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris."

"That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"

Even in his sadness, Anthony managed to roll his eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain, that's hummus. Hubris is worse."

"What could be worse than hummus?" she asked disgusted.

"Hubris means deadly pride, Andy," Anthony said, and he sounded truly embarrassed. "Thinking you can do things better than anyone else... even the gods."

"You feel that way?"

He looked down. "Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did – that's why the fire is still burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start thinking the way Luke does: _'If I could tear this all down, I would do it better.'_ Don't you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you ran the world?"

Andy almost laughed. "No! I'm a mess, Wonder Boy. A world run by me? That's a big no-no."

"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw."

"What is?"

"I don't know, Andy, but every hero has one. If you don't find it and learn to control it... well, they don't call it _'fatal'_ for nothing."

"Why didn't the Sirens tempt me?" she asked.

"Like Circe, they like to punish men. Or better saying, eat them."

"Oh, what fun. Well, don't you worry, Wonder Boy. Nobody's eating you under my watch. That's a promise."

Anthony gave a sad, sad smile. Then he looked up and his eyes widened. "Andy."

She turned. Up ahead was another blotch of land – a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows. Her nautical senses confirmed it. They had reached the home of the Cyclops.


	14. Not Just Anybody

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part VI - _Help! I need somebody! Not just anybody! You know I need someone!_

* * *

In the meadow, at the base of the ravine, several dozen huge sheep were milling around. Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was a massive oak tree with something gold glittering in its branches.

A deer emerged and trotted into the meadow. It happened so fast Andy thought she had imagined. The deer was lost in a sea of sheep. A second later, the sheep moved away and where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones.

Andy and Anthony exchanged a glance. With no way to pass the sheep, they went to the edge of the rocks and made their way up the cliff. Climbing seemed possible and they decided it was the best idea. They started off slowly. Anthony went first because he was better at it. When they reached the top, their muscles were shaking from exhaustion and they collapsed on the floor.

"You're a feisty one," a deep voice bellowed from bellow them.

"Challenge me!" Clarisse's voice was clear. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

The monsters roared with laughter. Anthony and Andy exchanged another look and crept to the edge of the cliff. They were right above the entrance of the Cyclops cave. Below them stood Polyphemus and Grover wearing a wedding dress, gods knew why. Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water.

Polyphemus pondered, "Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?" He turned to Grover.

Andy almost choked at that.

"I'm not hungry right now, dear," Grover told him.

"Oh, please!" mocked Clarisse. "He's a satyr!"

Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear."

"What satyr?" Polyphemus narrowed his eye. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"

"You already have one, you idiot!" Clarisse said. "The one in the wedding dress."

Anthony cursed and put his Yankees cap on, disappearing. Polyphemus turned and inspected Grover. "I don't see very well," he said. "Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in the eye. But YOU'RE NO LADY CYCLOPS!" Grover yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head.

"Stop!" he pleaded. "Don't eat me raw. I-I have a good recipe!"

Polyphemus hesitated. "Recipe?"

"Oh, y-yes! You don't want to eat me raw. You'll get botulism and all sorts of horrible diseases. I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You can go get mangoes, I'll wait right here."

The monster pondered, "Grilled satyr with mango chutney." He looked back at Clarisse. "You a satyr, too?"

"No, you overgrown pile of shit!" she yelled. "I'm the daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"

"Rip my arms off," he repeated.

"And stuff them down your throat!"

"You got spunk."

"LET ME DOWN!"

Polyphemus snatched up Grover as if he were a wayward puppy. "Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we'll eat satyr for the main course."

"You're still getting married?" asked Grover, a little offended. "To whom?"

Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot. Clarisse made a strangled sound. "Oh, no! No, no, no! Don't even think about it, nerd!"

Polyphemus plucked her off the rope and tossed her and Grover inside the cave. "Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for big event."

"Better not come back at all," Clarisse's voice came from within the cave. "Or I'll rip your-" The Cyclops whistled and a flock of goats and sheep flooded out of the cave. He was about to roll a boulder to seal the cave when Anthony yelled from somewhere, "Hey, ugly."

Polyphemus stiffened. "Who said that?"

"Nobody," Anthony answered. Polyphemus's reaction was priceless. His face turned red with rage.

"Nobody!" The Cyclops yelled. "I remember you!"

"You're too stupid to remember anybody," Anthony taunted, "much less Nobody."

Polyphemus roared and started throwing rocks at where he thought Anthony was. Andy held her breath hoping he was very wrong.

Anthony laughed, "You haven't learned to thrown any better, either!"

Polyphemus howled. "Come here, let me kill you, Nobody!"

"You can't kill Nobody, you stupid oaf!"

Polyphemus barreled down the hill toward his voice. Andy hoped he'd be okay. She went down the hill as fast as she could without dying and pushed through the crowd of sheep toward the back of the cave. Grover was huddled in the corner, trying to cut Clarisse's bonds with a pair of safety scissors.

"It's no good," she said. "This rope is like iron." Then she saw Andy. "YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BLOWN UP!"

"Good to see you, too."

"Andy!" Grover bleated her name and tackled her with a goat-hug. "You heard me! You came!"

"Of course I came!"

"Where's Anthony?"

"Outside," Andy said. "No time. Clarisse, hold still." Andy uncapped Riptide and sliced off the ropes. Clarisse stood stiffly, rubbing her wrists. She glared at Andy and mumbled, "Thanks, Jackson."

"You're welcome, La Rue. Did anyone else survived the Birmingham?"

Clarisse shook her head. "Just me. I didn't even know you guys had made it out."

Then an explosion echoed through the cave, followed by a Anthony's shout – _"ANDY!"_

"I got Nobody!" Polyphemus gloated. He shook his first and a baseball cap fluttered to the ground revealing Anthony hanging upside down by her leg. Anthony struggled, but he looked dazed. There was a nasty cut on his forehead that was dripping blood on the ground.

Clarisse armed herself with a ram's horn spear from the Cyclops' cave. Grover had a sheep's thigh bone. "Let's get him together," Clarisse said. "Attack plan Macedonia." Andy had had the same training as Clarisse and immediately understood what she meant. She hefted Riptide and shouted, "Yo, ugly!"

The giant whirled toward her. "Another one? Who are you?"

"Put Wonder Boy down," said Andy. "I'm the one who insulted you, really."

"You are Nobody?"

"That's right, you smelly ugly monster! I'm Nobody and I'm proud of it! Now, put him down and get over here. I'll stab your eye again. Only this time, I'll make sure you'll never see the sky again."

"RAAAR!" He bellowed. Polyphemus dropped Anthony and Andy realized the mistake she had made. Anthony felt head first onto the rocks and didn't move again. Then Polyphemus barreled toward Andy.

Clarisse ran in from the left and set her spear against the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He wailed in pain, and Clarisse dove out of the way to avoid getting trampled. But the Cyclops kept advancing. He made a grab for Andy who rolled aside and stabbed him in the thigh.

Grover rushed to Anthony's side. Clarisse charged the Cyclops again and again. He pounded the ground, stomped at her, grabbed at her, but she was too quick. Andy followed her attacks, stabbing the monsters wherever she could. Grover was dragging Anthony across a rope bridge to the man-eating sheep side of the island. Clarisse and Andy followed, Polyphemus right behind them.

"A thousand curses on Nobody!" The Cyclops promised.

They tore down the hill. Grover made it to the other side. "Cut it down!" Andy shouted at Grover. He took Anthony's knife and started cutting. Polyphemus bounded after them, making the bridge sway wildly. Clarisse and Andy dove for solid ground. Then Andy stood and with a wild slash with her sword she cut the remaining ropes.

The bridge fell into the chasm and the Cyclops howled with delight because he was standing right beside them. "Failed!" He yelled. "Nobody failed!" Clarisse and Grover tried to charge him, but he swatted them aside like flies.

That's when Andy snapped. Her friends were hurt. Tyson was dead. Chiron had been banished. Thalia's pine tree had been poisoned. It just wasn't fair. They had come this far and, gods be her witness, she was going to beat this beast. Strength coursed through her body. She raised her sword and attacked. She smashed and kicked and bashed until Polyphemus was sprawled on his back, dazed and groaning. Andy stood above him, her sword hovering over his eye.

"Uhhhhhh," the Cyclops moaned.

"Andy!" Grover gasped. "How did you-"

"Please, no!" Polyphemus cried. His nose was bleeding. He started to sob. "M-m-my sheep need me!"

"Kill him!" Clarisse urged. "What are you waiting for, Jackson?"

But the Cyclops sounded so heartbroken. He sounded like... _Tyson_.

"He's a Cyclops!" Grover warned. "Do not trust him, Andy!"

Andy knew Grover was right. She knew Anthony would've said the same. But Tyson had been a Cyclops too and he'd died trying to save them. She'd have trusted him with her life. And Polyphemus was, after all, a son of Poseidon too. Like Tyson. Like Andy. How could she kill him? She felt her own eyes filling with tears for the brother she'd lost. There hadn't been time to miss him just yet. But here it was, taking her breath away, making her sword hand tremble.

"We just want the Fleece," she told him. "Let us take it. And I'll let you live."

"No!" shouted Clarisse. "Kill him right now, Andy Jackson!"

The monster sniffed. "My beautiful Fleece. Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel human. Take it and go in peace." With her hands shaking, Andy stepped back and as fast as a snake, Polyphemus smacked her down to the edge of the cliff. "Foolish mortal! Take my Fleece? I eat you first!"

He opened his enormous mouth but something went whoosh over Andy's head and sailed into Polyphemus's throat. The Cyclops choked, trying to swallow. He staggered backward, but there was no place to stagger. His heel slipped and the great Polyphemus tumbled into the chasm.

Andy turned. Halfway down the path to the beach, standing completely unharmed in the midst of a flock of killer sheep was Tyson.

* * *

He gave them the short version of the whole thing: a hippocampus, who had been following them, found Tyson sinking beneath the wreckage of the CSS Birmingham and pulled him to safety. He and Tyson had been searching the Sea of Monsters ever since, trying to find Andy and Anthony.

Andy hugged him tightly. "Oh, Tyson, thank the gods!" Then she remembered. "Anthony is hurt."

"You thank the gods he is hurt?"

"No, you silly Cyclops!" Andy rushed to where Anthony was lying. The gash on his forehead was really bad and was bleeding a lot. His skin was pale and clammy. Andy fought back the tears. "Tyson, go get the Fleece," she asked.

"Which one?" Tyson asked watching the sheep.

"The golden one. In the tree. Bring it to me!" Tyson did as he was told. The thing weighted a ton, but Andy had no choice. She spread it over Anthony, covering everything but his handsome face. Then she closed her sea-green eyes and prayed to whoever was listening. When Andy opened her eyes the color had returned to his face. His cut began to close. Andy gasped and let the tears stream. Anthony's eyelids fluttered open.

"Grover's not m-married?" he asked.

Grover grinned. "My friends talked me out of it."

Anthony tried to sit up and Andy, unable to contain herself, crushed him in a embrace that made him moan, "Ouch!"

"Oh. I'm sorry!"

Clarisse approached and dropped next to Anthony and felt his chest. "Rips broken, but healing," she declared. "Come on. I'll help you, you geek, or Jackson might brake something else." And she helped Anthony to his feet.

The five of them headed to the beach to where the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was. And they almost made it too. But then Polyphemus was roaring, splashing toward them with a giant boulder in his hand.

They entered the water and swam. Anthony was in pain and the Fleece was weighting him down. But Polyphemus's attention was on Tyson.

"You," he called. "Traitor to our kind!"

Tyson froze.

"Don't listen to him," Andy said. "Just keep swimming!"

But Tyson turned around. "I am no traitor."

"You serve mortals!" Polyphemus mocked. "Thieving humans!"

"You are not my kind," Tyson told him.

"Jackson!" Clarisse called. Andy looked; they had reached the ship.

"Go," Tyson told her. "I'll distract the monster."

"No," Andy refused. "We'll do it together."

Tyson hesitated for a moment. "Together," he then agreed.

Polyphemus threw some boulders that Tyson deflected. Andy willed the sea to rise. She rode a wave toward the Cyclops and kicked him in the eye. "Die!" Polyphemus shouted. "Fleece stealer!"

"You're the one who stole it! The Fleece should be used to heal! It belongs to the children of the gods!"

"I am a child of the gods!" Polyphemus said, as if just remembering that fact. "Father Poseidon, curse this thief!" He was blinking hard now, like he could barely see.

"Poseidon won't curse me," Andy told him. "I am his child, too."

Polyphemus roared. "Young one! Where are you? Help me! You weren't raised right. Poor orphaned brother! Help me!"

No one moved. Then Tyson stepped forward, raising his hands defensively. "Don't fight, Cyclops brother. Put down the-"

Polyphemus spun toward his voice and threw the rock that hit Tyson with such force he flew backward. Polyphemus charged after him, but Andy lunged between them and stabbed the monster on the leg. Polyphemus bleated and hit Andy with his giant hand.

She was bleeding and bruised and exhausted. And now she was also mad as hell. Polyphemus grabbed a tree and swung at her. She grabbed a branch as it passed, ignoring the pain in her hands as she jerked skyward, and let the Cyclops lift her into the air. At the top of the arc, she let go and fell straight against the giant's face – landing with her sword right into his eye.

The monster yowled in pain. Tyson tackled him, pulling him down. Andy landed next to them. They glanced at each other, realizing they couldn't do it. It just wasn't right. "Let him go," she told Tyson over the Cyclops screams. Tyson agreed and, together, they headed to the ship. Polyphemus got up and trashed everything around him, stumbling blindly, yelling curses.

Andy and Tyson were very close to the ship when Clarisse decided to shout, "In your face, Cyclops." That was all he needed. Polyphemus grabbed another boulder and threw it at them. He missed. "You throw like a wimp!" Clarisse taunted. "Teach you to try marrying me, you idiot!"

Polyphemus tried again and this time he hit the spot. The boulder crashed through the hull of the Queen Anne's Revenge and the ship sank faster than you could say _'shut the hell up, Clarisse.'_

Everyone was having trouble swimming. The ship was pulling them down like a sinkhole. Andy swam toward them, and made a grab for Anthony who was sinking faster than the others because of the weight of the Fleece.

Tyson started calling for help. A bunch of dolphins appeared to save them. They broke the surface of the water and raced away from that horrible place. Behind them, they could hear the Cyclops go, "I did it! I finally sank Nobody!"

Andy asked the gods that he never find out he was wrong.


	15. In Both Worlds

Act II - **Heart Of The Ocean**

Part VII - _So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers._

* * *

On the shore of Miami, they all collapsed exhausted.

"We're alive," said Grover. "I can't believe this."

"How did you know the 'Nobody' thing would get to him?" Andy asked Anthony who was still clutching the Fleece.

"Oh, that," he laughed. "Odysseus did that to him centuries ago. Poked him in the eye with a large hot stick. I figured he'd still have a grudge."

"Genius," Andy complimented him.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Clarisse said getting up. She marched away and when she returned she had a newspaper in her hands. "It's been ten days," she informed them.

"What? That's impossible."

"Thalia's tree must be almost dead," Anthony assumed. "We have to get the Fleece back tonight."

"Now that's impossible," Clarisse complained. "This is all your fault, Jackson. If you hadn't interfered-"

"Her fault?" Anthony boasted. "You've been doing everything wrong ever since-"

"She couldn't even kill the goddamn monster!"

"Hey," Andy interrupted them. "I think you're right, Clarisse."

"I am?"

"She is?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your quest," Andy apologized. "And I'm sorry I couldn't kill Polyphemus. But... But what exactly did the Oracle say to you?"

She recited, _"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone. You shall find what you seek and make it your own. But despair for your life entombed within stone. And fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

"Bad," Grover mumbled, but Andy smiled having her thoughts confirmed.

"Does anybody have any cash?" she asked. Tyson pulled out a bag full of money that Hermes had included in their supplies. "How-?"

"I thought it was a feed bag for Rainbow," he shrugged.

Andy handed Clarisse the cash. "Go to the airport. Take the Fleece home. Save the camp." Anthony and Clarisse looked stunned as Andy took the Fleece from one and gave it to the other.

"You'd let me—"

"It's your quest! Besides, I can't fly. Zeus would kill me. And you heard the prophecy, you must take it home alone."

Clarisse nodded, decided. "You can count on me. I won't fail," she said before turning to find a cab.

"Andy," Anthony said, "that was so-"

"Generous?" offered Grover.

"Dumb," Anthony finished. "You're betting all our lives that Clarisse will get the Fleece safely back tonight?"

"It is her quest," Andy said. "Everybody deserves a chance."

"Andy is nice," Tyson said.

"Andy is _too_ nice," Anthony grumbled, but Andy saw that deep down he was a little impressed.

Then there was a sword at Andy's throat.

"Hello, beautiful," greeted Luke. His bear-man thugs appeared, one grabbed Anthony and Grover, the other went for Tyson who knocked him down. "Tell the thing to back off, Andy," Luke said. "Or Oreius will bash your friends' heads together."

"I thought they were _your_ friends," she commented signaling for Tyson to stand down.

"Things change."

"People, on the other hand, not so much. What do you want, Luke?"

"Why, beautiful, I want to extend my hospitality, of course."

* * *

Back on the _Princess Andromeda_, the bear twins threw them on the aft deck in front of a swimming pool.

"The Fleece," Luke mused. "Where is it?"

And then Andy started to laugh.

"What's so amusing, Andy?"

"You're so stupid, that's what," she pointed out, chuckling. "We sent it on ahead of us!"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You couldn't have.." His face reddened. "Clarisse?"

Andy nodded.

"You trusted- You gave-"

"You didn't see that coming, did you, _beautiful_?"

Luke almost threw a fit. "Agrius!"

The bear giant flinched. "Y-yes?"

"Prepare my steed. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast!" The bear man gulped and lumbered down the stairs. "You've messed up, everything, Andy," he said. "It really makes me want to kill you."

Andy thought she could use his anger to her advantage. She searched her pocket where she knew she'd find her last golden drachma. "You're funny," she told him. "Also, a traitor!" And she threw the drachma at him. He dodged like she'd expected him to do. The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow colored water. _So far so good._

Andy made a silent prayer and hoped the goddess was listening. "You betrayed everyone you know. Even _Dionysus_ at _Camp Half-Blood!_"

Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer. Andy uncapped Riptide to hold everyone's attention. Luke sneered. "Please, Andy. I'm already fighting the urge to murder you. Drop your little sword."

"Oooo," she mocked him. "I'm terrified."

Luke grinned.

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree?" she demanded.

"I've already admitted to that."

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?"

"Like he would ever do that. The fool wouldn't have the guts."

"Tell me, Luke, how much guts does one need to poison whatever's left of the girl one loves?"

This time, his stared was truly terrifying. He raised his sword and came toward her. "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece..." he said softly, "once I was done with it."

That surprised her but Andy couldn't afford to lose his attention. "Right. But before that, you were going to heal Kronos."

"This sort of magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold, yes. What's your point?"

"Just making sure, baby. So you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up – all to help Kronos destroy the gods."

Luke gritted his teeth. "You know that. Why do you keep asking?"

Andy grinned wickedly. "Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you."

"What audience?" His eyes narrowed and he looked behind him. The Iris-message showed Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the pavilion.

"Some unplanned dinner entertainment," said the god of wine. "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games. We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," he announced. "You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

Luke bellowed with rage and slashed his sword through the fountain dissolving the message. Then he turned his murderous look to Andy. "I will kill you now," he warned.

"Wait-" Anthony started, but Luke lunged, his sword going under Andy's arm, slashing through her shirt and grazing her ribs. She jumped back and slammed her blade with Luke's. She was bleeding, she realized.

"My, Andy. You're out of practice."

He came at her again with a swipe to the head. She parried, returned with a thrust. He sidestepped easily. Luke gave her a kick in the stomach and Andy fell backwards into the swimming pool. She felt the surge of strength only water could give her. She blasted out of the deep end, straight at Luke's face. The force of the water knocked him down, but before she could strike, he was on his feet again. He attacked again and cut her leg right above the knee. Andy collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

Grover bleated.

Andy crawled away from Luke trying not to pass out. Her blood created interesting shapes on the water, she noticed. Then he was on top of her, his knee pressing her down, his sword about to strike.

"Don't you dare, Luke!" Anthony said.

Luke smiled above her face. And all hell broke loose.

The centaurs came from nowhere and arrows sprouted from everywhere. Chiron was among the crowd and he kicked Luke in the chest, freeing Andy. Everyone was fighting each other and the world around Andy was spinning uncontrollably. She blacked out as one of the centaurs grabbed her.

* * *

She woke up back at Camp Half-Blood with both Anthony and Chiron by her bed. "Ugh, not again."

Chiron chuckled. "Oh, my dear, girl. It is good to see you."

"You saved us," she could barely recall.

"I couldn't very well let you die, especially when you've cleared my name." He turned serious. "Tony and I were just talking. About the prophecy."

"I made him tell me," she rushed. "It's not his fault at all. He can resist my charms."

Chiron and Anthony exchanged a glance. "I will wait outside," Anthony said. "Or her charms might overwhelm me."

"See?" Andy said as he left.

Chiron remained serious. "I did not expect to keep this from you forever," he said.

"I... I'm just a girl, Chiron," she told him apologetically. "What good is one lousy hero against something like Kronos?"

"Your sword," he said mysteriously. "Celestial bronze. An immortal weapon. What would happen if you shot it at a human?"

"Nothing."

"That's right. Humans don't exist on the same level as the immortals. But you, Andy, you live _in both worlds_. And you can be harmed by both. And you can affect both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal. You fight the battles humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Whether or not the prophecy is about you, Kronos thinks it is. And he wants you in his side. If you make clear there is no possible way you'll turn, he will dispose of you immediately."

"You talk as if you know him."

Chiron pursed his lips. "He is my father."

Her jaw fell to the ground.

* * *

All the campers looked weary and battered as they crowded around Thalia's tree. The moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to silver. Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green. Everybody cheered. Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates' shoulders and nobody gave Andy or Anthony a second look. So they headed to the beach, to their favorite spot.

Hermes was there, waiting for Andy. "You did good," he told her.

She looked down. "I'm sorry. I... Luke..."

"You were not able to talk sense into him?"

"Well, he was trying to kill me and, I must say, succeeding, so..."

"I see. You tried the diplomatic approach."

"I'm sorry. You helped us so much and there was just nothing... And when I mentioned you, he flipped. He thinks you abandoned him."

She thought Hermes would get really angry, but he just sighed. "Do you ever feel your father abandoned you, Andy?"

She raised her eyes. "A few hundred times a day."

Hermes smiled. "The hardest part about being a god is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time our children had a problem... well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But I believe if you give it some thought, you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention. At least he's answered all your prayers. I can only hope that some day, Luke may realize the same about me. Whether you feel like you succeeded or not, you reminded Luke who he was. You spoke to him."

"I wish..." her voice faltered. "I wish I could get through to him."

Hermes shrugged. "Maybe you will. Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is remind each other that we're related, that we're not alone. Now, I really must go. I only came to make a delivery." Hermes handed her a sea-blue envelope and disappeared.

Anthony smiled encouragingly. "Well, open it, Seaweed Brain." Andy hesitated. "You want me to go? I can leave you alone-"

"No. It's fine." She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. Two simple words were written in the middle of the page – _Brace Yourself_.

Anthony took her hand and they sat together on the sand. Tyson and Grover came to join them. Grover told them he could dissolve the empathy link, but Andy asked him not to.

"If I get into trouble-"

"I'll go save you, you silly goat."

Then Tyson handed her a wristwatch. "I made this for you," he said.

"Thank you," she said glancing at him.

"I realized," he told her, "that Poseidon cared for me after all." Anthony and Andy looked at each other, confused. "He sent you. Just what I asked for."

Andy blinked. "You asked... for _me_?"

"For a friend," he explained. "Young Cyclops grow alone in the streets learning to survive."

"Isn't that kind of... cruel?"

"That makes us appreciate blessings," he said. "But I got scared. Monsters chased me, clawed me... I prayed for help. I asked him for help. And then the people of Meriwether found me and I met you. Biggest blessing ever."

Andy laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh, you adorable Cyclops!" She hugged him.

"He spoke to me," Tyson added. "He wants me to visit."

"What?"

"He wants me to go underwater to learn how to work the Cyclops forge."

"When would you leave?"

"Now."

"Now? Like _now_ now?"

"Now," he agreed. "Hard to leave you. But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You'll need it."

Unfortunately, Andy knew he was right. She hugged him once more. "You'll make the best weapons. And, Tyson, you ARE my brother. Don't you ever forget it."

He patted her on the back. Then went toward the sea, called his Hippocampus and they both left under the sea.

"Well," said Anthony getting up. "Time for dinner, Seaweed Brain."

Andy was ready to follow him when there was a scream. Loud and desperate. Anthony and Andy glanced at each other and ran toward Half-Blood Hill. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened.

Chiron appeared. "Curse the Titan Lord!" he shouted. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" asked Anthony.

"The Fleece, Tony," Chiron said. "Did its work too well."

They reached the hill that was packed with campers, but they moved out of the way for them to pass. Anthony froze and his eyes widened. Andy kept moving until she saw the girl on the ground. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose.

Grover gasped behind her. "I can't believe it..."

Nobody else approached the girl. They seemed afraid to touch her. So Andy knelt alone beside her and put a hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold. Andy lifted her by the shoulders. "I need help carrying her," she said. "Anthony?" But he didn't move. His mouth was hanging open.

The girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes. Her irises were electric blue. She stared at Andy in bewilderment. "Who-"

"I'm Andy. Don't worry. You're safe, now."

"I had the strangest dream-"

"It's alright."

"Dying."

"No," Andy assured her. "You're fine. Can you remember your name?" And then, as soon as she said the words, Andy understood what the quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. _Another chance to control the prophecy..._

"I'm Thalia," the girl whispered.

* * *

**\- End of Act II -**

* * *

That was Act II. I know you guys think I'm taking to long posting this and... well, you're right. I'm gonna try harder, alright? I promise.


	16. Wave of Jealousy

Some of you asked me to make Andy be taken in Annabeth's place so Anthony could save her... Unfortunately, although it sounds brilliant, I actually need Andy around the rescue mission so I can work in her relationship with Thalia. As most of you will know, it is the only chance they'll get to spend any time together. And as you will see in this chapter, they don't really like each other very much and don't get along for a very simple reason: _jealousy_. So they need time to get to know each other, to need each other, to rely on each other.

I hope you enjoy this. I absolutely love making Andy jealous.

* * *

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part I - _If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true._

* * *

It was the Friday before winter break. Thalia had only been back for a couple of weeks. Andy hadn't had time to get to know the girl, she had gone home to her mother, and it killed her to think about Anthony and Thalia being together at camp.

She was very glad for this mission even though it was dark and snowy and terribly cold. Sally didn't want Andy to leave, but Anthony had managed to convince her. Sally thought he was the most levelheaded demigod ever and seemed to trust him with Andy's life. When they had left her house, Thalia had turned to Andy and said, "Your mom is cool."

Andy didn't know if she was mocking her or not. "Do you ever get in touch with yours?" she asked.

Thalia gave her the evil eye. She seemed to do that a lot. "If that was any of your business-"

"Alright, forget I asked." And they went on with their mission.

Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. Thalia even shivered. "I wonder what Grover found here to send a distress call."

"Let's find out, Grace," Andy said and they headed inside. The place was huge and super creepy. Andy immediately grabbed her ballpoint pen and felt better when she saw Thalia rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item.

Anthony started to say, "I wonder where-", when the door slammed shut behind them. There was music coming from the other end of the hall. They headed that way but a man and a woman intercepted them.

"What are you doing here?" asked the woman.

"Visitors are not allowed at the dance," the man said. "You shall be ejected." He had a French accent.

Thalia stepped forward and snapped her fingers. A gust of wind rippled out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of them. "We're not visitors," she told them. "We go to school here. You remember. I'm Thalia. And this is Anthony and Andy."

The man narrowed his two-colored eyes but hesitated. He looked at the woman. "Ms Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

The woman blinked. "I... yes, I believe I do, sir." she frowned. "Thalia. Anthony. Andy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

Then Grover came trotting. "You made it! You-" He stopped when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Ms Gottschalk. Dr Thorn! I, uh-"

"What is it, Mr Underwood?" asked the man. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course. I just meant... I'm so glad that they made... the punch for the dance! It tastes delicious. Good job, guys."

Dr Thorn glared at them.

"The punch is excellent," said Ms Gottschalk. "Now run along. You may not leave the gymnasium."

Grover hustled them down the hall in the direction of the music.

"How did you do that with your fingers?" Andy whispered to Thalia.

"The Mist?" she said. "Chiron showed me how to do that."

"You've been back for like fifteen days!"

"Yes, and while you've been home enjoying life, Jackson, I've been training really hard."

Andy wanted to punch her face.

"Thank the gods you got here," said Grover.

"What's the emergency?" asked Anthony.

"I found two," he said.

"Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed.

Grover nodded. "Sister and brother. Sixteen and fourteen. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time though. We need to get them out tonight."

"Monsters?"

"Only the one," Grover said. "He suspects. I mean, he knows what I'm here for, but he isn't sure which kid I want. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do." And he looked desperately at Thalia for an answer. Andy had to swallow her anger.

"Are they at the dance? The kids?" Thalia asked.

Grover nodded once more.

"Who's the monster?" Anthony asked.

"You just met him," Grover said. "Dr Thorn."

* * *

The ballroom was dark and hot and it smelled of sweat. Grover showed them the half-bloods by the bleachers. "There they are. Bianca and Nico di Angelo." The girl wore a floppy green cap half hiding her face. They looked very much alike, with dark silky hair and pale skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The sister was scolding as the boy shuffled some kind of trading cards.

"Have you told them?" Anthony asked Grover.

The satyr shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. After they know the truth, their scent grows stronger."

"Let's get them and get the hell out of here," Andy suggested. She started forward, but Thalia stopped her. Dr Thorn was watching the di Angelos. "Ooo, I guess your little trick didn't work on him," Andy teased.

Thalia ignored her. "Don't look at the kids. We have to wait for a chance to get them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?"

"We're three powerful half-bloods, Jackson. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle and act natural. Dance and keep your eyes open."

"Dance?"

Thalia nodded. "Who chose the Jesse McCartney?" she complained. Grover took the blame. "You're so lame, Grover," she said. "Come on, let's dance." And she pulled him to the dance floor.

Anthony smiled.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just love having her back."

Andy considered smacking him.

"Let's dance, Seaweed Brain," he said taking her hand. As they moved, standing so close to each other, Andy forgot why she had been so mad at Thalia to begin with. She focused on the hand Anthony had on her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and completely forgot she was on a mission.

But then he spoke. "My dad decided to move," he told her. "Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took his stupid new job researching for a World War I book. In San Francisco, of all places."

Andy didn't understand what he meant. "He wants you to move there with him?" she asked miserably. "To the other side of the country?"

"Half-bloods can't live in San Francisco," he said. "He knows that." Andy was about to ask him why, but Anthony continued, "But it's more serious than that... I've been meaning to tell you this, but I've been so busy at camp with Thalia and everything..."

Andy stepped away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"_'Busy at camp with Thalia?'_"

Anthony was about reply when he froze. "They're gone."

For a moment, Andy had no idea what he was talking about. Then she followed his gaze. The half-bloods were no longer near the bleachers. Dr Thorn was no where to be seen either.

"We need to find Thalia and Grover," Anthony said searching the crowd. "Come on," he said running, but Andy didn't follow him. She was busy experiencing a wild wave of jealousy. The last thing she wanted to do was find Thalia or she would kill her.

Then she saw Dr Thorn hurrying out a door with the brother and sister. She thought about warning the others, but that moment she couldn't bare to look at Thalia. So she took Riptide out of her pocket and ran after the monster. The door led to a corridor. Andy jogged to the end, opened another door and found herself outside in the snow. The cold wind shocked her after the warm of the gym.

She found the di Angelo kids standing in the open and rushed toward them. "Hey, you guys okay? I'm not gonna hurt you," she promised lowering her sword. "I'm Andy. I'm gonna get you out of here, alright?"

Bianca's eyes widened and her firsts clenched. Too late, Andy turned around. Pain exploded in her shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked her backward, and slammed her against the closed door.

"Andromeda Jackson," Dr Thorn said. "I know who you are."

Andy forced herself to concentrate. She could feel the poison running through her veins. Dr Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human but his face was ghoulish. There was something invisible behind him throwing knives.

"You three will come with me," he said. "If you make one noise, I will show you how accurately I can throw."

Andy closed her eyes and tried to summon Grover focusing her feelings through the empathy link they shared. She had no idea if it would work with him being awake, but it was the only thing she could do.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Thorn.

"My shoulder is burning," she lied, although that was truth too.

"Gah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you," he assured her. "Now come." Thorn marched them into the woods. "There's a clearing ahead," he told them. "We'll summon your ride."

"Ride?" Bianca repeated. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, insufferable girl."

"Don't talk to my sister that way," Nico said, hesitantly, but Andy was impressed at his courage to say anything at all.

Thorn made a growling sound. When the woods opened up they reached a cliff overlooking the sea. Andy couldn't see it through the mist and darkness, but she felt the water somewhere under them. Dr Thorn pushed them toward the edge. Andy stumbled and the boy caught her in his arms.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"What is he?" he whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I'm... working on it."

Thorn grabbed a cellphone and informed someone that _'the package was ready.'_ Andy glanced behind her considering how the fall would feel. Thorn noticed her interest and laughed. "By all means, child of land and sea. Jump! There is the sea! I would kill you before you reached the water. You do realize who I am, do you not?"

"Nah," she shrugged, which turned out to be a painful mistake. "I'm not a fan of monsters."

Thorn grinned. "Unfortunately, you are wanted alive."

"Who wants us?" Bianca cried. "Because we don't have any family but each other. So if you think you might get a ransom, you should think again."

"He works for Luke," Andy guessed. "Don't you?"

Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste. "You have no idea what is happening, Andromeda Jackson. The General shall enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He looks forward to meeting you." He glanced at the horizon. "There it is. Your ride"

Andy turned and saw a light in the distance – an helicopter.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked.

"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army. Just like that silly game you play with cards."

"You can take your great army and-"

"Now, now," Thorn cut. "No reason for rudeness. You will change your mind about joining us. And if you do not... there are other uses for half-bloods. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" asked Andy.

"The stirring of monsters," he smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all – the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"He's nuts," Bianca said.

"We have to jump," Andy told her.

"_You're_ nuts!"

Andy was about to argue with her when something invisible slammed into them. The di Angelos and Andy fell to the ground. Thalia came from behind Thorn wielding her magic shield, Aegis. Andy had never seen Thalia in battle before and had to admit it was intimidating. The girl had a spear in her other hand that she jabbed at Thorn's head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. He launched his missiles at Thalia - the things were coming out of his tail. Grover started playing a song with his pipes that made weeds grow and entangled Thorn.

He roared and began to change. He grew larger and his body took the form of a lion.

"Manticore," Andy heard Anthony's voice say.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded.

"A manticore?" Nico said, excited. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

The thing turned toward them with a snarl. "Yield," it roared.

"Never," Thalia yelled. She was about to charge at him, but the helicopter hovered over them with a blinding light. The manticore swatted Thalia away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear in the other direction.

The there was a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. A glowing silver arrow hit his shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. The archers came from the woods. They were all girls, young and beautiful and deadly.

"The Hunters," Anthony said.

The tallest of the archers stepped forward. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The monster wailed. "Direct interference it's against the Ancient Laws!"

The youngest of the hunters said, "Not so. The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoë, permission granted."

The manticore lunged at Andy who was closer to him, but Anthony leaped onto the monster's back and drove his knife into its mane. The manticore howled and moved so crazed Anthony's cap fell of his head but he didn't let go.

"Fire!" Zoë ordered.

"No!" Andy shouted.

But the hunters let the arrows fly. The arrows hit everywhere and the manticore stumbled back, screaming. Before anyone could react, before Andy could do something, he fell backwards over the cliff with Anthony still on his back.

Someone let out a strangled scream; probably Andy herself. She managed to stand up and ran toward the cliff ready to jump after him, to do whatever was needed, when Thalia caught her with strong, bony arms.

"Let go!" Andy punched and slapped, but Thalia was bigger and stronger than her. Andy hit her on the stomach but Thalia didn't let go. "Please... Thalia!" Andy raised her eyes to glance at the daughter of Zeus and was shocked to find hopelessness and an apology there. And then it was like all her strength had left her, like her body had stopped functioning, and Andy couldn't remember how to stand.

She fell hard on the snow and prayed Hades would swallow her hole.


	17. Weaknesses of Affection

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part II - _No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there. Done that. _

* * *

Somehow the Hunters defeated the men in the helicopter. Andy didn't see what happened, nor did she care. He was gone. She wouldn't see him again. Anthony was gone. Forever. But he couldn't be... _dead_. He couldn't. She hadn't had the chance to tell him, maybe show him, how she felt. Could it be too late? She had to let him know!

The one called Zoë eyed Thalia. _"You,"_ she spat.

"Zoë Nightshade," Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoë scanned the rest of them. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," the youngest girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, no doubt."

Experiencing a wave of panic, Andy got up and tried to run for the cliff again. Once more Thalia held her back. "Let me go! Thalia! We need to save him!"

The young Huntress turned toward Andy, her eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry, Andy Jackson, but the son of Athena is beyond our help." Andy's throat made a terrible sound she didn't recognize. "And you are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs."

Andy struggled to push Thalia away. "Who do you think you are to tell me-"

"I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

Grover gasped and hurriedly knelt in the snow, stammering: "Lady Artemis, thank you, thank you... You are so... _wow!_"

"Get up, goat boy," Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about."

Andy knelt in the snow beside Grover and put her hands together in prayer. She silently asked her father to save Anthony, if Poseidon was there could he please, please, save Anthony, that was all she was asking for, that he'd be safe and alive and-

Thalia smacked her across the face. "Put yourself together, Jackson. You can't afford to lose it right now." Her voice softened. "We're _going_ to find him, alright?"

Andy tried to swallow but her throat was too dry. Her face burned where Thalia had hit her. But she wasn't angry at her. She wasn't feeling a damn thing but that strange aching in her chest. _Was that how a panic attack felt like?_

Then Bianca spoke, "Who... who are you people?"

Artemis answered, "It might be a better question to ask who _you_ are. Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at Nico. "Our parents are dead," she said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but..." she faltered. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade told her. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"Does that mean...?"

"One of the gods," Artemis confirmed.

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool."

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid _Mythomagic_ game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well... Our lives are dangerous," Thalia explained.

"Dangerous," Bianca repeated. "Like the boy who fell."

Andy held her breath trying not to cry in front of all those people. "Do no despair for the boy," Artemis said as if reading Andy's mind. "I will find the son of Athena."

"Is he alive?" Andy glanced at the goddess.

"He is just gone, child of land and sea. If he had hit the water you would have felt it. Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

"What about the manticore?" asked Nico. "It was awesome how you shot him! Is he dead?"

"Hopefully," said Artemis, "he is destroyed. But monsters do not die, young one. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt _us_," Thalia finished.

Bianca shivered. "That explains... Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horn. I told you that was real!"

"That's why Grover's been watching you," Thalia said. "To keep you safe."

"Grover?" Bianca said. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually," and he showed her his true feet. Bianca almost fainted.

"You're freaking her out," Thalia said. "Bianca, we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. You need to come to Camp Half-Blood. It's where the half-bloods learn to survive."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There is another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia argued.

The two girls glared at each other.

"We've burdened the children enough," announced Artemis. "We will rest here. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Bianca, come with me. I'd like to talk to you."

"What about me?" asked Nico.

"Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for me."

"You bet!" shouted Grover and he took the boy away.

Everyone went about their business leaving Thalia and Andy alone. "The nerve of those Hunters!" Thalia complained.

Andy nodded. "I'm with you," she sniffed. "I don't trust-"

"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia roared. "This is all your fault! If you had done what I said... What were you thinking going after Thorn by yourself? If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without these Hunters. Anthony could still be here!"

Andy clenched her fists and stood up. "What did you say to me?" she marched toward Thalia. "You're lecturing _me_? You've been back for a few days and you think you can boss everyone around because you're what? The daughter of Zeus?"

"I have more experience-"

"In being dead!"

"Listen to me, fishy," Thalia growled. "Whatever happens to Tony, that's on you." She pick Anthony's cap from the snow and threw it at Andy's face. Then she stormed off.

Andy wasn't sure for how long she sat on the snow clutching the Yankees cap against her heart. Eventually, Grover and Nico returned from their walk and Grover fixed Andy's shoulder.

Nico rummaged his pockets for his trading cards. "I've got almost all of them," he told Andy, who ignored him.

"Have you been playing a long time?" Grover made conversation.

"Just this year," the boy said. "Before that..." He knit his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I forgot. That's weird." He looked unsettled, but it didn't last. "Can I see that sword of yours?" Andy handed it to him. "Grover said you're the daughter of Poseidon. And the boy who fell..." he hesitated. "Was he your boyfriend?""

Andy shook her head wishing Nico di Angelo would shut up. Then Zoë Nightshade came get her.

The tent of Artemis was warm and comfortable. Bianca was still there, but she looked better, less scared. Finally it hit Andy how weird it was that the hunters were a bunch of young girls.

"Are you surprised by my age?" the goddess asked, again as if reading her mind.

Her throat was still very dry, so Andy just shrugged.

"I could appear as anything I want, but this is what I prefer. I am patron of young maidens. That is, until they get like you."

"Like me?" Andy asked hoarsely.

"Yes. Smitten, silly, preoccupied, insecure. Before they forget themselves, like you did in that cliff."

Andy tried to ignore the word _smitten_. "I didn't forget myself. Not for a moment. And that's why-"

"You are so angry because of the boy? It is understandable. My Hunters do not welcome boys. They are usually forbidden to have any contacts with the Hunters. That is why Zoë did not hesitate before shooting."

"Well, she could've asked."

Zoë gave Andy a death stare.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten. We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Bianca tells me he mentioned someone called the General?"

Zoë's face paled at the name.

"Yes," Andy agreed. "And he said soon he'd have the most important monster of all – the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus."

Artemis shook her head. "I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

"We'll leave right away," said Zoë.

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"My lady-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

Zoë bowed. "As... as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Andy asked.

"Let us pray I'm wrong," the young girl said. "Now, I called you here, Andy Jackson, to ask you a favor. I want you to escort my Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoë blurted out. "My lady, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there-"

"I know, Zoë. But I am sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down," Artemis said. "And now, there is one last decision to be made," she turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, dear?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"About what?" asked Andy.

"They... they've invited me to join the Hunt."

"What? But you can't! You have to come to camp so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can-"

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoë said.

"Bianca..." Andy paused. "What do you get by joining the Hunt?"

"Immortality," Zoë answered for her.

"Are you serious?"

"Zoë's always very serious," Artemis guaranteed. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal... unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?"

"To forswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"This is not _Neverland_, lady!" Andy snarled. "You can't go around offering half-bloods immortality-"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoë interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals-"

"Which one are you?"

Anger flashed in Zoë's eyes. "That is not thy concern. You wouldn't understand. Your heart has already succumb to the weaknesses of affection. The The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Bianca, this is crazy," Andy turned to her. "What about your brother? He can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis said. "He'll go to camp. That is the best boys can hope to do. But you can see him from time to time. You'll be free, however, of the responsibility. Camp counselors will take care of him. You shall have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated, dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"You can't do this," Andy pleaded.

Bianca turned to Zoë. "Is it worth it?"

"Yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"Repeat after me," Zoë said. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"Don't do it, Bianca!"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Bianca repeated the lines. "Do you accept the pledge, lady Artemis?"

"I accept," Artemis said. Bianca looked no different but assured Andy she felt stronger. "Remember your pledge," Artemis warned her. "It is now your life." Then she turned back to Andy. "I know you don't understand, Andy Jackson. You don't have to. You will still get to show Nico di Angelo your camp. And if he chooses, he may stay there."

Andy gave up. "Fine. How are we getting there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. I'll summon a ride from my brother."

The Hunters started breaking camp. Bianca took Andy's hand and said, "I'm sorry you don't understand. But I really, truly want this."

It was colder and darker and snowier than ever and Andy stood shivering in the snow, still clutching the Yankees cap. The Hunters didn't seem to feel the cold. Thalia and Grover joined her and she told them about her audience with the goddess.

"The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well," Grover said.

"And Bianca joined them," Thalia said, disgusted. "It's all Zoë's fault. That suck-up, no good-"

"Who can blame her?" Grover argued. "Eternity with Artemis?" he heaved a big sigh.

Thalia rolled her eyes. Finally the sky began to lighten.

"About time," Artemis muttered. "He's _so_ lazy in the winter." There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth. Apollo parked his red convertible and got out smiling. He was handsome – so very handsome –, tall and blonde and good humored.

"Wow," Thalia said, giving life to Andy's thoughts. "Apollo is _hot!_"

"He's the sun god," Nico said, clueless.

"That's not what she meant," Andy whispered, biting her lip.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. "What is up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried."

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many times do I have to-"

"What is up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see," and he blinked at the Hunters who seemed unaffected by his godly good looks.

"I need a favor," Artemis said. "I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

Apollo raised his hands in a 'stop everything_'_ gesture. "I feel a haiku coming in." The Hunters groaned. "_Green grass breaks through the snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool._" And he grinned waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

"Was it?" he frowned. "Hmm, what about... _I am so awesome_. That's five syllables." Andy realized she was smiling like a fool and tried to snap out of it. "Alright, let's see." Apollo said, watching them. "Thalia, Zeus's girl, right?" Thalia blushed. "Used to be a tree, didn't you? You smell like Christmas! And... Andy Jackson. You smell like fish."

Thalia laughed. Andy punched her in the arm, deciding she wasn't that into Apollo after all.

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

Apollo nodded. He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. The convertible turned into a school bus. "Everybody in!"

"A warning," Artemis told him. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters."

Apollo spread his hands. "I know, I know. Hey, where are you off to anyway?"

"Just drop them off, Apollo. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "I will."

Artemis disappeared into the woods and the Hunters pilled into the bus. "Who wants to drive?" Asked Apollo.

"Me!" Nico offered.

"Nah. Too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Hmm, no. Too furry." He glanced at Andy. "Too fishy," and laughed at his own joke. "But you, daughter of Zeus. You are perfect for this."

"Oh, no," Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"Oh, yes," Apollo nodded. "You'll be eighteen soon," he informed her. "It's about time you learn how to drive." Thalia seemed unsure. "I know you might think you don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot. But it'll be fine."

Thalia tried to protest but Apollo wasn't going to take no for an answer. Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She seemed about to puke.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," she lied. She pulled the wheel and drove like a mad person. Andy had a feeling she had her eyes closed. Apollo asked her to go slower, but she shouted she had everything under control. She did not lose speed though.

"Hang a left," Apollo suggested. She jerked the wheel throwing everyone aside. "The other left," he said trying to sound calm. "And a little lower."

Thalia tilted the wheel, her face was chalk white, her forehead dripping with sweat. The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe Andy. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Take the wheel," Grover begged Apollo.

"No worries," the god assured him, but he looked plenty worried. "She just has to learn to- _WHOA!_"

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. Camp Half-Blood was right beneath them.

"BRAKE!" Apollo yelled.

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the camp's canoe lake.

"Well," Apollo said. "You did have everything under control. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."


	18. Fool in Love

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part III - _Is it wrong? To put all our hopes together and wish for something better? Is it wrong? To be loved?_

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was even more beautiful covered in snow. Nico was fascinated by everything and Andy had to take him by the hand and dragged him to the Big House to meet Chiron. Zoë and the Hunters refused to accompany them and headed straight to Cabin Eight. Grover went with them, he seemed to like their company, unaware that the feeling was not reciprocated.

"Who's Chiron?" Nico asked. "I don't have his card."

"The activities director. You'll see."

"If those Hunter girls don't like him, that's good enough for me," he shrugged.

In the Big House, Chiron smiled when he saw them. "Andy! Thalia! And this must be-"

"Nico di Angelo," Andy introduced. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

Chiron was relieved. "You succeeded."

"Not completely."

Chiron's smile melted. He looked around. "Where is Anthony?"

"Oh, dear," said Mr D, bored. Andy hadn't even noticed he was there. "Not another one lost."

"Who else is lost?" asked Thalia.

Just then, Grover entered the room, grinning. There was a slap mark in his left cheek. "The Hunters are moved in," he said.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters? I see we need to talk." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, can you take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film?"

"Yes, sir."

Both of them walked out and Thalia and Andy told Chiron and Mr D everything. When they were done, Chiron said, "We should launch a search for Anthony immediately."

"I'll go," Thalia and Andy said at the same time.

Mr D sniffed. "Certainly not." Andy and Thalia protested, but the god raised his hand. "From what you have told me, we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost one who's been with us for a long time – whatever his name was –, but-"

"Anthony!" Andy snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. And you procured a small annoying boy to replace him. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that the son of Athena is dead."

Andy's hands twitched; she was about to reach for his neck.

"Tony may be alive," Chiron said. "He is very bright. If... If our enemies have him, he will play for time."

"That's right," Thalia said. "And Luke would never hurt him." Andy scowled. Thalia noticed. "What, Jackson?"

"I think you've been gone for too long. Luke's not-"

"You don't know him."

"You don't know the new him! Anthony-"

"Anthony and Luke were my friends long before they were anything to you!" Thalia stated and she pushed Andy causing a shock of electricity through her body. Andy growled and made the water erupt from Chiron's glass right into Thalia's face.

They faced each other. Thalia was breathing heavily. "You want to play, Jackson?"

"Bring it on, Grace."

Thunder boomed outside.

"Enough," said Dionysus, still bored. "Whatever the cause of this love triangle, the boy will have to mend for himself."

Andy was really angry now. Were they playing a prank on her? Was this a game to them? She slammed her hand on the table.

"Andy." Chiron's tone was full of warning.

"You'd like it if we all disappeared, wouldn't you?" she said savagely.

"Your point, Jackson?" Mr D yawned.

"None of you get it! Until not very long ago, you were a freaking pine tree! And you," she turned to Dionysus, "This is your civilization, too! Maybe, for once, you could try helping a little instead of being a heinous jerk!"

She saw it in his eyes he was about to blast her away. But just then, Nico burst into the room followed by Grover.

"This place is awesome! So cool! Grover told me everything. You're a centaur," he said to Chiron. "And you're the wine dude."

Mr D directed his look of loathing to Nico. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? I have your card. And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet."

If Andy hadn't been so upset, she would've laughed. Mr D seemed perplexed, which had probably saved her life.

"How gratifying," he murmured.

"Andy," started Chiron. "You and Thalia better go down the cabins now."

Andy wanted to ague, but Thalia grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "You already got Ares on your bad side. You really want another immortal enemy?"

"Oh, so you're worried about me now?"

Thalia sighed, tired of fighting. Andy had to give her credit; she was tired, too. "Sometimes I wish-" her voice faltered. "We are going to get him back, alright? I am sure that Luke won't dare... I mean, he..."

"I'm sorry," Andy told her. "For what happened at Westover. I should've waited for you guys."

Thalia shrugged. "It's okay, Andy. I probably would've done the same thing." She shifted uncomfortably. "Back there... You-you asked about my mom and I was rude to you. In fact, I was rude to you many times."

"So was I."

"I went to find her," Thalia admitted. "Tony went with me. She's dead. She was a heavy drinker. A car crash."

"I'm sorry," Andy said again.

"Doesn't matter. We weren't close. She wasn't a good mom. I ran away when I was ten."

"Is that why you were so tense in the bus? Because of her accident?"

Thalia made a strange face. "Yeah," she muttered. "That must've been it."

* * *

Before going to bed, Andy tried to catch up with Tyson, who was having a good time in the helm of Poseidon. He iris-messaged Andy and told her that old sea spirits were causing trouble in the sea.

"They're protecting the bad boat from us. Father can't destroy it."

"The _Princess Andromeda_?"

"Yeah."

Before she could ask him about that, Tyson asked to speak to Anthony and Andy didn't lost the will to talk. She said she was too tired and wanted to go to bed. Which turned out to be another mistake because she had a terrible dream.

Anthony was on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. It was a claustrophobic place. You couldn't see the sky from there. Luke was also there and he was in pain. He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. He was surrounded by fog. Anthony rushed to his side.

"Help me," Luke struggled to say.

Anthony hesitated. "What happened?"

"Please," Luke whispered. "It's killing me." He seemed to be struggling against some invisible curse, as if the fog was squeezing him to death.

Anthony's voice was filled with hurt when he said, "I can't trust you, brother."

"Forgive me, Tony," Luke cried. "Please... If you don't help me, I'll die."

Anthony moved, just like Andy knew he would. He rushed in just as a crack appeared and the whole ceiling dropped. He held it somehow – tons of rock. He kept it from collapsing on Luke who rolled to the side, free, gasping.

"Help me hold it."

Luke caught his breath and rose unsteadily. "I knew I could count on you, my brother." And he began walking away. "Your help will come, Tony. In the meantime, try not to die."

The ceiling of darkness began to crumble pushing Anthony against the ground, and Andy sat upright in the bed, clawing at the sheets.

* * *

"A cave ceiling collapsed on him?" Grover asked when Andy told him her nightmare.

"Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head. "But after what Zoë dreamed-"

"She had a dream like that?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that about three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She was panic-stricken."

"How do you know that?"

Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside Cabin Eight."

"You're a stalker, Grover!"

"Am not! Anyway, I followed her into the Big House and watched the whole thing." He grimace. "She talks weird when she gets upset, so it was hard to understand. But she said something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. She said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. She said Artemis is gone. Kidnapped. But Chiron refused."

"I need to speak to Zoë. Our dreams are definitely connected."

Then they heard shouting and ran toward it. Chiron, the campers and the Hunters were at the pavilion staring at something in awe. "It's not possible," Chiron said. "She has never left the attic."

And yet, the withered mummy stood in the center of the group. None dared to move.

"I am the spirit of Delphi," she said. "Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python." She faced Zoë. "Approach, seeker, and ask."

Zoë swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. One shall be lost in the land without rain. The bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. The Titan's curse must one withstand. And one shall perish by a parent's hand._"

And she floated back to the attic.

* * *

The council was held in the Big House. Among them were Mr D, Chiron, Zoë and Bianca, Thalia, Grover and Andy, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Travis and Connor Stoll. The only one missing was Clarisse, who had been sent on a secret quest for Chiron a while ago.

"This is pointless," Zoë started. "There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West," Bianca said. She was different now. Her hair was braided, her face visible. She looked confident. "You heard the prophecy. _Five shall go west-_"

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage. Five of us shall go and-"

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined prevail._ We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"Nobody has said _thy_ in three hundred years. Get with the times, Nightshade!"

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr D mused.

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said. "I don't like it any more than you do, Zoë, but you know prophecies."

Zoë grimace and said nothing.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "We only have five days until the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Krono's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

He nodded. "Just checking."

"I must agree with Zoë," Chiron said. "Artemis presence at the winter council is critical. We have to decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and two," Zoë said. "Three Hunters, two half-bloods. It is more than fair." Everybody agreed. "And this monster – the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis' side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus. "Don't look at me," he said. "I'm a young god. I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans."

Then everybody looked at Chiron. He pursed his lips. "I have several ideas, none of them good."

"Well," said Silena. "I think you're right. Two campers should go."

"I suppose you wish to volunteer, daughter of Aphrodite?" Zoë sneered.

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you Hunters."

"Let's start with the Hunters," Beckendorf suggested. "Which of you will go?"

Zoë stood. "I shall go, of course. And I shall take Phoebe for she is our best tracker. And I wish Bianca to go."

Bianca looked stunned. "Me? But... I'm new."

"Exactly. You need to be trained into action. There is no better way to prove thyself."

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" Grover stood up. "Anything to help Artemis!"

"Agreed," said Zoë. "Satyrs can play tracker's songs."

"And me," said Thalia standing up, daring anyone to question her.

Suddenly occurred to Andy they had reached the number five and she had no been included. "Whoa, wait a sec! I want to go."

There was an awkward silence. Everyone avoided looking at her.

"Oh," Grover said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot! Andy has to go. I didn't mean... I'll stay. Andy can go in my place."

"No, she cannot," Zoë said, harshly.

"Why not?" Andy asked.

"I shall take the insufferable daughter of Zeus. I will even deal with the male presence of a satyr. But I shan't endanger this quest and the Hunters with the presence of a fool in love."

All eyes fell on Andy and she blushed out of her mind. "I am not-" she swallowed. "You can't make this decision. I need to go!"

"Why?" Zoë demanded. "Say it."

"I- I-" Nobody rose to her defense.

"No," Zoë said, flatly. "I insist upon this. I will not take you."

Andy felt like she was being smothered. "Please," she heard herself say.

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Andy blinked trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to hit every single one of them until they'd agreed to let her go. Certainly there had to be something she could do to convince them?

One after the other, they all left the room, until she was alone with Grover and Chiron.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," Grover said. "I didn't know they'd- that you'd- I wasn't even thinking. I was so focused on helping Artemis. But... I promise, Andy, if I can I will find Tony."

Andy nodded without meeting his eyes. She was fighting to ignore the big crater that was opening in her chest.

"Grover," Chiron said. "Would you step out for a minute?" They watched as he trotted out he door. Then Chiron spoke, "Andy, I don't pretend to understand prophecies. Thalia wouldn't have been my first choice. Too impetuous. Acts without thinking. She is too sure of herself."

"Would you have chosen me?"

"Frankly, no. You are like her, in every way. And the two of you together... that could be dangerous. Perhaps this is for the best. You can go back home."

Without a word, Andy stood up. She was halfway through the door when she heard him say, "No wonder Zoë doesn't want you along. Not while you're carrying Anaklusmos."


	19. A Maiden's Tender Heart

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part IV - _When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on._

* * *

Anthony was still kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. He was exhausted. His legs trembled.

"How is our mortal guest?" A male voice boomed.

Luke emerged from the shadows and knelt beside Anthony. "He can't take much longer. He's losing strength. We must hurry."

Anthony gasped. The deep voice chuckled and Artemis was thrust forward into the light, her hands bound in celestial bronze chains.

"You heard him," said the man in the shadows. "Save the demigod."

Artemis' eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you?"

"He will die," Luke said. "Are you going to let him?"

"I don't owe _men_ a thing."

"But you are not a murderer," the voice said. "You are weak, Artemis. You have a maiden's tender heart."

Artemis bowed her head. "Free my hands."

Anthony made a weak sound of protest. Luke freed Artemis from her chains and the goddess ran to Anthony and took the burden from his shoulders. Anthony collapsed on the ground shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight.

The man in the shadows laughed. "Now you are out of the way for good. I knew you'd have mercy for the boy."

"You know nothing of mercy, you swine."

"Indeed," the man said. "Luke, you may kill him, now."

Artemis gritted her teeth. Luke hesitated. "Maybe we should keep him. He might be useful."

"You truly believe that, godling?"

"Yes, General. They will come for him. I'm sure."

The man considered. "Assuming he doesn't die from his injuries, the _dracaenae_ can keep him here until the solstice. After that, the lives of all mortals will be meaningless."

Luke gathered up Anthony's body and carried him away from Artemis. Anthony moaned and whispered, "You know he means _your_ life, too, don't you?" Luke ignored him.

"You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis promised.

"Your Hunters are coming for you, directly into my hands. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll go make their quest... challenging."

* * *

Andy woke up with a start. There was a horse in her cabin watching her sleep. "What- Who- Gaaah!"

"Hey, there," the voice said inside her head. The horse's black wings spread startling her.

"What the shit...?!"

"I'm Blackjack," the horse said.

She sat up. "How are you doing this? Talking to me?"

"You're a daughter of Poseidon," he explained. "Horses can speak to you."

"Oh, joy. What do you want?"

"A sea friend needs your help. I told the _hippocampi_ I'd come get you." Andy groaned but followed Blackjack. At the beach, he pointed at the spot. "Just go way down."

Andy thanked him and plunged into the icy sea. She shot down into the darkness. Close to the bottom, she saw three _hippocampi_ swimming in a circle around an overturned boat.

A dark shape animal, some sort of sea cow with a serpent end, was wedged halfway under the boat and tangled in a fishing net. "Moooooo!" It made. Andy took a closer look. The cow serpent was a baby, she realized, with black fur and big, sad brown eyes and a white muzzle.

Andy uncapped Riptide to save it, but the thing freaked out, struggling against the net in terror. "Hey, hey, calm down!" The cow serpent trashed around and got even more tangled. "Okay, okay," Andy put the sword away. "Good vibes, dude. Calm thoughts. Sea grass. Mama cows. Vegetarianism."

After the longest of times Andy managed to free the cow serpent with manual work. They were in good terms by then. She even named the cow Bessie. When she returned to the surface, Blackjack greeted her and offered to take her back to her cabin. On the way, Andy spotted Nico hunkered down behind a Greek column, like he was hiding from someone. She said goodbye to Blackjack and went toward the young man.

She walked up to him from behind. Nico was peeking around the column, his whole attention focused on the dining area. There were voices – two girls talking at once. Andy took Anthony's cap out of her pocket and put it on her head.

"It cannot be cured," Zoë was saying. "Not quickly."

"But how did it happen?" Bianca asked.

"A foolish prank," Zoë growled. "Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. Someone sprayed the inside of her shirts."

"That's terrible!"

"She will live," Zoë said. "But she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It is up to me... and thee."

"But the prophecy," Bianca argued. "If Phoebe can't go, we only have four. We'll have to pick another."

"There is no time," Zoë said. "We must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy said we would lose one."

"In the land without rain," Bianca said, "but that can't be here."

"Why ever not? The camp has magic borders. It never rains here."

"But-"

"Bianca, hear me. I can't... explain, but I have a sense that we should not pick someone else. It would be too dangerous. They would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want Chiron choosing a camper as our fifth companion. And... I don't want to risk another Hunter."

Bianca was silent. "You should tell Thalia the rest of your dream."

"It would not help."

"But the General-"

"I have thy word not to talk about that," Zoë said. "Now, come. Dawn is breaking." The girls went out of there.

Nico was about to follow when Andy took off her cap and said, "Wait." He almost slipped on the icy steps as he spun around to find her.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time. Invisible."

"Wow. Cool!" It was really cute how everything excited him.

"How did you know Zoë and your sister were here?"

He blushed. "I heard them walking by the Hermes cabin. I... I don't sleep well."

"If you're thinking about following them on the quest, don't."

"Because I'm too young?" he asked, defiantly.

"Because they won't let you. They'll catch you and send you back here. And... yes, you are young. This is the real deal. It is going to be very dangerous. Some of them might die."

His shoulders sagged. "But- Well, if... If I can't go, why don't you? You can turn invisible. You can go."

"If they find out-"

"Don't let them. You were planning to go anyway, weren't you?"

Andy wanted to say no, but she knew it'd be a lie. "I need to find Anthony. I can't stay behind everyday wondering if-" she stopped herself.

"I won't tell on you," Nico said, stepping toward her, and Andy had the strange feeling he was hitting on her. "But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."

"I can try."

"Promise."

Andy sighed. "I promise to bring her back to you."

The kid smiled, approvingly. He was younger but already taller than her. His dark hair fell on his eyes. It wasn't a bad look. "Get going, then. And good luck."

"Uh, Chiron-"

"I'll make something up," Nico guaranteed.

Andy nodded and gave him a hug. She put Anthony's cap back on. Then realized she had no idea what to do or where to go.

That's when Blackjack landed next to her. "If I were to guess, I'd say you need a gateway horse," he said in her head.

A lump of gratitude stuck in her throat.

* * *

Blackjack landed on the top of a building and they watched the camp's white van moving underneath them. Zoë was driving it. They were about to follow when a voice startled them.

"Going somewhere?" Mr D asked.

Andy glanced back. Dionysus had his arms crossed while he stared her down.

"God alert!" Blackjack yelled. "It's the wine dude!"

Mr D sighed in exasperation. "The next person, or horse, who calls me _'wine dude'_ will end up in a bottle of Merlot."

"Mr D," Andy said, trying to keep her voice calm. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? You thought, perhaps, that the immortal, all powerful director of camp would not notice you leaving without permission? _Again?_"

"Well, you hate me. I thought you might be relieved I was gone."

Dionysus looked uncertain. "That was an excellent point."

Andy was taken aback. "I did nothing to deserve that, you know. Your hatred."

"Of course not," he waved his hand dismissively. "It isn't personal. But you are a hero," he shrugged. "I need no other reason."

"Please," she staggered, not knowing what else she could do. "I need to do this. He needs me."

Dionysus looked tired beyond his years. "Did I ever tell you about Ariadne? Beautiful young princess of Crete? She was in love with a demigod, too."

"I'm not-"

"She helped the young Theseus, also a child of Poseidon. She gave him a ball of magical yarn that let him find his way out of the Labyrinth. Do you know how he rewarded her?"

Andy shrugged. "Marrying her? If they loved each other..."

Mr D sneered. "Not quite. Theseus _said_ he loved her. He took her aboard his ship and sailed for Athens. Halfway back, on a little island called Naxos, he... what's the word? _Dumped_ her. I found her there. Alone. Heartbroken. Crying her eyes out. She had given up her entire world for him. For a dashing young hero who tossed her away like a broken sandal."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I fell in love with her," he said, coldly. "I healed her broken heart. And when she died, I made her my immortal wife on Olympus. She waits for me even now. I shall go back to her when I am done with this infernal century of punishment."

"Didn't you get in trouble for chasing a wood nymph?"

"My point is, heroes never change. And those who fall in love with them always end up getting hurt. They take what they want, use whoever they have to, and then they betray everyone around them. Heroes are a selfish, ungrateful lot. Ask Ariadne. Or Medea. Ask Zoë Nightshade."

"What-?"

"I don't like you, Jackson," he added. "Not one bit. But advice is free – we harvest what we plant. And if I have to see what happened to Ariadne happen again... Well, she would be most unhappy."

"Anthony is not like that," she managed to say.

Dionysus made a strange face. "Who said anything about Anthony? Now go. The prophecy says at least two of you will die. Hopefully, you'll be one of them. But mark my words, child of land and sea, live or die, you will prove no better than the other heroes." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

On their next stop, Blackjack really needed to rest, so Andy went about scouting the place. Invisible, she entered the coffee store where the others were buying muffins and coffee.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia was saying.

"Well... pretty sure. Ninety-percent sure."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I..." She frowned. "We used to live there. That's strange... I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoë said. "We should go straight west."

"Are your tracking skills better than a satyr's?" Thalia asked.

Zoë stepped toward her. "You challenge my skills, you _scullion_? You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

"Oh, scullion, am I?" Thalia stopped. "What the hell is that?"

"Whoa, you two," said Grover, nervously. "Not again."

"Grover's right," Bianca said. "D.C. is our best bet."

Zoë didn't look convinced, but she nodded.

* * *

Blackjack continued following the van south. The horse did not complain, but Andy could feel he was strained. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the van to make another stop. Grover was known for his small bladder.

"I want you to go back to camp," Andy told Blackjack. "You've done more than enough." The horse didn't want to leave her, but did as he was bid. He wished her luck before leaving.

Andy had a plan of entering the van before the others returned, but as she headed that way, she spotted Dr Thorn and decided to follow him instead. A rush of excitement went through her. If Thorn had survived the fall, Anthony had more chances of being alive. Her dreams were probably accurate. He was alive and waiting for her to come get him.

Dr Thorn entered the Museum of Natural History and headed to a private door. Andy followed him, invisible. And what she saw inside was so terrible she almost fainted. They were in a huge room where at least dozen mortal guards stood, plus two monsters, reptilian women, Scythian _dracaenae_.

Luke was there, too, though he didn't quite look like Luke anymore. His skin was pale and his hair grayish, as if he'd aged ten years in a few months. The angry light was still in his eyes and so was the scar, but it looked red and ugly as if it was somehow reopened.

Next to him was another man. The General, Andy realized. He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked back dark hair. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders and his eyes were like stone. "Well?" he said.

"They are here," Thorn told him.

"Where?"

"In the rocket museum."

"The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected.

"As you say, sir," Thorn growled, irritably.

"How many?" asked Luke. Thorn pretended not to hear.

_"How many?"_ the General demanded.

"Four, General," Thorn said. "The satyr and the three girls. The daughter of Zeus," – Luke flinched at the mention of Thalia –, "and two Hunters."

"Let me take them," Luke said. "We have more than enough-"

"Patience," the General said. "They'll have their hands full already. I sent someone to take care of them."

"But-"

"We cannot risk you, my boy."

"Yes, _boy_," Thorn scowled. "You are much too fragile to risk. Let me end them."

"No," the General said. "You already failed me once. I asked you to bring me a child of the three elder gods, and you brought me a son of Athena. I should throw you into Tartarus for your incompetence. It was thanks to Luke, that we salvaged the plan at all. Now, the first thing we need to do, is isolate the daughter of Zeus."

"The Hunters will be hard to dispose of," Luke said. "Zoë Nightshade-"

"Do not speak her name!" the General vociferated. "Let me show you how we will bring the Hunters down."

One of the mortal guards took sharp white teeth out of his pocket and pushed into a pot. He watered with a dark red liquid and the soil began to bubble. It erupted and several creatures crawled out of the dirt. _Kittens_.

"What is this?" the General roared. "Where did you find those teeth?"

The guard cowered in fear. "From the exhibit, like you said, sir. The saber-toothed tiger-"

"No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those infernal fuzzy beasts and take them outside. And don't ever let me see your face again." The terrified guard did as he said. "You," he pointed at another. "Go get the right teeth."

"You shouldn't trust mortals," Luke said. "They're unreliable."

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent. I love them." A minute later the guard returned with a large pointy teeth. "Dinosaur teeth—ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself!"

He repeated the process, only this time skeletons erupted from the ground, one by one, and a whole bunch of them.

Andy didn't stick around to watch.


	20. Swept Out To Sea

This one is to show a little bit of Zoë's and Thalia's pain. We can't forget everything they've been through. One died and turned into a tree. The other was banished and forgotten. The other had to deal with the _new Luke_ business. The other had to live in the shadows of the boy who betrayed her.

They dearly hate each other but must work together. They _need_ each other.

Thalia is the **power**. Zoë is the **wisdom**.

* * *

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part V - _The power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise. All these things will come to you in time. _

* * *

Andy took off the invisibility cap and ran across the Mall, not daring to look behind her. She ran straight into Thalia and both of them fell on the ground. Grover yelped in surprise.

"You!" Zoë exclaimed. "How dare you show thy face here?"

"Andy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness!"

"No time to argue," she said, disentangling herself from Thalia. "Thorn, Luke and the General are here and they have an army of skeletons. We need to bolt!"

"The General is here?" asked Zoë, stunned. "That is impossible!" She tried to calm herself. "If... If there is a chance that he is here, we must leave now."

"Yes!" Andy agreed. "Let's move!"

"I was not including thee, child of land and sea," she said. "You are not part of this quest."

"I am trying to help you!"

"You shouldn't have come, Andy," Thalia said grimly. "But since you're here, I don't see why we should leave you."

"That is not thy decision," Zoë said.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss around here, Nightshade. I don't care how old you are, you are still a conceited little brat!"

"You two are the same!" Zoë snapped. "You don't have wisdom when it comes to boys. You can't leave them behind! And that makes both of you unreliable and dangerous. I will not let you jeopardize this quest!"

Thalia was about to hit the Hunter when a growl so loud made all of them freeze. "The Nemean Lion," she pointed. The animal roared.

"Separate on mark," Zoë said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover whispered.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!"

Andy uncapped Riptide and rolled to the left. Zoë and Bianca were firing arrows, Grover was playing his reed pipes, and Thalia attacked holding up Aegis. The lion was about to pounce on her, when Andy called, "Hey, kitty!"

She charged at it, slashing her sword like a mad person, but the lion raked her with its claws, ripping off a chunk of her leather jacket, the one Anthony had given her a long time ago.

The lion sprang at her, one thousand pounds of monster, and Andy had no choice but to turn and jump. Thalia landed by her side and the lion regarded them both. But this was Andy's fight. She was the one who needed to prove her value to the group.

The lion was cocky and when it opened its mouth to roared, Andy attacked. She shoved Riptide in its mouth impaling the lion's head. There was a sharp pain in her arm where a canine pierced her. It hurt even more when she pulled it off.

The lion lied dead on the ground. People around ran wildly around the museum. Andy's blood splashed across the floor. Grover came to her size and immediately started working on that.

Zoë eyed Andy cautiously. "That was... efficient." The lion melted until all that was left was a lion's pelt. "Take it," Zoë said. "You earned it."

Grover helped Andy take off the leather jacket. She didn't want part with it, but it was definitely ruined. "That was mine, you know," Thalia said, sadly. "I was surprised when he told me he'd given it to you. But I guess it looked better on you."

Andy didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how she felt about that information. Grover gave her some ambrosia and wrapped her arm with bandages. Then she picked up the pelt. The fur was smooth and soft. She put it around her shoulders.

"We need to go," Grover said. "The guards won't stay confused for long."

Andy glanced around. The guards were wondering around the Museum, going every direction except theirs. "You did this?"

He nodded. "A minor confusion song. But it's fading."

Then the skeletons started to appear.

"Go," Andy said gripping Riptide. Her arm still hurt, but she did her best to keep the sword lifted. "I'll distract them."

"No," Zoë said. "We go together."

"But you said-"

"You are a part of this quest now," she gave in. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we do not leave anyone behind."

When they got outside, they saw the helicopter coming toward them. "They know the van," Andy said. "We need to ditch it."

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trap," Zoë argued.

"Trust me," Bianca insisted. They did as she said. A few minutes later, they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C.

"Nice job, Bianca," Grover let out a sigh.

She looked pleased. "I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But it looked old."

"When we lived here," she said, "there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded. Everyone stared at her confused. "Bianca," Zoë said. "How long ago-" But the sound of the helicopter silenced her. They changed trains another two times after that. They had no idea where they were going, but they managed to lose the helicopter.

When they reached the end of the line, they were left at a industrial area. They wandered the railway yard until they found one of those automobile-carrier trains. Inside, each one of them chose a car to rest. Zoë and Bianca crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover went for the Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK.

"Can I join you?" Andy asked. Thalia shrugged.

"It looks good on you," she said pointing at the lion's pelt. "Everything looks good on you."

"That is not true, trust me." She tried to smile. "Oh, a shame it wasn't the monster we're looking for. It'd be one less problem to worry about."

"Like we're _that_ lucky."

"Yeah, well. Any ideas of what it might be?"

Thalia shook her head. "But you know where we're going, right? San Francisco. Where Tony was headed."

"What's so freaking bad about San Francisco?"

"The Mist is really thick there because the Mountain of Despair is so near. Titan magic – what's left of it – still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe."

"What's the Mountain of Despair?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know much, do you? Ask stupid Zoë. She's the expert."

Andy scowled. "Stop acting like you're better than me. Knowing more than I do isn't that big of a deal. Everyone knows more than I do. But I'm not a complete moron. I can put two and two together. I know you don't like Zoë because she tried to recruit you. I see it in your face every time you look at her."

Thalia's eyes got dangerously bright. "I almost joined them. We ran into them once and Zoë tried to convince me. But-"

"You were in love with Luke," Andy finished for her.

Thalia's fingers gripped the wheel. "We had a fight. Zoë said I was being stupid. She said I'd regret my choice. She said he would break my heart."

"I'm sorry. That she said that. That she was right."

"She was NOT right!" Thalia shouted. "Luke never broke my heart! He never did anything to hurt me! He-"

"You haven't seen him lately," Andy warned her. "I know it's hard for you, but-"

"You don't know anything, Jackson!"

"Thalia-"

She took a deep breath. "Get the hell out of my car."

Andy blinked. "I just want to help. I want to understand-"

_"Out."_

Andy sighed. When she got out of the car, Thalia spoke again. "You want to understand, Jackson? If this were Anthony we were talking about... Would you give up on him?" Before Andy could answer, Thalia raised the power windows and shut her out completely.

Sad, alone and confused, Andy picked a convertible for herself and sat there, thinking of Anthony. It was unreal to be this long, in the world of demigods, without him. He was the most important part of this world. She struggled to stay awake, afraid of what she might see in her dreams.

"Do not be afraid of dreams," said Apollo appearing in the front seat beside her. "If it weren't for dreams, I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ooh," he hissed. "Nobody messes with my little sister. _Nobody_."

"Hot," she whispered. "I mean, god! Where... where is Artemis?" Andy felt herself blush.

His face darkened. "I know a lot and I see a lot, but even I don't know that."

"What about Anthony?"

"Nope."

"What about the monster Artemis was seeking?"

"Nah."

"Then I don't think you know that much..."

"Hey, watch it, fishy. I know someone who might. Seek Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea in San Francisco. He has the gift of knowledge."

"So he knows more than you do? That's a start."

Apollo grinned. "Teasing. I like it. I shall write a good haiku about you, child of land and sea. Now, get some sleep."

* * *

It was nighttime. The man was wearing the Namean Lion's pelt. He was running, being pulled along by Zoë Nightshade. "Hurry," she urged. "He will find us!"

"I'm not afraid," the man told her.

"You should be," she said pulling him up the hill.

"There is no need to run," he said. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one," Zoë argued. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." There was hurt in her voice. She was really concerned for him.

"I don't trust your father," he said.

"You should not," she agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"

He chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out... they would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." He stood up, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait!" Zoë seemed to be agonizing over a decision. She plucked a white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power. Take it and make of it a weapon."

Her voice softened his heart. He reached down and took the hairpin, and as he did, it grew longer and heavier in his hand, until it became a bronze sword. "What shall I name this blade?"

"Anaklusmus," Zoë said, sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." Before he could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass. "Too late," she panted. "He is here!"

* * *

They arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The air was cold and thin. Andy was avoiding both Thalia and Zoë, for very different reasons, of course, so she walked behind them with Grover and Bianca.

"How do you like being a Hunter so far?" she asked the girl, trying to focus on something else aside the cold.

"It's nice. Everything seemed to have slowed down around me. I think it's the immortality." Bianca looked down. "Nico didn't understand my decision. I don't blame him. It was selfish."

"He'll be alright," Andy assured her. "Most demigods go to Camp Half-Blood even younger. Anthony was nine."

Bianca nodded. "I do hope you find him. I can see how much you care."

"Yeah, well... Caring doesn't seem to do me any good."

"Don't be hard on yourself. As far as I'm concerned, you are the bravest demigod ever. You risked your life to save Nico and me. If it weren't for you... Well, let's just say I don't feel very guilty about leaving Nico at camp, because I know you'll be there to care for him."

The compliment caught Andy completely off guard. She thanked Bianca awkwardly. "What is the story with you and Nico? Where did you go to school before Westover?"

Bianca frowned. "I think it was a boarding school in D.C. It seems ages ago."

"You never lived with your parents? I mean, your mortal parent?"

"We were told we were orphans. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of money. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Nico and I had to leave that school."

"Why?"

She knit her eyebrows even more. "We had to go somewhere. I remember it was important. We traveled a long way. And we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then... I don't know. One day a different lawyer came to get us. He said it was time for us to leave."

"That's weird. So you've been raising Nico pretty much all your life?"

She nodded. "That's why I wanted to join the Hunters so much. Like I said, it was selfish, but... I wanted my own friends and my own life. I love Nico. Very much. But... I gave up all these years for him, to take care of him, to make sure he grew up fine. Now, I want something else. Something for me."

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoë said, suddenly. "Do you have any acorns left, Grover?"

But right in that moment, Grover collapsed on the snow. They gathered around him, trying to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"What is wrong with him?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. But we have to get out of here," Thalia said, looking behind them. Andy raised her head and saw the skeletons coming their way.


	21. Love Will Thrive

So. My people. This is most likely my favorite chapter. It tells you the whole point of this fanfic, which is, of course, **love**.

_Child of Land and Sea_ is a story about **love**. All kinds of love between all kinds of people. But **love** nonetheless. The answer will always be love. Salvation will come from love. Aphrodite taught me that lesson.

Most of the changes I've made from the books (AllHailKingRick) were about feelings. Andy functions through them. Her heart makes the decisions for her. What she feels serves as a guide. And I find that extremely important.

Also, there's the fact that the gods walk around having children with pretty much everyone, _all the time_. It seems hard to believe that they _love _all these people, doesn't it? It seems like passion and lust are everything to them. And I believe that, from time to time, they need a hero to remind them of that which Aphrodite keeps trying to make them see: _love will thrive. _

It did.

* * *

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part VI - _Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you're gonna on up that you got, got, got it bad?_

* * *

Thalia had Aegis; Andy had Riptide. Zoë and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her. The skeletons came forward.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's _here_," Andy corrected.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild." A warm wind blew, rustling skeletons attacked. Andy swung Riptide and cut one of them in half. Then another skeletons grabbed a gun and shot her on the back. She fell on the snow. Thalia called her name. But Andy wasn't hurt, she soon noticed. The lion's pelt had protected her.

Thalia, mad as can be, charged the second skeleton. Zoë and Bianca fired arrows at the third and fourth. Grover lied on the snow staring at the sky with his arms wide open like he was making a snow angel. One skeleton lunged at Bianca, but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest.

Before their eyes, the skeleton erupted in flames.

"How did yo do that?" Zoë shouted.

"I don't know," she said, nervously.

"Well, do it again!"

"A gift!" Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig ever came crashing into the road.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoë said.

"Don't kill it!" Grover begged. "It's a blessing from the Wild!"

Not feeling very blessed, Andy watched as the boar go after Thalia and her shield. It seemed to have a grudge against Aegis. She took Thalia by the arm and pulled her uphill. They crossed a tunnel and found themselves before a mountain drop of snow. Thalia turned as white as ice.

"Let's jump," Andy said, but Thalia didn't move. "Thalia-"

"I CAN'T!" she shouted, horrified.

The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight at them. Andy tackled Thalia and sent them both rolling down the mountain. It hurt._ A lot_. But it was better than being smacked by a giant boar.

Said boar free-fell with them and landed in a snowdrift. It squealed and struggled, completely wedged in the snow.

When they stopped rolling, they tried to sit and checked if something was broke. Both were bleeding and breathing was hard. Andy studied the daughter of Zeus. "You're afraid of heights," she accused.

Thalia's eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be ridiculous."

"That's why you freaked when Apollo made you drive."

She took a deep breath. "If you tell anyone-"

"No, no. That's cool. Why would I want to tell anyone that Thalia, child of _sky_ and thunder, is afraid of heights?"

Thalia threw a handful of snow in her face. They laughed until their bellies hurt.

A few minutes later, the others joined them. The five of them stood, watching the boar struggle. "A blessing of the Wild," repeated Grover. He seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"It's our ride west. It can travel very, very fast," he explained. "I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Andy asked. But Grover wasn't listening. He took his pipes and started playing something to the boar. It calmed it down. Everyone started to mount the boar. "We're really gonna travel by boar? So... wait! What were you talking about? What blessing?"

"Did you not feel it in the air?" Zoë said. "I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?"

Zoë peered at Andy like she was retarded. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. In the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

* * *

The boar took them very far, very fast. And then it stopped and informed Grover that that was as far as it'd go. They all had to slip off its back and it waddled away without so much as goodbye.

Ahead of them, there was a two-lane road half covered with sand. They decided to camp for the night. Zoë and Bianca produced sleeping bags and they all sat together watching the stars.

"In the old days," Zoë told them, "there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"If only Pan were here, he would set things right," said Grover.

"What I am more interested on," said Thalia, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies, Bianca."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife."

"It's the same as mine," Zoë said. "Celestial bronze. We should plan our next move. If we can find a road, we can get to Las Vegas."

"No!" Bianca cried. "Not there!" She looked freaked out.

"Why not?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I- I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember..."

"Oh boy," Andy groaned. "Bianca... The hotel you stayed at. Was it the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh boy."

"What?" Thalia intervened. "What is this place?"

"Anthony, Grove and I got trapped there for a few hours once," Andy told them. "It's designed so you never want to leave. We were there for about an hour. When we left, five days had gone by. It makes time speed up."

"No," Bianca said. "That is not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you out," Andy remembered. "What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I- I don't remember. Please, I-"

Zoë sat forward. "You said Washington had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but-"

"Who's the president of the United Stated of America?" Andy asked, quickly.

Bianca said his name.

"Who was the president before that?" Andy insisted.

Bianca had to think. "Roosevelt."

"Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Bianca," Zoë said, carefully. "That was seventy years ago."

"What? No! That-that can be right."

Thalia's eyes turned sad. Andy guessed she understood what it was like being pulled out of time. "It's okay," she said. "The important thing is that you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" asked Andy. "We were only there for an hour and... I had to take drastic measures to get Anthony and Grover out."

"What kind of drastic measures?" asked Thalia.

"Uh, none of your business. Change the subject," Andy asked, turning red.

And then a limousine appeared before them, its headlights blinding them in the dark. The back door opened and Ares came out of it. He smiled cruelly at Andy. "Get in the car, punk."

"Why?"

"Not so tough now, are you? This is a friendly meeting. You have nothing to fear. Though I would enjoy to bash your head, she has asked me not to."

"Who?" asked Thalia.

Ares glanced at her. "I heard you were back. But she wants to see Tuna Girl only."

Andy sighed. "It's okay, guys. Excuse me for a sec."

"You heard her," Ares mocked. "She is big and strong. Can take care of herself."

The others watched as Andy reluctantly got into the car. Her jaw dropped instantly. She forgot her name or where she was or what she was doing there. The goddess had all the qualities Andy liked, her image flickered and changed to please Andy's subconscious. It was marvelous to watch. Her eyes turned stormy gray and her hair brightened its color. She smiled and said, "Hello, Andromeda. I am Aphrodite."

"You're pretty," Andy blurted out. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Aren't you sweet. Do you know why I'm here, darling?"

Andy shook her head.

"Oh, my," the goddess exclaimed. "Still in denial?"

Outside the car, Andy could hear Ares chuckling.

"Do you know why _you're_ here?" Aphrodite asked.

"I- I- Well, Artemis has been captured."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Who cares about Artemis? If they're going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

"But- But Artemis was chasing a monster," Andy protested.

"There's always some monster. But my dear Andy, that is why the _others_ are in this quest. I am more interested in you. You know why you're here. The thrill. The chill. The way your heart dances at the sound of his name. And you'll never get enough, either. It is impossible to satiate that hunger."

Andy wanted to pretend she had no idea what Aphrodite was talking about, but her heart was pounding so hard she was sure the goddess could hear it. "Anthony," she said softly.

"Exactly," Aphrodite smiled.

"I need to find him. I had these dreams and-"

"Oh, you're even dreaming about him! So exciting," she said dreamily. "I am in _your_ side, Andy. That is why I'm here."

"What?"

"The poisoned shirts. Did you think that was an accident? Sending Blackjack? Helping you sneak out of camp?"

"_You_ did that?"

"Of course. Those Hunters are so boring. A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. They forgot long ago, Andy, that the most important thing is love. But I am as old as time. I still recall. See, I was around when-"

"Nobody said anything about love," Andy blushed.

"You don't have to," Aphrodite grinned. "I feel what you feel. And I call that-"

"In the scheme of things, the way you call it, doesn't matter much."

"It matters _so_ much," Aphrodite said with conviction. "Now, listen, Andy. The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on your true love."

Instead of arguing that whole true love thing, Andy asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No. No. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story."

"No, lady! No tragedies!"

"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "It shan't be different in this quest. Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"

"I'm pretty sure they started a war that got thousands of people killed."

"Not the point, here. Follow your heart, darling."

"But... I don't know where he is."

Aphrodite smiled sympathetically like she could understand perfectly what Andy meant. Andy realized then that the most beautiful thing about her wasn't her godly good looks, it was how she truly, deeply, utterly believed in love. "Not knowing is half the fun. Exquisitely painful, isn't it? It makes me want to cry."

"Please, don't cry."

"Don't worry," Aphrodite sniffed. "I won't let this get boring for you. I have wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait."

"Not necessary," Andy shook her head. "Really, don't go to any trouble."

"You are so cute. I see why he likes you."

"Who?" Andy asked, thinking of Ares outside.

"Now, go, child. And do be careful in my husband's territory. Do not take anything, Andy. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

"Hephaestus?"

"Remember, Andy. Love _will_ thrive."

Andy opened her mouth to ask but the car door opened and Ares pulled her outside. The most humiliating conversation she had ever had with a god had come to an end.

* * *

"What did she want with you?" asked Bianca, once Andy had told them about Aphrodite.

"Oh, uh, nothing specific, really..."

"Oh, please," Thalia mumbled. "Like it isn't obvious. You have this whole love aura around you."

Andy gave her the evil eye. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to take anything."

Zoë narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love has led many heroes astray. You should be careful."

"For once I agree with Zoë," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite. So if she told you something about Tony, she's probably just messing with you."

"Why do your thoughts immediately-"

"Don't even try to fool me, Jackson. You don't have to pretend. You're among friends," she said in a threateningly way.

"That's right," Grover came to play. "Don't be proud. Open your heart and say it."

"I have nothing to say! Stop picking on me!"

"Face it like a grown up!" Thalia laughed.

Andy's face was burning. "No!"

"Check that grin, Jackson. You're in love," and the others laughed with her.

"Enough, okay? How do we get out of here?" Andy tried to block them out.

"That way," Zoë said, the only one who didn't seem to think that was funny at all. "That is west."

"How can you tell?"

"Ursa Major is in the north" she said. "Which means that must be west," she pointed.

"Oh, right. The bear thing."

"Show some respect," Zoë seemed offended. "It was a worthy opponent."


	22. And Our Regrets

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part VII - _There will be times in this journey, all you'll see is darkness. But out there somewhere, daylight finds you. _

* * *

They reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight. "Whoa," Bianca said. "This stuff... some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said looking around cautiously. "Like Andy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in the moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!" She yelped in surprise as the bow shrunk and became a hair clip. "It's just like Andy's sword."

"And you call this junk?" Grover commented.

Zoë's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."

"But—"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Bianca set the clip down.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. "Zoë's right. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now, come on. Let's cross this yard."

After several hours of walking - and stopping to check the cool stuff around -, they saw the edge of the junkyard. "We're almost there," Zoë said. "Thank the gods."

But at that moment there was a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal. Andy whirled around. Behind them, a bronze giant in full Greek armor, impossibly tall, gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at them, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off.

"Talos!" Zoë gasped.

"What the hell is a Talos?" Andy asked.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

The metal giant drew his sword.

"Someone took something," Zoë deducted. "Who was it?" and she stared accusingly at Andy.

"Hey! I may be a lot of things, but I am no thief!"

Bianca also glanced at Andy, but her expression was different. It seemed almost... guilty.

Talos took a step toward them. "Run!" Grover yelped.

They split up, drawing their weapons. Andy rushed to Bianca's side. "It was you," she accused. "You took something!"

"No!" Bianca lied, her voice quivering.

"Give it back, Bianca! Throw it down!"

"I... I didn't... I'm sorry. I think it's too late!"

"What did you take?" Before Bianca could answer a shadow blotted out the sky. "Move!" Andy tore down the hill, Bianca right behind her, as the giant's foot smashed a crater in the ground where they'd been hiding.

Bianca brought out of her pocket a trading card. "It was for Nico," she said. "He doesn't have this one!" There were tears in her dark eyes.

"Throw it away!" Andy shouted. "Maybe he will leave us alone!"

Bianca dropped it reluctantly, but nothing happened. The giant kept coming. Thalia made a blue arc of lightning shot out of her spear and hit the monster. But it didn't matter. It raised its foot to stomp and Andy saw that his sole was threaded like the bottom of a sneaker. There was a hole in his heel, like a large manhole.

"Crazy-idea time," Andy said. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. We need to get inside."

"How? We'd have to stand under its foot!"

"We just need to distract it," Andy said. "Time it right."

Bianca was thoughtful. "Alright," she decided. "I'll go."

"What? No! You could die. I'll go."

"This is all my fault," she shook her head. "I thought I could escape from all responsibilities, but... I have to do this, Andy." She picked up the card from the ground and pressed into Andy's hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him... Tell him that I am sorry."

"Bianca, don't do this!"

But the young Huntress did not listen. She charged at the monster's left foot. Thalia had the giant's attention. Bianca got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself.

"What are you doing?" Zoë yelled.

"Get it to raise its foot!" she said.

Andy called the giant and ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with Riptide. Talos looked down at her and raised his foot to squash her like a bug. Andy couldn't see what Bianca was doing; she had to turn and run. The foot came down about two inches behind her and she was knocked into the air. She hit something hard and sat up, dazed.

The monster was about to finish her off. "Andy!" Thalia shouted running her way, but it was hopeless. The giant raised his sword – and then it froze. Talos cocked his head to one side, like he was hearing strange new music. He started moving his arms and legs in weird ways, then he made a fist and punched himself in the face.

"Yes, Bianca!" Andy cheered.

Zoë looked horrified. "She is _inside_?"

The monster staggered around endangering them. Thalia grabbed Andy's arm and ran with Grover toward the highway. Zoë was already ahead of them. "How will she get out?"

The giant hit itself in the head again and dropped his sword. A shudder ran through his whole body and he staggered toward the power lines. The giant's ankle snared the lines, and blue flickers of electricity shot up his body. Talos careened back into the junkyard, but he was falling apart now. He crumbled from the top down: his head, his chest, and finally, his legs collapsed.

The others ran to him. When they reached the wreckage, they searched frantically, calling Bianca's name. They crawled around in the vast hollow pieces and the legs and the head. They searched until the sun started to rise.

Zoë sat down and wept. Thalia yelled in rage an impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"It's light now," Andy said. "We're going to find her."

"No, we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What?"

He stared at Andy with tears in his eyes. "The prophecy. _One shall be lost in the land without rain._"

* * *

At the edge of the dump, they found a tow truck. Thalia had to drive, she was the only one who had her shit together. Zoë sat on the front with her, while Grover and Andy were behind.

Andy caressed the card Bianca had tried to steal. _What was she going to tell Nico?_ She had made him a promise. How could she explain she'd lost his sister? "It should've been me," she whispered. "I shouldn't have left her-"

"Don't say that," Grover took her hand. "Anthony is gone, and now Bianca... I wouldn't be able to deal with... if..." he sniffled. "Do you think anybody else would be my best friend?"

"Ah, Grover..."

Andy tried to comfort the satyr. Grover looked extremely fragile and emotional. That wild wind of Pan had really messed with him.

When the road ended, they had to continue on foot. The desert went in all directions. They decided to go farther upstream, following the river. Zoë was not speaking to anybody and Andy worried about how bad she looked. She tried to keep with the Hunter's stride and said, "What happened to Bianca was not your fault. It was mine. I let her go."

Zoë shoulders slumped. "No, Andy. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well. I... I thought she was going to be the next lieutenant."

"But... _you're_ the lieutenant."

Zoë suddenly seemed exhausted. "Nothing can last forever. Nothing should. Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

"That's not your fault either."

"If I had insisted on going with her-"

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't tried so hard to prove that I'm better than Thalia, Anthony wouldn't be gone. If I hadn't been jealous and childish and stupid. _If, if, if_. There was nothing you could've done, Zoë. We can't keep doing this. Asking ourselves_ 'what if'_. We need to move forward. We need to be strong. We need to live... with our regrets."

Zoë didn't answer. The cliffs around the river were getting taller and they were getting out of breath. But Andy was not in the mood for silence.

"You've made my sword," she said.

"Who told thee?"

"I had dream."

Zoë studied her. "It was a gift. Yet another mistake."

"Who was he?"

Zoë shook her head. "Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."

"You act like I should know him."

"I am sure you do. Every girl wanted to have him and every boy wanted to be him. I believe nothing has changed in all these years."

Her voice was so bitter Andy decided not to push her. "And your mother was a water goddess?"

"Yes. Pleione. She had five daughters. The Hesperides."

"Were those the girls who lived in a garden with the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it?"

"Yes," Zoë said, wistfully. "Ladon."

"But I thought there were only four sisters."

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?"

"Because I betrayed my family to help a _boy_. That's why I don't care much for you. You have that look in your eyes... I remember it all too well. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit. You won't find that on the legend, of course. He never spoke of me."

"But-"

"Look!" exclaimed Thalia. "Hoover Dam."

They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed down between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam.

Andy grinned. "Seven hundred feet tall," she said. "Built in the 1930's."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia added.

Grover sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoë stared at them. "How do you know all that?"

"Anthony," Andy explained, her heart pounding.

"He was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "_So_ annoying."

Andy's eyes hurt. "No, it wasn't."

Zoë was still staring at them strangely, but Andy didn't care. Her mind was frozen with the cruel fate: this was one of Anthony's personal favorites, and he wasn't here to see it.

"I want to go up there. Please? So I can tell him when... when we find him."

"You're completely lost," Zoë said, enigmatically. "But that's where the road is."

They walked for almost an hour before they found a path that led up to the road. Then they straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy up there. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but Andy knew he smelled monsters. "How close are they?"

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert around us... the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Andy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam where there were two big bronze statues. "They were dedicated to Zeus. A gift from Athena." She smiled, her mind far away and Andy realized how much she liked Thalia when they weren't fighting.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The _dam_ snack bar?"

Zoë blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said. "I could use some _dam_ french fries."

"And I want to buy a _dam _T-shirt," added Thalia. Before they noticed, they were cracking up, while Zoë watched them, puzzled.

"I do not understand that reference," she said.

As Andy laughed, she heard a _moo_. "You heard that?" she asked.

"Not a _dam_ thing," Thalia chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked, the smile melting off his face.

"Yeah," Andy said. "You guys go ahead. I'll only take a minute."

They hesitated, but went into the visitor center without her. Andy jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over. "Moo."

She was about thirty feet below in the lake, but Andy could see her clearly, Bessie, the cow serpent. "What are you doing here, Bessie?"

"Moo!" Her voice was urgent, like she was trying to warn Andy of something.

"How did you get here?"

"Moo!" Bessie wanted Andy to come with her. Andy wasn't sure how, but she understood. Bessie was telling her to hurry.

"I can't..." she told the cow. Bessie did a flip and disappeared into the water. Andy hesitated. Something was wrong. Bessie was trying to warn her of that. She followed the road with her eyes until she saw them - two skeleton men walking slowly toward her.

Andy ran to the visitor center. There were more coming. She bolted down the stairs and through the museum entrance. She ran through the exhibits and walked behind a tour group. She uncapped Riptide.

She got to the opposite side of the balcony and heard a sharp noise behind her. Without thinking, she spun, slashing with her sword. The girl she had tried to slash yelped. "Oh my God!" she shouted. "Do you always try to kill people for sneezing?"

"You're mortal!"

The red-headed looked at Andy in disbelief. "What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword to pass security?"

"I didn't- Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I am complaining. Who are you? And, whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that real fur?" She talked so fast Andy was getting dizzy.

Andy tried to concentrate and snapped her fingers like Thalia had done at Westover Hall. "You do not see a sword," she told the girl. "It is just a ballpoint pen."

The red-headed blinked. "It's a sword, weirdo."

_"Who are you?"_ Andy demanded.

She huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

"Don't scream! I mean, I'm in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

The red-headed looked over Andy's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Bathroom!" She grabbed Andy's arm and pushed her inside the bathroom. Andy leaned on the door and heard the skeletons moving outside.

"Oh my God!" Rachel was saying to them. "Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. She tried to kill me! She had a sword, for God's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! She ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think she went over the side or something. Maybe she fell!"

The skeletons moved off. Rachel opened the bathroom door. "All clear. But you better hurry." She looked shaken, her face gray and sweaty.

"I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like skeletons."

"Do yourself a favor... Forget you ever saw me."

"But who are you?"

The skeletons turned around. "Gotta go!" and Andy bolted for the exit. She found Thalia, Zoë and Grover eating. "We need to leave," she gasped. "Now!"

Zoë stood up, cursing in Ancient Greek. "She's right. Look!"

The skeletons entered the snack bar and started to surround them. Then Grover had a brilliant idea. "Burrito fight!" He shouted and started throwing his food. Everyone went crazy throwing food, shrieking and screaming. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

In the chaos, Andy and the others raced downstairs. They raced across the street to the pavilion with the winged statues. The skeletons moved forward.

Andy glanced at the statues. "Thalia..." she whispered. "Pray to your dad."

Thalia glared at her. "He never answers."

"He will now. Ask for help. The statues might... give us some luck contacting him." The skeletons kept coming their way. "Do it!" Andy urged her.

"No!" Thalia said. "He _never_ answers, Andy."

"Ask him for help!"

"Try it," Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer. The skeletons closed in. Then the bronze angels stepped in front of them and slashed outward, sending the skeletons flying across the road.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said.

A few of the skeletons were getting up again. "Trouble!" Andy shouted.

"Get us out of here," Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's kid?"

_"Please!"_

The angels looked at each other and shrugged. "Could use a stretch," one decided. And next thing, they grabbed them and flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warrior shrinking to tiny specks below them.

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia yelled, her eyes tightly shut.


	23. A Terrible Power

I absolutely love the whole ThaliaXLuke love affair. It's such a complicated and intense relationship. And everyone knows there's no way it could end well...

What do you guys think of them?

* * *

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part VIII - _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years would be worth the wait._

* * *

He was at the end of the pier. He smelled bad like you wouldn't believe. And not just bad. _Ocean_ _bad_. Andy tried not to gag and placed the tip of Riptide under his chin. "I don't have any money," he said raising his hands.

"I don't want money. I want information. I am a half-blood."

"Heroes," he rolled his eyes. "Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!"

"Fine," Nereus said. "One question."

"I have more than one question."

He shrugged. "That is the rule. One question per capture."

Andy hesitated. More than anything, she wanted to ask about Anthony. Her common sense told her she needed to ask about Artemis. But she knew the one question that could get her to the both of them and save Olympus. "Where is the monster that could bring an end to the gods? The one Artemis was hunting?"

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth. "That's too easy. Why, he's right there." And he pointed at the water. Andy looked down and there was Bessie. With a plop, he turned into a goldfish and threw himself in the sea.

Andy stood in the pier staring at the cow. Her friends approached.

"Gods, I can still smell him," Thalia said. She looked at Zoë, "Now I understand why you didn't want to get close to him. What is that?" she added when she saw Bessie.

"This is Bessie," Andy introduced.

"Mooo!"

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her... er, him?"

Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus. It means serpent bull in Greek."

"But... what's it doing here?" Thalia asked.

"Moooo!"

"He says Andy's his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close."

"You know this cow?" Zoë asked Andy.

Andy nodded. "I think... I think he's the monster we're looking for..."

"Of course. I am a fool," Zoë said. "I know this story. From the War of the Titans. My... my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago."

"But..." Thalia eyed Bessie. "He's so cute!"

"That is how we were wrong," Zoë said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods with destruction. He must be sacrificed."

Andy patted Bessie on the head. "He's harmless."

Zoë nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods... how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoë said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia stretched out her hand and touched Bessie. The cow shivered. Thalia's expression was bothering Andy. She looked almost... _hungry_.

"We need to protect him," Andy told her. "If Luke gets a hold of him-"

"He would not hesitate," she finished. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's... that's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power you shall unleash."

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged. Thorn was standing behind them, gloating. "Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," he said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant humans framers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods."

"We beat you once before," Andy pointed out.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. Alas... that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoë raised her bow.

"Put that away," the manticore said. "It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory. This is your moment, child of sky and thunder. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your eighteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke. Thalia was only two days away from turning eighteen. She looked completely stunned with all that.

"You know it is the right choice," Thorn told her. "Your boyfriend recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cared nothing for you. And now, you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia," Andy said. "Snap out of it!"

Thalia looked at Andy the same way she had the day she woke up on Half-blood Hill, dazed and uncertain.

"Your father helped you," Andy said. "He sent the metal angels. He turned you into a tree to preserve you."

Thalia's hand tightened on the shaft of her spear. Then Andy remembered how Thalia had handled her despair when Anthony had gone missing. Andy figured she owned her one. So she put weight behind her palm and slapped Thalia across the face.

Thalia blinked, surprised. Thorn attacked. Andy grabbed Thalia's hand and ran. They hid behind a little kiosk.

"Go over the side!" Zoë told Andy. "You can escape in the sea. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."

"I won't leave you."

"You have to get word to camp," Grover said.

"And I will," Andy said noticing the rainbows in the sunlight. She made water burst out of a drinking fountain and Grover threw a golden drachma calling the goddess. Shimmering in the mist was Mr D. Before Dionysus could stop her, Andy told him everything.

Then Thorn found them and transformed into his true self.

"Mr D, please, help us!" Andy pleaded.

The manticore was about to attack when the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, wrapping around his body, until he was engulfed. He moved no further.

Dionysus stared resentfully at Thalia. "I hope you've learned your lesson, child of sky and thunder. It isn't easy to resist power, is it?" Thalia blushed. "Now, go. The Hunter knows where. You must enter at sunset today, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting." And he disappeared.

"What did he mean?" Andy asked Zoë. "Where do we need to go?"

Zoë pointed across the bay to the single mountain that rose up above the clouds. "The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."

"Why do we have to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset. We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"And... it's at the Mountain of Despair?"

"Yes," Zoë said tightly. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Krono's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garde of the Hesperides."

"We need a car," Thalia said.

"What about Bessie?" Andy asked.

"Well..." said Grover. "I'm the only one who can talk to him. I'll take him to camp."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes. Ask your father to grant us safe passage."

Andy did as he said.

"A prayer like that needs sacrifice," Thalia told her.

Andy took off her lion pelt.

"Andy," Grover said, "Are you sure? That is very useful. Hercules used it."

As soon as he said it, Andy made the connection. She glanced at Zoë, who was watching her carefully. "If I'm going to survive, it won't be because of lion skin. I am not Hercules." She threw the pelt into the bay.

Grover took a deep breath and jumped in the water. Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck. Andy wished them good luck and they left.

"That is one problem addressed," Zoë said. "But how are we getting to the garden?"

"We do need a car," Andy agreed. "But there's no one to help us here."

"Wait!" Thalia said. "There is someone who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere."

"Who?" Andy asked.

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase."

* * *

"Are you delivering my airplanes?" Professor Chase asked them. He was a weird man. He wore an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Anthony and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, but needed shaving.

"We're friends of Anthony," Andy told him.

"Tony's?" He straightened as if Andy had given him an electric shock. "Is he alright? Has something happened?"

"Dad!" A little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Robert," Professor Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

"I'm Bobby!" the little boy protested. "He's Matt!"

"Matthew," Professor Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

"Honey," a woman called. Anthony's stepmom appeared in the living room. "Who are our guests?"

They introduced themselves. "They came about Tony," Professor Chase told her. His wife pursed her lips and looked concerned. "Yes. Well, I'll bring you all some food. And nice meeting you Andy. We've heard lots about you."

Andy swallowed.

"Professor," Thalia said, "Anthony's in danger."

"Tell me everything," he demanded. When they were done, Professor Chase laced his hands. "My brave boy..." he whispered. "We must hurry."

"Professor, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoë said. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. My Camel is faster, but it only sits two."

"You have a biplane?"

"That's the reason I moved here," Professor Chase said proudly.

"Just a car would be great," Thalia said. "And it might be better if you do not go with us. It's too dangerous. Zoë can drive. She is older than you, even, Professor."

Professor Chase looked unsure, but he handed Zoë the keys.

"Andy," Mrs Chase called as she was about to leave. "Tell Anthony... Well, tell him that he still has a home here. Just... remind him of that."

"I'll tell him," Andy promised. And they left.

* * *

They drove until they reached the mountain. They would've gone further, but Thalia shouted, "Stop the car!", and made they walk away from it. The next second, lightning flashed and Professor Chase's car erupted.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand_," Thalia muttered. "Curse him! He would destroy me? _Me_?"

"No!" Andy said. "Of course he wouldn't. That wasn't him."

"Who, then?"

Andy was about to answer but Zoë started walking. Thalia and Andy exchanged a look and followed her. The fog was too intense, they could barely see where they were stepping.

The garden was beautiful. The grass shimmered with silvery moon light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Right at the middle, there was a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Andy would've plucked one if it wasn't for the dragon. He appeared to be asleep. It was hard to tell – it had several heads that laid curled in a pig spaghetti-like mound on the grass, all the eyes closed.

Then the shadows in front of them began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Four figures shimmered into existence.

"Sisters," Zoë greeted.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see two half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"No one's dying tonight," Andy corrected her. The girls studied her.

"Andromeda Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes," mused another. "I do not see why she is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?"

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that this one has not yet killed thee," she pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. Despite everything, we're friends, I suppose."

"There are no friends here, child of sky and thunder," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Anthony!" Andy said.

"And Artemis," added Zoë. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

The girls shook their heads. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoë declared.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Then Zoë did the unexpected, she shouted, "Ladon! Wake!" The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies.

The Hesperides yelped and scattered. "Are you mad?" one of them shouted.

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoë said. "That is thy problem." The dragon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around. Zoë took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoë, don't!" Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," the Hunter told her, "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Should?" Andy asked. "Not exactly reassuring."

"It is the only way," she said. "Even the three of us together cannot fight him."

Ladon opened his mouths. The smell was like acid. Thalia went left, Andy went right. Zoë walked straight toward the monster. "It is me, little dragon," she said. "I have returned." Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. "I used to feed thee by hand," Zoë continued, soothing. "Do you remember?" The dragon's eyes glinted.

Thalia and Andy had almost made it when the dragon lunged at Zoë. Two thousand years of training kept her alive. She ran and made her way up, pulling them along. The dragon didn't try to pursue. They ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadow behind them.

At the top there were the ruins of Mount Othrys, Thalia told Andy who had no idea what that was. "The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoë explained. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capital of the world. Othrys was blasted to pieces. It wasn't here before. This is bad-" she winced and held her side.

"You're hurt!" Andy said. "Let me see."

"It's nothing," the Hunter guaranteed.

Thalia looked around cautiously. "It moves around like Olympus, right? But the fact that it is here, in this mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoë said. "Where he holds-" she froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

They reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, Artemis was holding the ceiling of rocks.

"My lady!," Zoë rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now!" Her voice was strained. Zoë ran forward, ignoring the goddess's warning.

A booming voice spoke behind them: "Ah, how touching."

They turned. The general stood there with half a dozen _dracaenae_. Luke was by his side, and so was Anthony. He had his hands cuffed behind his back, a gag in his mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to Anthony's throat. Andy met his eyes and Anthony sent her his own warning - _RUN._

"Luke," Thalia whispered. Her face was a mixture of several things. Pain. Love. Longing. Betrayal. Luke glanced at her with a ghost of a smile. He was weak and pale, but his feelings for Thalia were obviously still there. Andy realized this was the first time they had seen each other in years.

"Gods-" he choked. "It's unbelievable. I thought... I'd never see you again."

Thalia seemed unable to speak.

The General chuckled. "And you, darling Zoë. It has been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

Andy's head was spinning. "Okay. So _you're_ Atlas?"

The General glanced at her. "Yes, child of land and sea. The general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Now shush while I deal with my daughter."


	24. Into The Stars

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part IX - _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong._

* * *

"This is the point where the sky and the earth first met," Atlas said. "Where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. Can you imagine a love like this one? The sky still yearns to embrace the earth."

_Can you imagine a love like this one?_ Andy glanced at the rocks weighing Artemis down and she finally understood. She thought of how much she yearned for Anthony. How much Thalia and Luke yearned for each other. The sky and the earth understood it, too. It was almost poetic. _Love conquers all; it shan't be different in this quest._ Aphrodite had been right: the most important thing _was_ love.

"Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues," Atlas continued. "And once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone else takes it from you."

_There is no escape..._ That was the strength of a powerful love. Through all this time, everyone kept calling Andy a fool, saying she'd been weakened by love, that she'd been blinded. But they were the ones who couldn't see it. Love made everything stronger.

Atlas approached them. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge." His eyes focused on Thalia. "What about it, child of sky and thunder? Was Luke wrong about you or not?"

"I was not," Luke ventured. He spoke every word as if it were painful. "Thalia... You can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It'll come to you." He pointed at a pool of water near him. "Call it. And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke..." her voice, too, was full of pain. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you know? Can't you remember the times we cursed the gods? Together, Thalia? You and I. And the lot of promises we made? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. "And we do? What have _we_ done to deserve such right? No, Luke. Look at yourself. You are threatening the life of your best friend. This is Tony, Luke! Open your eyes."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like it was before. We can have that back. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia- if you don't agree-" his voice faltered. "It is my last chance to convince you, love. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

And Andy believed in him and his despair. His life was depending on this, not just physically, but also because Thalia was his life and she was in danger. And Andy feared Thalia might believe in him, too. Andy ran to her friend and took her hand to give her strength. "Don't," she whispered.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke continued. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, tears and pain and love in her deep blue eyes. Then she leveled her spear. "You're wrong. What we had-we will never have that back. We are not the same. Not anymore. I don't even know you."

That hit him hard. "Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me-don't make him destroy you."

"I won't," she said. "I will destroy _you_." And she charged. But despite Luke sickly appearance, he was still quick with his sword. He pushed Anthony to the ground, snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air and symbolizing the end of a connection between two people.

Andy - _stupidly_ \- went for Atlas. She swung her sword and he knocked her aside with the shaft of a javelin. Andy flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. "Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully. "Do you think you can challenge _me_?"

"I can challenge whoever the hell I want," Andy said getting up. She raised Riptide, but her arm felt like lead. The sword weighed a ton. And she remembered Ares's curse.

The javelin caught her in the chest and sent her flying like a rag doll. She slammed into the ground, her head spinning. She looked up and found she was at the feet of Artemis. "Run," the goddess said. "You must run!"

Atlas came toward her. "Die, little heroine." He raised his javelin to impale her.

"No!" Zoë yelled. She attacked him with her arrows and Atlas turned his attention to her.

Andy rolled to her side. "The sky," she told the goddess. "Give it to me."

"No, girl," Artemis said. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you."

"I don't care. I'll die anyway. At least you have a chance to beat him."

Without waiting for her response, Andy stepped next to the goddess and braced herself on one knee – holding up her hands – and touched the cold, heavy clouds. Artemis slipped out from under the burden and Andy almost blacked out from the pain.

_You can do this_, she could hear Aphrodite speak.

Every muscle in her body turned to fire. Her bones felt like they were melting. She wanted to scream, but she didn't have the strength to open her mouth.

_Do not give up, Andromeda._

Andy concentrated on breathing, but her vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. She caught a glimpse of the battle, but wasn't sure she was seeing clearly. Atlas and Artemis were too quick for her to see. Zoë shot arrows at her father, but it seemed to affect him like bee stings.

Thalia and Luke were fighting like demons. She was pressing him back with the aura of her shield. "Yield!" she yelled. But he only bared his teeth and kept coming toward her.

Artemis was leading Atlas back toward Andy.

_Get ready_.

"You are no match for me!" the Titan laughed. He swept his javelin and knocked Artemis on the ground. He was about to kill her, when Zoë came running and shooting arrows. Bellowing in rage, Atlas swept his daughter aside with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed Atlas's javelin shaft and using it like a lever she kicked the Titan Lord sending him flying over her. Atlas slammed into Andy and she let herself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all she was worth. The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees. "Nooo!" He bellowed. "Not again!"

Then Anthony was holding her, but Andy must had passed out for a few minutes because she heard nothing he said to her. When she came to her sense, he helped her sit. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but her mind wasn't working properly just yet.

Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia was crying and Luke had a bloody slash across his chest. He lunged at her and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. She put her spear to his throat.

"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but there was fear in his voice. Thalia trembled with fury.

Anthony let go of Andy and took a step toward Thalia. "Don't," he said.

"He was going to kill you," Thalia shouted. "He would have! Don't you dare think he wouldn't, Tony!"

"Like you said, Thalia, we're not like him," Anthony pleaded. "We can bring him back to Olympus. We can use him."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please you daddy?" Thalia hesitated and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear. Without thinking, Thalia kicked him away. He lost balance, terror in his face, and fell off the cliff. Anthony rushed over trying to catch him, but it was too late.

Andy didn't move. She didn't want to see him like that. It didn't matter what he'd done.

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her face. Anthony held her. Andy looked away to where Artemis was holding Zoë.

No one moved. Grief hung in the air.

The _dracaenae_ decided to attack. But a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky. "Get away from my boy!" Professor Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground and turning the monsters into dust.

_"Dad?"_ yelled Anthony in disbelief.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval.

"That's... that's my dad!" Anthony said in amazement.

* * *

Artemis summoned a silver chariot that took them to Crissy Field. Professor Chase followed them and as soon as he was on the ground, Anthony ran to him. "Dad! You flew-you shot-oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

His father blushed. "Well, not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."

"Not bad at all!" Anthony laughed. "And the celestial bronze bullets! How did you get those?"

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you... _left_. I decided to try melting some down to make bullet castings. Just a little experiment."

Andy left them there and headed to where Artemis had laid Zoë on the sand. "The wound is poisoned," Artemis told her.

"Atlas poisoned her?"

"No," the goddess said. "Not Atlas." She showed Andy the wound in Zoë's side. The dragon bite was much worse than Zoë had let on.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Andy asked. "You're a goddess!"

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a most fragile thing, Andy Jackson. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try." She was about to set her hand on Zoë's side, but the girl gripped her wrist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understand passed between them.

"Have I... served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last." She saw Thalia and took her hand. "I am sorry," she told her. "We could have been sisters."

"But we were," Thalia choked. "You were right... About Luke. About men."

"Not entirely." And Zoë turned to Andy. "Do you still have that sword?" Andy nodded. "You spoke the truth, Andy Jackson. Love doesn't make us fools. It gives us strength and courage. It gave _me_ courage."

"It gave me courage, too," Andy wept.

"I am honored that you carry this sword," Zoë said. A shudder ran through her body and she glanced at the sky above. "Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again."

A tear trickled down Artemis' cheek. "Yes, brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky and she did not move again. Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished. The sky turned brighter. A gleaming constellation, a girl's figure, holding a bow, running across the sky was formed.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever int the stars."

* * *

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth; all of the seats were occupied.

"Moo!"

Andy turned and saw Grover and Bessie. A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around and Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, but when he saw Andy, he jumped to his feet and cried, "You made it!" He ran over to Andy and spun her around. Andy planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Heroes," Artemis called. "The Council has been informed of your deeds," she told them. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas' attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." Some gods mumbled, but none protested. "At my Lord Zeus' command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda_ and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..." She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually.

Zeus. Hera. Poseidon. Hephaestus. Hermes. Apollo. Dionysus. Ares. Demeter. Athena. Aphrodite.

"I gotta say," Apollo broke the silence, "these kids did okay. _Heroes win laurels-_"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and Andy. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon stopped him, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my daughter to bits."

"Nor mine," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

The goddess Athena cleared her throat. "I am proud of my son as well," she said. "But there is a security risk here with the other two."

"Mom!" Anthony exclaimed. "How can you-"

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children," Athena cut him off. "Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods... such as Thalia and Andromeda... are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who are you calling-"

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

"You seriously want to protect these brats?" Ares cursed.

"I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Perhaps..." Zeus grumbled. "But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?" A lot of nodding heads.

"Bessie?" Andy looked around them. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooo!" Bessie protested.

Poseidon frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad!" Andy scolded. "How can you-He is just a sea creature! A really _nice_ sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Andy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or-"

"_If, if if!_ Again with this! No. You can't." Andy looked at Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works anyway. Besides... Bessie is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. You can't keep punishing people – or sea creatures – for something they _might_ do! That is not the way to peace."

Zeus seemed to consider it. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter," he said to Thalia, "will turn eighteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Anthony spoke up. "Sir, you must trust them!"

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"The boy is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I will reward them. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I would be honored to have any one of you two girls."

When Andy understood what the goddess meant, she started giggling nervously. "Are you serious?"

Thalia nudged Andy. "I accept," she said.

"What?" Andy took her arm. "What are you doing?"

Thalia sighed. "I've had love, Andy. I don't want it anymore. Never again."

"But-"

"I will not turn eighteen," Thalia announced to the room. "I won't let the prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister, Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." She knelt before the goddess and chanted the words from the oath.

"What about you, Andy Jackson?" Artemis studied her.

Andy stepped back. "Oh, no. Forgive me, but I renounce nothing. I claim what is mine. If the prophecy won't be about Thalia, then it will be about me," she shrugged. "So be it. I choose the prophecy."

Artemis nodded. "Then it is settled."

Suddenly, Thalia hugged Andy. "Do we hug? Since when? I thought we hated each other."

"No," Thalia said. "I am proud to be your friend, Jackson." Then she hugged Anthony and also Grover.

"Now," said Artemis, "for the Ophiotaurus."

"The girl is still dangerous," Dionysus warned waving toward Andy. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare her-"

"No!" Andy insisted. "Please... Keep Bessie safe. You can hide him under the sea," she told her father. "Just... keep him safe."

"And why should we trust you?" Hephaestus asked.

"Because..." Andy faced the only goddess in the room, the beautiful one, who seemed to get her. "Because I love him," she said. "I do. I love Bessie. And I want him safe."

Aphrodite smiled brightly. "She's really something, isn't she? Remarkable."

Athena didn't think so. "There's still time before you turn eighteen," Athena said. "Enough time for Kronos to deceive you. Much can change, child of land and sea, including your heart's desires."

"Mom, please," said Anthony, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the girl."

Poseidon stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it. "I will vouch for the girl and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Then I shall build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it together. With all our powers. And Andy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

Zeus thought about it. "All in favor?"

A lot of hands went up, except for three – Dionysus's, Ares's and Athena's.

"We have a majority," Zeus declared. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"


	25. And Great Courage

Act III - **Deep Blue Sea**

Part X - _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart._

* * *

The party went on for hours. Gods kept coming to congratulate Andy and she was left in awe, with nothing to say back to them. What shocked her most was to see Dionysus with beautiful Ariadne by his side - the guy was genuinely happy!

Then Poseidon came over. "You won't let me down, I hope," he said, but he smiled too.

Andy smiled, too. "I promise."

"You've done well, Andy." The praise made her uneasy, but it also felt good. "But your friend, Luke, once promised things like that. He was Hermes' pride and joy. Bear that in mind, Andy. Even the bravest can fall."

Andy nodded. "He's dead now."

"No," Poseidon corrected. "He is not. I have seen it. He sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his boat with storms, but he is making alliances with my enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will fight to protect him."

Andy stared at her father. "How can he be alive? That fall-"

Poseidon seemed troubled. "I don't know. But beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever. And the golden coffin is still with him, still growing in strength."

"What about Atlas?" Andy asked. "What's to prevent him from escaping again? Couldn't he force someone to take the sky for him?"

Poseidon snorted in derision. "If it were so easy, he would've escaped long ago. No, child. The curse of the sky can only be forced upon a Titan, one of the children of Gaia and Ouranos. Anyone else must choose to take the burden of their own free will. Only a hero, someone with strength, a true heart, and great courage, would do such a thing. No other would dare."

"Luke did it," Andy said. "He let Atlas go."

"Yes," Poseidon pondered. "Luke is... an interesting case. There is something about that boy we don't understand." Poseidon changed the subject then and, with a few more words of praise, he was gone.

Andy was about to search the crowd for her friends, when another voice called her back. "Your father takes a great risk, you know." Andy turned and was face-to-face with Athena. She tried to say her name without resent, but failed. "Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood," the goddess said. "Wise counsel is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous."

"That's all I am? A risk?"

"You may perhaps be useful. Yet... your fatal flaw may destroy us as well as yourself."

"What-"

Athena looked almost sorry for her. "Kronos knows your flaw, even if you don't. He knows how to study his enemies, Andy. How has he manipulated you? He took your mother. He took your satyr. He took my son..." She paused, disapproving. "Your loved ones have been used to lure you into Krono's traps. You love _too much_, too deep, child. You don't know when it is time to cut your losses. For love, you would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous."

"I won't apologize for caring."

Athena crossed her arms. Her gray eyes were stormy. "I never expected you to. Aphrodite, too, never apologized for the horrible things that happened in the name of love. She'll tell you that a hero's strength is measured by his heart." Athena shook her head.

"You disagree?" For whatever reason, Andy found that funny.

"Strength comes from the mind," Athena assured her. "From wisdom. Aphrodite likes to romantize what should be practical. I just ask you to remember, Andy, that the most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom... that is very hard indeed." Athena sighed. "I hope the Council's decisions prove wise. But I will be watching, Andromeda. I do not approve of your feelings for my son. I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties..." She fixed Andy with her cold gray stare that was nothing, after all, like Anthony's.

"Andy!" he called, startling her. Anthony appeared, as if summoned, before them. "What are you two doing?"

"Just talking, child," said Athena. "I will leave you. For now." She turned and strode through he crowd.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" Anthony asked.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Andy concluded.

He shrugged. "Who cares what she thinks, right?" he whispered.

Andy glanced at him. There were still so many things she wanted to say, and after everything that had happened it seemed more important than ever. But nothing was that simple anymore. There was a prophecy. There was a super villain. There was Athena's disapproval. And there were a dozen gods around. This was not yet the place.

"Your father seemed nice," she said, instead of opening her heart to him.

Anthony rolled his eyes. It was as if he knew what she wanted, needed to say, even if she couldn't bring herself to say it. He took her hand and said, "I think you owe me a dance, Seaweed Brain."

And nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

Andy found Nico near the beach. He was alone. Chiron said he was often alone. Andy sat beside him in the sand and Nico di Angelo greeted her with a anxious smile. The fact that he was glad to see her made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Where's my sister?"

He took the news in silence, which somehow made everything seem worse. Andy kept talking, trying to explain, trying to make him see, but at some point the boy wasn't even listening anymore.

"She wanted you to have this," and she handed him the card.

Nico held it in his palm and stared at the card. "You promised you would protect her," he whispered at last.

"Nico," Andy said. "I-I tried. But Bianca wanted to save the rest of us. I told her not to, but she-"

"You promised!" He didn't yell or raise his voice, but his words echoed in Andy's ears. Nico glared at her, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his fist around the card, smashing it. "I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait-What nightmares?"

Nico let the card fall to the ground. "I hate you," he said softly but in a very cruel way.

"She might be alive!" Andy said, desperately. "I can't know for sure-"

"She's dead!" He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"You-you can feel it?"

Before Nico could answer, a dozen skeletons came out of the ground around him. Andy drew her sword. "What are these things?" Nico shouted. "Are you trying to kill me, too?"

"No, Nico! Run!"

"I don't trust you!" He pressed his hands to his ears._ "Go away!"_ he shouted louder. The ground rumbled beneath Andy. The skeletons froze. A crack opened at the feet of the warriors and they were swallowed.

Andy was paralyzed. "How did you-?"

"Go away!" Nico said again. "I hate you! You should've died instead of her!" Before Andy could speak, Nico ran away back to camp.

Andy picked up the smashed card and stared at it with dread.

_Hades_, the card he didn't have.

* * *

"We should tell Chiron," Anthony said. He had helped Andy searched the camp, but there was no sign of Nico di Angelo.

Andy shook her head. "No. We can't let anyone know. I don't think anyone realizes what he is-"

"Andy, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Anthony said. "Even Hades broke the oath."

"But he didn't," Andy argued. "Bianca and Nico were born even before World War II. They stayed for years at the Lotus Casino. No, Anthony. No one can know. I don't think Nico understands..."

"But you can't hide this from the gods forever," he said.

"I don't need forever. I just need a little time. I'll be eighteen soon. And then none of this will matter."

Anthony paled. "But... this could mean that the prophecy isn't about you after all. It might be about him."

"No. I _chose_ the prophecy. It is about me."

"Why are you saying that? Do you want to be responsible for the whole world?"

"That is the last thing I want," Andy sighed. "But I won't let it be about him. I already let him down once. I won't let him suffer anymore. Maybe we can find him. We can hide him someplace safe."

"If Luke gets hold of him-"

"He won't," Andy reassured him. "I'll make sure he has other things to worry about. Namely, me."

Anthony studied her for what felt like an eternity. He stepped closer and Andy's heart raced with the possibilities. Then, Grover came stumbling through the sand shouting their names. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a ghost.

"He spoke!" Grover cried.

Andy and Anthony exchanged a look.

"I was playing music in the parlor," Grover stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! I knew it was the coffee! He spoke in my mind!"

"Who?" Anthony demanded.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to-I have to find a suitcase!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andy stopped him. "What did he say exactly?"

Grover looked at her. "Just three words. He said _'I await you.'_"

* * *

**\- End of Act III -**

* * *

Another ending.

What did you guys think? Which act do you like most?

_Storm at Sea? _

_Heart of the Ocean? _

_Deep Blue Sea?_

Please be nice. I'm very sensitive.

I'll be back soon. Wait for me.


	26. Saved By A Mortal

The fourth act, everybody. I hope you're all excited.

I'd like to point out that since I've made Andy die of jealousy last act, in this one I'll make Anthony suffer instead. So if you find that he's acting weird or hiding things... yeah, you're probably right.

Let's not forget the Labyrinth messes with people's heads. Everyone'll get stressed and depressed and desperate... especially Anthony who carries the weight of a bad, bad prophecy on his shoulders.

Those who keep secrets are the ones who are truly alone, ain't that right?

* * *

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part I - _And I can hardly wait to discombobulate, I'll send you back and packing in a shipping crate. _

* * *

"Just relax," Sally said, but she didn't sound relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to... _you know._"

"Blow it to shit?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Andy sighed. Paul Blofis was Sally's new boyfriend. He was an English teacher and had managed to convince Good High School to accept Andy for the next school year. Andy _had_ tried to warn him that it wasn't a good idea, but the man just wouldn't listen to reason.

"You haven't told him the truth about me, have you?"

Sally tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel. "I thought we should wait."

"So we don't scare him away?"

"It's just one morning, Andy. It'll be fine."

"I'll be expelled before even starting school."

"Think positive, honey. Tomorrow you're off to camp! And later today, you've got your date-"

"It's not a date!" Andy protested. "It's just... Anthony."

"He's coming all the way from camp to meet you."

"Yes."

"You're going to the movies."

"So?"

"Just the two of you."

_"Stop it!"_

Sally held up her hands in surrender. "I'm just reminding you, Andy, that if by any chance you have something to say to that boy, today is the perfect time."

"Consider me reminded."

Andy got out of the car and into the school. Two cheerleaders ambushed her in the halls. "Hi," they smiled. "Welcome to Goode," the blonde one said. "You are so going to love it!"

The other girl, with a name tag written _Kelli_ on it, said, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Andy."

The two girls exchanged a look. "Oh, Andy Jackson," the blonde one said. "We've been waiting for you."

Having a bad feeling about that, Andy was about to run when Paul Blofis showed up to greet her. The cheerleaders backed off. Andy anxiously passed them, kneeling Kelli in the thigh. Her leg made a hollow, metallic sound.

"There you are," Paul was saying. "Welcome to Goode!"

"Yeah, hey, Paul."

"Andy, you look like you've seen a ghost," Paul said. He patted her on the back. "I know you're nervous, but you've got nothing to worry about. We get a lot of kids here with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers know how to help."

"If only ADHD and dyslexia were my biggest worries," Andy mumbled looking over her shoulder to where the cheerleaders were watching her. Then Andy looked down the hall and saw a girl with frizzy red hair _also_ staring at her.

Andy cursed under her breath. Somebody called Paul and he went to see what the person needed. The red-headed came swinging. "I thought I'd never see you again! As a matter of fact, there were some days when I thought I'd imagined you..."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Andy recalled. "No, I'm real."

The girl smiled, a little too flirtatiously. "And you never told me your name last December when you tried to kill me."

"I wasn't... I didn't... What are you doing here?"

"Orientation," Rachel shrugged.

"You live in New York?"

"You thought I lived at Hoover Dam?" Suddenly the smile vanished from her freckled face and her eyes widened. Andy followed her gaze and saw Kelli, still watching her. "Run," Rachel whispered.

"Why?"

Without answering, Rachel took Andy's hand and pulled her down the hall to the band room where they hid behind a bass drum. "You think they followed us?" Rachel asked, crouching down.

"The cheerleaders?" Andy asked. Rachel nodded nervously. "I don't think so. What are they? What did you see?"

Rachel's green eyes were bright with fear. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I would," Andy said. "I know you can see through the Mist."

"The what?"

"The Mist. It's... like a veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you."

Rachel studied Andy carefully. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not." Her face was pleading. "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see."

"Uh... yeah. You see... What do you know of Greek myths?" Rachel waited. "All those monsters, the gods, the stories... they are _all_ true."

_"I knew it!"_

Andy blinked. "That was strangely easy."

"You don't know how hard it's been," Rachel said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't-" her eyes narrowed. "Wait. _Who are you?_ I mean really? You look like you, but you're not... human. Are you?"

"I'm a half-blood. I'm half human," Andy said carefully. She had no idea why she was telling this girl everything. For some weird reason, they'd had this instant connection and Andy felt she could be trusted.

"And half what?"

Just then, Kelli and the other stepped into the band room. The doors slammed shut behind them. "There you are, Andy Jackson," the blonde one said. "It's time for your orientation." While Kelli stood blocking the doors, the blonde one went toward Andy. When the cheerleader was close enough, Andy drew Riptide and pointed at her chest.

She snarled and began to change. The color drained out of her, her skin was white, her eyes were red. Her teeth grew into fangs. She looked like a vampire. But her legs were different from one another. The left one was brown and donkey-like, while the right one was made of bronze. She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs.

Rachel threw a snare drum at the _empousa_'s head. The demon hissed and batted the drum away. Rachel threw a xylophone, but the demon just swatted that away, too.

"I don't usually kill girls," she growled. "But I will enjoy killing you two."

She lunged at them and Andy slashed with Riptide. The blade sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform, and with a horrible wail she exploded into dust all over them.

"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled. "You need a lesson, half-blood!" Kelli changed into her true form. "I'm senior _empousa_," she growled. "No man has bested me in a thousand years."

"I'm no man." Andy attacked, but Kelli dodged. Andy placed herself between the _empousa_ and Rachel. Kelli circled them.

"Such a pretty blade," she said, watching the sword. "What a shame it stands between us." Her form shimmered. "You don't even know what is happening, do you? Soon, your camp will be in flames, your friends will be slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to witness that."

Voices started coming from down the hall. The _empousa_'s eyes lit up. She picked up a tuba and threw it at Andy, who ducked. The tuba sailed over her head and crashed through the window. The voices in the hall died down.

"Andy!" Kelli shouted. "Why did you do that?" And she kept throwing instruments and making a mess. Andy charged after her. The door flung open. Kelli turned toward Andy like a cowering victim. She cried, and before the sword could hit her, she exploded into flames.

"Andy?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned. "What have you done?"

Kids screamed down the hall. The fire alarm wailed. Ceiling sprinklers hissed to life.

"You have to get out of here," Rachel whispered. Andy nodded and with a last apologetic glance at Paul, she sprinted for the broken band room window.

Andy burst out of the alley onto East 81st and ran straight into Anthony. "Hey, you're out early!" he laughed. For a split second he was in a good mood and everything was fine. He looked as charming as ever; his gray eyes sparkling. Then Rachel appeared and Anthony's smile melted. For the first time he noticed the smoke, the alarm, the screams. "What did you do? And who is this?"

Andy introduced the two of them. Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.

"Andy," Anthony said coldly. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel said. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." She grabbed Andy's arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote a phone number on Andy's hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going. I'll make some story. Tell them it wasn't your fault." Just like that, she ran back toward the school.

Anthony stared at Andy. "You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"There were two _empousai_! And she can see through the Mist. I mean-"

"You told her the truth?"

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-"

"You've met her before? This is strange," he shook his head. "Well, I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you." Without another word, Anthony took off and Andy had to jog after him.

In the taxi, Andy tried to talk to him but Anthony seemed to be far away. All she managed to get out of him was that he'd had a monster-infested spring in San Francisco; he'd come back to camp twice since Christmas, but wouldn't tell Andy why; and he'd learned nothing about the whereabouts of Nico di Angelo.

"What about Luke?" Andy asked.

"Mount Tam is till overrun with monsters," he said. "I didn't dare go near it, but I Luke isn't there anyway."

"How can you know?" she asked. He didn't answer. Andy felt like he was keeping something from her but decided not to push him. "What about Grover?"

"He's at camp. We'll see him today."

"Did he have any luck? With the search for Pan?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, are you mad at me?" she finally asked.

Anthony glanced at her and sighed. "No, Andy. I am not mad at you. I'm just mad."

The taxi dropped them on Farm Road 3.141, at the base of Half-Blood Hill. They hiked to the crest where the young guardian dragon was dozing, coiled around the pine tree, but he lifted his coppery head as they approached. "Hey, Peleus," Anthony greeted. They walked down into the valley, greeting the others, until Anthony said, "I need to talk to Clarisse."

Andy stared at him. "What for?"

"We've been working on something," he answered. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Working on what? And with Clarisse?"

Anthony glanced toward the forest. "I'll tell Chiron you're here. He'll want to talk to you before the hearing."

"What hearing?"

But he jogged down the path toward the archery field without looking back. Andy cursed and made her way through camp. Then she found herself face-to-face with the biggest hell-hound she had ever seen. She was about to draw Riptide when a man said, "She's harmless. Meet Mrs O'Leary."

Andy blinked. The man smiled dryly. He had short gray hair and a clipped gray beard. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purplish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo, but Andy couldn't tell what it was.

"Mrs O'Leary is my pet," he explained.

"Okay," Andy said slowly. "And who are you?"

"Quintus."

Andy shook his hand. It was as rough as sandpaper. "Andy Jackson," she said. "How did you, um-"

"Get a hell-hound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. Helping out Chiron while Mr D is away."

"Mr D is away?"

"Yes, well... Busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He's gone to visit some of the lesser gods. Make sure they're on the right side. I probably shouldn't say more than that." Then he looked around thoughtful. "They didn't have camps like this when I was a boy."

"You're a half-blood?!"

Quintus chuckled. "Some of us do survive into adulthood. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies."

Andy was about to ask him about said prophecy, when Chiron appeared. "I see you've met our new instructor. Quintus, do you mind if I borrow Andy?"

"Not at all, Master Chiron."

Andy said goodbye and walked away with Chiron. He asked about the _empousai_ and Andy told him everything, including Kelli bursting into flames. "The more powerful ones can do that," Chiron said. "She did not die, Andy. She simply escaped. It is not good that the she-demons are stirring."

"It is not good that they were waiting for me. How did they know? Gods, I... If it weren't for Rachel..."

Chiron nodded. "Ironic to be saved by a mortal, yet we owe her a debt. But we can talk of this later. We're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

They had reached the forest, but Chiron was leading Andy through a path she did not know. "The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting to decide Grover's fate."

At the clearing, a bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old and fat satyrs. He was telling them a story.

Standing off to one side of the circle were Anthony, a girl Andy didn't know, and Clarisse. Andy stood next to them. The small girl had wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. Her eyes were tinged green. She was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffled.

"No, no," Anthony patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Juniper." He looked at Andy and mouthed the words _'Grover's girlfriend'_.

"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-but, Silenus," Grover stammered. "It's the truth!"

Silenus turned to his colleagues and muttered something. "Master Underwood, for months we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

"I did!"

"Impudence!" said the elder on the left. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to... to _you_!"

"For months," Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.

"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing!"

Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. Silenus sighed and nodded. "Master Underwood," he announced, "we will give you yet one more chance."

Grover brightened. "Thank you!"

"One more week."

"What? But, sir! That's impossible!"

"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing."

"But, sir, I... I cannot lose my searcher's license. My whole life-"

"This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus said. "And now let us enjoy our noonday meal."

The circle of satyrs broke and Grover walked dejectedly toward Andy. "That went well, huh?"

"Those old goats!" Juniper said. "Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you've worked!"

"There is another option," Clarisse said darkly.

"No. No." Juniper shook her head. "Grover, I won't let you."

His face was ashen. "I... I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

"I'll fill you in later, Andy," Anthony said. "We'd better get back to our cabins. Inspection is starting."


	27. A Childish Game

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part II - _It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_

* * *

The Demeter kids were sweeping out their cabin and making fresh flowers grow in their window boxes. The guys in the Hermes cabin were scrambling around in a panic, stashing dirty laundry under their beds and accusing each other of taking stuff.

Over at the Aphrodite cabin, Silena Beauregard was just coming out, checking items off the inspection scroll. She was nice, but an absolute neat freak, the worst inspector. She liked things to be pretty. Problem was, Andy didn't do _pretty_.

The Poseidon cabin was at the end of the row of "male god" cabins on the right side of the green. Andy dashed inside and found Tyson sweeping the floor. "Andy!" he bellowed. He dropped his broom and ran at her.

"Watch the ribs!" She asked as he crushed her with his big cyclops arms.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm glad you're here, Andy. Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Anthony and make things go _BOOM!_"

"I dearly hope you don't mean all at the same time, Tyson..." Andy took a look around and sighed in relief. Tyson had cleaned pretty much everything.

"Oh, my," Silena Beauregard said, entering the cabin. "Well, I had my doubts, Andy. You kind of look like a slob. But you clean up nicely. I'll remember that." She winked and left the room.

* * *

In the afternoon, Andy had sword practice with Quintus. The guy was good! Andy was doing her best, but the guy always ended the fight with his sword at her throat.

"You're good," he told her. "But your guard is terrible."

"Have you always been a swordsman?" she asked.

"I've been many things," he answered looking over to where Tyson was playing with Mrs O'Leary, who he called the _'little doggie.'_

Andy eyed the mark on his neck and realized it had a definite shape – a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something. "What is that on your neck?" It wasn't a tattoo, she noticed. It was an old burn; like he had been branded or something.

"A reminder," he said. "Now, shall we go again?" and he pressed Andy harder.

* * *

Andy was having trouble sleeping, so she sat by the window, watching the sea, until she noticed a strange light in the room. The saltwater fountain was glowing. Rainbow colors shimmered through it, and a pleasant voice was saying,_ "Please, deposit one drachma."_

Tyson was snoring real loud. Intrigued, Andy tossed a coin through the mist. She saw the dark shore of a river and a boy squatted at the riverbank, tending a campfire. The flames burned blue. Nico was throwing pieces of paper into the fire - _his old trading cards_. He looked older than he actually was. His hair had grown longer; it was shaggy and down to his shoulders. His eyes bared no emotion, as if he was dead inside.

"Useless," he muttered, tossing another card into the blue flames. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff."

"A childish game, master," another voice agreed. Andy couldn't see who had spoken.

Nico stared across the river and Andy recognized where he was: the Underworld. He was camping at the edge of the River Styx. "I've failed," he said. "There's no way to get her back." He raised his head, waiting. "Is there? Speak!"

Something shimmered. The form of a man, a shadow, a ghost. "It has never been done," it said. "But there may be a way."

"Tell me," Nico commanded.

"An exchange," the ghost said. "A soul for a soul."

"I've offered!"

"Not yours. You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death."

Nico's face darkened. "You're talking about murder."

"I'm talking about justice," the ghost argued. "Vengeance."

"Those are not the same thing."

The ghost laughed dryly. "You will learn differently as you grow older."

"Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would... she would tell me what to do."

"_I'll_ tell you what to do," the ghost promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

Nico looked down. "Very well. You have a plan, I suppose."

"Oh, yes," the ghost said, sounding quite pleased. "We have many dark roads to travel. We must start-" The image shimmered. Nico vanished.

Andy stood in he middle of the cabin, listening to the ocean waves outside. Nico was alive. And he would come for her.

* * *

Next morning, Andy was having breakfast by herself, (Tyson had already finished), when Anthony and Grover sat with her. "He wants you to convince me," Grover was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Labyrinth," Anthony revealed. It was hard to pay attention to what he was saying since all the other campers were stealing glances at them and whispering that the son of Athena was sitting at the Poseidon table. And Anthony was _right_ next to her, touching her arm and everything.

"Campers aren't allowed to switch tables," Andy said softly.

"Forget that," Anthony said. "Grover is in trouble. There's only one way we can figure to help him. It's the Labyrinth. That's what Clarisse and I have been investigating."

Andy swallowed, trying not to blush. "You mean the maze where they kept the Minotaur?"

"Exactly."

"And... like everything else, it's here in America? Under some building?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Under some building? That's the best you can do? Please, Andy. The Labyrinth is huge! It wouldn't fit under a single city, much less a single building."

Andy thought about Nico. "Is it part of the Underworld?"

"No," Anthony frowned. "I suppose there may be passages from the Labyrinth down into the Underworld. But the Underworld is way, way down. The Labyrinth is right under the surface of the mortal world, kind of like a second skin. It's been growing from thousands of years, connecting everything together underground. You can get anywhere through the Labyrinth."

"If you don't get lost," Grover muttered. "And die a horrible death."

"Grover, there has to be a way," Anthony said. "Clarisse lived."

"Barely!" he argued. "And the other guy-"

"He was driven insane. He didn't die."

"Oh, joy." Grover's lower lip quivered. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Alright," Andy said. "What the hell is going on? What's this about Clarisse and a crazy guy?"

Anthony glanced over toward the Ares table. Clarisse was watching them. "Last year," he said, turning to Andy, "Clarisse went on a mission for Chiron."

"I remember," Andy said. "It was secret."

Anthony nodded. "It was secret, because she found Chris Rodriguez."

"The guy from the Hermes cabin?"

"Yeah," Anthony said. "Before he joined the Titan army, he and Clarisse were-" Anthony cleared his throat. "Well, last summer, he just appeared in Phoenix, near Clarisse's house. I mean, something obviously drew him there."

"I'm not sure I-"

"He was wandering around the desert, in a hundred and twenty degrees, in full Greek armor, babbling about string."

"Oh."

"He'd been driven completely insane. Clarisse hid him in her house so the mortals wouldn't institutionalize him. She tried to nurse him back to health. Chiron came out and interviewed him, but it wasn't much good. The only thing they got out of him: Luke's men have been exploring the Labyrinth."

"Why?"

"We weren't sure," Anthony said. "That's why Clarisse went on a scouting expedition. Chiron kept things hushed up because he didn't want anyone panicking. He got me involved because... well, the Labyrinth has always been one of my favorite subjects. The architecture involved-" his expression turned a little dreamy. "The builder, Daedalus, was a genius!"

"Don't geek out on me."

"Fine," he sighed. "The point is, the Labyrinth has entrances everywhere. If Luke could figure out how to navigate it, he could move his army around with incredible speed."

"But... It's a freaking maze!"

"Full of horrible traps," Grover agreed. "Dead ends. Illusions. Psychotic goat-killing monsters."

"Not if you had Ariadne's string," Anthony said with a grin. "She guided Theseus out of the maze. The string was a navigation instrument of some kind, invented by Daedalus. And Chris Rodriguez was mumbling about a string."

"So Luke wants the string?" Andy tried to keep up. "Why? What is he planning?"

Anthony shook his head. "I don't know. I thought maybe he wanted to invade camp through the maze, but that doesn't make any sense. The closest entrances Clarisse found were in Manhattan. I don't understand what Luke wants, but I do know this: the Labyrinth might be the key to Grover's problem."

Andy blinked. "You think Pan in underground?"

"It would explain why he's been impossible to find."

Grover shuddered. "Satyrs hate going underground. No searcher would ever try going in that place."

"Precisely," Anthony said. "However, it is dangerous. The Labyrinth reads your thoughts. It was designed to fool you, to trick you and kill you. Unless you can make it work for you."

"I can't do it," Grover hugged his stomach. "I'm gonna lose it all!" He stood up and ran away dramatically.

Anthony got up as well. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Follow me."

* * *

Andy didn't ask where they were going. She just followed Anthony into the woods. As they walked, she told him about Nico.

"He's summoning the dead? That's not good."

"The ghost was giving him bad advice," Andy said. "Telling him to take revenge."

"Yeah... spirits are never good advisers. They've got their own agendas. Old grudges. And they resent the living."

"He's going to come after me," Andy mumbled. "And the spirit mentioned the maze."

He nodded. "That settles it. We have to figure out the Labyrinth."

"Maybe," Andy said uncomfortably. "But who sent the Iris-message? If Nico didn't now I was there-"

"What are you doing here?" Juniper appeared before them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Andy asked.

"I live here," she shrugged. "I'm a dryad."

"You live here?" Andy repeated. "In the boulders?"

"In the juniper! Duh."

"We came to see you," Anthony said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Juniper sniffled. "But Grover... He seems so distraught. All year he's been out looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, it's worse. I thought maybe, at first, he was seeing another tree."

"I'm sure he's not," Anthony assured her.

"He had a crush on a blueberry bush once," Juniper said miserably.

"Really?" Andy smiled.

"Juniper," Anthony took her hand. "Grover would never even look at another tree. He's just stressed out about his searcher's license."

"He can't go underground, Anthony!" she protested. "You can't let him!"

"It might be the only way to help him; if we just knew where to start."

"Try there then," the nymph said, pointing at a crack between two of the largest boulders.

"You want us to go in there?" Andy asked. "Why?" But Anthony simply grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "It's too narrow!" She complained, but he ducked and started squeezing between the two boulders. Then he yelped and pulled, and Andy tumbled inside after him. Anthony hit the ground and Andy fell on top of him.

They were in complete darkness; their breathing echoing against stone. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. You pretty much softened my fall." They got up but didn't let go of each other.

"It's a corridor," Anthony whispered. Andy started forward, but he stopped her. "Don't take another step," he warned. "We need to find the exit." He sounded extremely tense. Andy looked up and realized she couldn't see where they'd fallen in. The ceiling was solid stone. "Two steps back," Anthony advised. They moved together and he started patting the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the mark of Daedalus."

"The what?"

"Got it!" he said with relief. A tiny fissure began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared, the Ancient Greek Delta. The roof slid open and they saw night sky, stars blazing. Metal ladder rungs appeared, leading up.

They made their way around the rock and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches. "Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded. "And if you say you were making out in some corner, I'll-"

Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover.

"Andy!" Tyson said. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine. We're fine," she said. "We fell in a hole." The others looked at her skeptically, then at Anthony. "We were not making out!" she exclaimed. "Gods, people. Get a life."

"You fell into a hole?" Clarisse asked, suspiciously.

Anthony took a deep breath. "Chiron... maybe we should talk about this at the Big House."

Clarisse gasped. "You found it, didn't you?"

Anthony nodded. The campers started asking questions, but Chiron sent them to bed.

"This explains a lot," Clarisse said, watching them go. "It explains what Luke is after."

"You don't mean..." Andy shivered. "That was an entrance? An invasion route straight into the heart of the camp?"

Anthony turned toward her, his eyes dark with worry, but he didn't say anything else.


	28. From Nowhere To Nowhere

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part III - _We don't have to say it 'cause we both know it's true: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. _

* * *

There was a boy in a Greek tunic and sandals crouching alone in a massive stone room. The ceiling was open to the night sky, but the walls were twenty feet high and polished marble. The boy huddled in the corner, shivering from cold, or maybe fear. He was spattered in mud.

The double oak doors moaned open. Two guards in bronze armor marched in, holding an old man between them. They flung him to the floor in a battered heap.

"Father!" the boy ran to him. The man's robes were in tatters. His hair was streaked with gray, and his beard was long and curly. There was blood on his face. "What did they do to you?" the boy cried. "I'll kill you!" he yelled at the guards.

"There will be no killing today," a voice said. The guards moved aside. Behind them was a tall man in white robes. His eyes glittered cruelly. "You helped the Athenian kill my Minotaur, Daedalus. You turned my own daughter against me."

"You did that yourself, Your Majesty," the old man croaked.

"You love your maze so much," the king said, "I have decided to let you stay here. This will be your workshop. Make me new wonders. Amuse me. Every maze needs a monster. You shall be mine."

"I don't fear you," the old man groaned.

The king smiled coldly. "But a man cares about his son, eh? Displease me, old man, and the next time my guards inflict a punishment, it will be on him!" And he swept out of the room with his guards.

The boy and his father were left alone in the darkness.

"What will we do?" the boy moaned. "Father, they will kill you!"

The old man swallowed with difficulty. "Take heart, my son," he tried to smile. "I will find a way."

A bar lowered across the doors with a fatal _BOOM_, and Andy woke in a cold sweat.

* * *

Chiron had decided to call the war council in the morning. They met in the sword arena to discuss the fate of the camp while Mrs O'Leary chewed on a toy. Chiron and Quintus stood at the front. Clarisse and Anthony sat next to each other and led the briefing. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible; the two of them didn't really get along. Also present around the table were Juniper, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher and even Argus.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Anthony was saying. "He knew everything about camp."

Juniper cleared her throat. "The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it."

Silena frowned. "You knew about the entrance and you didn't say anything?"

Juniper's face turned green. "I did say something. Yesterday. I didn't know it was important, okay? It was just a cave. I wouldn't have paid any attention except... well, it was _Luke_," she blushed a little greener.

"I think it's the jaw," Andy pointed out. "When I saw him for the first time, I thought _damn_."

Silena giggled. Anthony glanced at Andy annoyed. He really had no sense of humor whatsoever.

"Interesting," said Quintus. "And you believe this young man would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?"

"Definitely," Clarisse said. "If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months."

"He's been sending scouts into the maze," Anthony said. "We found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron said. He gave Quintus a meaningful look.

"Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the... Yes. I understand."

"The one in the what?" Andy asked wondering if something else had happened to that poor boy.

Clarisse glared at her. "The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop."

Andy remembered her dream. "The guy who created the Labyrinth?"

Anthony confirmed. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convinced Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted – quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then... to Olympus."

Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table. "Wait a sec, you said _'convince Daedalus'_? Isn't he dead?"

Quintus grunted. "I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

"That's the problem, my dear Quintus," said Chiron. "No one knows. There are rumors... well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be down there."

"We need to go in," Anthony announced. "We have to find the workshop before Luke does. If Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke. If Ariadne's string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke's hands."

"Can't we like... blow the entrance?" Andy suggested.

"No, you moron," growled Clarisse. "We've tried that in Phoenix. It didn't go well."

"And I'm the moron?" Andy sneered.

Clarisse glanced at her with hatred. "Jackson, if don't shut up, I swear-"

"The Labyrinth is a magical architecture, Andy," Anthony meddled. "It would take huge power to seal even one of its entrances. In Phoenix, Clarisse demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the maze entrance just shifted a few feet. The best we can do is prevent Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth. We need to get to the workshop, find Ariadne's string and prevent Luke from using it."

"But... If nobody can navigate in there," said Andy, "what chance do we have?"

"I've been studying architecture for years," he said. "I know Daedalus's Labyrinth better than anybody."

"From reading about it."

"Yes."

"It's not enough."

"It has to be."

"It ain't."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Andy realized the others were watching them. "Of course."

Chiron cleared his throat. "First things first. We need a quest."

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. "Chase."

There was a murmur of agreement. Anthony shifted uncomfortably. "You've done as much as I have, Clarisse," he told her. "You should go, too."

The girl shook her head vehemently. "I am never going back in there."

Travis Stoll laughed. "Chicken!"

Clarisse got to her feet violently and said with a shaky voice, "You understand nothing, punk. I will never go in there again!_ Never!_" And she stormed out of the arena.

Travis tried to apologize, but Chiron stopped him. "The poor girl has had a difficult year. So we have an agreement that Tony should lead the quest?" Everyone nodded. "Very well. Son, it's time you visit the Oracle."

* * *

Andy paced the arena waiting for Anthony. The others seemed busy enough, chatting, laughing, telling jokes.

Juniper came toward her. "I want to tell you something," she whispered urgently. "Luke wasn't the only one I saw around that cave." She glanced behind her shoulder. "The sword master. He was poking around the rocks."

"Quintus? When?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to time. Maybe a week ago, when he first showed up."

"Did he go in?"

"I'm not sure... Andy, he's creepy. I didn't even see him come into the glade. He was just there. Appeared. I don't think we can trust him." Grover then called her and she went toward him.

Distressed and uneasy, Andy headed across the fields and into the Big House. She had to see why Anthony was taking so long. When she got to the stairs, she hesitated. She heard sobbing coming from below. Andy crept around the back of the stairs and saw that the basement door was open. She peered inside. Clarisse was sitting with Chris Rodriguez. He was shaking and sobbing.

"Please, Chris," she was saying, "try a little more nectar."

"You're an illusion, mom!" he shouted. "Get away from me!"

"I'm not your mom," Clarisse's voice was gentle and sad. "I'm Clarisse. Remember me? Please... say that you do."

"It's dark!" he yelled. "So dark!"

"Come outside," Clarisse coaxed. "The sunlight will help you."

"A... a thousand skulls. The earth keeps healing him."

"Chris," she pleaded, close to tears. "You have to get better. Please. I _need_ you to get better."

Chris's eyes were like a cornered rat's – wild and desperate. "There's no way out, mom. No way out." Then he caught a glimpse of Andy and made a strangled, terrified sound. "Child of land and sea! Child of Poseidon! Get away!"

Andy backed away, hoping Clarisse hadn't seen her. She ran back to the arena and found that Anthony had returned. "Where were you? I got the prophecy," he said.

"What did the prophecy say exactly? The wording is important," Chiron said.

Anthony took a deep breath. "_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze. The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise_."

"The lost one!" Grover perked up. "That must mean Pan!"

"_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand_," Anthony continued. "_The son of Athena's final stand_." Everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"What else?" asked Chiron. "It doesn't sound complete."

Anthony hesitated. "I... I don't remember."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "_You_ don't remember, Tony?"

"Something about... _Destroy with a hero's final breath_."

"And?" Chiron insisted.

"The point is," Anthony cut, "I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And..." he turned to Andy. "Will you come?"

"Yes," she said promptly.

He smiled relieved. "Grover, you too?" Grover nodded. "And Tyson. I'll need you too."

"Yay!" The cyclops clapped crazily.

"Anthony," Chiron warned, "this goes against the Ancient Laws. A hero is allowed only two companions."

"I need them all."

"Consider well, son," the centaur said. "You would be breaking the ancient laws, and there are always consequences. Last winter, five went on a quest to save Artemis. Only three came back. Think on that. Three is a sacred number. There are three Fates, three Furies, three Olympia sons of Kronos. It is a good strong number that stands against many dangers. Four... is risky."

"I know. But I need them."

Chiron sighed. "Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you into the Labyrinth."

* * *

Quintus pulled Andy aside as the council was breaking up. "I have a bad feeling about this," he told her. "I don't like the idea of you going down there. Any of you. But if you must, I want you to remember something. The Labyrinth exists to fool you. It will distract you. That's dangerous for half-bloods. We are easily distracted."

"You've been in there?"

"Long ago," his voice was ragged. "I barely escaped with my life. Most who enter aren't that lucky." He gripped her shoulder. "Andy, keep your mind on what matters most. Find an anchor. If you can do that, you might find the way. And here, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a little silver tube. It was terribly cold.

"A whistle?" she asked.

"A dog whistle," Quintus said. "For Mrs O'Leary."

"How-"

"How will it work in the maze? I'm not a hundred percent sure it will. But Mrs O'Leary is a hell-hound. She can appear when called, no matter how far away she is. I'd feel better knowing you had this. If you really need help, use it; but be careful, the whistle is made of Stygian ice."

"What ice?"

"From the River Styx. Very hard to craft. Very delicate. It cannot melt, but it will shatter when you blow it, so you can only use it once."

"Thank you," Andy said, not very thankful. She went to find Anthony, promising herself she would not use the whistle. She had trusted Luke once, she remembered. She would not do that same mistake again.

* * *

Andy entered the Athena cabin carefully. The place was a workshop for brainiac kids. She found Anthony sitting on the ground, surrounded by large books, rifling through old scrolls. She knelt beside him. "You okay?"

He frowned. "Just... trying to do some research. Daedalus's Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."

"We'll figure it out."

Anthony dropped a scroll. "I've wanted to lead a quest since I was nine. Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson, or Grover."

"Hey. I'm not scared," she told him. "Not one bit. Because I know you're gonna do _awesome,_" she sang out the last word.

Anthony raised his head. He looked at Andy so attentively she wondered if she had forgotten to put on a bra or something. He leaned over as if to kiss her, but then his body tensed and he sighed. "I'm worried," he confessed.

"About the prophecy?" she asked. "What was the last line?"

And then, as if he couldn't contain himself anymore, he _did_ kiss her. Briefly, tensely, but warmly. Anthony backed away and stared at his own hands. "Chiron might be right," he muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three with me. It feels right."

Andy smiled weakly. "As long as it feels right..." she nudged him playfully. "We can do this, Anthony. If we do it together."

The gray eyes met the sea-green ones. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Behind them, somebody cleared his throat. It was one of Anthony's half-brothers, Malcolm. His face was bright red. "Um, sorry," he said. "Archery practice. Chiron said to come find you, Tony."

The gray eyes left the sea-green ones. "I'll be right there," Anthony said and Malcolm left in a hurry. He stood up. "You better go, Andy. Get ready for the quest. I'll see you in the morning." And he left her there surrounded by maps that led from nowhere to nowhere.

But the butterflies in her stomach told a different story. She was finally getting _somewhere_.


	29. Your Indecision

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part IV - _Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand, but with faith and understanding you will journey from boy to man. _

* * *

Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. "Our spies report success, my lord," he was saying. "Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete."

"Excellent," the voice of Kronos was freezing with cruelty. "Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself."

"My lord, perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Krios or Hyperion should lead-"

"No," the voice was quiet but absolutely firm. "_I_ will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from Tartarus."

"But the form, my lord..." Luke's voice shook.

"Show me your sword, Luke Castellan." Luke drew his sword. "You pledged yourself to me," Kronos reminded him. "You took this sword as proof of your oath."

"Yes, my lord. I just-"

"You wanted power," the titan continued. "I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?"

Luke shivered. "Yes."

"Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus."

There was a knock on the door. Luke rose. "Come in."

Two _dracaenae_ slithered in followed by Kelli, the _empousa_. "Hello, Luke," she smiled.

"What is it, demon?" his voice was cold. "I told you not to disturb me."

Kelli pouted. "That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a nice massage?"

Luke stepped back. "If you have something to report, say it. Otherwise begone!"

"I don't know why you're so huffy these days. You used to be fun to hang around." She shrugged. "The advance team is ready, as you requested. We can leave-" she frowned.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"A presence," she said. "Your senses are getting dull, Luke. We're being watched." Kelli's eyes found Andy and she lunged.

* * *

Andy fell off the bed, her body shaking. As she tried to easy her breathing, she noticed that same strange light coming from the fountain. Desperately, she looked for a drachma everywhere until she found one and threw it into the mist.

Nico appeared, but he wasn't in the Underworld this time. He was in a graveyard instead, under a starry sky, watching some gravediggers at work. "Is it deep enough yet?" he asked, irritated.

"Nearly, my lord," it was the same ghost from before. "But this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice."

"I want a second opinion." Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two skeletons climbed out of the hole. "You are dismissed. Thank you." The skeletons collapsed into piles of bones.

"You might as well thank the shovels," the ghost complained. "They have as much sense."

Nico ignored him. He reached into a large Wal-Mart bag next to his feet and pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke. He popped open a can and poured it into the grave. "Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

"In my day; we used animal blood," the ghost mumbled. "They can't taste the difference."

"Be quiet," Nico ordered and began chanting in Ancient Greek. The grave started to bubble. The fog thickened. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones.

"There are too many," the ghost said nervously. "You don't know your own powers."

"I've got it under control," Nico said. He drew his sword – a short blade made of solid black metal. The shades retreated. "One at a time," Nico commanded. A single figure floated forward and knelt before him. "Who are you?"

"I am Theseus." Andy stared at the ghost-man. He was young – younger than she would'd thought – with curly hair and green eyes like hers.

"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked.

"Do not try it. It is madness," Theseus warned him.

_"Tell me!"_

"My stepfather died," Theseus remembered. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."

Nico's ghost hissed, "Ask him about the soul exchange!"

Theseus scowled. "I know that voice."

"Answer the lord's questions and nothing more," said the ghost.

"I know you," Theseus insisted.

"I want to know about my sister," Nico said. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

Theseus's emotionless voice said, "The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."

"We don't need any of that," complained the ghost. "I will guide you, my lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."

"A soul for a soul," Nico asked. "Is it true?"

"Yes. But the specter-" The other ghosts stirred nervously. "He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sensed your summons. He comes."

"Who?"

"He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said. "You must release us!"

The fountain began to crack; the whole cabin was shaking. Andy realized the ghosts were trying to escape right out of the fountain. She uncapped Riptide and slashed at the fountain, cleaving it in two. Salt water spilled everywhere.

Andy sank on the ground, shivering. Tyson found her there in the morning, still staring at the pieces of what had once been a fountain.

* * *

Juniper was holding Grover as if they were one. Chiron, Quintus and Mrs O'Leary stood with the other campers who'd come to wish them well. Anthony was doing one last check on his supply pack. When Tyson and Andy came over, he frowned. "Andy, you look terrible."

"She killed the water fountain last night," Tyson confided.

"What?"

Before Andy could explain, Chiron trotted over. "Well, it appears you are ready!" Andy glanced at the crack between the boulders. "Take care and good hunting."

"Well," said Grover nervously. "Goodbye sunshine."

And together, the four of them descended into darkness.

They made it a hundred feet before they were hopelessly lost. The tunnel looked nothing like the one they had stumbled into before. Now it was round like a sewer with iron-barred portholes every ten feet.

Anthony tried his best to guide them. "If we keep one hand on the left wall and follow it," he said, "we should be able to find our way out again by reversing course." As soon as he said that, the left wall disappeared. They were in the middle of a circular chamber with eight tunnels leading out. Anthony swept his flashlight beam over the archways. "That way," he said.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"Deductive reasoning."

"So you're guessing."

"Just come on," he said.

The tunnel he'd chosen narrowed quickly. Grover's hyperventilating was the loudest noise in the maze. "I can't stand it anymore," he whispered. "Are we there yet? I mean, why would Pan be down here? This is the opposite of the wild!"

Suddenly the tunnel opened into a huge room covered in mosaic tiles showing the gods at a feast. "What is this place?" Andy asked. "It looks-"

"Roman," Anthony finished. "About two thousand years old."

"How can they be Roman?"

"The Labyrinth is a patchwork," he said. "I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself."

"You make it sound like it's alive."

They heard a moan from the tunnel ahead. "Let's move," Anthony said.

Every few feet the tunnels twisted and turned and branched off. After several hours, they found their first skeleton. He was dressed in white; a wooden crate of glass bottles sat next to him. "A milkman," Anthony said.

"What?"

"He used to deliver milk."

"Yeah, man, I know what a milkman is," she rolled her eyes. "But what is he doing here?"

"Some people wonder by mistake, I suppose. Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back." Without another word, Anthony led them to the right, then the left, through a corridor of stainless steel. Then they arrived back in the Roman tile room. But this time, they weren't alone.

He had two faces. They jutted out from either side of his head, staring over his shoulders, so his head was much wider than it should've been. "Anthony," his left face said. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way!"

Tyson frowned. "The funny man has two faces."

"The funny man has ears!" the left face scolded. "Now come along, Anthony."

"No, no," the right face said. "This way, Anthony. Talk to me, please."

The two-faced man regarded Anthony, waiting for him to choose. Behind him were two exits.

"Where do they lead?" Anthony asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

"One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face said encouragingly. "The other leads to certain death."

"Come one," said the left face. "Choose, Anthony. We don't have all day."

The right face smiled. "You're in charge now, Anthony. All the decisions are on your shoulders. All the responsibility. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I-"

"We know you, Anthony Chase," the left face said. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you. Or... someone who matters the most?" he suggested.

The color drained out of Anthony's face. "I don't-"

Andy stepped forward. "Okay, guys. Enough of this bullshit. Who are you again? I'm not good with faces, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I'm your best friend," the right face said.

"I'm your worst enemy," said the left.

"I'm Janus," they said in harmony. "God of Doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."

"I'll see you soon enough, Andromeda," said the right face. "But for now, it is Anthony's turn."

"One bad choice can ruin your whole life," said the left face. "It can kill you and all your friends. But no pressure, Anthony. Choose!"

A brilliant light flooded the room and a woman appeared. She was tall and graceful and extremely blonde, like a barbie doll. "Janus," she said, "are we causing trouble again?"

"N-no, milady!" Janus' right face stammered.

"Yes!" the left face said.

"You know very well your visit is premature," the woman said. "The boy's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down."

Janus bowed and disappeared.

The woman turned toward the others and smiled. "Sit with me," she invited them. "Let's talk." She waved her hand and a picnic towel appeared on the ground with lots of platters sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

Andy sighed. "Alright. Who are _you_ now?"

She raised her blonde head. "I am Hera. Queen of Heaven." She sat down, served them sandwiches and poured lemonade. "Grover, dear, use your napkin. Don't eat it."

"Yes, ma'am," Grover said.

"Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?"

Tyson stifled a belch. "Yes, nice lady."

"Queen Hera," Anthony said. "What are you doing here?"

Hera smiled. "I came to see you, naturally."

"I didn't think you liked heroes."

"Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."

"Didn't you try to kill him in, like, several different occasions?" Anthony asked.

Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding – especially after the last little incident."

"You mean Thalia?" Andy guessed.

Hera's eyes turned toward her frostily. "Andy Jackson, is it? One of Poseidon's... _children_. As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly." She turned back to Anthony. "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, boy. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with."

"Why was he here?"

"To drive you crazy, no doubt," Hera said. "You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father. We must watch the minor gods. Janus. Hecate. Morpheus."

"Isn't that what Dionysus is doing?" Andy asked. "Checking on them?"

"Indeed," Hera said. "You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things, petty things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I am the goddess of marriage, you see. I am used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos, and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind."

"What are your goals?" Anthony asked her.

"To keep my family, the Olympians, together. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I'm afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish."

"A wish?"

"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you seek Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus."

"But how do we get there?" Anthony asked. "That is my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth."

Hera looked disappointed. "So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given."

"I don't understand."

"The means is already within your grasp." Hera looked at Andy. "Andromeda knows the answer."

"I do?"

"You'll have to be more specific," Anthony told her.

Hera shook her head. "Getting something and having the wits to use it... those are two different things. I'm sure your mother Athena would agree." The room rumbled. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think of what I have said, young hero. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem. And one more thing, Anthony. I have postponed your day of choice, not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell." She waved a hand and turned into white smoke.

"What sort of help was that?" Andy complained. "Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you. _Poof!_"

_"Poof,"_ Tyson agreed.

"Well, she said you know the answer," Grover said.

"You think that if I knew the answer for this, I would be keeping it to myself?"

Anthony sighed. "We keep going."

"Which way?" she asked.

Grover and Tyson both tensed and stood up together. "Left," they both said.

Anthony frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"Because something is coming from the right!" Grover said.

"Something big," Tyson added. "In a hurry."

"Left it is!" Andy decided and together they plunged into the dark corridor.


	30. As Tall As The Sky

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part V - _Just remember in the darkest hours within your heart is the power for making you a hero too._

* * *

The left tunnel was a dead end. After sprinting a hundred yard, they ran into an enormous boulder that completely blocked their path. Behind them, the sounds of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing echoed down the corridor.

"Tyson," Andy said urgently, "can you-"

"Yes!" He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. The boulder gave away with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and they dashed through behind it. They got on the other side of the boulder and pushed. Whatever was chasing them wailed in frustration as they heaved the rock back into place and sealed the corridor.

"We trapped it," Andy said relieved.

"Or trapped _ourselves_," Grover said.

Andy turned around. They were in a twenty-foot-square cement room, and the opposite wall was covered with metal bars. They'd tunneled straight into a cell.

"What in Hades?" Anthony tugged on the bars. They didn't budge. Somewhere above them, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too – a raspy voice muttering something that Andy couldn't make out.

"What's that language?" she asked.

Tyson's eyes widened. "Can't be." Before Andy could ask him what couldn't be, Tyson grabbed two bars of the cell door and bent them wide enough for them to pass.

"I know this place," Anthony recalled. "It's Alcatraz."

"That island near San Francisco?" Andy asked.

He nodded. "My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

They got out of the cell, only to find themselves facing a horrible creature. It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman's body from the waist up. But instead of a horse's lower body, it had the body of a dragon. Her hair was made of snakes.

"It's her," Tyson whimpered.

The monster didn't see them though so they crouched in the shadows. She was talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor, where the sobbing was coming from. "What's she saying?" Andy muttered. "What is that language?"

"The tongue of the old time," Tyson shivered. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and... her other children. Before the gods."

"You understand it?" Andy asked. "Can you translate?"

Tyson nodded. "She says, _'You will work for the master or suffer.'_ The other one is refusing. She says, _'Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares. If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return.'_"

The dragon lady tromped toward the stairwell then disappeared around the corner.

"H-h-horrible," Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong."

"Cyclopes' worst nightmares," Tyson murmured. "Kampê."

"Who?" Andy asked.

Tyson swallowed. "Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."

Anthony nodded. "Yes. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaia and Ouranos' earlier children – the Cyclopes and the _Hekatonkheires_."

"The Heka-freaking-what?"

"The Hundred-Handed Ones," he said. "They called them that because... well, it's self-explanatory. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes."

"Very powerful," Tyson said. "Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains."

"Cool," Andy said. "Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampê was the jailer," he said. "She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampê is back," Andy grunted.

"Bad," Tyson summed up.

"But who's in that cell?"

"Briares!" Tyson perked up. "He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and-"

"Yeah, yeah. They break mountains." Andy got up. "Well, gentlemen, let's meet Briares, shall we?" The boys seemed unsure, but they followed Andy anyway. As they approached the cell, the weeping got louder. Then they saw him.

He was human-size and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His chest sprouted more arms than Andy could count, in rows, all around his body. Several of his hands wee covering his face as he sobbed.

"Either the sky isn't as tall as it used to be," Andy muttered, "or he's rather short."

Tyson fell to his knees. "Briares!" He called. The sobbing stopped. "Great Hundred-Handed One! Help us!"

Briares looked up. His face was long and sad. "Run while you can, Cyclops," Briares said miserably. "I cannot even help myself."

"You're a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson insisted. "You can do anything!"

Briares wiped his nose with five or six hands. "I cannot," he moaned. "Kampê is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus."

"It will be okay," Tyson told him. "We will help you." Tyson grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges. "Come on, Briares. Let's get out of here."

"I cannot," he said. "She will punish me."

"It's all right," Anthony promised. "You fought the Titans before, and you won, remember?"

"I remember the war," he whispered. "Lightning shook the world. We threw many rocks. The Titans and the monsters almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Kampê said so."

"Don't listen to that thing," Andy said. "Come one!" He didn't move. Andy was getting impatient. They didn't have time to lose. But she couldn't just leave him behind either... Tyson wouldn't let her hear the end of it... "Fine. One game of rock, paper, scissors. If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."

Anthony looked at her like she was crazy.

"I always win," Briares said.

"Hey, we have that in common," Andy shrugged. She pounded her fist in her palm three times. Briares did the same with all one hundred hands. He came up with a whole avalanche of rocks, a classroom set of scissors, and enough paper to make a fleet of airplanes.

"I told you," he said sadly. "I always-" he stopped. "What is that you made?"

"A gun," she told him. "A gun beats anything."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, you big baby. Kampê's not going to be fair if we hang around. So get a move on!"

Briares sniffled. "Demigods are cheaters." But he slowly rose to his feet and followed them out of the cell. The headed down the stairs to where Kampê was snarling at them.

Immediately, they turned around and ran the other way. Behind them, they could hear her coming. They scrambled down the stairs, through a corridor, and past a guard's station – out into another block of prison cells.

"Left," Anthony commanded. They burst outside and found themselves in the prison yard. Tourist were milling around, taking pictures. They ran to the far end of the yard, as far from the cell blocks as possible. The monster came fast after them. They ran out of the gates of the prison; mortals screamed and ran, emergency sirens began to blare.

Tyson ripped a metal lamppost out of the ground. "I will distract Kampê. You run ahead."

"No way!" Andy said.

"You go," Tyson insisted. "She is poisonous. It will hurt Cyclopes, but not kill. You won't be so lucky."

"Tyson-"

"Go, sister. I will meet you inside."

Andy took a deep breath and did as he said. She and the others circled around and ran back to the Labyrinth entrance. She didn't look back, she couldn't. She pushed Briares, Grover and Anthony into the maze, and only then she had the courage to turn back looking for her brother. Tyson was coming her way, but so was Kampê. _He wouldn't make it._

Desperate, Andy touched the wrist-watch Tyson had made for her a while back and it turned into a bronze shield. Andy threw it at the monster with all she was worth. It hit Kampê in the face and she faltered just long enough for Tyson to dive past Andy into the maze. Andy followed him and the stone door closed sealing them in. They ran.

* * *

They settled in a corridor made of huge marble blocks. To Andy's surprise, Grover sat near Tyson and Briares. Anthony sat against the wall on the other side and Andy went to make him company.

"I have lost everything," Briares was whispering.

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asked. "The other two must still stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them."

"They are no more," Briares said sadly. "They faded."

"What does that mean?" Andy asked. "I thought monsters were immortal."

"Even immortality has limits," Grover said weakly. "Sometimes... sometimes monsters get forgotten and they lose their will to stay immortal."

"We need your help," Tyson told Briares.

"I cannot, Cyclops."

"But you are strong!"

"Not anymore."

Andy face the _Hekatonkheires_. "Hey! We need you. Tyson believes in you. He risked his life for you, if you haven't noticed."

Briares shook his head. "I cannot, demigod. I do not have a finger gun to win this game."

Andy wasn't sure why but she was suddenly very pissed off at that sad, pathetic creature before her. "Well, you know what? I don't either. I don't even know if we'll make it to _see_ the fight. In fact, I don't know where I get the strength to wake up every single day. But... I do it. I do what I have to because I don't have the luxury to sit and cry in a corner. Even though, sometimes, that is all I want to do." Briares regarded her carefully. "I'm no longer surprised monsters fade. Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you give up on yourself."

With brown eyes filled with tears, Briares got up. Andy thought maybe he was about to crush her, but he simply turned his back and walked away. They watched him until he was lost in the shadows. Tyson sobbed.

"It's okay," Grover hesitantly patted his shoulders.

"It is not okay, goat boy. He was my hero."

Andy's eyes stung. "Well, you are mine," she told him. "Maybe it's about time you start being yours too. I'm sorry about the shield, Tyson. You worked so hard on that."

Tyson glanced at her. "Don't worry, sister. You saved me. You wouldn't have had to do it if Briares had helped."

"He's afraid," Andy said. "He'll get over it."

Tyson nodded. "Are you afraid, Andy?"

She tried to swallow. "All the time," she admitted.

For the next few minutes, nobody spoke. Anthony was being strangely quiet, but his body heat made Andy feel better. At least they were together.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he said softly after a while. The other two were asleep. "This is hopeless."

"We'll get there."

"We have no idea where we're going or where we'll end up. How can you walk from New York to California in a day? I was kidding myself. All that planning and reading, I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Anthony." Andy turned to look at him. She didn't want to cry in that place, but she was starting to fall apart. Everyone was losing faith around her and Andy didn't know how to help them. She couldn't let them quit. They needed a anchor, that's what Quintus had said. Could Andy be theirs? "We never know what we're doing. But it works out great because we do it together. I'm glad you're scared. It means you get how important this is. I wouldn't trust you if you were sure of yourself in here. We just need to keep it together."

His face was serious, a mask she couldn't decipher. "You... How can you-" he stopped himself, but seemed to relax a little. "What did Hera mean when she said you knew the way through the maze?"

"I don't know. What was the last line of the prophecy?"

"It doesn't matter," he lied.

"What about the choice Janus mentioned? Hera said-"

"Don't," he warned. "I'm sorry. I just... need to think about it." He turned his back at her and fell asleep.

Andy faced the wall. It was clear Anthony was hiding something important. And in all her days as a demigod, Andy had never felt so alone.

* * *

The boy from the her dreams was older now. It was daytime; the sky above was blue. The old man looked sickly. He picked up a delicate curl of bronze and fitted it into place. "Done," he announced. "It is done."

He picked up his project – metal wings. There were two sets. The boy grinned. "Father, you're a genius!"

The old man smiled. "Tell me something I don't know, Icarus. Now, hurry. It will take at least an hour to attach them."

"You first," Icarus said. The old man protested, but Icarus insisted. "You made them, Father. You should get the honor of wearing them first." And he started attaching the leather harness to his father's chest.

"The wax compound should hold for several hours," Daedalus said nervously as his son worked. "But we must let it set first. And we would do well to avoid too high or too low. The sea would wet the wax seals-"

"-and the sun's heat would loosen them," the boy finished. "We've been through this a million times!"

"One cannot be too careful."

"I have complete faith in your inventions, Father! No one has ever been as smart as you."

Then it was the boy's turn. The old man had a hard time keeping the wings in position while he sealed them. "Too slow," he muttered. "I am too slow."

"Take your time, Father," the boy said. "The guards aren't due until-" Something heavy was slammed into the doors.

Daedalus worked furiously. "We must have more time! They are too early! We need more time for the seal to hold!"

"It'll be fine," Icarus said, as his father finished.

The doors splintered. Two armed guards entered the room, followed by the king. "Well, well," he said with a cruel smile. "Going somewhere?"

"We're leaving, Minos," the old man said.

The king chuckled. "I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your hopes. I must say I'm impressed. You let my daughter escape, old man. You drove my wife to madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Mediterranean. You will never escape me."

Icarus pried open the manhole cover. The inventor and son shot into the sky, carried by the updraft. Daedalus and Icarus wheeled above the maze, then zoomed across the city of Knossos and out past the rocky shores of Crete.

Icarus laughed, "Free, Father! You did it!" The boy spread his wings to their full limit and soared away on the wind.

"Wait," Daedalus called. "Be careful!"

But Icarus was already out over the open sea. He plummeted toward the sea, pulling out of a nosedive at the last second. "Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork-" The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wobbled in midair.

"Stand as still as possible!" Daedalus commanded. But Icarus flapped his arms trying to reassert control. The left wing went first – ripping away from the straps.

"Father!" Icarus cried. And then he fell, the wings stripped away until he was just a boy with arms extended in a useless attempt to glide.

* * *

Andy woke with a start. The corridor was dark. There was no morning in the maze. They had a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes and kept traveling. The old stone tunnels changed into dirt with cedar beams. Anthony got agitated. "This isn't right," he said.

They came to a cave with a rectangular pit in the middle. There were cans of Coke all around. "Nico," Andy said. "He was summoning the dead again."

Tyson whimpered. "Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts."

"We've got to find him." Andy ran forward. Anthony called her back. She ducked into a tunnel and saw light up ahead. By the time the others caught up with her, she was staring at daylight streaming through a set of bars above her head. They were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. "Where are we?"

Then a shadow fell across the grate and a red cow stared down at them. "It's a cattle guard," Grover said.

"A what?"

"They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them."

"Didn't Hera say something about a ranch?" Anthony asked.

Tyson then hit the cattle guard with both hands. It popped off and went flying out of sight. Then he gave them a boost out of the tunnel.

"Red cattle," Anthony said. "The cattle of the sun."

"What?" Andy asked.

"They're sacred to Apollo."

_"Holy cows?" _she laughed.

"Exactly. But what are they doing-"

A dog with two heads appeared, snarling. Grover raised a hand in greeting. The dog bared its teeth. Then its master lumbered out of the woods. He was a huge guy with stark white hair and braided white beard. "Heel, Orthus," he told the dog. "What have we got here? Cattle rustlers?"

"Travelers," Anthony said. "We're on a quest."

The man's eye twitched. "Half-bloods?"

"I'm Anthony, son of Athena. This is Andy, daughter of Poseidon. Grover the satyr. Tyson the-"

"Cyclops," the man finished. "Yeah, I ain't blind, son of Athena. I am Eurytion, son of Ares, the cowherd for this here ranch. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

Andy's heart raced. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," he said darkly. "Not many ever leave." Then he lowered his voice. "I'm going to say this only once, demigods. Get back in the maze now, before it's too late."

"No," Anthony insisted. "Not until we see this other demigod. Please."

Eurytion grunted. "Then you leave me no choice. I've got to take you to see the boss."


	31. Love Never Dies

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part VI - _I was so afraid, now I realize: love is never wrong and so it never dies. _

* * *

The big ranch house was white. "Don't break the rules," Eurytion warned. "No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any comments about the boss's appearance."

"Why?" Andy asked. "What does he looks like?"

Before Eurytion could reply, a new voice said, "Welcome to the Triple G Ranch." The man on the porch had a normal head but three bodies. His neck connected to the middle chest like normal, but he had two more chests, one to either side, connected at the shoulders, with a few inches in between. His left arm grew out of his left chest, and the same on the right, so he had two arms, but four armpits. The chests all connected into one enormous torso, with two regular but very beefy legs.

"Say hello to Mr Geryon," Eurytion advised.

"Hello," the four of them said together.

Eurytion made the introductions. Then Nico di Angelo came out of the glass doors onto the porch. "Geryon, I won't wait for-" he froze when he saw them. Then he drew his sword.

"Put that away, Mr di Angelo," Geryon snarled. "I ain't gonna have my guests killing each other."

"But that's-"

"Andy Jackson," Geryon supplied. "Anthony Chase. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."

_"Monster friends?"_ Grover said indignantly.

"The man is wearing three shirts," Tyson only then realized.

"They let Bianca die!" Nico's voice trembled with rage.

"Nico," Andy tried to apologize, "what happened to Bianca was-"

"Don't speak her name! You aren't worthy to even talk about her!"

"Just put the sword away, Mr di Angelo, before I have Eurytion take it from you."

Reluctantly, Nico sheathed his sword. "If you come near me, Jackson, I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise."

"I believe you," she whispered.

Geryon patted Nico's shoulder. "There, we've all made nice. Now come along, folks. I want to give you a tour of the ranch." He had a trolley thing – like one of those kiddie trains that take you around zoos. Nico sat in the very back with Eurytion beside him. Orthus jumped in the front seat with Geryon. Anthony, Andy, Grover and Tyson took the middle two cars. "We have a huge operation," Geryon boasted as the moo-mobile lurched forward. "Horses and cattle mostly, but all sorts of exotic varieties, too."

They came over a hill and Anthony gasped. "_Hippalektryons_? I thought they were extinct!" The animals had the front half of a horse and the back half of a rooster. Their rear feet were huge yellow claws. They had feathery tails and red wings.

"Rooster ponies," Tyson said. "Do they lay eggs?"

"Once a year," Geryon grinned. "Very much in demand for omelettes!"

"You can't do that!" Anthony said. "They must be an endangered species!"

"Gold is gold, Mr Chase," he said. "And you haven't tasted the omelettes."

"That's not right," Grover mumbled.

"Now, over here," said Geryon, "we have our fire-breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for way, naturally."

"What war?" Andy asked.

"Any war," Geryon shrugged. "And over yonder, of course, are our prize red cows. Apollo is busy to see them, so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because they're such a demand."

"For what?" Andy asked.

Geryon raised an eyebrow. "Meat, Miss Jackson! Armies have to eat!"

"You kill the sacred cows of the sun god for hamburger meat?" Grover said. "That's against the ancient laws!"

"Oh, don't get so worked up, young satyr. They're just animals."

_"Just animals!"_

"Yes. And if Apollo cared, I'm sure he would tell us."

"If he knew, you mean," Andy muttered.

Nico sat forward. "I don't care about any of this, Geryon. We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it!"

"All in good time, Mr di Angelo. Look over here; some of my exotic game." The next field was crawling with giant scorpions. "And over here, my prize stables! You must see them!"

About a hundred horses were milling around in poop. The horses were really gross from wading through it, and the stables were just as bad. It reeked like you would not believe. Even Nico gagged. _"What is that?"_

"My stables!" Geryon presented. "Well, actually, they belong to Aegeas, but we watch over them for a small monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?"

"They're disgusting," Anthony said.

"Lots of poop," Tyson observed.

"How can you keep animals like that?" Grover cried.

"Y'all getting on my nerves," Geryon said. "These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions. Besides, my clients still pay me well for this."

"What clients?" Andy demanded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Anthony decided.

Geryon stopped the trolley. "What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"You have to let these animals go," Grover said. "It's not right."

"And the clients," Anthony said, "you work for Kronos, don't you? You're supplying his army with whatever they need."

Geryon shrugged. "I worked for anyone who pays me. I'm a businessman. I sell whatever I have to offer." He climbed out of the trolley.

Nico went after him. "I came here for business and you haven't answered me."

"Fine. You'll get a deal, all right."

"My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need."

"I thought I was the soul you wanted," Andy asked.

Nico glanced at her, disgusted. "Why would I want _you_, Jackson? Bianca's soul is worth a thousand of yours! Now, can you help me, Geryon, or not?"

"Oh, I imagine, I could," the rancher said. "But, pray, tell me. Where is your ghost?"

Nico looked uneasy. "He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around."

Geryon smiled. "I'm sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get... difficult."

"Minos?" Andy exclaimed. "That evil king? That's the one telling you what to do?"

"None of your business, Jackson!" Nico said. "Geryon, what do you mean about things getting difficult?"

Geryon sighed. "You see, Mr di Angelo, Mr Castellan is offering very good money for half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

Nico drew his sword, but Geryon knocked it out of his hand. Before Andy could get up, Orthus pounced on her chest and growled.

"Nobody moves or Orthus will tear Miss Jackson's throat out," Geryon warned. "Now, Eurytion, if you'd be so kind, secure Mr di Angelo." Eurytion wrapped one huge arm around Nico and lifted him up like a wrestler. "Pick up the sword, too," Geryon ordered. "There's nothing I hate worse than Stygian iron. Now, we've had the tour. Let's go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send an Iris-message to our friends in the Titan army."

"Get Orthus to back off," Anthony told him.

"Don't worry, Mr Chase. Once I've delivered Mr di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Mr di Angelo."

"Paid by whom?" Anthony asked. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind. Let's be off, shall we?"

"Wait!" Andy cried and Orthus growled louder. She tried not to move. She needed a plan. She needed to keep Nico safe. She owed him that much. "Geryon, you said you're a businessman. Make me a deal."

Geryon narrowed his eyes. "What sort of deal? Do you have gold?"

"I've got some even better. Barter."

"Miss Jackson, you've got nothing."

"You could have her clean the stables," Eurytion suggested.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed. "I'll do it! I'll do anything, really!"

"But the horses might eat ya," Geryon observed.

"I don't care! If I fail, you can just... you get to trade us all to Luke for gold, I guess. But- But if I succeed, you've got to let us go, including Nico."

"No!" Nico screamed. "Don't do me any favors, Jackson. I don't want your help!"

Geryon chuckled. "I think not." Eurytion gave Andy a funny look. He whistled and Orthus got off of her. "What are you doing?" Geryon asked. Andy got up and drew her sword. "Eurytion, kill the girl. _Now_."

Eurytion studied Andy. "Kill her yourself."

Geryon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason. I'm tired of dying for you. You want to fight the girl, do it yourself."

Geryon spat on the ground. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle?"

"Fine!" Geryon snarled. "I'll deal with you later, after the demigod is dead!" He unsheathed two knives from his extra-large belt and threw them at Andy. She dodged one and deflected the other with her sword.

Andy attacked. Geryon dodged her first strike, but he wasn't much of a fighter. Andy got inside his next thrust and stabbed him right through the middle chest. "Aghhh!" He crumbled to his knees. Then he grinned and stood up. The wound started to heal.

"Nice try, child of land and sea," he said. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system." Geryon was about to attack her when he froze. Anthony had moved so fast Andy hadn't see him. He had thrown his knife into the side of Geryon's right chest. It had gone through each o his chests and flown out his left side.

Geryon's face turned a sickly shade of green. He collapsed to his knees and began crumbling into sand, until there was nothing left of him.

"Cool," Andy said, but Anthony looked extremely miserable. He picked up his knife without a word and avoided looking at her. Andy glanced at Eurytion who didn't seem upset at all. "How long until he re-forms?"

Eurytion shrugged. "Hundred years? He's not one of those fast re-formers, thank the gods."

"You said you'd died for him before. How?"

"I've worked for that creep for thousands of years. Started as a regular half-blood, but I chose immortality when my dad offered it. Worst mistake I ever made. Now I'm stuck here at this ranch. I can't leave. I can't quit. I just tend the cows and fight Geryon's fights. We're kinda tied together."

"Maybe you can change things," she told him. "Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food. And stop dealing with the Titans. Get the animals on your side, and maybe they'll help you. Once Geryon gets back, maybe _he'll_ be working for you."

Eurytion grinned. "That would be worth being alive to see."

Andy turned to Nico. "Maybe you should stay here until we're done with our quest. You'd be safe here."

"Safe?" Nico scowled. "What do you care if I'm safe? You got my sister killed!"

"Nico," Anthony said, and he sounded strangely tired. "That wasn't Andy's fault. And Geryon wasn't lying about Kronos wanting you. If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. Nor will I ever be. Everyone I've ever loved let me down."

"Your sister wouldn't want-"

"You didn't know my sister! And if you cared about her at all, you'd help me bring her back!"

"A soul for a soul?" Andy asked.

"Yes!"

Andy shook her head. "Bianca wouldn't want to be brought back. Not like that."

"You didn't know her!"

"Let's ask her then," Andy suggested and the sky seemed to grow darker.

"I've tried," Nico said miserably. "She won't answer me."

"But she will answer _me_."

"Why would she?"

"Because," Andy said, suddenly sure of it, "she's been sending me Iris-messages. She's been trying to warn me what you're up to, so I can stop you."

Nico shook his head. "That's impossible."

"One way to find out."

"Andy," Anthony said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Eurytion scratched his beard. "There's a hole dug out back. You could use that."

And just like that, it was decided.

* * *

They did the summoning after dark. Andy was scared. It felt wrong, unnatural. The night air felt cold and menacing.

Minos decided to appear.

"You're disrupting the ritual," Nico told him. "Get out of the way."

"Yes, master. You keep chanting. I've only come to protect you from the liar who tries to deceive you with her womanly charms." Minos turned to Andy. "Child of land and sea. She has the looks, don't you see? Very pretty. Like the ocean. And like the ocean she will crush you with her waves, smother and delude you, letting you think that's love when in fact it is nothing but death."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andy said.

"Because you're a woman. But we are men," he glanced at the others, one by one, defying them to argue. "They know what I'm talking about. They see it, too."

"Okay, enough with the sex-offender act," Andy mumbled. "Get lost."

The ghost chuckled. "I understand you once killed my Minotaur with your bare hands. But worse things await you in the maze, Andy Jackson. Do you really believe Daedalus will help you? He cares nothing for you, half-bloods. You cannot trust him. He is old beyond counting, and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods."

"The guilt of murder?"

"You are hindering Nico," Minos growled, ignoring her. "You try to persuade him to give up his goal. I would make him a lord!"

"Enough, Minos," Nico commanded.

The ghost sneered. "Master, you are blinded. Smitten. You must not listen to the siren! Let me protect you. I will turn her mind to madness, as I did the others."

"_You_ did that to Chris Rodriguez," Anthony accused.

"The maze is my property," Minos said, "not Daedalus'! Those who intrude deserve madness!"

"Be gone, Minos!" Nico demanded. "I want to see my sister!"

The ghost bit back his rage. "As you wish, master. But I warn you. You cannot trust the girl. The sea is not forgiving." With that, he faded into mist.

Nico gave Andy this weird, pained look before resuming his chanting. It was like he wasn't at all sure if he should listen to Minos or not.

Then, with a silvery light, she was there. Nico's chanting faltered. Bianca smiled. "Hello, Andy." She looked the same as she had in life; there wasn't a trace of resentment in her face. Andy's eyes immediately watered up. The guilt threatened to crush her.

"Bianca," she said with difficulty. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Andy. I made a choice. I don't regret it."

Nico stumbled forward. Bianca turned toward him. Her expression was sad, as if she'd been dreading this moment. "Hi, Nico. You've gotten so tall."

"Why didn't you answer me sooner?" he cried. "I've been trying for months!"

"I was hoping you'd give up."

"Give up?" he shouted, heartbroken. "How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!"

"I can't be saved, Nico. Stop trying. Andy is right."

"No! She let you die! She is not your friend!"

"Listen to me," she said with urgency. "Holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to let go. You need to forgive. Promise me!"

"I can't. Never."

"Andy can help, Nico. I'm sorry, I... I've been avoiding you because I was ashamed. It's not Andy you're mad at, Nico. It's me. I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. Blaming Andy won't take you nowhere. It'll be your doom."

"I just want you back," he said, weakly.

"You can't have that."

"I'm the son of Hades! I can!"

"Stop trying," her figure shimmered. "If you love me..."

"Of course I do! That's why I want you back-"

"Nico..." her voice trailed off. "You may give me all your love and my heart won't quit being cold." She looked over her shoulder. "Tartarus stirs," she warned. "Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for me to remain."

"Wait," Nico pleaded. "Please-"

"Remember what I said, Nico," Bianca told him. "And know that love doesn't die when the heart stops beating. Goodbye."


	32. The Nature Of Wisdom

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part VII - _It's not my fault if in God's plans, He made the devil so much stronger than the man. _

* * *

Luke was walking through the dark palace on top of Mount Tam. He was dressed for battle. He walked into a large courtyard where dozens of warriors and _dracaenae_ were preparing for war. When they saw him, the demigods rose to attention. They beat their swords against their shields.

"Issss it time, my lord?" a _dracaena_ asked.

"Soon," Luke promised. "Continue your work."

"My lord," a voice said behind him. Kelli the _empousa_ was smiling at him. "You have a visitor," she told Luke. She stepped aside and Kampê came forward.

_"You,"_ Luke's voice sounded a little shaky. "I told you to stay on Alcatraz."

"I come to serve," she said. "Give me revenge."

"You're a jailer," Luke said. "Your job-"

"I will have them dead. No one escapes me."

Luke hesitated. "Very well," he said. "You will go with us. You may carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of great honor." Kampê hissed, turned and went pounding down the hallway. "We should have left that one in Tartarus," Luke mumbled. "She's too chaotic. Too powerful."

Kelli laughed. "You should not fear power, Luke. Use it."

"The sooner we leave, the better. I want this over with."

"Aww," Kelli sympathized. "You find it unpleasant to destroy your old camp?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're not having second thoughts about your own, ah, special part?"

Luke's face turned stony. "I know my duty."

"Good," the demon said. "Is our strike force sufficient, you think? Or will I need to call Mother Hecate for help?"

"We have more than enough," Luke said grimly. "The deal is almost complete. All I need now is to negotiate safe passage through the arena."

"Mmm," Kelli said. "That should be interesting. I would hate to see your handsome head on a spike if you fail."

"I will not fail. And you, she-demon, don't you have other matters to attend to?"

"Oh, yes," Kelli smiled. "I am bringing despair to our eavesdropping enemies. I am doing that right now." And she turned her eyes directly at Andy.

Suddenly Andy stood at the top of a stone tower. Daedalus was hunched over a worktable, wrestling with some kind of navigational instrument.

"Uncle," said a smiling boy, carrying a wooden box.

"Hello, Perdix," the old man said. "Done with your projects already?"

"Yes, uncle. They were easy!"

Daedalus scowled. "Easy? The problem of moving water uphill without a pump was easy?"

"Oh, yes. Look!" the boy dumped the box and showed the inventor some diagrams and notes. Daedalus nodded.

"I see. Not bad."

"The king loved it," the small boy said. "He said I might be ever smarter than you! But I don't believe that. I am so glad Mother sent me to study with you! I want to know everything you do."

"Yes," Daedalus muttered. "So when I die, you can take my place, eh?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh, no, uncle! But I've been thinking... why does a man have to die?"

The inventor scowled. "It is the way of things, lad. Everything dies but the gods."

"But why?" the boy insisted. "If you could capture the animus, the soul in another form... well, you've told me about your automatons, uncle. Bulls, eagles, dragons, horses of bronze. Why not a bronze form for a man?"

"No, my boy," Daedalus said sharply. "You are naive. Such a thing is impossible."

"I don't think so. With the use of a little magic-"

"Magic? Bah!"

"Yes, uncle! Magic and mechanics go together. With a little work, one could make a body that would look exactly human, only better. I've made some notes."

"Enough," Daedalus said.

Perdix didn't seem to notice the old man's anger. The boy walked to the edge of the tower. The wind was strong. "Is it true your son died flying, uncle? I heard you made him enormous wings, but they failed."

Daedalus' hands clenched.

The wind whipped around the boy, tugging at his clothes, making his hair ripple. "I would like to fly," he added. "I'd make my own wings that wouldn't fail. Do you think I could?"

Daedalus picked up a metal bug, his eyes red with anger. "Catch," he said. He tossed the bronze beetle toward the boy. Delighted, Perdix tried to catch it, but the throw was too long. The beetle sailed into open sky, and Perdix reached a little too far. The wind caught him.

Somehow, he managed to grab the rim of the tower. "Uncle," he screamed. "Help me!"

"Go on, Perdix," Daedalus said softly. "Make your own wings. Be quick about it."

"Uncle!" the boy cried as he lost his grip. He tumbled toward the sea. Then thunder shook the sky and Athena spoke from above – _"You will pay the price for that, Daedalus."_

"I have always honored you, mother," Daedalus scowled. "I've sacrificed everything to follow your way."

"_Yet the boy had my blessing as well. And you have killed him. For that, you will pay."_

"I've paid and paid," the old man growled. "I've lost everything. I'll suffer in the Underworld, no doubt. But-"

_"You will pay forever,"_ Athena said coldly. Suddenly, Daedalus collapsed in agony, a searing pain closed around his neck like a molten-hot-collar, cutting off his breath, making everything go black.

* * *

Andy tried her best to convince Nico to go with them, but it was no good. Every time she spoke he seemed to hate her more.

Eurytion said the boy could stay at the ranch. "I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus' workshop now?"

Anthony's eyes lit up. "Can you help?"

Eurytion pulled a necklace from under his shirt – a smooth silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a depression on the middle, like a thumbprint. He handed it to Anthony. "I don't know where it is. But Hephaestus would. He comes here from time to time. Studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I- uh, did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad and Aphrodite. He gave me this chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once."

"And you're giving it to me?" Anthony asked.

Eurytion shrugged. "You did me a favor, son of Athena, ridding me of that jerk. Besides, I don't need to see the forges. Got enough to do here. Just press the button and you'll be on your way."

Anthony pressed the button and the disk sprang to life. It grew eight metallic legs. Anthony yelped and dropped it. The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and disappeared between the bars.

"It's not going to wait, you know," Eurytion said.

Anthony wasn't anxious to follow, but they didn't have a choice. He thanked Eurytion and they hushed into the hole, back into the maze. The spider scuttled along the tunnels fast, most of the time they couldn't even see it. But Tyson and Grover, thank the gods, could hear it.

They ran down a marble tunnel, then dashed to the left and almost fell into an abyss. They had to cross monkey bars to get to the other side. Tyson gave Grover a piggyback ride.

The tunnel opened up onto a large room. A blazing light hit them. A monster stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. Tyson whimpered, "Sphinx."

Anthony started forward, but the Sphinx roared. "Welcome," she announced. "Get ready to play... _Answer that riddle!_ Pass the test, you get to advance. Fail, and I get to eat you. Who will be the contestant?" Anthony elected himself. "Welcome, Anthony Chase," the monster cried. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually."

"But back in-"

"We've raised the standards. To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?"

Anthony glanced at Andy nervously. Andy raised her thumbs encouragingly. "Okay," he said. "I'm ready."

The Sphinx's eyes glittered with excitement. "What is the capital of Bulgaria?"

"Sofia," he said promptly, "but-"

"What is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four, but-"

"Which U.S. President signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but-"

"How much-"

"Stop!" Anthony told her. "These aren't riddles. It's just a bunch of dumb, random facts. Riddles are supposed to make you think."

"Think?" The Sphinx frowned. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous. Now, how much force is required-"

"What happened to _'What walks on four legs in the morning'?_" he asked. "That's what you used to ask."

"Exactly why I changed it. You already know the answer. Now-"

Anthony shook his head. "I refuse to answer you any further."

"Um, Tony," Grover said, "Maybe you should just, you know, finish the test."

"I'm a son of Athena," he said proudly. "This is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these questions."

"Why, then," the monster said calmly, "If you won't pass, you fail. I shall eat you." The Sphinx bared her claws and pounced. Tyson charged and tackled her midair and they crashed sideways. Anthony drew his knife, but Andy stepped in front of him.

"Put your cap on!"

"I can fight!"

"No!" Andy told him. "She wants you! Let us get it!" The Sphinx knocked Tyson aside and tried to charge past Andy. Grover poked her in the eye with somebody's leg bone. She screeched in pain. Anthony put on his cap and vanished.

"No fair!" the Sphinx wailed. "Cheater!" And she turned to Andy who drew Riptide, but Tyson grabbed a boulder and threw it at the Sphinx. They all dashed for the far tunnel. The Sphinx started to follow, but Grover raised his reed pipes and began to play. Roots grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around the monster's legs. They ran and ran until they could no longer hear her roars.

* * *

Eventually, they found the spider banging its tiny head on a metal door. It was oval, with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Tyson turned the wheel. As soon as the door opened, the spider scuttled inside with Tyson right behind it. The rest of them followed.

The room was enormous; like a mechanic's garage. "Well, well," a deep voice boomed. "What have we here?" Hephaestus appeared before them. His left shoulder was lower than his right. His head was misshapen and bulging. He wore a permanent scowl. "Half-bloods," he grunted. "Satyr." Then he saw Tyson. "A Cyclops! Good, good. What are you doing traveling with_ this lot_?"

"Uh..."

"Yes, well said," Hephaestus agreed. "So, there'd better be a good reason you're disturbing me."

"Sir," Anthony said hesitantly, "we're looking for Daedalus. We thought-"

"Daedalus?" the god roared. "You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out!" His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed.

"Uh, yes, sir, please," Anthony said.

"Humph. You're wasting your time, you know." He frowned at Tyson. "I sense you have something to say, young Cyclops. Don't be shy."

Tyson hesitated. "We met a Hundred-Handed One." Hephaestus nodded. "He was scared. He would not help us. Briares should be strong! He is older and greater than Cyclopes. But he ran away."

Hephaestus grunted. "There was a time I admired the Hundred-Handed Ones. Back in the days of the first war. But people, monsters, even gods change. You can't trust 'em. Look at my loving mother, Hera. She'll smile at your face and talk about how important family is, eh? Didn't stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face."

"I thought Zeus did that to you," Andy said.

"Mother likes telling that version of the story," he grumbled. "Makes her seem more likable. Blaming it all on dad. Truth is, she likes families, but a certain kind of family. Perfect ones. She took one look at me and... well, I don't fit the image, do I? No, young Cyclops. You can't trust others. You can't trust anyone. Just the work of your own hands."

Andy thought that sounded kind of lonely.

Hephaestus focused on her. "Oh, you don't agreed, do you?" he mused. "I don't expect you to, demigod. You heroes seem to think that friendship will help you go the distance. What did you come here to ask of me?"

"We just need to find Daedalus," she told him.

"He won't help you."

"Why not?"

Hephaestus shrugged. "Some of us get thrown off mountainsides. Some of us... the way we learn not to trust people is ever more painful. It isn't wise to go looking, girl."

"My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom," Anthony said.

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes. "Athena is a fine goddess. A shame she pledged never to marry. All right, half-blood. But there is a price for what you ask."

"Name it."

Hephaestus laughed. "Oh, you heroes. Always making rash promises. All the better. I need you to go to Mount St. Helens. That is where the monster Typhon is trapped. He's restless with the Titan rebellion. Always a chance he'll escape. Lately, I've sense intruders in my mountain. Someone or something is using my forges. Then sense my presence when I go there to check and vanish. Something... ancient is there. _Evil_. I want you to know who dares invade my territory, and if they mean to loose Typhon."

"You just want us to find out who it is?"

"Aye," Hephaestus said. "Go there. They may not sense you coming. Find out what you can. Report back to me, and I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus."

* * *

The spider led the way. When they reached a tunnel with tree roots however, Grover stopped dead in his tracks. He stared open-mouthed into the dark tunnel. "This is the way," he muttered in awe. "This is it."

"You mean... to Pan?" Andy asked.

Grover looked at Tyson. "Don't you smell it?"

"Dirt," Tyson confirmed. "And plants."

"Yes! This is the way! I'm sure of it!"

"Well," said Anthony, "we'll come back on our way to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone then," Grover said. "I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open."

"But we can't-"

"I have to, Tony."

The two of them faced each other.

"We'll split up," Andy decided.

"No!" Anthony said. "That's way too dangerous. How will we even find each other again? And Grover can't go alone!"

"I will go with him," Tyson said. "Goat boy needs help. I am not like Hephaestus. I trust friends."

Andy had never been so proud.

"We will find each other again," Grover told Anthony. "Andy and I still have the empathy link."

Anthony nodded reluctantly. "Be careful," he said. He seemed so miserable, like he cursed the day he'd walked into this maze. He turned his back to his friends and followed the spider without another word.

Grover and Tyson went the other way, disappearing into the tunnel of tree roots.

"We will find them," Andy said, trying to keep up with Anthony's strides. He didn't say anything. He took her hand, as if to make sure he still had her there, and pulled her into the darkness.


	33. Essay On Love

José Saramago wrote in his _Essay on Blindness_: "Why did we become blind? I don't know. Perhaps one day we'll find out. Do you want me to tell you what I think? Yes! I don't think we did go blind, I think we _are_ blind. Blind but seeing. Blind people who are looking and don't see."

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my second favorite. Love takes everything, takes everyone.

* * *

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part VIII - _They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my heart I know love will find a way. _

* * *

It wasn't long before the tunnel started to get hot. Anthony's hand was slippery on hers. The stone walls glowed. Their shirts were dripping wet, but they kept moving.

"How come Athena has children?" Andy asked, suddenly, trying to break the ice.

Anthony glanced at her. "Because she's one of the maiden goddesses?" he said. She nodded. "Andy, do you know how Athena was born?"

"Uh... She sprung from the head of Zeus in full battle armor?"

"Yes. She was literally born from thoughts. And her children are born the same way. When Athena falls in love, it's purely intellectual, the way she loved Odysseus in the old stories. It's a meeting of minds. She would tell you that's the purest kind of love."

"Okay. So you're saying _you_ sprung from her head in full battle armor?"

Anthony smirked. "Sort of. Brain children. Literally sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Athena on the men she favors."

Andy let out a whistle. "So poor Professor Chase never got lucky...?"

"Mind what you're saying," Anthony warned, but he was smiling.

There was a loud roar. They emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. They stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform where creatures moved around.

"We'll never be able to sneak up on them," Andy said.

Anthony picked up the metal spider and slipped it into his pocket. "I can. Wait here."

"Wait-" But he put on his Yankees cap and turned invisible.

Andy moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until she found her way blocked by a cart on metal wheels. The heat was horrible, her eyes stung. Then she heard a voice.

"Bring it in?"

"Yeah," another said. "Movie's just about done."

Andy scrambled inside the cart and pulled the tarp over her. The cart lurched forward. "This weighs a ton," a gruff voice said.

"Celestial bronze," the other said. "What did you expect?"

They turned a corner into a smaller room. "Just set it in the back," a new voice ordered. There was a lot of talking, chattering voices that didn't sound human. "Now, younglings, please pay attention to the class."

The voices quieted down and the teacher continued, "As a young sea demon matures, changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters. Now, what is the proper name of our kind?"

"Sea demons!" One of the barked.

"No. Anyone else?"

"Telkhines," another monster growled.

"Very good," the teacher said. "And why are we here?"

"Revenge!" several shouted.

"Yes. But why?"

"Zeus is evil," one monster said. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"

"Indeed. After we made so many of the gods's finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon! The greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home! Who do we serve?"

"Kronos!" they shouted.

Having heard enough, Andy jumped out of the cart and uncapped Riptide. The monsters were what you would get if you blended together a kid, a Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion. "A demigod," one snarled.

"Eat it," yelled another.

Andy slashed a wide arc with Riptide and vaporized the entire front row of monsters. "Back off!" she yelled. "New lesson, class. Most monsters will vaporize when sliced with celestial bronze. It is perfectly normal and it will happen to all of you right now if you don't back _the hell_ off."

The monsters backed up and Andy ran for the exit. They charged after her, but they weren't very fast. There was a door on the tunnel leading out to the main cavern. Andy slammed it shut and turned the wheel handle to lock it. She ran toward the platform at the center of the lava lake and an invisible force grabbed her. "Shhh!" An invisible hand clamped over her mouth and wrestled her down behind a big bronze cauldron. "You want to get us killed?"

Andy slapped the cap from his head. "Telkhines," she told him. "They're coming."

"I know," Anthony said. "They're making... well, they keep talking about fusing metals. They betrayed the gods long ago. I don't know what they did, but it had something to do with practicing dark magic. We need to get out of here."

The door exploded and young telkhines came pouring out.

"Put your cap back on," Andy said. "Get out!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you."

"No, I have a plan," she lied. "I got this, Anthony. You take the spider and go back to Hephaestus. Tell him what's going on."

"I'm not gonna leave you-"

"This is _your_ quest," she insisted. "You need to lead, okay? Have courage."

Anthony got agitated. "No! You don't understand, Andy. The prophecy-"

Andy stopped him with a kiss. "I _will_ find you, Wonder Boy," she promised.

There was a strange kind of despair in his eyes that she didn't fully understand. He was so torn she could almost see him being pulled apart from the inside. "Find me, Seaweed Brain." He put on the hat and vanished.

"There!" one monster yelled. The entire class charged across the bridge toward her. Andy ran for the middle of the platform startling the workers. One of them threw a glop of molten rock at her and set her pants on fire. She dropped her sword in terror; fire was engulfing her. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, though it was getting hotter and hotter.

"Your father's nature protects you," one of them said. "Makes you hard to burn, child of land and sea. But not impossible. Not impossible!"

They threw more lava at her and Andy stumbled to the floor, screaming. She was being consumed.

_The sea is within you. _

Was that Poseidon's voice or was Andy imagining it? Desperately, she reached inside of herself and called the endless power of the ocean. The sea was within her. Yes, she believed it. Yes, she could feel it.

There was an explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching her up and blasting her downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, super heated steam, and Andy shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion. She flew high in the air and then began to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from her. And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Her skin stung, her throat felt as dry as sand. There were blue sky and trees above her. She could hear a fountain gurgling and waves gently lapping on a rocky shore. Andy tried to sit up.

"Stay still," a girl's voice said. "You're too weak to rise." She laid a cool cloth across Andy's forehead. She had almond eyes and yellow hair braided over one shoulder. Her face was timeless. She began singing and Andy's pain dissolved. She was working magic, Andy could feel it repairing her burns.

"Who are you?"

"I am Calypso, brave one," she said. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here."

The next time Andy woke up she was lying on a comfortable bed. She sat up trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. She was wearing a white sleeveless Greek dress; her feet were bare. Riptide and the Stygian ice dog whistle were resting on a table beside the bed.

With difficulty, she stood and went outside. The night was starry. The girl was standing by the beach. Her Greek dress was silver and had a circular neckline trimmed in gold. "The sleeper finally awakes," she said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Time," Calypso mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Andy."

"You know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep. Who is Anthony?"

"He's-" Andy suddenly didn't know what to say. _What was he to her? _She didn't have the right word. "We were together when... Wait, how did I get here? Where am I?"

Calypso reached up and ran her fingers through Andy's mangled hair. Andy stepped back nervously. "I'm sorry," the girl said. "I've grown used to caring for you. As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water. This is Ogygia."

"Is that near Mount St Helens?" Andy asked.

Calypso laughed. "It isn't near anything, brave one. Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear."

"But my friends-"

"Anthony," she offered. "Grover. Tyson."

"Yes. They're in danger. I need to go."

Calypso touched her face and this time Andy let her. Calypso had this odd look in her eyes. Only one other girl had ever looked at Andy like that, Rachel Dare, but the red-headed was so naturally bizarre Andy was never bothered with it. "Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal."

Andy nodded and sat on the sand, watching the stars. She could make out all the constellations Anthony had taught her: Capricorn, Pegasus, Sagittarius. She could even see the Huntress. Then she turned back to Calypso. She was, maybe, the most beautiful girl in the world. Everything about her seemed natural. She didn't try to be beautiful, she simply was.

"So... you live here," she said, uncomfortably. "And you never leave?"

"I fear not. I haven't left Ogygia in a long time."

"I'm sorry."

Calypso frowned. "Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the world has changed greatly. To a place where... I wouldn't belong, I suppose."

"Why can't you leave?"

She looked down. "It is my punishment."

"What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."

Andy shivered. "Oh. But... Still, it isn't fair to punish you for something he did. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoë. She was one of the bravest people I ever met."

Calypso studied her for a long time. Her eyes were sad. "How do you feel?" she asked. "You look healed. Do you think you'll be leaving soon?"

"I don't know," Andy said feeling, suddenly, unwelcome. "Should I? You want me to go?"

"I-" her voice broke. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." And she ran off.

* * *

It was hard to keep track of time in Ogygia and Andy had no idea how long she had stayed already. She knew it was time to leave, but something was making her stay. Ogygia was so calm, so far away from danger, from fear, from pain. It was everything Andy had wished for.

Calypso never talked much about herself which just made Andy want to know more. She started helping Calypso with her garden. Sometimes, Calypso would look at her and smile, but then she'd get a sad expression and turn away.

At night, they had dinner together and Andy told her everything about Camp Half-Blood. Calypso smiled at lot, but when Andy was done, she dropped her gaze.

"Why do you do that?" Andy asked. "Pull away? It's like... you don't know how to enjoy yourself."

"This is my punishment," she said. "How can I enjoy it? This curse-"

"Curse? You were cursed? How? Tell me. Maybe I can help you!"

"Don't say that. Please, don't say that."

"What is the curse?"

Calypso sighed. "This island... Ogygia is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under... house arrest. I will never visit anywhere else. I am alone here."

"Because you're father is Atlas?"

She nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"They can't do this to you. No matter who you're related to. Zoë Nightshade fought him, you know?"

"And I supported him," she said gently.

"What? But the Titans are evil!"

"Are they?" Calypso pursed her lips. "All of them? All the time? Tell me, Andy. Do you support the gods because they are good or because they're your family?"

Andy didn't answer.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Calypso said. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."

"You don't have any friends? I mean... Can't someone... Come live with you? It's a nice place."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I... I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this." Then Hephaestus appeared making them jump. "My Lord," Calypso said. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need a word with young Andy Jackson." She nodded and left them. Hephaestus sat down clumsily at the dinner table.

"Anthony-" Andy started to say, but the god stopped her.

"Fine. Resourceful boy. Found his way back, told me the whole story. He thinks you're dead, you know?"

"Oh, and you couldn't have told him I'm not?"

"I had to be sure you were coming back."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm coming back!"

Hephaestus studied her skeptically. "You caused quite an explosion. Half a million people evacuated. Injuries. Illness. The telkhines were scattered. Some vaporized. Some got away. Neither them nor I will be using my forge any time soon. The explosion did cause Typhon to stir in his sleep."

Andy felt nauseated. _What had she done?_ "I couldn't release him, could I? I'm not that powerful!"

"Not that powerful, eh? Could have fooled me. Child of land and sea. Daughter of the Earthshaker. You don't know your own strength."

"What... What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't ask me, Andy Jackson. I cannot say. Although..." he made a face. "You've met my wife? She's a tricky one. Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong. Now, if you decide to leave this place, I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Daedalus."

Andy thought that sounded strangely like what Minos had told Nico. "But... Will Daedalus help? He turned bitter and angry. He killed his own nephew."

"It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor," Hephaestus rumbled. "Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person... He can't be fixed. Daedalus started well enough. He helped Theseus and Ariadne because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do good. And everything in his life went bad because of it." He stood up. "Here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Ariadne's string. Sure, it works. But the best way through the maze... Theseus had the princess's help. A regular mortal. Clever and she could _see_ clearly. So if you can get the boy off your head for a few minutos and think about it, Andy Jackson, you'll _see_ that you already know how to navigate the maze."

He winked and disappeared.

* * *

"He's ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

"Nobody _orders_ me to do anything," Andy said. "He gave me a choice."

Their eyes met. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay," Calypso tried to hold her tears, but it was no good.

"Stay?" Andy's heart raced. "Forever?"

"You'd be immortal on this island! You'd never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Andy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

"Wow," Andy said. "Just like that?"

Calypso nodded. "Yes."

"You have no idea..." Andy choked. "No idea how much I would like that."

Calypso took her hand. "You asked about my curse. Truth is, the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every now and then, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure... that the sort of hero they send-" her voice trembled. "They send a person who can never stay," she sobbed. "Who can never accept my offer. They send me a hero I can't help... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

"_Me?_ But I'm a-"

"A hero so brave," Calypso finished for her. "Loyal. Honest. A soul so pure that it hardly matters the shell. Love doesn't discriminate on gender. There is no right or wrong. You see, I... I tried very hard to keep my distance. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

The world spun around Andy. She felt utterly confused but, at the same time, for the first time, she could see clearly. She'd been so stupid! Finally she understood what Hera, what Hephaestus had meant.

_"Love rules without rules,"_ she quoted Sally. "My mom's always saying this."

Calypso tried to hold back her tears. "You _can_ stay."

Andy went toward her. "No, I can't." Calypso started sobbing again and Andy held her. "You see, I made a promise to someone. I have to go back. I'm so sorry. I-"

Calypso backed away like she'd been shocked. In the sand, a small raft had appeared. "It will take you wherever you desire."

Andy hesitated. "Maybe I can still help you. Maybe if I return-"

"No man ever find Ogygia twice," Calypso cut coldly. "When you leave, I will never see you again."

"I'm no man," Andy reminded her.

That made her smile. "My mother had a different saying," Calypso told her. "You either love forever, or you never loved at all. Just go, Andy Jackson. But remember that the Fates are indeed cruel."

Andy climbed the raft. "I won't forget."

Calypso moved her fingers in the air, like a blessing, and the raft began to move.

* * *

They were all in the amphitheater. Chiron was saying a few words about her. Anthony was sitting on a corner, alone.

"I have something to say," Andy shouted. They all turned. "You can all mourn me later."

A bunch of kids came greet her. Clarisse rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe Andy had the nerve to survive.

"I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return," Chiron said. "But you need to tell us-"

"Listen to me," Andy cut. "I know how to-"

"Where have you been?" Anthony interrupted, shoving aside other campers so he could pass. Everyone fell silent. "We thought... I thought... _Two weeks! _In what world-" Andy tackled him with a hug and held him until his ribs made a cracking sound. Anthony seemed weak, exhausted, relieved.

"Anthony... You need to hear me. I know now."

"You know what?"

"Gods, I've been so blind!" she grinned like a crazy person. "It was right in front of me and I didn't see because I let my own feelings distract me! Quintus did say we're easily distracted. And the maze! Gods, the maze!"

She was talking frenetically and the others exchanged worried glances.

"Love," Andy Jackson declared. "Love is the answer. Love will guide us. Calypso told me... She said to me... And that's when I realized love can come in many shapes and sizes."

Anthony frowned. "Calypso?"

Clarisse let out a grunt. "Stop acting like a freak, Jackson, and say what you mean."

"Theseus had the love of a mortal girl," Andy said. "That is what we need. Love will get us through the maze."

Andy finished telling them her plan.

* * *

_"You have to leave the island in order to see the island. We can't see ourselves unless we become free of ourselves,"_ José Saramago.


	34. My Only Sanctuary

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part IX - _Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise, snap me in a trap, cut me down to size. I'll make a big escape, it's just a piece of cake, you're only second rate!_

* * *

Anthony looked like someone had hit him with a sack of bricks. He listened to the plan silently, but Andy could tell he was getting angrier with every word that came out of her mouth. Chiron stroked his beard, thoughtful.

"I think she likes me," Andy repeated, thinking about Rachel Dare's flirty smiles. "I couldn't see it before. I was distracted. But now I do."

"Why would she like _you_?" Clarisse sneered, asking the real question.

"Hey, I'm a very likable person," Andy defended herself. "And it doesn't matter why. The point is_ she's_ the key to the Labyrinth."

"There is precedent," Chiron agreed sounding distracted. "Theseus wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Ariadne."

"This is my quest," Anthony whispered so low it was hard to hear him. "_I_ need to lead it."

"Part of being a leader is knowing when you need help," Chiron reminded him.

"I don't like this," he argued. "It's not a good idea."

"I know it's hard to admit we need a mortal's help," Andy said, "but-"

"What is your plan exactly, Andy?" he got agitated. "Use the girl because she likes you and then drop her off somewhere like Theseus did Ariadne?"

"Of course not! I don't want to use her because she likes me. But maybe she'll _want_ to help us because she likes me. There's a difference."

"Barely."

_Men! _

Andy stared at him. He seemed determined to not agree to anything she had to say. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Anthony shook his head and walked away.

_People are more difficult to work with than machines,_ Hephaestus had said. Indeed.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked Chiron.

"Too much in his mind, I'm afraid. He hasn't spoken since he returned. And now, with you here and your little tale about Calypso..."

"Oh, for shit's sake, Jackson," Clarisse said. "Are you that dense? He's freaking out. Terrified. And he should be. That maze makes everyone lose it."

Andy leaned against the wall, considering that. Clarisse's words made sense but... what was Anthony afraid of?

Chiron told the other campers to go to bed.

"What about Tyson and Grover? Andy asked, suddenly. "Any news?"

The centaur shook his head. "The Council of Cloven Elders has revoked Grover's searcher's license. Assuming he comes back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile." He sighed. "I have two things to tell you, Andy. Firstly, Chris Rodriguez is much worse. He's in the infirmary, too weak to move. He doesn't respond to anything. He has lost the will to live."

Andy was surprised. She thought Clarisse had looked much better... But maybe the daughter of Ares was just like the son of Athena. Maybe they'd rather keep the pain where no one could see it.

"The other new is less pleasant still. Quintus has disappeared."

_"How?"_

"Slipped into the Labyrinth," he shook his head again. "So many betrayals. I had hoped he would prove a friend." With another heavy sigh, Chiron send Andy to bed.

On her way, she found Clarisse sitting on the Ares cabin's porch. Andy approached her. "I heard about Chris. I'm sorry."

Clarisse looked down. "Yeah, well. Sometimes things go wrong. Heroes get hurt. They die. And the monsters just keep coming back."

"I hope he gets better."

"You have other things to worry about, Jackson. That geek you like needs help. He won't get through by himself. If this were any other quest... But the Labyrinth forgives nothing. If you don't have someone with you, someone to keep you strong, someone to be your-"

"Anchor," Andy finished for her. "I know."

Clarisse met her eyes. "If you find Daedalus, Jackson, don't trust him. Don't ask him for help. Just kill him."

"I don't-"

"Because anybody who can make something like the Labyrinth? That person is evil. Plain evil." She got up and headed into her cabin.

* * *

Unable to contain herself, Andy headed to the Athena cabin instead of going straight to bed. The campers were sleeping and everything was dark, but she found Anthony sitting by the window with his back to the door. She called his name and he didn't reply, he didn't even acknowledged her.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" he said, still with his back at her. "You should go to bed, Andy. You must be tired."

"Please, don't do this," she pleaded. "We can't go back in there without-"

He stopped her. "We don't have time for this. And I'm tired. Just go to bed or... Well, I'm sure you can find someone else to hear about your time in Ogygia. You're a very likable person, right?"

That hurt. Not because he was being mean on purpose and without reason. It hurt because he was pushing her away, because it was what he wanted, that she would keep her distance, that she would stay away.

"Right," she said. She was about to leave, when something stopped her. Andy realized this could be her only chance, her last chance to be honest and open her heart. "You know," she started, "Ogygia was the perfect place. I really wanted to stay. I didn't because... When she told me... When she said she was in love with me... All I wanted was the chance to say the same to you."

* * *

A plump guy with red hair sat on a throne. Three girls stood by his side. Minos was standing before him. "King Cocalus," he said. The two kings exchanged a few more words and Minos asked for a bath.

The three girls guided him out. In the bath chamber, Minos slipped into the bath tube.

"I hear you've been chasing your prey ten years, my lord," one of the girls said.

Minos closed his eyes and agreed. "Daedalus is a bad man. Your father was right to capture him for me."

"He is a genius," another girl said. "And he believes a woman is just as smart as a man. He was the first to ever teach us as if we had minds of our own."

"Is that what he has been feeding you?" Minus laughed. "Foolish girl. My daughter fell under the same spell."

Before he could say anything else, the girl threw three tiny orbs into the water and the beads sprouted bronze threads that began wrapping around the king, tying him up at the ankles, binding his wrists to his sides, circling his neck. He trashed and cried out, but the girls held him down.

"Daedalus has been kind to us," one of the girls said. "He sent his regards."

"You tell Daedalus," Minus shouted, "you tell him I will hound him even after I'm dead! If there is any justice in the Underworld, my soul will haunt him for eternity!" And with that, the bronze threads wrapped around his face, making him a bronze mummy.

Daedalus stepped into the bath chamber. "A painless death," he mused. "More than you deserve. Thank you, my princesses."

The three girls hugged him. "You need to leave now. Father will be mad," one of them said.

Daedalus nodded.

"Where will you go?" another asked.

"There is no place under the sun that will harbor me," he said, "once word of this crime gets out. So I'll return to a place I swore never to enter again. My prison may be my only sanctuary."

The dream shifted and Andy found herself underground in a stone chamber. Luke and another half-blood were studying a map. Luke cursed. "It should've been the last turn. Maps are useless here."

"Sir, is it true that the larger the group-"

"The more likely you'll get lost? Yes. But don't worry. Quintus will come through with the thread. All we have to do is reach the arena."

"Sir," another voice came from the corridor. Another guy came inside the chamber. "The _dracaenae_ found a half-blood!"

Luke scowled. "Alone?"

"Yes, sir. They've got him cornered."

"Who is it?"

"No one I've ever seen before, sir."

Luke nodded and they ran down the corridor.

* * *

Andy met Anthony and Argus on the road up Half-Blood Hill. Anthony looked queasy, as if he had slept even worse than she had. They avoided looking at each other.

"There was an Iris-message," he told her. "From Eurytion. Nico left the ranch last night."

"Oh, that's fabulous," Andy scowled. "I had a dream last night. Luke found a half-blood inside the maze. What are the odds?"

"I guess it's a good thing you have a plan to guide us," he said. He still seemed extremely angry, but he sounded apologetic which she thought was a good sign.

They met Rachel Elizabeth Dare for coffee. "You need _my_ help?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Andy said and she told Rachel all about their quest.

"So you want me to guide you through a place I've never been."

"You can see through the Mist," Andy said. "Just like Ariadne. The Labyrinth won't be able to fool you."

"And if you're wrong?"

"We die."

Rachel frowned. "All of that because you think I'm into you?" Andy felt her cheeks getting warm. Before she could answer, Rachel laughed out loud. "Relax. I'm just teasing you. I'm in. I want to see this Labyrinth."

Andy blinked. "Are you sure?"

"You'll be sorry," Anthony added.

"Yep," said Rachel. "So what do I look for?"

"We have to find an entrance to the Labyrinth," Anthony told her. "You can't get into camp. So we need another one."

"What should it look like?"

"Anything," he said. "A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Daedalus on it. A Greek delta."

Rachel laughed again. "Oh, my. Curiouser and curiouser. There's an entrance like that in the hotel basement where we store the costumes for our troupe."

* * *

The metal door opened to stairs that led down to a large brick tunnel. After fifty feet they came to a crossroads.

Andy pointed left. "That looks like the tunnel Tyson and Grover took."

Anthony frowned. "Yeah, but the architecture to the right, that's more likely to lead to an ancient part of the maze."

"We need to go straight," Rachel said.

"That's the least likely choice," Anthony told her.

"There's a brightness on the floor," Rachel explained. "Very faint. But forward is the correct way. To the left, the roots are moving threateningly. To the right, there's a trap about twenty feet down."

Andy couldn't see any of that, but nodded anyway. "Okay. Forward it is."

"She could be making this up," Anthony muttered but he followed the girls. Together, they kept walking down the brick corridor. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels.

They heard footsteps ahead and Rachel said, "Run." They turned to flee, but ran straight into two _dracaenae_ and Kelli the _empousa_.

"Well, well," Kelli said. Andy was about to uncap Riptide when Kelli pounced on Rachel. She held her neck. "Taking your mortal pet for a walk, Andy Jackson?" she asked.

Behind them, the footsteps came closer. A huge Laistrygonian with red eyes and fangs appeared. "Can I eat them?" he wanted to know.

"No," Kelli said. "Your master will want these. They will provide a great deal of entertainment."

* * *

The arena was very large. In the center, a giant was fighting a centaur. There were all kinds of monsters watching and cheering. In the seat of honor, however, was Luke. Next to him, was a blue giant.

The centaur crashed into the dirt and looked at Andy pleading for help, but her sword had been taken from her and it hadn't reappeared yet. The centaur struggled to get up as the giant approached. Andy closed her eyes as the gladiator giant murdered the centaur. When she opened them, his body was gone.

"Good entertainment," the giant beside Luke said. "But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have for me, son of Hermes?"

Luke's jaw tightened. "Lord Antaeus," he said. "I have a relative of yours," and he pointed at Andy. "Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." The crowd began jeering and throwing rocks at her.

Antaeus's eyes lit up. "A child of Poseidon, eh? Then she should fight well. Or die well."

"If her death pleases you," Luke said, "will you let our armies cross your territory?"

"Perhaps."

"Luke," Anthony called. "Stop this. Let us go."

Luke seemed to notice him for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment. "Tony?"

"Andromeda Jackson!" The giant bellowed. "What weapons will you choose?"

The _dracaenae_ pushed Andy into the arena. "So... You're a son of Poseidon?" she tried to make conversation.

Antaeus laughed. "I am his favorite son!"

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that."

"Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name!"

"Andy!" Anthony said. "His mother is Gaia!" The Laistrygonian clamped his hand over Anthony's mouth and pulled him away.

Andy tried to think but the monsters were still throwing rocks at her which she found very distracting. "You're insane," she told the giant. "If you think this is something he would like, you know nothing about Poseidon."

The crowd screamed insults at her.

"Weapons," Antaeus insisted.

"My sword," she said. Laughter erupted from the monsters. But the moment she was handed Riptide, they turned nervous.

"Round one," Antaeus announced.

The gates opened and a _dracaenae_ slithered out. She had a trident in one hand and a weighted net in the other. She jabbed and Andy stepped away. She threw her net, but Andy sidestepped easily, sliced her spear in half, and stabbed Riptide through a chink in her armor. She vaporized.

"Too fast!" Antaeus bellowed. "Round two."

The gates opened again, and this time a boy with an eye patch came out. The boy charged and their swords met in midair. He pressed forward. He parried her strike and almost slammed her with his shield, but Andy jumped back. He slashed. Andy distracted him with her sword and punched him in the nose.

Blood gushed to the floor. Andy disarmed him. Still, the boy glanced at the crowd, like he wanted to impress them, let out a battle cry and charged her with his fists.

Andy dropped her sword. She leaned over, grabbed his mid-section and pushed him back. He fell on the sand. "I don't want to hurt you," she told him.

"Boo-hoo!" Antaeus shouted. "Stand and fight!"

The boy stood up.

"Please," Andy said. "Stop."

He came toward her and Andy raised her fists. She grabbed him from behind in a choke-hold and tried to immobilize him. The guy seemed to think she was going to break his neck or something because he mumbled, "Get it over with."

Andy put her lips to his ear and whispered: "When you see your chance, run." Then she let go of him and he fell on his knees, coughing. Andy picked up Riptide and turned to Antaeus. "Time for the real challenge of the night. Come down of your pedestal," she urged him. "Dance with me."

The monster grumbled. Antaeus looked around. "I am the greatest wrestler in the world, demigod," he warned.

Anthony widened his eyes. Rachel was shaking her head like a crazy person. Andy pointed her sword at the blue giant. "Winner takes it all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx."

Antaeus laughed. "This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms." He leaped off the railing, into the arena. The boy with the eye-patch backed away. Antaeus lunged. Andy rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the back of his thigh. He yelled, but instead of blood there was a sprout of sand.

He charged again and Andy dodged and stabbed him under the arm, right in the ribs. The giant turned and Riptide was wrenched out of Andy's hand and she was thrown across the arena. Antaeus bellowed in pain. He groped for the hilt and pulled out the sword and tossed it behind him. More sand poured from the wound.

Antaeus stood between her and Riptide. Weaponless, Andy looked around her, trying to think os something. Above them there were chains hanging from the ceiling, dangling the skulls of enemies on hooks. She tried to move, but Antaeus was blocking her way.

Andy felt Riptide back in her pocket. She charged straight ahead, crouching low so he would think she was going to roll between his legs. While he was stooping to catch her, she jumped kicking off his forearm, scrambling up his shoulder like it was a ladder, placing her shoe on his head. He straightened up and Andy pushed off, using his force to catapult herself toward the ceiling. She caught the top of a chain and wrapped her legs around the chain.

"Come down here, coward!" he bellowed.

"You come up, fatty!" she shouted back.

Antaeus howled and made a grab for her. He caught a chain and tried to pull himself up. While he was struggling, Andy grabbed the chain next to hers and, hook first, snagged Antaeus's loincloth.

"Waaa!" he yelled.

Andy wasn't sure how she did, but with a few movements she managed to tangle the giant in the air. Antaeus was suspended above the ground, hopelessly snarled in chains and hooks. She dropped to the floor, panting and sweaty. Her hands were bleeding.

"Get me down!" the giant demanded.

"Free him," Luke ordered. "He is our host."

Andy uncapped Riptide and stabbed the giant in the stomach. He bellowed and sand poured out. Antaeus dissolved slowly, pouring out bit by bit, until there was nothing left of him.

"I should have killed you long ago," Luke said.

"I won," she said. "Your move."

"Antaeus is dead," Luke shrugged. "His oath dies with him." He pointed at Anthony. "Spear him," his voice quivered just a little. "I wanna to speak to him before our great triumph. Kill the girls."

Andy did the only thing she could think of: reached into her pocked and grabbed the dog whistle Quintus had given her. She blew it. The Lainstrygonian who'd been guarding Anthony tried to attack her but ended up smashed into the wall.

Kelli the _empousa_ screamed as a five-hundred-pound black mastiff picked her up like a chew toy and tossed her through the air. Mrs O'Leary growled ferociously and the _dracaenae_ backed away. Anthony and Rachel went for the exit and Andy followed them pulling the boy with the eye-patch with her.

"This way," Rachel yelled and they follow her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. She whipped around corners and didn't even hesitate at crossroads. They didn't stop until they reached a small round room where they stopped to rest.

Anthony glanced at Andy's bloody hands. "Are you okay?"

She faced the wall. No, she didn't feel okay at all. Once more she'd been used by others to do horrible things. Andy wished she'd never have to set foot into an arena ever again. That gladiator thing made her sick to her stomach.

"No," she admitted. "But I don't want to talk about it."

The boy with the eye-patch collapsed on the floor. "You people are crazy."

Anthony stared at him. "I know you. You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago. Ethan something."

"Nakamura," he confirmed. "Yeah. I remember you, too, Chase."

"What happened to your eye?"

Ethan looked away.

"Maybe he was the half-blood from my dream," Andy said, not really believing it. "Maybe it wasn't Nico after all."

Anthony studied Ethan. "Why were you with them?"

Ethan sneered. "There is no them. There's just us. We are all in the same boat. The gods never cared about any us." He stood up. "Thanks for the help, but I'm out of here."

"You can't go alone into the maze," Andy told him.

He looked at her, his good eye filled with hatred. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war."

Then he ran off.


	35. Return To The Sea

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part X - _Your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up. _

* * *

The room was small, but Andy sat as far away from the others as humanly possible. The gladiator fight had somewhat broken her spirit. Usually, she didn't feel bad about killing monsters, but just the thought that it was for entertainment, that people were amused, it made her feel sick.

Anthony didn't try to comfort her. He seemed thankful she didn't want to be close to him which saddened her even more. He kept his mind on Luke. "Something was wrong with him," he kept saying. "He was acting so strange."

"He looked pretty pleased to me," she answered. "It was a nice day torturing heroes."

"No. There was something wrong with him. He looked... scared. I know him. He wanted to tell me something."

"Probably wanted to invite you to stay and watch him kill me. He has a great sense of humor."

"Whatever, Andy," he said and looked at Rachel. "Which way now?"

Rachel didn't respond right away; she'd become quieter since the arena. "We'll follow the path," she said. "The brightness on the floor."

"You mean the brightness that led us straight into a trap?" Anthony asked.

"Just leave her alone, Anthony," Andy told him. "She's doing the best she can."

"Right," he said getting up. "Since you girls don't seem to need me, I'll take a walk." And he marched off into the shadows.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Something _is_ wrong," she said, "but with him! Like this place isn't horrible enough. I don't know how much longer I can take."

"I think he's afraid," Rachel declared.

"Afraid of what?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," she said softly, "but I think he's afraid of you."

Andy blinked. "Of _me?_ Why would he be afraid of me?"

Rachel shrugged like she thought that was something Andy should find out by herself. "You were right to bring me here," she said. "I can see the path. I can't explain it, but it's really clear." She pointed toward the other end of the room, into the darkness. "The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We're very close now. I don't know why the path led through that arena. I... I'm sorry you had to do that. I saw your face when... I thought you were going to die."

"I'm usually about to die," Andy told her. "That wasn't the bad part."

Rachel studied her face. "Do you do this all the time? Fight monsters? Save the world? Don't you ever get to do normal stuff?"

"I don't even know what normal is anymore," Andy admitted. And then something occurred to her. "Hey. How about your family? Won't they be concerned?"

Rachel's face turned bright red. "Oh... they're just... Not likely, you know? I could be gone a week and they'd never notice. I'm really tired, Andy. I'll sleep for a while, okay?" And she curled up, using her backpack as pillow.

A few minutes later, Anthony returned. "I'll take first watch," he said. "You should sleep."

Without arguing, Andy lay down, feeling miserable.

* * *

She woke up with Anthony shaking her shoulder. "Andy, wake up! Earthquake!" Sure enough, the room was rumbling. The three of them grabbed their things and ran. Hundred tons of marble was crashing down behind them, but they kept moving. The earthquake only stopped when they reached a stainless steel hallway.

"This way," Rachel said, beginning to run. "We're close!" They arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek delta. "We're here," Rachel announced. "Daedalus's workshop."

Anthony pressed the symbol and the doors hissed open. Together, they walked inside. What shocked Andy the most was the daylight – the blazing sun coming through giant windows. The workshop was like an artist's studio.

"_Di immortales_," Anthony muttered. He ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. "He's a genius. Look at the curves on this building!"

"And an artist," Rachel said in amazement. "These wings are amazing!"

The wings looked exactly like the ones Andy had seen in her dreams, so much so that Andy couldn't bare to look at them. She walked to the window and stared at the view. "Where are we?"

"Colorado Springs," a voice said behind them. "The Garden of the Gods." Standing on the spiral staircase above them, with his weapon drawn, was Quintus.

_"You!"_ Anthony said. "What... Where is Daedalus?"

Quintus smiled faintly. "Trust me, boy. You don't want to meet him." He walked pass them and stood beside Andy by the window. "The view always changes," he told her. "Everyday is something new."

"It's an illusion?" she asked.

"No," Rachel answered for him. "It's real. We're really in Colorado."

Quintus regarded her. "You have clear vision. I knew a girl like you once. Another princess who came to grief."

"Oh my gods," Andy breathed out. Now that he was so close, she could see clearly too. "You're Daedalus," she accused. "I've seen... You're an automaton. You made yourself a new body."

"That's not possible," Anthony whispered.

Quintus glanced at him. "You know what Quintus means?"

"The fifth, in Latin."

"Yes. My fifth body."

"You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine?" Anthony asked. He sounded extremely disgusted. "That's not natural."

"It's still me," Daedalus said. "Our mother makes sure I never forget that." He tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark Andy had seen before.

"A murderer's brand," Anthony said.

"For your nephew, Perdix," Andy guessed. "The boy you pushed off the tower."

Daedalus's face darkened. "I did not push him. I-"

"Let him die."

Daedalus gazed out the windows. "I regret what I did, Andy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird – a partridge. She branded the bird's shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand remains."

"Why did you come to camp?" Andy asked.

"To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke gave me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions."

"So you have talked to Luke."

"Several times. He is quite persuasive."

"Well, whatever he said, he lied," Anthony said to Andy's surprise. "You can't let Luke through the maze!"

"The maze is no longer mine to control. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy."

"Privacy from what?"

"The gods," he said. "And death. I have been alive for two millennia, hiding from death."

"How can you hide from Hades?" Andy asked.

"A clever man can do almost anything. The gods don't see everything. I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted."

"Minos?"

Daedalus nodded. "He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos' ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death."

"And you did," Anthony marveled, "for two thousand years."

A loud bark echoed and Mrs O'Leary appeared. "There she is," Daedalus said. "My only companion all these long lonely years."

"You let her save me," Andy said.

"Of course I did, Andy," he replied. "You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs O'Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. I felt guilty..."

"Guilty about what?"

"That your quest would be in vain."

"What?" Anthony said. "But you can still help us. You _have_ to! Give us Ariadne's string so Luke can't get it."

"I told Luke that he needed the eyes of a mortal girl, but then again, who would love him enough to come down here? He was so focused on the idea of a magical item. He can't understand that love is the best guide, that love sees all. And, of course, the string works. Though it isn't as good as your mortal friend here."

"Where is it?" Anthony asked.

"With Luke," Daedalus said sadly. "I'm sorry. You are several hours too late."

With a chill, Andy realized why Luke had been in such a good mood. Anthony's face was turning a bright shade of green. He seemed about to puke.

"Kronos promised me freedom," Daedalus said. "Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos's soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death."

"That's your brilliant idea?" Anthony growled. "You're going to let Luke destroy our camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"Your cause is doomed. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos. I'm doing what I must. I'm sorry."

Anthony violently pushed over an easel. Architectural drawings scattered across the floor. "I respected you. You were my hero! You... You built amazing things. You solved problems. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago." Although he was clearly on the edge, he didn't raise his voice once. Andy was impressed by his self-control.

Daedalus looked down. "You should go warn your camp."

Suddenly, the doors of the workshop burst open and Nico was pushed inside. Then Kelli and two Laistrygonians marched in behind him, followed by the ghost of Minos. He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. "There you are, my old friend."

Daedalus's jaw clenched. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Luke sent his regards," Kelli said, repeating what one of the princesses had said before killing Minos. "He thought you might like to see your old employer."

"This was not part of our agreement," Daedalus said.

"No, indeed," Kelli agreed. "But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod. He'll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man."

Daedalus paled. "Treachery."

"Nico," Andy called. "Are you okay?"

He nodded morosely. "I'm sorry. Minos said you were in danger. He said you needed... my help."

"You wanted to help _me_?"

"I was tricked," he said.

Andy glared at Kelli. "Where's Luke? Why isn't he here?"

The she-demon smiled. "Luke is busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't you worry. We have more friends on the way."

Then all hell broke loose.

Anthony stabbed the _empousa_ in the stomach and with an awful screech, Kelli dissolved into yellow vapor. Minos called other spirits and Nico tried to stop him.

"You do not control me, fool," Minos said. "I've been controlling you!"

"I am the son of Hades," Nico insisted. "Be gone! All of you."

Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No." Nico said, this time very softly, in such a threateningly way that Minos stepped away from him. _"I am."_ And with unimaginable power, he somehow made a crack on the ground and Minos and the other spirits were sucked into the void.

Rachel grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the windows that broke into a million pieces all around them. Andy breathed in. She focused on the water below.

"Brace yourselves!" she warned. And then she shouted, letting her power take over. Not a minute later, water erupted into the workshop. Andy tried her best to control it. She made the water grab her friends and get them out of there, returning to the sea. She stayed behind and trapped the monsters into balls of water and pressed them until they exploded.

Then everything stopped. Andy was in the destroyed workshop with Daedalus coughing in the corner. She glanced at him one las time. The inventor was cut in a hundred places and bleeding golden oil instead of blood.

Andy turned her back at him and threw herself out of the window into the ocean.

* * *

They were all wet and extremely upset.

"The workshop moved," Anthony said looking up to Daedalus's hill. "And there's no telling where."

"How do we get back in there?" Andy asked.

"Maybe we can't. The _empousa_ said there were others coming. If they found Daedalus and killed him... he said his life force was tied to the Labyrinth. The whole thing might've been destroyed."

"He isn't dead," Nico said with certainty.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"I know when people die," he said giving her a glance that made clear he hadn't completely forgiven her yet.

"We need to get into town," Anthony decided and the others agreed.

* * *

Rachel found another entrance to the Labyrinth easily. The dirt tunnels turned to stone, but Rachel had no trouble guiding them. To Andy's surprise, Anthony and Rachel started up a conversation as they walked. Turned out Rachel knew something about architecture from studying art.

Andy took the chance to focus on Nico. "Thank you for coming after us," she said.

Nico's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to see Daedalus," he said but it sounded more like an excuse. "Minos was right. He should die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."

"You were after him," Andy guessed. "A soul for a soul. You were gonna trade him for your sister."

"It hasn't been easy," he admitted weakly. "Having only the dead for company. Knowing that I'll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do that out of fear."

"You could be accepted," Andy told him. "You could have friends at camp. If you want."

He stared at her. "Do you really believe that?"

Before Andy could answer, everybody stopped. There was a dark tunnel to their right. Wind was coming, as if an exit was near, and it brought the smell of eucalyptus.

"There's something evil down that tunnel," Rachel said.

"And the smell of death," Nico added.

"Luke's entrance," Anthony guessed. "The one to Mount Othrys." Unable to stop herself, Andy started forward, but Anthony held her arm. "Don't."

"He could be right there," she said. "Or Kronos. We need to see what they're doing."

Anthony hesitated. "Then we go together."

"No," Andy said. "I'll go. You guys stay. They can't have Nico or Rachel. You stay here with them. I'm just going to check it out. I promise."

With a miserable expression, Anthony handed her the Yankees cap. "Be quick about it."

* * *

It was like a stab to her back seeing Ethan Nakamura there with a bunch of telkhine. "At least we salvaged the blade," one of the monsters said. "The master will still reward us."

"Great," said Ethan. "Now, if you're done with me, I-"

"No, half-blood," another one said. "You must help us make the presentation."

The weapon was a scythe – a six-foot-long blade curved like a crescent moon. It was the weapon of Kronos, the one he had used to slice up his father, Ouranos.

"We must sanctify it in blood," a telkhine said. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes."

Andy dashed into a main hall and found the sarcophagus. Luke wasn't there. No guards. No nothing. It was too easy. Andy stood over the coffin. Her hand touched the lid. With a single move, she pushed back the golden lid and it fell to the floor. She lifted her sword, ready to strike, but when she looked inside, she didn't comprehend what she was seeing.

_Luke_ was in there. Eyes closed, skin pale.

Then the voices of the telkhines were behind her. "What has happened?" one of the demons asked.

"Careful," the other one warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately."

They shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe. "My lord," one said. "Your symbol of power is remade."

Silence.

"He requires the half-blood first," the other one said.

Ethan stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be a coward! He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all."

Andy took off the cap. "No! Ethan, don't!"

"Trespasser!" The telkhines bared their teeth.

"Ethan," she pleaded. "Don't listen to them. Help me destroy it!"

"I told you not to spare me, Jackson," Ethan said sadly. "_'An eye for an eye.'_ You ever heard that saying? I've learned what it means the hard way. When I discovered my godly parent. I am the child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was made to do." He turned toward the dais. "I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The building rumbled. The coffin began to shimmer. Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened but they were no longer blue – they were golden. He leaped out of the coffin and looked at Andy. "This body has been well prepared. Don't you think so, Andy Jackson?"

She stared at him open-mouthed.

Kronos laughed. "He feared you, you know," the Titan said. "His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."

Ethan collapsed in terror. The telkhines trembled. Then Andy lunged at the thing that used to be Luke, thrusting her blade straight at his chest, but his skin deflected the blow like he was made of pure steel. He looked at her with amusement. Then he flicked his hand and she flew across the room.

Andy slammed against a pillar. She struggled to her feet. "What have you done to Luke?"

"He serves me wit his whole being, as I require. The difference between us is he feared you, Andy Jackson, and I do not."

That's when she ran. Time slowed down around her; the power of Kronos was slowing her down. Then Rachel called her name. Something flew past Andy and a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

Andy limbs were free and she ran straight into Rachel, Nico and Anthony, who were standing in the entry hall, their eyes wide with dismay.

"Luke?" Anthony called. "What-" Andy grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him after her. She ran as fast as she could, straight out of the fortress. They plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan Lord shaking the entire world behind them.


	36. The Only Salvation

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part XI - _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once never wonder what they're worth. _

* * *

They ran until they were exhausted. Rachel steered them away from traps, but they had no destination in mind. They stopped in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. "I can't go any farther," Rachel gasped, hugging her chest. She sat on the ground. Nico did too.

Anthony had an empty stare in his gray eyes. He sat down and put his head between his knees. Andy stayed on her feet. She should be tired but she couldn't feel anything other than the terror and the shock from what she'd seen.

Anthony looked up. "What... That couldn't... Was that...?"

Andy nodded. "Yes. He gave himself to Kronos."

"But he's there!" Anthony muttered, talking to himself. "_I saw him._ When Rachel hit him, I saw him."

Andy turned to Rachel. "You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush," she said with respect.

"Sucks right?" the red-headed said. "That was my favorite hairbrush."

"But you saw him, Andy," Anthony insisted. He seemed so desperate, so hurt, that she immediately forgave him for the way he'd been acting. "For a second, he was dazed. He is in there, too."

"But he's not in control anymore," she was forced to point out.

"You can't see it," he shook his head. "You didn't know him before. He-"

"You can't keep defending him," she said carefully. "He made his choice. No one made him do it."

"You can't know that."

"Guys," Rachel said. "Let's not fight."

Anthony turned to her. "Stay out of it, mortal girl. If it wasn't for you-" whatever he was going to say, his voice broke. He put his head down again. Andy wanted to comfort him but there was nothing she could say. It would only make him angrier.

"We need to go," she said instead. "They'll send monsters after us." The others struggled to their feet. "Back to New York, then. Rachel, can you-" Andy froze. A few feet in front of her was Grover's Rasta cap. Her hands shook as she picked it up. The tunnel was mushy and wet. "We need to follow them. They might need our help."

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked. "There's no time."

"We have to find them!"

This time, no one argued. They forged ahead. The tunnel was treacherous, slippery. Finally they got to the bottom of a slope and found themselves in a large cave. Through the center of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover's eyes were close and he wasn't moving.

Andy ran over to them. Grover's body was trembling like he was freezing to death, but at least he was alive. "What happened?"

"So many things," Tyson said. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then... we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

Andy knelt next to him. "Grover. Wake up."

Anthony also approached and splashed icy cold river water on Grover's face. His eyelids fluttered. "Andy. Tony. Where...?"

"It's okay," Andy said. "You're okay."

Grover sat up. "He's right beyond that doorway," he whispered urgently.

* * *

The old satyr lay on a bed. The cave was so fantastic even Nico seemed speechless. The satyr watched them approach, his eyes as blue as the sky. His horns were enormous. Grover felt to his knees in front of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. "My dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I got lost," Grover sobbed.

Pan laughed a wonderful sound. Andy noticed her friends were kneeling and she did the same.

"This place is amazing," Anthony said. All his grief had been replaced with awe. "Better than any building ever designed."

"It is one of the last wild places," Pan said. "My realm above is gone. Only tiny pieces of life remain."

"My lord," Grover said, "you need to come back with me. The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed. You can save the wild!"

Pan patted Grover's head. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"I don't understand," Grover said.

Pan's image flickered. "We are near the end."

"What? No!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He tried to spread the word."

Anthony's eyes widened. "The old story. The sailor heard a voice scream, _'tell them the great god Pan is dead.'_"

"But it wasn't true," Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it. You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No," Grover's voice trembled.

"He's dying," Nico said. "He should've died long ago. This is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die," Grover cried.

"They fade," Pan said. "When everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. Go to the council. Tell the satyrs, the dryads, the spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. They must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must take up my calling."

Grover nodded and sobbed at his feet.

"Be strong, dear satyr. You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by _all of you_." And Pan glanced at them all to show what he meant. He wasn't just talking of spirits of nature. He needed people, too.

"Andy Jackson," the god called. "I know what you have seen today. I know you're afraid. But I tell you this: you are not ruled by fear. You are ruled by love." He turned to Anthony. "Son of Athena, you must remember even the wise make mistakes. The day will come when you'll thank the gods for being wrong." Pan turned to Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson: your name shall live among the Cyclops for generations. And Rachel Dare..."

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up, but Pan smiled. "Your time is coming, my girl. You will play a great role. Look for opportunities. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

With a long, deep sigh, he turned to last of them. "Son of death and darkness, I fear you'll never have that which you desire. But you will find what that which you need. You will find_ the one_ you need. And you," he turned back to Grover. "You are the strongest and bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message. You need to set me free."

"I don't want to," Grover said.

Pan smiled once more. "The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: _if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit._ Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes and stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now... I release you."

Pan closed his eyes and dissolved. His energy filled the room, filled their bodies. Then everything turned gray and crumbled to dust and they were left alone in a dark cave with an empty bed.

Grover was breathing heavily. "Let's go. We need to tell them. The great god Pan is dead."

* * *

They returned Rachel safe and sound to New York. Andy hugged her before leaving. "We would've died if it weren't for you."

"We'll meet again, Andy Jackson," the red-headed smiled. "Now, go save the world."

The moment they reached camp, they rushed to tell Chiron everything that had happened. Grover was cornered by the council. "Searcher's licenses don't matter anymore," he said. "The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit."

_"What?"_ Silenus's face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"The camp is under attack," Chiron butt in. "Assuming we are still here this evening, we will speak of this."

Then everybody grabbed their weapons and headed toward the woods. All the campers were there, dressed in full battle armor.

"Stay with me, Andy," Chiron said. "When the fighting begins, I want you to wait until we know what we're dealing with. You must go where we most need reinforcements."

The ground underneath them trembled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order, "Lock shields!" Then the Titan lord's army exploded from the Labyrinth.

Waves of Laistrygonian giants erupted from the ground. Andy watched as her friends engaged them. Anthony had a sword in his hands and he ran into the battlefield. Tyson was riding a giant. Apollo kids were shooting arrows. Then a hell-hound leaped out of the tunnel and barreled straight toward the satyrs.

"Go!" Chiron yelled. Andy drew Riptide and charged. She raced across the battlefield and saw horrible things that would bring her nightmares in the future.

A dozen _dracaenae_ broke away from the main fight and slithered down the path that led toward camp. "Nico!" Andy yelled. The boy stabbed a telkhine, and his black sword absorbed the monster's essence, before turning to her. He looked to where she was pointing and held out his black sword.

"Serve me," he called. The earth trembled. A fissure opened in front of the _dracaenae_, and a dozen undead warriors crawled from the earth to fight them.

Andy closed on the hell-hound. There were a few dead satyrs now. Andy found a clay jar – one of Beckendorf's traps of Greek fire. She called the beast. It turned and snarled at her. She tossed the jar into the hell-hound's maw and the creature went up in flames.

"Andy!" Grover called. A forest fire had started. Juniper and Grover were going nuts trying to stop it. Andy took a deep breath and concentrated. There was a pull in her gut, a roar in her ears. A wave came across Camp Half-Blood and no one was spared. When the wave was gone, everyone, half-bloods and monsters spat water, got to their feet and resumed the fighting.

Then Kampê shot into the sky and landed on the Athena command tent, smashing it flat. Andy ran after the monster and found Anthony at her side. "This might be it," he said.

"Are you ready, Wonder Boy?"

He nodded. "Nice fighting with you, Seaweed Brain." And together they leaped into the monster's path. Kampê hissed and sliced at them. They dodged the monster's slashes but next thing they were both on the ground. The monster had its forelegs on their chests, holding them down.

Then behind them, something howled.

"Attack!" Daedalus shouted and Mrs O'Leary jumped at Kampê. Andy and Anthony got up. Briares came forward and launched a volley of boulders at Kampê. Mrs O'Leary got out of the way and the jailer was crushed.

A giant surged forward and surprised Chiron who stumbled and fell. "No!" Andy shouted, but she was too far to help.

And that's when Grover opened his mouth and let out the most horrible sound. It was the sound of pure fear. As one, the forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the _dracaenae_ trying to get into the Labyrinth first. The tunnel rumbled shut, and the battle was over. The clearing was quiet except for the cries of the wounded.

Andy and Anthony ran to Chiron. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He was lying on his side, trying in vain to get up. "Broke my leg," he said. "I'll be fine. There are more serious injuries to attend to. Go! I'm fine."

Tyson called Andy. "It's Nico!"

Andy ran to where he was. There was smoke curling off his black clothes. His fingers were clenched, and the grass all around his body had turned yellow and died. Andy rolled him over gently and put her hand against his chest. His heart was beating faintly.

"Never tried to summon so many before," he mumbled and, for a moment, the black eyes found the sea-green ones, almost like he was _happy_ to see her. Then he focused on something behind her. "Daedalus."

"Yes," the inventor said. "I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it. I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze. It seems he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. We both came to make amends."

Tyson hugged Briares. "I knew you would come."

"You reminded me of who I am, Cyclops," Briares said. "_You_ are the hero."

"That's what I've been saying," Andy said. "But... the Titan army is still down there. They will return."

Daedalus sheathed his sword. "You're right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why it cannot continue." He turned to Anthony. "I have something for you, young brother." He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek silver laptop computer. "My work is here. It's all I managed to save from the water. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting."

He handed the computer to Anthony who stared at it like it was solid gold. "You're giving me this? But this is priceless!"

"Small compensation for the way I have acted. You were right about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on."

"Whoa!" Andy said. "Hold right there. You're going to kill yourself? That is... wrong."

Daedalus shook his head. "Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Andy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial," Anthony said.

"I will take what comes. And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?" He looked straight at Nico, and the boy's face darkened.

"Yes."

"Will you take my soul for ransom, then?" Daedalus asked. "You could use it to reclaim your sister."

Nico stood up. "No. I will help you release your spirit. But Bianca is gone. And she must stay where she is."

Daedalus nodded. "Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise." Then he turned to Andy. "One last favor, Andy Jackson. Will you care for Mrs O'Leary?"

"Of course!"

"Then I am ready to see my son... and Perdix," he said. "I must tell him how sorry I am."

Nico drew his sword. "Your time is long since come. Be released and rest."

A smile of relief spread across Daedalus's face. He froze like a statue and disintegrated. Mrs O'Leary howled. Andy patted her head.

The earth rumbled – an earthquake that could be felt in every major city – as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed.


	37. A Kind Act

Act IV - **To Stop The Tide**

Part XII - _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, but none of them will ever love you the way I do, it's me and you. _

* * *

That night was the first time Andy saw camp burial shrouds used on bodies, and it was not something she wanted to see again. Among the dead, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin, and Castor, a son of Dionysus. His twin brother, Pollux, tried to say a few words, but he chocked.

They spent the night treating the wounded, which was almost everybody. The satyrs and dryads worked to repair the damage to the woods.

The next morning there was a meeting of the Council of Cloven Elders. The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron, who would be confined to his wheelchair until his leg was mended. Juniper, Anthony and Andy stood by Grover's side.

They described the weird sound Grover had made during the battle. "It was panic," Juniper said. "Grover summoned the power of the wild god."

"Panic?" Andy asked.

Chiron explained, "During the first war of the gods and the Titans, Lord Pan let forth a horrible cry that scared away the enemy armies. It was his greatest power – a massive wave of fear that helped the gods win the day. The word _panic_ is named after Pan, you see. And Grover used that power, calling it forth from within himself."

"Preposterous!" Silenus bellowed. "Sacrilege! Perhaps the wild god favored us with a blessing. Or perhaps Grover's music was so awful it scared the enemy away."

"Pan let his spirit pass into all of us," Grover said very calmly. "We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild, to protect what's left of it. We must spread the word. Pan is dead. There is no one but us."

"After two thousand years of searching, this is what you would have us believe?" Silenus cried. "Never! We must continue the search. Exile the traitor. A vote. Who would believe this ridiculous young satyr?"

"I would," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned. Dionysus walked into the clearing and the grief was plain in his face. "I bare bad news. Evil news. The minor gods are changing sides. Morpheus has gone over to the enemy. Hecate, Janus and Nemesis, as well. Zeus knows how many more. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to hear Grover's story."

"But my lord!" Silenus protested. "It's just nonsense!"

Dionysus's eyes flared with purple fire. "My son is dead, Silenus. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humor me."

Silenus swallowed and Grover repeated his tale.

"That sounds like just the sort of thing Pan would do," Dionysus decided at last. "Grover is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves."

"We must exile the traitor!" Silenus insisted.

"I say no," Dionysus countered.

"This is an outrage!" Silenus stood. "The council will not stand for this."

"Then it shall be dissolved," Dionysus said. "I couldn't care less."

The satyrs murmured uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Grover told them. "We don't need a council to tell us what to do. We can figure it out ourselves."

He told them again the words of Pan and, finally, the satyrs started to listen.

* * *

That afternoon, Andy found Tyson at the beach talking to Briares. Tyson was giving Briares directions to the forges. "You will teach us ways we have forgotten, how to make better weapons and armor."

"I want to see Cyclopes," Briares said. "I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"You will never be lonely again," Andy assured him.

He smiled and shook her hand about a hundred times. He and hugged Tyson, then he waded out into the ocean.

"You helped him a lot," Andy told Tyson.

"I only talked to him."

"No. You believed in him. That's what kept Pan alive all these years. That's what gave Briares strength. Without him, we would've died."

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. Andy turned to find Nico. Tyson walked away sensibly. "Came to say goodbye," the boy told her.

"What? But... you can't just leave! It's too dangerous out there. You need to train."

"I train with the dead," he said flatly. "This camp isn't for me. There's a reason they didn't put a cabin to Hades here. He's not welcome, any more than he is on Olympus. I don't belong. I have to go."

Andy wanted to argue, but she knew it would do no good. "Are you leaving right now?"

Nico nodded. "I've got tons of questions. I need to find out who my mother was. Who paid for Bianca and me to go to school. Who was the lawyer guy who got us out of the Lotus Hotel. I know nothing about my past."

"Well, I hope you find out. And I hope," she took his hand, his skin as cold as ice, "we don't have to be enemies."

The boy smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I was a brat. You were right about everything."

"Keep in touch, Nico."

Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and trudge off into the woods.

Then another voice right behind her said, "There goes a very troubled young man." Dionysus was standing there. "Walk with me, Jackson." Without a choice, Andy followed him back to camp. "We have had many betrayals," he said. "Things are not looking good for Olympus. Yet you and Chase saved the camp. I'm not sure I should thank you for that."

"It was a group effort."

The god shrugged. "Regardless, I suppose it was _mildly _competent, what you two did. I thought you should know – it wasn't a total loss." They reached the amphitheater, and Dionysus pointed toward the campfire. Clarisse was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Chris Rodriguez. He was telling her a joke.

"You cured him," Andy whispered.

"Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple."

"Wow. You did something nice."

Dionysus raised an eyebrow. "I am nice! I just don't like you in particular, Jackson."

"Uh-"

"Perhaps I felt grieved by my son's death. He was a good boy. Perhaps I thought Rodriguez over there deserved a second chance. At any rate, it seems to have improved La Rue's mood."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The wine god sighed. "Hades if I know. Just remember, a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet. I only made wine. The people in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything. Look at me now, I say. Maybe it'll be the same with you."

"People don't laugh at me!"

"Well, you certainly aren't very smart or strong or a great poet, Jackson. But you've got guts. So maybe you'll still have a chance. Sometimes small things can become very large indeed." And he left her there, watching as Clarisse and Chris sang a stupid campfire song together, holding hands in the darkness.

Andy smiled. There was someone else she needed to talk to.

* * *

She found him inside the Athena cabin, leaning over a table, studying Daedalus's laptop. "I hear you're going back to San Francisco," she said. When he raised his head, her heart raced.

"There's a private school out there that I'll be going to," he said. "I'll probably hate it, but..." he shrugged.

"Will you call me?"

It was a simple question, but the effect it had on him was great indeed. It was as if a huge burden had left him, and he was finally able to smile again. He was finally back to his normal self.

"Sure," he said. "Andy... I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

Andy frowned. "What was the rest of the prophecy?" she asked. He fixed his eyes on the table and didn't answer. Andy stepped forward. "_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_," she remembered. "_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise_."

Anthony shook his head, like he wanted her to stop.

"_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_" she pressed on. "_And the son of Athena's final stand_-"

"Andy-"

She was so close now he couldn't avoid looking at her. "_Destroy with a hero's final breath..._"

"_And lose a love to worse than death_," he finished in a painful whisper. "I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I... I didn't know if-" his voice faltered. "Andy, I thought it meant _you_. And I was a jerk because I was trying to push you away. I was trying to prepare myself. And when you disappeared in Ogygia, I thought... Then you weren't dead, and I had to prepare myself all over again."

Andy pressed her forehead on his. "I'm sorry," she said. "About everything. About Luke."

"Somehow I'm glad it was him," he said softly. "After you were back... Did you mean what you said?"

Andy smiled. "Yes."

"Good," and he kissed her.

Everything was perfect until Hera decided to appear. She cleared her throat and they turned to look at her. "You found the answers," she told Anthony. "I knew you would. Your quest was a success."

_"A success?"_ Anthony repeated. "A lot of people died. How is that-"

"Our family is safe," Hera insisted. "Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you."

"You paid Geryon to let us pass through the ranch," Andy guessed. "But you didn't care about Nico."

"Oh, please," Hera waved her hand dismissively. "The son of Hades said it himself. No one wants him around. He does not belong."

"Hephaestus was right," Andy said. "You only care about your perfect family, not real people. Whoever doesn't fit, needs to be put out."

Hera's eyes turned dangerously bright. "Watch yourself, child of land and sea. I guided you more than you know in the maze. I helped Anthony kill Geryon. I was at your side when you faced Antaeus. I sent you to Calypso's island. I opened the way to the Titan's mountain. Anthony sees how I've helped. So now, I would welcome a sacrifice for my efforts."

Anthony stood still as a statue. "_You're_ the one who doesn't belong, Hera. So next time, thanks... but, no thanks."

Hera's form began to glow. "You will regret this insult, son of Athena," and she disappeared.

* * *

When her birthday arrived Sally threw Andy a small party at their apartment. Paul Blofis came over (Chiron had manipulated the Mist to convince everyone, including Paul, that Andy had nothing to do with the band room explosion), and so did Anthony and Tyson.

Andy was getting ready to blow out the candles when the doorbell rang. Sally frowned. "Did you invite anyone else?" Andy shook her head. Sally opened the door and gasped.

Poseidon stood there. Sally blushed right to the roots of her hair. "Sally," he said. "As beautiful as ever. May I come in?" She mumbled something and he walked inside.

Paul stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Paul Blofis."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands. "Blowfish, you say?"

"Ah, no. Blofis, actually."

"Oh, I see," Poseidon said. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."

"Like the god of the sea?"

"Very much like that, yes."

"We're so glad you could drop by," Sally said, nervously. "Paul, this is Andy's father."

"Ah," Paul nodded. "Of course."

Poseidon smiled at Andy. "There you are, my girl. And Anthony. And Tyson! Hello, son!"

"Daddy!" Tyson bounded across the room and hugged the sea god.

Paul's jaw dropped. "Tyson is—"

"Not mine," Sally promised. "It's a long story."

"I couldn't very well miss Andy's seventeenth birthday," Poseidon said. "I've missed all the others." He looked around the room. "Sally, Paul, Anthony, Tyson... would you mind if I borrowed Andy just for a moment?" He put his arm around her and steered her into the kitchen.

Once they were alone, his smile faded. "Are you all right, child?"

"Yeah. I guess," she considered. "Is Luke really gone?"

"I don't know, Andy. It is most disturbing." Poseidon looked troubled. "There is something different about Luke. I don't know how he was prepared to host the Titan's soul, but he will not be easily killed. And yet, I fear he must be killed if we are to send Kronos back to the pit. I will have to think on this. Unfortunately, I have other problems of my own."

"The old sea gods?"

"Indeed. The battle came first to me, Andy. In fact, I cannot stay long. Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense."

"Let me help."

Poseidon smiled. "Not yet, child. I sense you will be needed here. Which reminds me..." He brought out a sand dollar and pressed it into her hand. "Your birthday present. Spend it wisely."

"A sand dollar?"

"Oh, yes. In my day, you could buy quite a lot with a sand dollar. I think you will find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation."

"What situation?"

"When the time comes," Poseidon said, "I think you'll know."

Andy closed her hand around the sand dollar. "Dad," she said. "I saw what Antaeus did in your name."

Poseidon nodded. "Lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we approve it. The way our sons and daughters act in our names... well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. Antaeus was mistaken. I think you might be, perhaps, my favorite child."

Andy smiled. "You shouldn't say that."

Then her mother called from the living room, "Andy, the candles are melting!"

"You'd better go," Poseidon said. "One last thing. That incident at Mount St Helens... The eruptions are continuing. Typhon is stirring. It is very likely that soon, in a few months, perhaps a year at best, he will escape his bonds."

"I'm so sorry. I never meant-"

Poseidon raised his hand. "It is not your fault, Andy. It would've happened sooner or later, with Kronos awakening the ancient monsters. But be aware, if Typhon stirs... it will be unlike anything you have faced before. The first time he appeared, all the forces of Olympus were barely enough to battle him. My fatherly advice is... keep the sea free."

* * *

They ate blue cake and ice cream until late in the night. After the party guests left and Sally went to bed, Andy grabbed another piece of cake and sat out onto the fire escape.

Nico appeared out of thin air. Andy almost fell backwards. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've done some exploring," he said. "Thought you'd like to know. Daedalus got his punishment."

"You saw him?"

He nodded. "Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It'll help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends."

"Good."

Nico tapped a silver ring shaped like a skull. Andy was sure he never wore it before. "I've found some things. I want to make you an offer, Andy Jackson." He said that in this weird, formal way, like he was about to propose to her or something.

"What?"

"The way to beat Luke," he said. "If I'm right, it's the only way you'll stand a chance."

Andy took a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Is that blue birthday cake?" Nico asked suddenly. He sounded so hungry, so wistful.

"Sit down, Death Boy," she said handing him the plate. "We've got lots to talk about."

* * *

**\- End of Act IV -**


	38. Strength In The Sea

Hey, guys! Me again. Thank you for reading this. It's so much fun to write it and I hope it's fun to read it as well.

Just to make something clear, there's a time jump from the last act to this one. One year has gone by. I repeat: _Andony_ are dating for a year. It brings tears to my eyes. Percabeth didn't have that luxury, now, did they?

* * *

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part I - _Taming the tides, swarming the sea. Defending our friends and enemies as big as a whale._

* * *

Andy and Rachel were gazing at the sea. Well, _Andy_ was. Rachel was waiting for an answer. She had asked Andy to her family's vacation house on St Thomas for three days. But in a few days Andy would be eighteen and it was probable that bad things were coming. The half-bloods had spent the entire year getting ready for the war against the Titan Lord and now there just weren't any more time.

"I know the timing is bad," Rachel said. "But it's _always _bad for you, isn't it?"

Now there she had a point. "I'd like to go," Andy promised. "I would! It's just-"

"The war," she nodded. "Just think about it, okay? It'd be _so_ much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk-" she stopped abruptly. "Let's just pretend we're a couple of normal people for a few days. That's all I want."

Andy could tell something was bothering Rachel. They had spent a lot of time together this last year. But when she opened her mouth to ask, Rachel leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," the red-headed pulled away as if she'd been electrocuted. "Oh, Andy, I'm so, so sorry. That was not right. I mean, Anthony..." she trailed off.

Andy gave her an awkward pat on the back. "It's okay. I doubt he'll ever ask..." The whole situation was so strange Andy felt the urge to laugh. Her year was getting weirder and weirder.

Then Blackjack appeared with Charles Beckendorf on his back. Beckendorf was dressed for combat. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Andy," he said. "It's time."

A clump formed in her throat. She'd almost forgot they had a mission tonight, even though they had been planning it for weeks. Part of her hoped it would never happen.

"Good luck," Rachel said. She was blushing, still embarrassed by what she'd done, but tried to put on a brave face. "Go kill some monsters for me."

Beckendorf offered his hand and pulled Andy behind him. Then Blackjack soared over the Atlantic.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they spotted their target. The _Princess Andromeda_ glowed on the horizon, heading straight for New York.

"You know what to do?" asked Beckendorf. Andy nodded grimly.

Blackjack set them down on the lowest stern deck. "Don't wait for us," Andy ordered. The winged-horse wished them luck and flew off into the night. Andy uncapped Riptide.

"Please, gods, keep her safe," Beckendorf whispered to the night sky. Andy knew he meant Silena Beauregard. The two of them had started going out. That made her thoughts travel to her own romance... _No._ She wouldn't think of Anthony. Not now.

"We'll make it back, Chuck," she told him with fake certainty.

There was worry in his eyes, but Beckendorf managed a smile. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million pieces."

He led the way. They descended downstairs as quietly as they could. Finally, they found the engine room. A telkhine was hunched over a console. Andy turned him into dust before he even noticed them.

Beckendorf tossed her a jar of thick green liquid –_ Greek fire_ –, and a roll of duct tape. "Slap that one on the console, Andy," he said. "I'll get the turbines."

After attaching a second jar to the control panels, Andy heard footsteps.

"I need more time," Beckendorf said. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."

Andy nodded. "I'll distract them," she offered. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Andy-"

But she charged out the door. A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. Andy cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. She kept climbing, making as much noise as she could so the others would go after her. She burst through a door onto deck six and kept running.

She stopped cold when she saw in the middle of a courtyard a fountain where squatted a giant crab. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. Its shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than Andy's entire body.

It hissed. Alarms blared. The crab scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at her. Andy ran. The monster followed. Andy concentrated on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high. The crab didn't care. It came at her sideways, snapping and hissing, and Andy ran straight at it. Just before they collided, she hit the ground and slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature. She jabbed Riptide into its belly and opened its entire body up. As the monster evaporated, she kept running.

Up a stairwell, she ran into a _dracaenae_ that tried to attacked her. Andy stepped inside her strike and grabbed her wrist, slamming it against the wall. The demon's sword clattered out of her hand. Andy shoved her down the stairs and sent her tumbling to the next floor.

Andy kept running toward the front of the ship. She could hear shouting behind her. Hell-hounds bayed. An arrow whizzed past her face. She burst outside onto the main deck. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers. She was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made her freeze.

"You're late, Andy." Luke stood on the balcony above her, a smile on his scarred face. His eyes were solid gold. "We've been expecting you for days. Bow before me."

"It's like you never met me..." she muttered.

Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool. Two hell-hounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at her. _They knew she was coming_... It was a trap. Now she was surrounded.

"Come forward," Kronos said. "If you dare."

The crowd of monsters parted and Andy moved up the stairs. Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands – a six-foot-long scythe. Andy charged. Time slowed down. Her arms were so heavy, she could barely raise her sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed.

Once more she found strength in the sea. She was much better at it now. Her powers had grown. She could control almost any source of water. There was a wrenching pain in her gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. The water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing everyone on the deck. It revitalized her, breaking the time spell. Andy lunged forward. She was ready to strike Kronos when she made the mistake of looking at him, at his face, where she saw the ghost of the boy he used to be.

Andy wavered. Kronos sliced downward with his scythe. Andy leaped back. She kicked Kronos in the chest and he stumbled backward. He swung his scythe again and she intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was too powerful. The edge of the scythe shaved off her shirtsleeve and grazed her arm. The cut wasn't serious, but the entire side of her body exploded with pain.

She stumbled backward and switched the sword to her left hand.

"A good performance, Andy Jackson," he said. "Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay, but you've gotten much better."

Her vision started to blur. "You will never get this boat to Manhattan," she told him.

"And why would that be?" Kronos asked. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives? Nakamura," he called.

Ethan pushed through the crowd. "Success, my lord," he said. "We found him just as we were told." He clapped his hands and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Beckendorf between them. Charles had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. He met her eyes and glanced at his own hand. They hadn't taken his watch and that was the detonator.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

"Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?" Kronos asked Ethan.

"He was going toward the engine room, my lord."

"How do you know that?"

Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was _heading_ in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Andy almost smiled. But then Kronos said, "Open his bag."

Beckendorf locked eyes with Andy and mouthed one word: _Go_. She shook her head. Next thing, Charles closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his watch.

Andy gasped. Without a choice, she pushed through the crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship toward the water a hundred feet below. She heard a rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled. A spear sailed past her ear. An arrow pierced her thigh. She plunged into the ocean and willed the currents to take her far away.

Everything happened so fast.

The explosion shook the world. The _Princess Andromeda_ blew up from both sides, the fire consuming everything.

She thought of Charles Beckendorf before she blacked out.

* * *

They were waiting for her at the beach. Andy stumbled out of the ocean and sat on the sand. She pulled the arrow from her thigh and watched the wound heal.

Chiron galloped forward. "Thank the gods, Andy. But where...?" Anthony almost pushed the centaur out of the way. He helped her get up. The stormy gray eyes made her heart beat all wrong.

Then Silena pushed through the crowd. "Where's Chuck?" she demanded. She met Andy's eyes. _"No,"_ she muttered. "No. No." She tried to back away, but Andy put and arm around her. Silena's head fell on Andy's shoulder and her body shook with sobs.

"I'm so sorry," Andy told her.

Clarisse came to their side and pulled Silena with her. "Come," she said. "I'll make you some hot chocolate." Both of them walked away. Everyone else followed. No one wanted to hear about the ship. One more death seemed to be too much for them.

Only Chiron and Anthony stayed behind. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Andy," Chiron said kindly. "Will you tell us what happened?"

Andy put her hands on her waist. "Yeah... But now I have a condition."

Chiron and Anthony exchanged a look.

"I want to hear the prophecy. Tonight."

Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised. "I've dreaded this day. Tony and I will show you the truth. Let's go to the attic."

* * *

When they faced the Oracle Andy almost shuddered. "_Why_ is she a mummy?" she complained.

"It wasn't before," Anthony said. "For thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. This one was the last one. I'm sure she was beautiful when she started..." he shrugged.

"What happened? Why was she the last one?"

Anthony didn't answer her. He raised his arms and said, "O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy." Andy braced herself but the mummy said nothing. Anthony approached and unclasped one of its necklaces where he found a piece of paper. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," he said.

Andy followed him downstairs. Chiron had called for a war council. The senior counselors had gathered around the table: the Stoll brothers from Hermes, Pollux from Dionysus, Katie Gardner from Demeter, Silena from Aphrodite and even Jake Mason for Hephaestus, who was replacing Beckendorf. Clarisse from Ares was standing and yelling at Michael Yew from Apollo.

"It's our loot!" he yelled back at her. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"

Silena's eyes were red and puffy. Still they were arguing around her about a loot.

_"Enough!"_ Andy walked in shutting them up. "What the hell is this?"

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves. "Apollo's cabin has the best claim, my dear. Besides, we have more important matters to-"

"Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us and not complain!"

"That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered.

Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr D-"

"Dionysus is busy with the war," Chiron interrupted. "He can't be bothered with this."

"I see. And the senior counselors? Are any of you going to side with me?" she asked. Nobody met her eyes. "Fine." She turned to Silena. "I'm sorry for this. Now the rest of you clowns can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying." And she stormed out of the room.

"This is a disaster," Katie said.

"She can't do this," Travis said. "Can she?"

Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually. Now, counselors, if you please, Andy is going to read the Great Prophecy."

_"She can read?"_ Connor feigned shock and Travis gave him a high-five. Andy tried to set them on fire with her eyes.

Anthony handed her the piece of paper. Andy uncurled it and cleared her throat. "Okay. So it goes like this: _A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach eighteen against all odds..._" Andy chuckled. "You know, I once read a fortune cookie that sounded strangely like this-"

"Andy," Anthony called. "Focus."

"Right." She glanced back at the paper. "_And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A singe choice shall... end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze_."

"Raise is good, isn't it?" asked Connor.

"Raze with a z," Andy said.

"It means destroy," Silena said, her voice hollow.

"Obliterate," Anthony added. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Yeah, I think we got it," Andy said. "Thank you."

Everyone was staring at her. "You see now why I didn't want you to know the prophecy?" Chiron said. "You've had enough on your shoulders-"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end, anyway?" she finished for him. "Gee, thanks."

"Andy, you know prophecies always have double meanings," Anthony said. "It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure. It sounded lovely. I can't wait to find out what it really means."

"Maybe we can stop it," Jake Mason offered.

"No. We're not stopping anything," Andy said getting up. "I chose the prophecy. It's going to come true. If... If I need to die to save all of you clowns then... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... _Bring it on."_

Michael Yew whistled and the twins cheered.

"Except..." Andy continued. "We've got a spy. And when I find out who it is, this person will get a spanking."

Jake Mason frowned. "A spy?"

Andy told them about what happened on the_ Princess Andromeda _and Silena started crying again. Katie held her.

"Well," Connor said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke – like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well."

Automatically, they all glanced at Anthony.

"Oh, my bad," Connor realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean _you_, dude."

Anthony kept his eyes on the table.

"It could be anyone," Katie said. "Like one of Luke's siblings," and she looked meaningfully at the Stoll brothers.

Travis and Connor started to protest.

"Stop!" Silena banged the table. "Chuck's dead! He is dead and you are all arguing like little kids!"

"She's right," Pollux said. "Accusing each other won't help."

Michael grunted, "We need to find the spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the _Princess Andromeda_ won't stop Kronos forever."

"No, indeed," Chiron agreed. "In fact, his next assault is already on the way."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

Chiron and Anthony exchanged yet another look. Andy was starting to hate that.

"We didn't want to tell you," the centaur said. "We wanted you to enjoy your time with your mortal friend."

"And I enjoyed plenty, thank you," she crossed her arms. "Now, the next one who keeps important things from me will get hurt."

Anthony had one word for her: "Typhon."

It felt like a stab on the back.

"The most horrible monster of all," Chiron said, "the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. The gods are fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But he is marching forward – toward New York. Toward Olympus."

Andy bit her lip until she tasted blood. _What had she done?_ "How long until he gets here?"

"Unless the gods stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there... except your father, who has a war of his own to fight."

Andy recalled her winter break when she went under water to Poseidon's realm. Her father had looked terrible. He was having a hard time fighting Oceanus.

"Then who's guarding Olympus?" she asked.

Connor shook his head. "If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter who's guarding Olympus."

"No!" Andy argued. "Don't you see? It's a trick! We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen!"

"Something worse than Typhon?" Chiron asked grimly. "I hope not."

"We need to defend Olympus," Andy insisted. "I am so sorry that I freed Typhon, but... Kronos has another attack planned."

"He did," Travis reminded her. "But you sunk his ship."

"What if that was a ploy? What if Kronos let us blow up his ship so we'd lower our guard?" she said. "He was waiting for me! I told you, it was a trap."

"Please, don't say that," Silena whispered. "Don't you dare say Chuck died for nothing."

Andy glanced at her apologetically.

"I think it's enough for tonight," Chiron said and he sent everyone to bed.


	39. Distractions Decisions

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part II - _I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you. Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true._

* * *

After breakfast, Andy followed Anthony while he inspected the cabins. He started at the Poseidon cabin where Andy proclaimed she deserved a four out of five, after all she'd just returned to camp and didn't really have time to mess things up yet.

He made a face. "You're being generous," he said pointing at some clothes she had left on the ground.

"Yeah, well... I did make the bed! It's gotta count for something. I never make my bed!"

He considered. "Three out of five," he decided. "Because I like you."

Andy rolled her eyes but knew better than to argue.

The Aphrodite cabin got five out of five, obviously. "Great job as usual, Silena," Anthony told her. She nodded listlessly. The wall behind her bed was decorated with pictures of Beckendorf.

As they crossed the commons area, a fight broke out between the Ares and Apollo cabins. Anthony sighed and ignored them.

"What are they fighting about?" Andy finally asked.

Anthony scribbled on his inspection scroll, giving both cabins a one out of five. "That flying chariot," he said. Andy looked up and saw some Apollo campers armed with firebombs flying over the Ares cabin in a chariot pulled by two pegasi. "They captured it in a raid in Philadelphia last week. Some of Luke's demigods were there with that flying chariot. The Apollo cabin seized it during the battle, but the Ares cabin led the raid. So they've been fighting about who gets it ever since."

"But... We're fighting for our lives," Andy mumbled watching them fight, "and they're just-"

"They'll get over it," Anthony shrugged. "Clarisse will come to her senses."

"When did she ever have any sense?"

They kept walking. Demeter got a four. Hephaestus got a three. They probably should've gotten lower, but with Beckendorf being gone, Anthony cut them some slack. Hermes got a two, which was no surprise.

Finally they got to Athena's cabin, which was orderly and clean as usual. Only Anthony's bunk was messy, covered in papers, and his silver laptop was still running. Malcolm, the second-in-command, suppressed a smile. "Yeah, um... we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to touch your things."

Andy grinned. "Four," she told Anthony. "Because I like you."

"Cute," he mumbled and started cleaning up his bunk. He shuffled his papers – mostly drawings of buildings and a bunch of handwritten notes. "What happened to Beckendorf," he started saying, "this whole thing... It makes you think about what's important. About losing people who are important."

Andy sat on the bed crushing some papers. Every time Beckendorf was mentioned, she felt short of breath. "I know."

"Andy..." he was trying to save his notes. "Do you mind...?"

She wasn't even listening. "Is everything cool with your family?"

He glanced at her surprised and nodded. He sat on the ground in front of her. "My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer," he said wistfully. "I've always wanted to see-"

"The Parthenon."

Anthony smiled. "Yes."

"Maybe one day. If Olympus don't fall," she mumbled.

"Haven't you heard from Grover?" he asked suddenly. "The empathy link and everything?"

Andy shook her head. "Still spreading the word about Pan's death, I'd guess. Tony..." she lowered her voice. "If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?"

"I'd use Typhon as a distraction," he said at once. "Then I'd hit Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West."

She held his eyes. "Last time I went to Rachel's house... In her room, she had... She had this drawing in her wall. The Empire State Building with lightning all around it. In the distance a dark storm was brewing, with a huge hand coming out of the clouds. And at the base of the building a crowd had gathered... An army."

"Andy," he said, "Rachel is just a mortal."

"She's also been drawing a lot of pictures of Luke," Andy insisted. "Of him as a child. How can she know what he looked like? And those other Titans – they said Olympus would be destroyed in a matter of days."

"We'll just have to be ready."

"_How?_ Look at our camp! We can't even stop fighting each other. We're not ready for this. I'm not ready. How am I supposed to know when to get my soul reaped?"

Anthony sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy. All it did was scare you."

"I'm not scared. I'm just... Not ready yet."

"But you will be," he said. Anthony stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on."

"You're not gonna finish tiding up the place?"

"What for? You already crushed all my work, Andy," he said, but he was smiling, so she took his hand and followed him outside.

* * *

That afternoon they had an assembly at the campfire to burn Beckendorf's burial shroud and say their goodbyes. Silena sat nearby crying, while Clarisse and her boyfriend, Chris, tried to comfort her.

After the shroud had burned completely, Andy excused herself and headed toward the fighting arena where she found her dog, Mrs O'Leary. It was time for her walk. Andy opened the gates of the arena, and Mrs O'Leary bounded straight toward the woods.

Andy jogged after her. When she finally tracked her down, Mrs O'Leary was in a clearing with Juniper, Nico di Angelo and a very fat satyr who wasn't happy to see the hell-hound. "What is this _underworld_ creature doing in my forest? You there, Jackson! Is this your beast?"

"Sorry, Leneus," Andy said.

"Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"

Juniper turned toward Andy. "I was just asking about Grover," she said. "I know something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble."

"I told you," the satyr protested. "You are better off without the traitor."

"He is not a traitor!" Juniper stamped her foot. "He is the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!"

"I'll walk the dog," Nico offered. He was taller than the last time Andy had seen him. His presence had been quite frequent in her life the past year: he was always coming over her house to try and convince her of certain things... And also because Sally loved to cook for him. He whistled, and Mrs O'Leary bounded after him to the far end of the grove.

"Now," Leneus said, "as I was trying to explain, young nymph, your boyfriend has not sent any reports since we voted him into exile."

"You _tried_ to vote him into exile," Andy corrected him.

"This is none of your business, Jackson!"

"Grover is my friend," she said. "He wasn't lying to you about Pan's death. I saw it myself. You were just too scared to accept the truth."

Leneus's lips quivered. "No! Grover's a liar and good riddance. We're better off without him."

"We need Grover," Andy promised. "There's gotta be a way you can find him with your magic."

"I've heard nothing," the old satyr crossed his arms. "Perhaps he's dead."

Juniper choked back a sob. "He isn't dead," Andy told her. "I would know. Leneus... find him. There's a war coming. Grover was preparing the nature spirits."

"Without my permission! And it's not _our_ war."

In a wave of anger, Andy grabbed him by the shirt. "You listen to me. When Kronos attacks, he's going to have packs of hell-hounds. He will destroy everything in his path. You're supposed to be a leader. So _lead_. Get out there and see what's happening. Find Grover and bring Juniper good news. Or _I'll_ make you sorry before Kronos has his chance." She didn't push him very hard, but he fell on his furry rump, then scrambled to his hooves and ran away with his belly jiggling. "Was that too much?" Andy asked Juniper.

The nymph wiped her eyes. "I didn't mean to get you involved, Andy. Leneus is still a lord of the Wild. You don't want to make an enemy out of him."

"Trust me, Juniper. I've got worse enemies than over-weight satyrs."

Nico walked back. "Good job, Jackson. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I'd say you shook him up pretty well."

"I was wondering when I'd see you again. Did you come by just to see Juniper? Or were you hoping to find me?"

The boy blushed. "Uh, yeah... This here was an accident. I sort of dropped in the middle of their conversation."

"You scared us to death!" Juniper said. "Right out of the shadows. Oh, Nico, you're the son of Hades and all! Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Grover?"

He shook his head. "He isn't human or even half-human. If he dies, he will reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls."

"But if you do hear anything...?" she pleaded, putting her hand on his arm. Nico winced. Andy was now used to his embarrassment and discomfort about being touched but Juniper obviously had no idea.

Nico's cheeks got even brighter red. "Um, you bet. I'll keep my ears open," he said taking a step away from her.

"We'll find him," Andy promised. "Grover's alive."

Juniper smiled and _poofed_ into green mist.

"I'm sorry about Beckendorf," Nico said meeting the sea-green eyes.

"You-"

"I talked to his ghost. He doesn't blame you or anything, if that's what you're worried about." A lump formed in Andy's throat; she forced it down. "He figured you'd be beating yourself up, and he said you shouldn't."

She nodded. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's staying in Elysium. Said he's waiting for someone. Not sure what he meant, but he seems okay with death."

_Silena,_ Andy thought. "What else have you been up to?" she tried to change the subject. "My mom's been asking about you. She wants to try this new recipe... She said you're the best guinea pig in the world."

Nico actually smiled. "Makes me hungry just thinking about it," he admitted. "I've been following leads on my family. Spying on Titans. All sorts of things. But you know what I'm here for."

Andy looked away, fear creeping in her stomach. Ever since Nico first proposed his plan for beating Kronos, she'd had nightmares about it. Then Sally would invite Nico over and he would press Andy for an answer, but she kept putting him off. "I haven't made up my mind."

"I know. But Typhon's coming," he reminded her. "You've got what? A week? Most of the other Titans are unleashed now and on Kronos's side. Maybe it's time for you to make a choice." He glanced toward the camp. "They're no match for the Titan army. You know that. In the end, it'll come down to you and Luke. And there's only one way you can beat him."

"I-"

"You can have the same powers he has," Nico pressed on. "You heard the prophecy. You have no other choice."

Andy frowned. "How do you know I heard the prophecy?"

"I know a lot of things."

Andy raised her eyebrows. Apparently, he knew more than he should. "Well, anyway... You can't prevent a prophecy."

"But you can fight it. You can become invincible."

"Maybe we should wait. I haven't talked to Ant-"

"No!" Nico snarled. "It has to be now!"

Andy stared at him. The boy had a terrible temper. "Why do you want me to do this so bad?"

Nico took a deep breath. "You're the only one who can."

"Why?"

"Because..." he stopped himself. "Look, when the fighting starts, we won't be able to make the journey. This is our last chance. I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy, but Bianca gave her life to save you. To protect you. From the very beginning, _you_ were the chosen one. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you alive. To... to defeat Kronos."

Andy was surprised he cared so much for her well being since he had spent a long time wanting her dead. "Alright," she gave in. "I do have to make a choice. I have to do something. So tell me what to do."

His cold creepy smile made her sorry she'd agreed. "First, we need to retrace Luke Castellan's steps. We need to know more about his past, his childhood."

"Why?"

"I want to be sure of something," Nico said. "I've already tracked down his mother. She lives in Connecticut."

"He ran away when he was really young," Andy remembered. "I didn't think she was alive."

"Oh, _alive_ she is." The way he said it made Andy wonder what was wrong with her.

"Okay," she said. "How do we get there?"

"We shadow travel."

"We shadow...?"

"I can't do it often," he explained, "and it works best at night, of course. But all shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or a door."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"No," Nico said. He came toward her, slowly, carefully, and took her hand on his. It was the first time he'd ever touched her out of his free will. His skin was so cold she almost pulled away. "It took me a long time to learn. Close your eyes." He was standing so close Andy was afraid he was going to kiss her like Rachel had, but she did what he said. Then his body turned as cold as the dark side of the moon and Andy felt herself being pulled with him.


	40. The Last Olympian

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part III - _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I've tried._

* * *

They moved fast. In the dark, Andy felt only the cold and the reassurance of Nico's hand. The next minute, the shadows melted into a new scene. They were on a cliff in the woods of Connecticut. Down one side of the cliff, a highway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was someone's backyard. The house was huge; the yard even bigger.

Nico staggered and Andy held him to keep him from falling. Shadow traveling seemed to drain the life out of him. "I'm fine," he said, wincing from all that touching.

"How can you even do this?"

"Practice. Ran into a few walls. There were some accidental trips to China. But eventually, I got it."

"Do you need a nap?"

He grinned. Andy realized she was still holding him and stepped back. "I'm fine," he repeated. "The first time, I passed out for a week. Now it just makes me a little drowsy. Of course, taking someone else along... I won't be able to do it again for a while."

"Then we've got some quality time in Connecticut." Andy gazed at the house. "What now?"

Nico started forward. "We ring the doorbell."

* * *

Nico had barely tapped the door when it swung open. "Luke!" the woman cried happily. She looked like someone who enjoyed sticking her fingers in electrical sockets. Her white hair stuck out in tufts all over her head. When she smiled, her face looked unnaturally stretched, and the high-voltage light in her eyes made Andy wonder if she was blind. "Oh, my dear boy!" She hugged Nico. Then she turned to Andy and exclaimed, "Luke!" and hugged her as well. "Come in, come in," she asked. "I have your lunch ready!"

She ushered them inside.

"This way, my dear! Oh, I told them you would come back. That you'd come home to me. I knew it!" She sat them down at the kitchen table. Stacked on the counter were hundreds of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, most of them rotten. On top of the oven was a stack of burned cookie sheets.

Ms Castellan started humming as she got out peanut butter and jelly and started making yet _another_ sandwich. Something was burning in the oven. Andy fought the urge to run. Ms Castellan kept smiling at her in this creepy way.

"Uh... Ms Castellan?" Andy said.

"Mmmmm?"

"We need to ask you about your son."

Ms Castellan glanced at Nico and patted his cheek affectionately. Judging by Death Boy's face, he wasn't enjoying any of that. "Oh, yes! They told me he would never come back. But I knew better."

"When... When did you last see him?"

Her eyes lost focus. "He was so young when he left," she said wistfully. "He said he'd be back for lunch. And I waited. He likes peanut butter sandwiches and cookies. He'll be back for lunch very soon..." Then she found Nico again and smiled. "Why, Luke, there you are! You look so handsome. You have your father's eyes." She looked up to the ceiling like she could see Hermes there. "There's a good man. Yes, indeed. He comes to visit me, you know."

Andy glanced at Nico pleadingly. "Ma'am," he said. "What, uh... what happened to your eyes?"

"Why, Luke, you know the story. It was right before you were born, wasn't it? I'd always been special, able to see through he... whatever-they-call-it."

"The Mist?" Andy helped.

"Yes, dear," she nodded encouragingly. "And they offered me an important job. That's how special I was!"

Nico looked as confused as Andy felt. "What sort of job?" he asked. "What happened?"

Ms Castellan frowned. "Dear me, it didn't work out, did it? Your father warned me not to try. He said it was too dangerous. But I had to. It was my destiny! And now... I still can't get the images out of my head. They make everything seem so fuzzy. Would you like some cookies?"

She pulled a tray out of the oven and dumped a dozen lumps of chocolate chip charcoal on the table.

"Luke was so kind," she muttered to herself. "He left to protect me, you know. He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn't threaten me. But I told him the monsters are no threat! They sit outside on the sidewalk all day, and they never come in." She beamed at Andy. "I'm so glad you came home. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Andy tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry. "Ms Castellan-"

"Mom," she corrected.

"Have you seen Luke since he left home?"

"Well, of course!"

Nico sat forward. "When? When was the last time he visited?"

"Well, it was... Oh goodness..." A shadow passed across her face. "The last time, he looked so different. A scar. A terrible scar, and his voice... so full of pain..."

"His eyes," Andy said. "Were they gold?"

"Gold?" she blinked. "No. How silly. Luke has blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes."

"Ms Castellan?" Nico put his hand on the woman's arm. "This is very important. Did he ask you for anything?"

She frowned as if trying to remember. "My—my blessing. Isn't that sweet?" She looked at them, uncertain. "He was going to a river, and he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Of course I did."

Nico looked at Andy triumphantly. "Thank you, ma'am. That's all the information we-"

Ms Castellan gasped. She doubled over, and her cookie tray clattered to the floor. Nico and Andy jumped to their feet. Ms Castellan screamed and straightened. Her eyes were glowing green. "My child," she rasped in a much deeper voice. "Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate – no!" She grabbed Nico by the shoulders and began to shake him. "Not his fate!" Then she collapsed. Nico held her before she hit the floor. They managed to get her into a chair.

"Ms Castellan?" Andy called.

The woman muttered something incomprehensible and shook her head. "Goodness, I... I dropped the cookies. How silly of me." She blinked and her eyes were back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"Well, of course, dear. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Ms Castellan... You were telling us something," said Andy. "Something about your son."

"Was I?" she said dreamily. "Yes, his blue eyes. We were talking about his blue eyes. Such a handsome boy!"

"We have to go," Nico said urgently. "We'll tell Luke... uh, we'll tell him you said hello."

"But you can't leave!" Ms Castellan got shakily to her feet and Andy backed away. "Hermes will be here soon. He'll want to see his boy!"

"Maybe next time," Nico said. "Thank you for... Thanks for everything."

Ms Castellan tried to stop them, but Andy had to leave that house before she threw up. She ran to the front door, but Ms Castellan grabbed her wrist. "Luke," she said, "at least, be safe. Promise me you'll be safe."

Andy's hands were shaking. "I will... _Mom_."

That made her smile. She released Andy's wrist and mumbled to herself, "Yes. You heard that? He'll be safe. I told you he would be."

* * *

Back at the cliff, a girl waited for them. A cozy campfire crackled in a ring of stones. The fire seemed to glow more richly red than a normal fire. "Hello," she said watching them.

Nico bowed to her. "Hello again, my lady."

The girl studied Andy with eyes as red as the firelight. Andy bowed slightly.

"Sit, child of land and sea," she ordered. "Would you like some dinner?" She waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire.

Andy sat next to Nico. "I know who you are," she said surprising everyone. "Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

"Yet you've never spoken to me," the goddess said sadly. "Alas, most never do. Nico was the first in many years."

"My lady," Nico asked, "why aren't you with the other Olympians, fighting Typhon?"

"I'm not much for fighting," her red eyes flickered. "Besides, someone has to keep the home fires burning while the other gods are away."

"So you're guarding Mount Olympus?" Andy asked.

"_'Guard'_ may be too strong a word. But if you ever need a warm place to sit and a home-cooked meal, you are welcome to visit. Now eat." Hestia watched them as they devoured the food. "Did you have a good visit with May Castellan?"

Andy raised her eyes. "What is wrong with her?"

"She was born with a gift," Hestia said. "She could see through the Mist."

"So does my mother," Andy said. "But... the glowing eyes and-"

"Some bear the curse of sight better than others," the goddess said. "For a while, May Castellan had many talents. She attracted the attention of Hermes himself. They had a beautiful baby boy. For a brief time, she was happy. And then she went too far."

"What happened to her?" Andy asked.

Hestia's face darkened. "That is a story I do not like to tell. But May Castellan saw too much. If you are to understand your enemy, Luke, you must understand his past."

"Did Hermes abandoned him with her? He was just a kid and... and she's..."

"It's easy to judge others, Andy Jackson," Hestia warned. "But will you follow Luke's path? Seek the same powers?"

Nico set down his plate. "We have no choice, my lady. It's the only way she stands a chance."

"Not all powers are spectacular," Hestia said. "Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Hestia smiled. "You are a good heroin, Andy Jackson. Not too proud. I like that. But you have too much to learn. When Dionysus was made a god, I gave up my throne for him. It was the only way to avoid a civil war among the gods."

"It unbalanced the Council," Andy remembered. "Suddenly there were seven gods and five goddesses."

Hestia shrugged. "It was the best solution, not a perfect one. Now I tend the fire. I fade slowly into the background. No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. Most demigods don't even remember I exist. But that is no matter. I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Hestia studied her. "Perhaps not yet. But soon. Will you continue your quest?"

"Is that why you're here – to warn me against going?"

The goddess shook her head. "I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian. You must remember me when you face your final decision."

Andy glanced at Nico then back at Hestia. "I _have_ to stop Luke... I mean, Kronos."

Hestia nodded. "Very well. I cannot be of much assistance, beyond what I have already told you. But I can return you to your own hearth. I will see you again, Andy Jackson, on Olympus." The goddess waved her hand and everything faded.

* * *

Suddenly Andy was home. She and Nico appeared before Sally and her new husband, Paul Blofis.

"So it's true," Paul stared at Andy like he'd never seen her before. "All the talk about monsters, and being a demigod... it's _really_ true." They all sat on the living room. Sally patted Paul's hand. Then he laughed like he was delighted. "This is awesome."

Andy smiled. "Thank you for not freaking out."

"Oh, I'm freaking out," he promised. "I just think it's awesome!"

"Yeah, well," Andy said, "you may not be so excited when you hear what's next." Andy told them about Typhon, and the gods, and the battle that was sure to come. Then she told them of Nico's plan.

Sally took a deep breath. "This is dangerous," she said. "Even for you, Andy."

"Mom... I know I might die trying, but... We're all going to die if I don't."

"It's true," Nico said. "Mrs Blofis, we don't stand a chance against an invasion. And there _will_ be an invasion."

"An invasion of New York?" Paul said. "Is that even possible? How could we not see... the monsters?"

"I don't know," Andy admitted. "But the Mist is strong."

"Mrs Blofis," Nico insisted. "Andy needs your blessing." Andy stared at him; he'd said her name. It must've been a miracle. "The process has to start that way. I wasn't sure until we met Luke's mom, but now I'm positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her child take the risk."

"You want me to bless this?" she shook her head. "It's insane! Andy, please-"

"Mom, I can't do this without you."

"And if you survive this... this _process_?"

"Then I go to war," Andy said. "Me against Kronos. And only one of us gets to go home."

Sally hesitated. "Have you... What did Anthony say about this?"

Andy felt her ears getting warm. _What would he say about this?_ She felt a sudden wave of shame; she hadn't had the guts to tell him.

Sally read her face. "See? You can't even tell him about it. Because you know it's not right. You know what he would say."

"Doesn't matter what he would say. What matters it's what you'll say, mom."

Sally stared at her miserably. "You're my baby," she whispered. "I can't..."

Then Paul passed an arm around her. "Sally. I can't claim to know what you and Andy have been going through all these years. But it seems to me... it seems that Andy is doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage."

Andy pressed her eyes so she wouldn't cry. Sally seemed to be fighting tears too.

"Andromeda," she said and Andy looked at her, "I give you my blessing."

Andy glanced at Nico and he nodded. "It's time."

Sally jumped to her feet and embraced her daughter. "If you... If you survive this fight... send me a sign."

"Like Theseus," Paul suggested. "He was supposed to raise white sails when he came home to Athens."

"Except he forgot," Nico added. "And his father jumped off the palace roof in despair."

"A flag or a flare..." Sally begged. "From Olympus. From the Empire State Building."

"Something blue," Andy promised.

"Yes," her mom agreed. "I'll watch for a blue signal. And I'll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs."

Paul also gave Andy a hug. Then Nico came to her side and took her hand.

"Where now?" Andy asked. "Los Angeles?"

"No need," Nico said. "There's a closer entrance to the Underworld." He squeezed her hand and off they went.


	41. King Of The Gods

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part IV - _I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side..._

* * *

They emerged in Central Park just north of the Pond. Nico looked pretty tired as he limped over to a cluster of boulders. "The Underworld has two major entrances," he told Andy. "You know the one in L.A."

"Charon's ferry."

Nico nodded. "Most souls go that way, but there's a smaller path, harder to find. The Door of Orpheus."

"The dude with the harp?"

"The dude with the _lyre_," Nico corrected with a grin. "But yeah, him. He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades's palace and almost got away with his wife's soul."

"I remember," she said; Anthony liked telling her about Greek myths. "He wasn't supposed to look behind him when he was leading her back to the world, but of course he did. And so they died. The end."

"Pretty much."

"So this is the Door of Orpheus?" Andy tried to sound impressed but she wasn't really. "How does it open?"

"We need music," Nico said. "How's your singing?"

"Um, no. Can't you just, like, tell it to open? You're the son of Hades and all."

"It's not that easy. We need music. Now sing. I'm pretty sure you can carry some notes."

"Why would you think that?"

"Child of the sea and everything," he shrugged. "Mermaids. Sirens. Naiads. The sound of waves. All music."

"I'm fairly sure if I try to sing, all I will cause is an avalanche," Andy told him. "I have a better idea." She turned and shouted, "GROVER!" Her empathy link was tingling for the first time in months. _Grover!_ she thought more insistently.

"Hmm-hmmmm," something said. An image came into her head. She saw him sleeping above a tree.

"Wake up," she told him.

His eyes shot open.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I got through," she said out loud. "He's... yeah. He's on his way."

A minute later, the tree next to them shivered and Grover fell out of the branches. "Blah-haa-haa!" he bleated.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he got up. His horns had grown so much they poked an inch above his curly hair. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand height very well."

"You remember Nico?" Andy said. Grover nodded at Nico then gave Andy a big goat hug.

"I missed you," he told her. "I miss camp."

"I was worried," she said. "Where have you been the last two months?"

"The last two-" Grover's smile faded. "_The last two months?!_ What are you talking about?"

"We haven't heard from you. Juniper's worried."

"Hold on. What month is this?"

"August."

The color drained from his face. "That's impossible! It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and..." he grabbed Andy's arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out. Andy, we have to stop him!"

"Whoa, stop who? Tell me what happened."

Grover took a deep breath. "I was... I was walking in the woods up by Harlem Meer. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near."

"You can sense stuff like that?" Nico asked.

Grover nodded. "Since Pan's death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the Wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved."

"Like a mirage?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Grover said. "And whenever he passed humans-"

"The humans would pass out," Nico finished. "Curl up and go to sleep."

"That's right! I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he turned and..." Grover swallowed. "Andy, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I asked what he was doing and he said he was having a look around. He said you should always scout a battlefield before the battle. And then... then I had to sleep a little."

Nico exhaled. "You met Morpheus, the god of Dreams. You're lucky you ever woke up."

"Two months," Grover moaned. "He put me to sleep for two months."

"We need to figure out what he was doing here," Andy said.

"He's working for Kronos," Nico said. "We know that already. A lot of the minor gods are. This just proves there's going to be an invasion. We need to get on with our plan, Jackson."

And he was back with the last name thing.

"What plan?" Grover asked. They told him and he started tugging at his leg fur. "You can't be serious. You cannot be serious! Not the Underworld again!"

"You don't need to come," Andy assured him. "We just need you to open the door. With music."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Andy?"

She avoided his eyes. "Please, Grover. Just open the door."

Grover whimpered but took out his reed pipes. He played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled until they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice. Andy peered inside. Steps led down into the darkness. She looked back at Grover. "Thanks, man.."

"I've got to rally the nature spirits if Kronos is going to invade. Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Morpheus."

"Better tell Juniper you're okay first."

Grover's eyes widened. "Juniper! Oh, she is going to kill me!" He gave Andy another hug. "Come back alive." And he ran off.

"Ready?" Nico asked her. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe down there."

Andy liked the promise, but Nico sounded like he was trying to convince himself. She glanced at the stars, wondering if she would ever see them again. Then they plunged into darkness.

* * *

They emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain of black volcanic sand. To their right, the River Styx. To their left, far away, fires burned on Erebos.

Andy shuddered and wished Anthony was there to hold her hand. Nico looked pale and worried himself. Not very heartening. "How do we do this?"

"We have to get inside the gates first," he said.

"But the river's right here."

"I have to get something," he told her. "It's the only way." He marched off without waiting.

Andy frowned. Nico hadn't mentioned anything about going inside the gates. Reluctantly, she followed him. Cerberus let them pass. Andy assumed it was because Nico was the boss's son.

Ignoring the lines of ghosts, they slipped through the security ghouls and into the Fields of Asphodel. They hiked over black fields of grass; Nico trudged ahead, bringing them closer and closer to the palace of Hades.

"Hey," she called him, "we're inside the gates. Where exactly are we-" A shadow appeared overhead. Andy recognized her immediately. "Mrs Dodds."

The Fury bared her fangs. "Welcome back, honey." Her two sisters swooped down and settled next to her.

"You know Alecto?" Nico asked Andy.

"If you mean the hag in the middle, yeah. She was my math teacher."

Nico almost smiled before turning to the Furies. "I've done what my father asked. Take us to the palace."

Andy tensed. "Wait. Nico, what do you-"

"My father wants to see you," he said without looking at her. "I'm sorry. He promised me information about my family."

_"You tricked me?"_ Andy gave him a shove, but the Furies were fast. Two of them swooped down and plucked her up by the arms.

"He just wants to talk," Nico said apologetically.

Andy didn't say anything as the Furies flied her into the palace. Alecto dropped her like a sack of turnips at the feet of Hades. Persephone and Demeter were also there. They seemed to be having an argument.

"Andy Jackson," Hades said with satisfaction. "At last."

"Hmmph," Demeter said. "Demigods. Just what we need."

Nico appeared at Andy's side and knelt. "Father, I have done as you asked."

"Took you long enough," Hades grumbled. "Your sister would've done a better job."

Nico lowered his head.

"What do you want, Hades?" Andy asked.

"To talk, of course. Assuming you _can_ talk. Last time you were here, all you did was shout."

"So this whole thing was a lie? Nico brought me down here to be killed. _Awesome_."

"Oh, no," Hades said. "I'm afraid my son was quite sincere about wanting to help you. The boy is as honest as he is dense. I simply convinced him to take a small detour and bring you here first."

"Father," Nico said, "you promised that she would not be harmed. You said you'd tell me about my mother."

Persephone sighed dramatically. "Can we please not talk about that woman?"

"I had to promise the boy something," Hades shrugged.

"I warned you, daughter," Demeter said. "This scoundrel is no good! You could've married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but nooo! You _had_ to eat the pomegranate."

"Mother-"

"And get stuck here forever."

"Mother, please-"

"Enough, Demeter," Hades said. "You are a guest in my house."

"And what a house it is. This dump. It's August! We're supposed to be up there-"

"I told you," Hades said, grinding his teeth, "there's a war in the world above. You and Persephone are better off here with me."

"Excuse me," Andy broke in, "but if you're going to kill me, I would prefer you did it before forcing me to listen to this squabble."

All three gods looked at her.

"She has a bad attitude," Demeter said.

"Indeed," Hades agreed. "I would love to kill her."

"Get in line," Andy muttered.

"Husband, we talked about this," Persephone chided. "You can't go around incinerating every hero. Besides, she's brave and pretty. Much like myself. I quite like her."

Hades rolled his eyes. "You liked that Orpheus fellow, too. Look how well that turned out. Let me kill her, just a little bit."

"Father, you promised," Nico said. "You said you only wanted to speak to her. You said you'd explain."

"And so I shall," Hades glowered. "Your mother – what can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman." He glanced uncomfortably at Persephone. "Forgive me, my love. I meant for a mortal, of course. Maria di Angelo. She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah, other children were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way."

"That's why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?"

Hades shrugged. "You didn't age. You didn't realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out."

"But what happened to our mother? Why don't I remember her?"

"Not important," Hades snapped.

"Not important? Of course it's important! It's the most important thing!"

Hades crossed his arms. "As for the lawyer who got you out," he nodded toward Alecto.

"I do lawyers and teachers very well," the Fury growled.

Nico was trembling. "Why did you free us from the Casino?"

"You know why," Hades said. "This ridiculous siren cannot be allowed to be the child of the prophecy!"

"You should be helping Olympus!" Andy told him. "All the other gods are fighting and you're just sitting here-"

"Waiting things out," Hades finished. "Yes, that's correct. When's the last time Olympus ever helped me, half-blood? When's the last time a child of mine was ever welcome as a hero? Bah! Why should I rush out and help them? I'll stay here with my forces intact."

"And when Kronos comes for you?"

"Let him try. He'll be weakened. And my son here," Hades looked at Nico with distaste. "Well, he's not much now, I'll grant you. It would've been better if Bianca had lived. But give my boy another year. He'll be eighteen and he will make the decision that will save the world. And I will be king of the gods."

"You're insane," Andy said. "Kronos will crush you."

Hades pursed his lips. "You'll be waiting out this war, child of land and sea, in my dungeons."

"No!" Nico said. "Father, that wasn't our agreement. And you haven't told me everything."

"I've told you all you need to know, boy. As for our agreement, I spoke with Jackson. I did not harm her, though I wanted to. Bad. You got your information. If you had wanted a better deal, you should've made me swear on the Styx. Now, go to your room," Hades waved his hand and Nico disappeared.

"That boy needs to eat more," Demeter grumbled. "He's too skinny."

"My lord Hades," Persephone said, "are you sure we can't let her go? She's awfully brave."

"No, my love. I've spared her life. That's enough."

Persephone shrugged indifferently. "Fine. What's for breakfast? I'm starving." She took her mother's arm and they disappeared in a swirl of flowers and wheat.

"Don't feel bad, Andy Jackson," Hades said. "My ghosts keep me well informed of Kronos's plans. I can assure you that you had no chance to stop him in time. By tonight, it'll be too late for your precious Mount Olympus. The trap will be sprung."

"What trap?" she demanded. "If you know about it, do something! At least warn the other gods!"

Hades smiled. "You are spirited. I'll give you credit for that. Have fun in my dungeon. We'll check on you again in – oh, fifty or sixty years."


	42. Death Boy

Okay... so, today I got the following review: _I'm disappointed this is not original at all I feel like I'm reading the pjo. Tlt all over again. You literally copied word for word and changed a few things. Which is technically plagerism which is against the guide lines._

I'm sorry if any of you feel this way. I really am. I want to make it clear that plagiarism isn't my intention AT ALL. I don't want to steal someone's story for my own benefit. No way. What I'm doing here is playing with a story that I love. With books that I bought encouraging the author's work. I've made it perfectly clear the story belongs to him and not me. Plagiarism requires you not giving credit to the owner, which I felt like I'd done. Of course, if any of you feel like I'm violating this site's guide lines, then by all means I'll remove the story. I don't want to do anything against the law. It was just for fun. My fun. Your fun. Our fun.

I guess what I'm saying is... if I _am_ actually doing something wrong, please tell me and I won't do it anymore. Until then, enjoy this next one.

* * *

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part V - _Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

* * *

Andy sat on the cold stone floor wondering if Hades's dungeon was airtight. She felt completely miserable. She was going to die there. Alone. Andy closed her eyes and thought of Typhon and how it was her fault he was looming free. She also thought of Anthony, trying to focus on her good memories, but the only thing she could think of was the fact she hadn't even said goodbye.

Then a voice hissed, _"Jackson!"_

She lunged blindly and pinned Nico to the floor of the cell with the edge of her sword at his throat.

"Rescue..." he choked.

"I wouldn't need rescuing if you weren't a liar! Why should I trust you?"

"No... choice?" he gagged.

Andy sighed and let him go. Nico got to his feet, eyeing her sword warily. His own blade was sheathed. "We have to get out of here," he said.

"Why?" she sneered. "Your _daddy _wants another word with me?"

Nico winced like she'd just slapped him. Andy immediately felt bad. "I swear on the River Styx, I didn't know what he was planning. He tricked me. He promised-" Nico held up his hands. "Look... right now, we need to leave. I put the guards to sleep, but it won't last."

In part, Andy still wanted to strangle him, but unfortunately the boy was right. He pointed at the wall. A whole section vanished, revealing a corridor.

"Come on," Nico led the way. Every time they came to a skeleton guard, Nico just pointed at it, and its glowing eyes dimmed. But the more he did it, the more tired _he_ got. They walked through a maze of corridors filled with guards. By the time they reached a kitchen staffed by skeletal cooks and servants, Andy was practically carrying Death Boy. He managed to put all the dead to sleep but nearly passed out himself.

Andy dragged him out of the servants's entrance and into the Fields of Asphodel. Then she heard the sound of bronze gongs high in the castle.

"Alarms," Nico murmured.

"What do we do?"

He frowned like he was trying to remember. "How about... run?"

* * *

Andy closed her eyes and concentrated. With a _poof_, Mrs O'Leary appeared before them. "Good girl," she yelled. "Can you give us a ride to the Styx?" Without waiting for an answer, Andy pushed Nico onto the dog's back. She climbed behind him, and Mrs O'Leary race toward the gates. Nico leaned back resting his head on Andy's shoulder and she fought the urge to push the traitor off Mrs O'Leary. His forehead was sweaty and he seemed about to fall asleep.

Mrs O'Leary leaped, sending guards sprawling and causing more alarms to blare. She didn't stop until they were far upriver and the fires of Erebos had disappeared in the murk.

Nico slid off Mrs O'Leary's back and collapsed on the floor. "Your powers drain you too much," Andy noted.

He nodded sleepily. "With great power... comes great need to take a nap."

Andy caught him before he could pass out again. "Whoa, Death Boy. I need you to walk me through this."

Nico took a deep breath and struggled to his feet. Andy looked at the black water. "Should I... jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself," Nico said, "or the river will destroy you. It'll burn away your body and soul."

"Oh, joy."

"Don't worry. I have complete faith in you," he said softly and his tone was so honest Andy was left speechless. "There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to—" his eyes widened.

Andy looked behind her and found herself facing a Greek warrior. He was handsome and blond, like Anthony, but he had a brutal look in his pale green eyes. For a moment she didn't know who he was, then the bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle, kind of gave him away.

"Achilles."

"I warned the other one not to follow my path," the warrior said. "Now I warn you."

"You spoke with Luke?"

"Do not do this," Achilles said. "It will make you powerful, sim. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."

"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" Andy asked. "Couldn't I just... wear something besides sandals? No offense. I mean, your sandals are beautiful, just not very practical..."

"The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware. Turn back!" And he meant it, she saw. Andy could hear the regret and the bitterness in his voice.

But Luke hadn't turned back. No one could defeat him because he'd actually done _this_.

"I have to," she said.

Achilles studied her. "Let the gods witness I tried. Heroin, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Nor woman," he added. "Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist. Prepare yourself, girl. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!" And with this, he disappeared.

"I think he's nice," Andy said.

Nico grabbed her wrist. "Perhaps he's right."

"This was _your_ idea!"

"I know. But... I don't want anything to happen to-" his voice faltered.

Andy didn't listen to him. She was ready. She thought of Anthony was last time and then concentrated on the small of her back – a tiny point just opposite her navel, this little spot where her boyfriend would put his hand to pull her to him. She pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting her to the world from the small of her back.

Then she stepped into the river.

She submerged completely and the pain was unbelievable. Andy wanted to scream but, for the first time in the water, she couldn't even breathe. Panic filled her stomach. Every nerve in her body burned. The pain was so strong she was losing consciousness; she couldn't focus on the cord. Her soul was being ripped from her body.

But then she heard his voice, very faintly in her head. "Hold on, Seaweed Brain."

Andy couldn't remember her own name, but she knew exactly who _he_ was. _Wonder Boy._ The cord strengthened. Memories came to her. Memories of him. Memories of Sally Jackson dancing in the kitchen. Grover playing his pipes. Tyson hugging a hippocampus.

She wasn't dissolving anymore. Her name was Andy Jackson. She was the child of land and sea. She was in love with the son of Athena. She would see him again. She would find him. She would _always_ find him.

Suddenly, Andy burst out of the river. She collapsed on the sand gasping for air, and Nico knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" he stammered. He looked pretty shaken. "Your skin... Oh, gods. You're hurt."

Andy's arms were bright red. She felt like every inch of her body had been broiled over a slow flame. Andy looked around for Anthony, even though she knew he wasn't there. "I'm fine," she panted. The color of her skin turned back to normal. The pain subsided.

"Do you feel... stronger?" Nico asked.

Before Andy could answer, a voice boomed, _"THERE!"_

An army of the dead marched toward them. Behind them came Hades riding a black chariot pulled by nightmare horses. "You will not escape me this time, Andy Jackson!" he bellowed. "Destroy her!"

"Don't!" Nico shouted, but it was too late. The dead advanced.

Andy got up. She was done with Hades's bullshit. She let out a yell and the River Styx exploded. A black tidal wave smashed into the ghosts and they began to dissolve. Andy uncapped Riptide and charged at Hades. The god raised his staff and a bold of dark energy shot toward her, but she deflected it with her blade. Then she slammed into him and they both tumbled out of the chariot. Next thing she knew, her knee was planted on Hades's chest. She was holding the collar of his robes in one fist, and the tip of her sword was poised right over his face.

Hades swallowed. "Jackson... how did you..."

"You've reached the limit of my otherwise questionable patience," she told him. "So as soon as I let go, you will get out of my face. Got it?" Hades nodded. Andy let go of his robes and Hades disappeared in a black cloud. Andy glanced back at Nico. "Close your mouth, Death Boy."

"You just... with a sword... you just..."

"I think the river thing worked."

_"You think?"_ he chuckled.

"Go back to your father," she said. "Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help."

Nico stared at her. "I... I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean... even more."

"You must have courage," Andy told him. "Besides, you owe me, too."

His ears turned red. "I told you I was sorry. Please... let me come with you. I want to fight."

"I need you to do this for me," she insisted. "You're the only one who can convince Hades to help."

"But-"

"Nico." Andy walked up to him. "I have complete faith in you."

A roller coaster of emotions crossed his face and Andy couldn't discern any of them. In the end, he just sighed. "Fine. I'll do my best. What are you going to do?"

"Oh," she gave him a wicked grin. "Imma get this war started."

* * *

On her way, Andy stopped at a phone booth and left a message to Anthony. He was furious and worried out of his mind, but mostly furious. Still, Andy hoped he'd do what she asked.

It was late afternoon when she reached the Empire State Building. Soon after, three white vans pulled up to the curb. The doors slid open and a bunch of campers climbed out followed by Chiron in his wheelchair. Only the Ares cabin wasn't there.

Anthony shook Andy by the shoulders when he managed to get a hold of her. "Where the hell were you? We were so worried! You can't just vanish like that! What were you thinking? Andy... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Andy didn't answer, 'cause they were being watched by everyone else, but she was so damn happy to see him. She turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you all for coming. Chiron, you go first."

Chiron shook his head. "I came only to wish you good luck, Andy."

"But... you're our leader!"

The centaur smiled. "You summoned the campers, Andy. _You're_ the leader."

Andy wanted to protest, but everybody was looking at her expectantly, even Anthony. She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "Alright. Like I said in my message, something bad is going to happen tonight. We need an audience with Zeus to convince him to defend the city. And we just won't take no for an answer."

* * *

No one was guarding the way to the throne room, but Hestia stood by the hearth. "Hello again, Andy Jackson," she said. "You and your friends are welcome."

"Thank you, my lady," Andy bowed and her friends did the same.

"I see you went through with your plan," the goddess said. "You bear the curse of Achilles." The other campers started muttering among themselves. "You must be careful," Hestia warned. "You gained much in your journey. But you are still blind to the most important truth. Perhaps a glimpse is in order."

Andy stared into the goddess's eyes. There, she saw Thalia and Luke crouched in the shadows. Luke carried a bronze knife; Thalia had her spear and Aegis.

"Are you sure?" Thalia was asking him.

He nodded. A curtain of corrugated tin quivered as if something were behind it. Luke ripped away the tin, and another boy flew at him with a hammer. "Whoa," Luke said. The boy had tangled blond hair and couldn't be more than nine years old, but Andy recognized him immediately. Luke grabbed his wrist and the hammer skittered across the cement. The boy breathed heavily.

"We're not going to hurt you," Thalia assured him. "I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

The boy hesitated. He studied Thalia and Luke with quick gray eyes. "Tony," he finally said.

Thalia smiled. "Are you alone, Tony?"

"I ran away," he said.

"Well, you can come with us then," Luke invited him. He turned his knife and offered Anthony the handle. Anthony gripped the hilt carefully. "Knives are for the bravest and quickest fighters, my brother," Luke told him. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling it's perfect for you."

Anthony stared at Luke the way he sometimes did at Andy.

"We need to go, boys," Thalia said. "We have a safe house near. We'll get you some clothes and food, Tony."

"You're not... You're not gonna take me back home?"

Luke put his hand on Anthony's shoulder. "You're part of _our_ family now. Home is wherever we are. We keep each other safe. And we won't fail each other like our families did us."

The vision shut off. Andy's knees buckled, but Anthony, _the real Anthony_, held her. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Andy glanced back at Hestia, but the goddess's face was expressionless. Andy could feel everyone's eyes on her. She straightened up.

That's when Hermes showed up. Hestia nodded toward him and went away. Hermes's brow furrowed as though he was annoyed. He asked the others to take a walk around Olympus and only Andy and Anthony stayed behind.

"Hermes," Andy started. "We need to speak with Zeus."

"I'm his messenger. Leave a message."

"Sir," Anthony said. "Kronos is going to attack New York. My mother must have foreseen it."

"Don't get me started on your mother, boy," Hermes grumbled. "She's the reason I'm here at all. She insisted it was a trap and someone needed to be here. She wanted to come back herself but, of course, Zeus sent _me_."

"Did she give you any messages for us?" Anthony asked.

"Messages," Hermes muttered. "They said it would be an easy job. Not much work. Lost of worshipers. Hmph. Nobody cared what _I_ have to say. It's always about other people's messages." He stared at Anthony. "Your mother said you are on your own. You must hold Manhattan without the help of the gods. As if you didn't know that, right? Why they pay her to be the wisdom goddess, I really don't know."

"Anything else?"

"She said you should try plan twenty-three." Anthony's face paled. "And she said to you," Hermes turned to Andy, "that you should remember the rivers. And to stay away from her son."

Andy grinned. "That _does_ sound like something she'd say."

"Thank you, Hermes," Anthony said. "And I'm sorry. About everything. About Luke."

Hermes's eyes turned cold. "You should be. _You_ were the only one who could've saved him. You and that Thalia girl. But she chose the Hunters and you chose this fishy demigod."

"Well, it's not his fault if-" Andy tried to say but Hermes cut her.

"Don't defend him, Jackson. He knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"You know, maybe you should stop pointing fingers, Hermes, and take a good long look at yourself," Andy said. "You were the one who left him. You left them. And his mom-" Hermes grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close.

"Hey!" Anthony tried to get between them, but the god gave him the death stare.

"Jackson," Hermes said, trying to control his voice, "because you have taken on the curse of Achilles, I must spare you. You are in the hands of the Fates now. But you will never speak to me like that again. You have no idea how much I have sacrificed, how much-" his voice broke and he let go of her neck. "My son. My greatest pride. My poor May..."

"What happened to her?" Andy asked carefully. "She said... And her eyes..."

Hermes glared at her. "You shouldn't have gone there," he said and then disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Anthony said.

"Yeah. And it's not your fault. He's just looking for somebody to blame. You saw the guilt in his face."

"Why did you went to see Ms Castellan?" he asked in a whisper.

"I... Nico and I... We had to ask her..."

"You..." his voice faltered. "Did you bathe in the River Styx?"

"Anthony-"

"Did you or not?" Knowing she had no other choice, Andy nodded. Anthony shook his head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"I didn't have a choice," she rushed. "It's the only way I can stand up to Luke."

"He did that, too, right? That's why he didn't die when... He went to the Styx... What was he thinking? What were _you_ thinking?"

"He didn't die and neither did I. That's what matters. Now I'll face him. And we'll defend Olympus. Together."

There seemed to be a war going on inside his eyes. "Plan twenty-three," he said, letting of the subject, which definitely wasn't like him. He rummaged in his pack and pulled out Daedalus's laptop. "We have a lot of work to do. If my mother wants me to use this plan, she must think things are very bad."

Just then, the Stoll brothers ran into the throne room. "You have got to see this," Connor said. "Now."


	43. Freedom And Courage

Okay... So I may or may not have stolen Elizabeth Swan's speech from Pirates of the Caribbean. What can I say, I'm a huge fan. It was one of the best speeches I've ever heard and I'm constantly saying this before I face my battles. So why not?

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who sent me nice messages supporting me and my work. You know who you are. And it's for you that I write.

* * *

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part VI - _But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest._

* * *

"What did they do to my city?" Andy's voice sounded tight and angry. She stood with the other campers looking down at New York. She could see almost everything from there and what she saw was the calmness, the silence. Even in the dead of night, New York is _never_ silent._ What had they done?_

Traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks. There was no sign of violence, no wrecks, nothing like that.

"Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment.

Andy shook her head. "No. Morpheus must have put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

Anthony and Andy went to find Argus. The man was rummaging around in the back of his van. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Anthony. When he set it on the ground, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty.

"A video shield?" Andy guessed.

"One of Daedalus's ideas," Anthony said. "I had Beckendorf make this before- Well, it bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. It will let us see what's going on across the city. Thank you, Argus."

Argus grunted.

"You'd better get back to camp," Andy told him. "Guard it as best as you can." Then she called Mrs O'Leary. "Hey, girl. Remember Grover? The satyr? I need you to find him. We're going to need his help." The dog gave her a sloppy wet kiss and raced off north.

Anthony and Andy went back to the others.

"I don't get it," Pollux was saying. "Why didn't we fall asleep, too? Why just the mortals?"

"This is a huge spell," Silena answered. "The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want millions of mortals to sleep, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder."

"How do you know that?" Andy asked.

Silena blushed. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"Andy," Anthony said; he was looking at the shield. "You'd better see this."

The image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat a packed with demigods in full Greek armor.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," she said. "Quick."

Anthony shifted the scene south to the harbor. Staten Island Ferry was plowing trough the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with _dracaenae _and whole pack of hell-hounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of telkhines.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons.

"What's happening to the other mortals?" Andy asked. "I mean, is the whole state asleep?"

Anthony frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is."

"Kronos is slowing time."

"Hecate might be helping," Katie Gardner said.

"Somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic," Anthony sounded really frustrated. "The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming toward Manhattan will slow down so much they won't know what's happening."

"Like flies in amber," Jake Mason murmured.

Anthony nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help."

Andy turned to her friends, to their stunned, scared faces. "Alright, demigods. _We're_ going to hold Manhattan."

Silena tugged at her armor. "Um, Andy, Manhattan is _huge_."

"And we're going to hold it. We have to."

"She's right," Anthony stood up. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"They've got boats," Michael Yew pointed out.

Andy almost smiled. "And you've got me."

Michael seemed confused. "How does that help us?"

Andy tried not to be offended. "Dude, child of land and sea? Try to keep up, Michael. We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, a least on their first try. That would be the most direct way here. So Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy. Do whatever you need to do, but keep them out there. Connor, take half of Hermes's cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover Brooklyn Bridge. Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens – Midtown Tunnel." Andy closed her eyes trying to think of what she'd forgotten. "Um, the Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got. The 59th Street Bridge," she glanced at Anthony. "Athena?"

He nodded and turned to his siblings. "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."

"You got it."

"I'll go with Andy," he added.

Somebody in the back of the group said, "No detours, you two." There were some giggles.

"Yeah, I'm gonna let that pass because I know you're all nervous," Andy said. "But the next one gets a smack on the ear."

Jake Mason cleared his throat. "I think you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel, Andy."

Andy swallowed a bad word. Then a girl's voice called: "How about you leave that to us?" The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

"Thank the gods," Anthony murmured as Thalia hugged him. "But if we don't blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless."

Andy glanced at all of them. "It's time, boys and girls. You are the greatest heroes of this millennium," she told them. "I know I said we didn't have a choice, that we _have_ to do this. That's not true. Each one of you are here by choice. And when the enemy look at us, they will see that freedom. They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Demigods," she raised Riptide in the air, "for Olympus!"

They shouted in response, and their voices echoed around the sleeping city.

* * *

On their way, Anthony decided to stop in the middle of East 23rd. He stood before a bronze statue of a dude sitting in a chair with his legs crossed.

"Why is..." Andy approached to see the name, "William H Seward important?"

"He was a New York governor," Anthony said. "Minor demigod – son of Hebe." He climbed on a park bench and examined the base of the statue.

"Don't tell me he's an automaton," Andy said.

Anthony smiled. "Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."

"To attack Olympus or defend it?"

Anthony shrugged. "Either one. That was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army. It's dangerous, though. You know how unpredictable automatons are." He pressed the tip of Seward's boot, and the statue stood up. "Hello, William."

"Bill," Andy suggested.

"Shut up," Anthony asked her. "Uh... Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal and went clanking off toward the east.

"He's not very polite," Andy said.

"He's probably going to wake Confucius," Anthony guessed.

"Do they know we're not the enemy?"

"I think so."

Then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky, somewhere over the East River. "We need to hurry," Andy said.

* * *

"Perhaps you shouldn't go alone," Anthony said staring at the dark water.

"Uh, unless you can breath underwater, I don't think there's much you can do."

He sighed. "You are so annoying."

"No. I'm just right. Which must be an unpleasant surprise for you. Also I'll be fine. I've got the curse of Achilles. I'm invisible."

He crossed his arms, trying to keep his face serious. "I think you mean _invincible_."

"I meant to make you smile." Andy turned her back and jumped into the river. She tried to find the spot where the Hudson and the East River's currents seemed equal. There she shouted, "Hey! I heard you guys are so polluted you're embarrassed to show your faces. I heard the East River is more toxic, but the Hudson smells worse. Or is it the other way around?"

The water shimmered. Two giant forms appeared in front of her. The god of the East River said, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just extra stupid?"

The spirit of the Hudson scoffed, "You're the expert on stupid, East."

"Watch it, Hudson," East growled. "Stay on your side of the island and mind your own business."

"Or what? You'll throw another garbage barge at me?"

"Hey!" Andy shouted. "We've got a bigger problem."

"The kid's right," East snarled. "Let's both killed her, then we'll fight each other."

"Sounds good," Hudson said. Before Andy could protest, scraps of garbage surged off the bottom and flew straight at her from both directions – broken glass, rocks, cans, tires. But the debris shattered against her skin.

The two river gods stared at her. "Took a dip in the Styx?" Hudson asked. Andy nodded. Both rivers made disgusted sounds.

"Well, that's perfect," East said. "Now, how do we kill her?"

"Listen to me," Andy said. "Kronos's army is invading Manhattan!"

"Don't you think we know that?" East asked.

"Then stop them," she pleaded. "Drown them. Sink their boats."

"Why should we?" Hudson grumbled.

"I can pay you," she said taking out a sand dollar from her pocket. It'd been a birthday gift from Poseidon. The river gods's eyes widened. She broke the sand dollar in half. "You each get half," she told them. "In exchange, you keep all of Kronos's forces away from Manhattan."

"Oh, man," Hudson whimpered. "It's been so long since I was clean."

"The power of Poseidon," East murmured. "The guy's a jerk, but he sure knows how to sweep pollution away."

They looked at each other and spoke as one: "Deal."

Andy gave them each a sand dollar half.

East flickered his hand. "Invaders just got sunk."

Hudson snapped his fingers. "Bunch of hell-hounds just took a dive."

"Thank you!" Andy said. "And stay clean!"

Back on shore, Anthony was looking pretty shaken. Andy was all wet, but he held her tight in his arms like he thought she'd never resurface again.

"All good," she said. "The rivers are safe."

"We've got other problems," he told her. "I just talked to Michael. Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. The Apollo cabin needs help. The Minotaur is leading the enemy."

* * *

An entire phalanx of _dracaenae_ marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. The Apollo campers would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows, building fiery barricades. Hell-hounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrows, but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away.

Michael Yew had a bandaged cut on his arm but he was smiling like he was having the greatest time. "Glad you could join us," he said. "Where are the other reinforcements?"

"For now, we're it," Andy said.

"Then we're dead," he said joyfully.

"Do you still have the flying chariot?" Anthony asked.

Michael shook his head. "Nah. Left it at camp. Told Clarisse she could have it. Whatever, you know? Not worth fighting about anymore. But she said it was too late. Look! Here come the uglies!" He drew an arrow and launched it toward the enemy. When it landed, it unleashed a blast. The nearest car exploded. A lot of monsters disintegrated. Others ran. Michael laughed maniacally, but the other monsters were still coming. "We need to fall back," he said. "I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps farther down the bridge."

"No," Andy said. "Bring your campers forward to this position and wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Andy drew her sword. Anthony moved like he was ready to follow her, but Andy shook her head. "I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the monsters. You group up here. Move the sleeping mortals out of the way. Then you can start picking off monsters while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, it's you."

Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Andy glanced at him. "Oh, Michael. Get a girlfriend. She'll say nice things like that to you."

She focused back on Anthony who nodded reluctantly. "All right. Get moving."

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" she asked. "It's tradition!"

Anthony drew his knife and stared at the army marching toward them. "Find me, Seaweed Brain. And then I'll kiss you."

"Ha!" Michael laughed. "Too bad."

"Nobody asked you, Michael," Andy muttered. She walked up the bridge in plain sight, straight toward the enemy. The Minotaur was in the middle of the invading legion. When it saw her, his eyes burned with hatred. He bellowed to let her know he remembered all too well.

A few _dracaenae_ threw flaming javelins at her. Andy knocked them aside. A hell-hound lunged and she stabbed it, mentally apologizing to Mrs O'Leary. More monsters surged forward – snakes and giants and telkhines – but the Minotaur roared at them, and they backed off. He unstrapped his axe and swung it around.

Andy raised her sword and sliced the axe in half like it was nothing. "Moo?" he grunted, uncertain. Andy spun and kicked him in the snout. He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing, then lowered his head to charge. He never got the chance though. Her sword flashed – slicing off one horn, then the other. The Minotaur tried to grab her, but Andy rolled away. He bellowed in rage. He charged and she ran for the edge of the bridge, pushing some _dracaenae_ out of the way.

The Minotaur ran after her. Then Andy changed direction, jumped and stabbed her sword into his breastplate. He exploded in gold dust. Andy turned toward the rest of his army. It was now roughly one hundred and ninety-nine to one.

She spread her arms. "Who's next, you bitches?" None dared move. So Andy charged. She sliced through armor like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hell-hounds melted to shadow. She slashed and stabbed and whirled, and she even laughed – a crazy laugh that scared her as much as it did her enemies.

The Apollo campers were behind her, shooting arrows, disrupting every attempt by the enemy to rally. Finally, the monsters turned and fled. Andy followed them with the Apollo campers at her heels.

"That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Michael Yew. They drove the monsters toward the Brooklyn side of the bridge.

"Andy!" Anthony yelled. "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"

The monsters were running straight toward their reinforcements. Andy recognized the leader as Kronos himself. Anthony and the Apollo campers faltered. Kronos gazed in their direction. "Pull back!" Andy shouted. The Titan lord's men drew their swords and charged. "Retreat!" Andy commanded. "I'll hold them."

In a matter of seconds they were on her. Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Anthony stayed behind with Andy, fighting with his knife and mirrored shield as they slowly backed up the bridge.

Kronos's cavalry swirled around them, slashing and yelling insults. Andy tried to wound his men, not kill, which slowed her down. But they were demigods, they were _people_, and she couldn't bring herself to kill them.

Andy stood shoulder to shoulder with Anthony. They'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when it happened. Andy fell the knife approaching her weak spot. She was about to turn, but then Anthony was the one falling. Andy watched, stunned, puzzled. Her head spun. _He couldn't have known..._ Nobody did.

She locked eyes with the enemy demigod: Ethan Nakamura. _Why wasn't he dead yet? How had he survived? Why hadn't she killed him when she had the chance?_ Andy slammed him in the face with her sword hilt. "Stay back!" She slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from Anthony.

Kronos smiled. He towered above her on his skeletal horse, his scythe in one hand. "Bravely fought, Andy Jackson," he said. "But it's time to surrender. Or the boy dies."

Anthony groaned something Andy didn't understand. The situation didn't seem to register in her head. His shirt was soaked with blood, blood so bright it twisted her stomach. _What could she do?_

It was Blackjack who came to the rescue. He swooped down and clamped his teeth on the straps of Anthony's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react.

Kronos dismounted. Andy was still a little dizzy but she met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but Andy held her ground. Kronos's smile wavered. Andy kicked his legs from under him. His scythe skittered across the pavement. Andy stabbed downward, but Kronos rolled aside and regained his footing. His scythe flew back to his hands.

"You had the courage to visit the Styx," he studied her, looking mildly annoyed. "I had to pressure Luke in many ways to convince him. If only you had supplied my host body instead... No matter. I'm still more powerful. I am a Titan!" He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of pure force blasted Andy backward. Even his own men were blown off the edge of the bridge.

Andy got to her feet. "Make the bridge collapse!" Michael Yew shouted. Andy looked down and saw the fissures in the pavement. _It was all or nothing._

She stabbed Riptide into the bridge. The magic blade sank to its hilt in asphalt. Water shot from the crack. Andy pulled Riptide and the fissure grew. The bridge shook and began to crumble. Within a few seconds, a fifty-foot chasm opened between Andy and Kronos.

The Titan lord looked at the rising sun and smiled. "Until this evening, Jackson." He mounted his horse and led his army away.

Andy turned around to thank Michael but couldn't find him anywhere. She searched the wreckage, but he wasn't there.

Then Silena came running toward her. "Andy!" she yelled. "Come quickly! It's... It's Anthony!"


	44. Heart And Curse

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part VII - _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. If we stick together we can see it through._

* * *

Andy grabbed Kayla Knowles, from the Apollo cabin, and told the rest of her siblings to keep searching for Michael Yew. The other campers had chosen the Plaza Hotel as headquarters. In other situation, Andy might've been impressed. But tonight she didn't feel like Eloise.

Fear, cold and heavy, crept into her making every step she took hurt. It was fear like she had never felt before. She had to stop a bunch of times just to breathe. She couldn't fall apart. They needed her... _He..._

"Andy!" Jake Mason called. "We're getting reports saying-"

"Where's Tony?"

"The terrace. He's alive, but-"

Andy pushed him aside and headed up the elevator. The view up there was amazing. The morning was clear and bright. Anthony was lying on a lounge chair, shirtless, as if trying to get a tan. But his face was pale and beaded with sweat. He was shivering. Silena was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

The crowd of Athena kids stood aside to let Andy pass. But when she saw the wound, deep and bloody, she froze. Her legs didn't respond. A tiny voice in the back of her head kept saying: _how did you let this happen? _

Kayla came forward to examine him. "It's not so bad," she announced. "A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble. But I can fix this. Somebody hand me some nectar." She cleaned out the wound with the godly drink. Andy watched everything from where she was.

Anthony moaned and flinched. Kayla put some silver paste over the wound and hummed words in Ancient Greek – a hymn to Apollo. Then she forced Anthony to sit up and applied fresh bandages around his stomach.

When finished, Kayla stood up shakily; the healing had taken a lot of her energy. "That should do it," she said. "But we're going to need some mortal supplies." She went around asking some of the Athena guys to go find the things she needed. "Get as much as you can carry. There's a lot of people to treat. Everyone seemed to be wounded. Well... Except you, Andy."

Everyone seemed to have just noticed her.

"We'll talk later," Jake Mason said. "But it's under control. I'm using the video shield to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel." Then he turned to the others. "Let's give 'em some space, shall we?" Everyone followed him out, except Silena, and he closed the terrace doors.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Anthony asked. Although he was in pain, he seemed to be in a bright mood.

"I think I'm stuck," she admitted.

"This is all my fault," Silena muttered.

Andy glanced at her suspiciously. "How is it your fault?"

Silena seemed distressed. "I've... I've never been good at camp," she shrugged. "Not like you Andy. If I was a better fighter..." her mouth trembled.

"You're a great camper," Andy told her. "Best pegasus rider we have. And... well, you're not like me, you're right. You get along with people. You... Anyone who can make friends with Clarisse obviously has talent."

Silena stared at her like Andy'd just given her an idea. "That's it! We need the Ares cabin. I can talk to Clarisse. I know I can convince her to help."

"Wait... Even if you could get off the island, Clarisse won't-"

"Please," Silena stood up. "I can take Blackjack. Let me try. Andy, I... I need to do this."

Andy tried to smile but she had no faith in that task. She nodded slightly. Silena threw her arms around Andy and kissed both her cheeks. "I won't let you down."

Once she was gone, Andy finally found the will to move her legs. Anthony smiled weakly but inviting as she laid on the lounge with him, her head above his heart. She could hear it beating and it brought her enormous relief. That was, perhaps, her favorite sound in the world.

"It's a pleasant morning," he said.

"Yes. Great morning to not die. Or I might just kill you."

"Aww," he made. "Is that you saying thank you?" Andy didn't answer. She felt like if she opened her mouth she'd start sobbing. "Well, you would've done the same." The moment he said it, she knew it was true. She wouldn't have hesitated. And she was glad he knew it, too.

Trying to control her voice, she asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He sounded so relaxed, nothing like a guy toasting in the sun just after being stabbed.

Andy raised her head so she could look at him. "My Achilles spot," she said. "I would've died."

He got a faraway look in his eyes. "I didn't. Where... where is it?"

Andy knew it was dangerous to say it out loud and that no one should know. _But this was Anthony._ One look at him and she knew she would tell him anything he wanted to know. Because if she couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anyone. So instead of saying it, she guided his hand to the spot. He applied some pressure there. "Here?"

Andy giggled. "Don't! It tickles." He had to laugh too. "You saved me," she turned serious again. "Thank you."

He kissed her, his mouth strangely hot. "So you owe me," he said. "What else is new?" They watched the sun come up over the city. "You never asked me why Hermes was so mad at me," he said suddenly.

"I didn't think it was personal. I thought he was just mad."

"No... He has a reason. It's just that... Last year, Luke came to see me in San Francisco."

Andy's jaw dropped. "In person? He went to your house? When?"

"Before we went into the Labyrinth. Before... Before he turned into Kronos." Anthony's voice turned tense and guilty, and for a moment he sounded like the Anthony who'd entered the Labyrinth, that scared, worried, annoyed boy. "He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He was so scared, Andy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he didn't want to be a part of this anymore. He said he wanted to leave. To run away, like the old days. Said I was the only family he had left and that he wanted me to come with him."

"But you didn't trust him."

"I thought it was a trick. I was mad. I _am_ mad. And a lot has changed. It took me a long time to realize this, but... we're not the same people we were. He didn't like that. It made him mad. He said... horrible things. He said I might as well kill him right there, because it was the last chance I'd get. Hermes was right. Maybe if I'd gone with him... I could've helped him. I shouldn't have given up on him. It wasn't fair. I could've made him better."

Andy tried to process all that. "Maybe... maybe there's still time," she said wistfully. "Maybe you can still help him."

Anthony squeezed his eyes shut. "No. Luke said Kronos would use him _like a stepping stone._ Those were his exact words. Kronos would use Luke, and become even more powerful."

"He did that."

"But what if Luke's body is only a transition? What if Kronos has a plan to become even more powerful? I could've stopped him. This war might be my fault."

"Oh, Wonder Boy, now you're just giving yourself too much credit. The world does not revolve around you, you know?"

Anthony opened his eyes looking really annoyed, which made her smile. Then the terrace door opened and Connor stepped through. "Andy," he said. "Mrs O'Leary just came back with Grover. I think you should talk to him."

* * *

First thing Grover asked was: "How's Tony?"

"He's going to be fine," Andy said. "He's resting."

Grover was relieved. "That's good. I've mobilized most of the nature spirits in the city – well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway." He rubbed his forehead. "I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we're helping out as much as we can." He told her they've been covering uptown where they didn't have enough demigods. He said monsters were appearing in all sorts of places and that many wood nymphs had been killed by a young dragon. "We lost twenty satyrs against some giants," his voice trembled. "Almost half of my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end, but..."

Thalia entered the room with two of her lieutenants. "Andy, Kronos's forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos's isn't the only Titan. One of my Hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I'm not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god."

"Great. So nobody has any good news to report?"

Thalia shrugged. "We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke" – she caught herself – "Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He's still not comfortable with his new form. It's taking a lot of his power to slow time around the city."

Grover nodded. "Most of his forces are more powerful at night, too. But they'll be back after sundown."

"And I believe we've got another two days before Typhon arrives," Thalia said.

Jake Mason cleared his throat. Andy hadn't even noticed him. "One more thing," he said. "The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew Andy was going to be there. And he shifted his forces to our weakest points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Huntes were strong. He went for our weakest spots, like he knew."

"The spy," Andy nodded.

"What spy?" Thalia asked.

"No need to worry about that," Andy assured them. "I think I know who it is and... It's not a problem, okay? Let's just forget about. It doesn't matter. We can't be suspicious of each other. I trust every single one of you with my life. As long as you feel the same way, we're good. You were awesome last night. I couldn't have asked for a bravest army. So rest while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

"You go lie down," Thalia said. "You need to be rested. And Tony wants to be with you."

Andy didn't argue. She needed to sleep and she wanted to be with him, too. She went back to the terrace to lie with him. The only problem was the dreams.

* * *

Nico was standing before a hole in the gardens of Hades. He poured a goblet of wine into the hole and began to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!"

White smoke gathered. A human figure formed.

"Bianca!" Nico said. "But-"

"Do not summon our mother, Nico," she warned. "She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see."

"Why?" he demanded. "What happened to her? What is our father hiding?"

"Pain," Bianca said. "Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy."

"What do you mean? I have to know!"

"The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw."

"I know that," Nico snapped. "And I've learned to forgive. I am not the same. Stop trying to protect me!"

"Nico, you don't understand-"

Nico swiped his hand through the mist, and Bianca's image dissipated. "Maria di Angelo," he said again. "Speak to me!"

A different scene was form. Nico and Bianca were playing as little kids. A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes. Beside her sat Hades. "Please, love," he was saying. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No," she spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns eighteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood or proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach adulthood. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

"Certamente," Maria repeated, "we will stay together. Zeus is_ un imbecile_."

Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

Maria smiled. "You are a god, darling. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."

"Fine. Then, I know a place where time stands still. We can send them there, for their own safety."

"Nico and Bianca need their mother," she argued caressing his face. "You are kind and generous, my love, and I will never forgive the Olympians for not seeing what I see in you."

Hades was breathing heavily. "Please, Maria, I cannot lose you."

"You will not lose me. Wait for me. I'll get my purse." She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

A moment later, he tensed. "No!" he said. But he only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded. "Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this!"

Alecto appeared behind him, flapping her wings. "Take them," Hades ordered, choking back sobs. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel."

The Fury nodded and disappeared with the children.

"I warned you," a new voice said.

Hades turned to a girl with sad eyes. "You dare come here? I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," she said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

"You've killed the woman I love!" Hades roared. "_Your_ prophecy brought us to this!" He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "because _you_ defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world less they turn eighteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lighted his eyes. "Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can curse you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You would not dar-"

"I swear," Hades was shaking, "as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will _never_ rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Hades appeared before Nico who seemed to be in shock. "And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" he bellowed.


	45. The Fate We Make

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part VIII - _We're off on a mission, we're tough; in good condition. We're short but standing tall. No fear!_

* * *

Thalia said the Titan wanted to see Andy under the flag of truce, that he had a message from Kronos. Andy didn't seem to have a choice. The flag was as big as a soccer field and was carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin.

"A Hyperborean," Thalia said. "The giants of the north. It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They're usually peaceful."

"You've met them?" Andy asked.

"Mmm. There's a big colony in Alberta. I'm telling you, you do not want to get into a snowball fight with those guys."

With the giant, came a half-blood in armor, an _empousa_ demon and a tall man in a tuxedo. The group walked leisurely toward the them.

"The tux dude is the Titan?" Andy guessed. Grover nodded.

The Titan stepped forward. He was taller than an average human. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and the skin in his face and arms was covered in scratches. "Andy Jackson," he greeted. "It's a great honor."

"Why? Are you a fan or something?"

"I think he was only being polite," Thalia pointed out.

"Well, he can-" Andy caught herself when she realized the half-blood was Ethan Nakamura. _The son of a bitch._ His nose looked like a squashed tomato which made her feel a little better. "Oh, you shouldn't have come here," Andy told him. "Now I'll be forced to hurt you."

Ethan glared at her, unsure if she was being serious.

"To business," the Titan got between them. "I am Prometheus."

With difficulty, Andy tore her eyes away from Ethan and shook the other guy's hand. "The fire-stealer guy who was chained to a rock with the vultures?"

Prometheus winced. "Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"And how-"

"How did I get free? Hercules did that, eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized."

"Unlike the one beside you," she commented.

"Oh, demons aren't so bad," Prometheus eyed the _empousa_. "You just have to keep them well fed."

"I meant him," Andy specified pointing at Ethan and thinking of ways to make him suffer.

Prometheus smiled as if he too didn't like Ethan but was too polite to say anything. "Andy Jackson, let us parley." Prometheus laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise. The idea of fighting him made Andy sad. "Andy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We can do this all day."

Prometheus looked pained. "Andy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what is going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in. "Emphasis on _crafty_."

Prometheus shrugged. "True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos:_ 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose.'_ And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos."

"Because Zeus chained you to a rock," Thalia guessed.

"Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge. It was very upsetting what I went through. But that's not the only reason I'm supporting Kronos. It's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason. We have you surrounded. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one."

"You also have a spy."

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed, Andy. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It will happen."

Andy shook her head. "I won't let that happen. Our future isn't set. I can change it. We can all change it."

"Understand, Andy. You are re-fighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. And you are Troy. Do you know what happened to the Trojans?"

Andy felt again, that fear creeping inside of her. But she wouldn't let him see it. "You're going to cram a wooden horse into the elevator at the Empire State Building? Good luck with that, buddy."

Prometheus smiled. "Troy was completely destroyed, Andy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyway."

"You expect me to believe that Kronos would spare us? That he has even a drop of mercy in his blood?"

"All he wants is Olympus," Prometheus promised. "The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become so weak they will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it'll be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule."

"I serve Artemis," Thalia said angrily. "The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Andy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?"

"You both have courage," Prometheus said. "But the courageous die too. We need not be enemies. I have always been a helper of mankind."

"That's a load of shit," Thalia said. "When mankind first sacrificed to the gods, you tricked them into giving you the best portion. You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us."

Prometheus shook his head. "You don't understand. I helped shape your nature. I have been whispering in man's ear since the beginning of your existence. I represent your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you, Andy. Do this, and I will give mankind a new gift – a new revelation that will move you as far forward as fire did. You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it. Bu this could be a new golden age for you. You know in your heart that Titans and their offspring aren't all bad. You've met Calypso. She made you see."

"That was different-"

"How? Much like me, she did nothing wrong, and yet she was exiled forever simply because she was Atlas's daughter. We are not your enemies. Don't let the worst happen," he pleaded. "We offer you peace."

Andy looked back at Ethan Nakamura. "Peace... If we take this deal, you don't get your revenge. You don't get to kill us all. Isn't that what you want?"

His good eye flared. "All I want is respect, Jackson. The gods never gave me that. You wanted me to go to your stupid camp, spend my time crammed into the Hermes cabin because I'm not important? Not even recognized?"

"People make mistakes. Gods make mistakes too. You ask us to respect vengeance?"

"Nemesis stands for balance! When people have too much good luck, she tears them down."

"Is that why she took your eye? Were you just too damn lucky?"

"It was payment," he growled. "In exchange, she swore to me that one day I would tip the balance of power. I would bring the minor gods respect. An eye was a small price to pay."

"Mother of the year."

"At least she keeps her word, unlike the Olympians. She always pays her debts – good or evil."

Andy punched him so hard in the face he fell backwards. "I saved your life! You son of a bitch, I saved your life! And you repaid me by raising Kronos and hurting Anthony! You want someone who keeps their word? Well, you got me, Ethan Nakamura. And I swear I will watch you die!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Andy regretted them. She knew she was just being mean, that she was just angry.

Although the fear that crossed Ethan's good eye kind of made it worthwhile. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Prometheus stopped him. "We're on a diplomatic mission." The Titan studied Andy. "It bothers you what happened to Luke," he decided. "Hestia didn't show you the full story. Perhaps if you understood..." He reached out. Thalia cried in warning, but before Andy could react, the Titan touched her forehead.

Suddenly she was back in May Castellan's living room. Thalia sat on the table while Ms Castellan bandaged her wounded leg. Anthony held her hand. Hermes and Luke stood apart in the living room.

"Why show yourself now?" Luke demanded. "All these years I've been calling to you, praying you'd show up, and nothing. You left me with her!"

"Do not dishonor her," Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere with your path. The children of the gods must find their own way."

"So it was for my own good?" Luke cried. "Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters?"

"You're my son," Hermes said. "I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I-"

"I am not a god! Just once, you could've said something. You could've helped when... when she was having one of her fits, shaking me and saying crazy things about my fate. When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn't find me with those... those glowing eyes! Did you even care that I was scared? Did you even know when I finally ran away?"

Ms Castellan was singing aimlessly, but it was obvious the others could hear them.

"Luke, I care very much," Hermes said slowly, "but gods must not interfere directly in mortal affairs. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny..." his voice trailed off and Andy finally understood. Hermes _knew_; he had known all along. He knew what would happen to his son and he did nothing to stop it.

"What?" Luke asked. "What about my destiny?"

"You should not have come back," Hermes muttered. "It only upsets you both. I'll speak with Chiron and have him send a satyr to help you get to camp."

"We're doing fine without help," Luke growled. "Now, what is my destiny?"

"My son," he said, "I'm the god of travelers, the god of roads. If I know anything, I know that you must walk your own path, make your own choices, even though it tears my heart."

"You don't love me."

"I do love you. Just... go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. You will get a chance to be a great hero before-"

"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, tell me!"

Hermes expression tightened. "I cannot."

"Then you don't care!" Luke yelled.

Finally, May stopped her singing. "Luke? Is that you? Is my boy alright?"

"I'm fine. I have a new family now. I don't need either of you."

"I'm your father," Hermes insisted.

"A father is supposed to be around. I've never even met you. Thalia, Tony, come on! We're leaving!"

"My boy, don't go!" May Castellan called after him. "I have your lunch ready!"

Luke stormed out the door, Thalia and Anthony scrambling after him. May Castellan tried to follow, but Hermes held her back. She collapsed in his arms and began to shake. Her eyes opened – glowing green. "My son," she hissed. "Danger. Terrible fate!"

"I know, my love," Hermes said sadly. "Believe me, I know."

The image faded. Prometheus pulled his hand away from Andy's forehead. Her face was wet with tears. She had to focus not to throw up.

"Andy?" Thalia called. "What... what was that?"

Prometheus nodded sympathetically. "Appalling, is it not? The gods know what is to come, and yet they do nothing, even for their children. How long did it take for them to tell you your prophecy, Andy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you?"

Andy held back a sob.

"Andy," Grover warned, "he's playing with your mind. Trying to make you upset." He could read her emotions so he probably knew Prometheus was succeeding at that.

"Do you really blame your friend Luke?" the Titan asked her. "What about you, Andy? Will you be controlled by your fate? Kronos offers you a much better deal."

Andy clenched her fists. "No. Tell Kronos... You tell him to call of his attack. Tell him to leave Luke's body and return to the pits of Tartarus. If he chooses to continue this war, then let him know we're right here. We'll be our own heroes. And we will write our own stories - to death or to victory. That is my message."

The _empousa_ snarled but Prometheus just sighed. "If you change your mind," he said, "I have a gift for you." A Greek vase appeared in Andy's hands. The ceramic lid was fastened with a leather harness.

Groven whimpered. Thalia gasped. "That's not-"

"Yes," Prometheus said. "You recognize it. This belonged to my sister-in-law. Pandora."

"Pandora's box?" Andy asked.

"I don't know how this box business started. It was never a box. It was a pithos, a storage jar. I suppose _Pandora's pithos_ doesn't have the same ring to it. Nevertheless, she opened this jar, which contained most of the demons that now haunt mankind – fear, death, hunger, sickness."

"Don't forget me," the _empousa_ purred.

"Indeed," Prometheus conceded. "The first _empousa_ was also trapped in this jar, released by Pandora. But what I find curious about the story is how Pandora always gets the blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that this is the lesson: mankind should not explore. They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, Andy, this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on me and my entire family. The gods knew she would open the jar. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanity along with us." Prometheus tapped the lid of Pandora's jar. "Only one spirit remained inside when Pandora opened it."

"Hope," Andy whispered.

Prometheus looked pleased. "Yes. Elpis, the Spirit of Hope, would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man. I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like. Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors." He stood and left, the others following him.

"What did he show you?" Thalia demanded. Reluctantly, Andy told her. "Ah... Yeah, that was a bad night," she admitted.

"What happened to Ms Castellan?"

"I don't know. Luke told us about the strange things she would say. What caused it... I have no idea. If he ever knew, he never told me."

"But Hermes knew," Andy said. "Something caused May to see parts of Luke's future, and Hermes knew what she had seen – that he would turn into Kronos."

Thalia frowned. "You can't be sure of that. Prometheus was manipulating you. Hermes did love Luke. I could tell just by looking at his face. And Hermes was there that night because he was checking up on May, taking care of her. He wasn't all bad."

"But it isn't right. Luke was just a kid. Hermes never helped him, never stopped him from running away."

"Andy," Thalia said darkly, "this is exactly why I joined the Hunters. It's easier to control our feelings, you know? Love... it stops being so _overwhelming._ We all have tough things to deal with. All demigods do. And like you said: people make mistakes. Mothers, fathers. Gods. But Luke... he made terrible choices. And he made them on his own. Nobody forced him."

"So you don't love him anymore?"

"Don't say that. I will never stop-" she stopped herself. "If you're worried about who loves who... Well, if Tony... I mean, if he has to face Luke in battle, I don't know if he can do it. From the moment those two met, they've had a connection. They don't share the same blood, but they _are_ brothers. After that night... After we left his mom's house? Luke was never the same. He got reckless and moody, like he was trying to prove something. By the time Grover found us... well, part of the reason we had so much trouble was because Luke wouldn't be careful. He wanted to pick a fight with every monster we crossed. And Tony... he didn't think that was a problem. He likes recklessness, just look at you."

"Who are you calling reck-"

"Those two together..." Thalia continued. "They wanted to be heroes. All I'm saying is... don't fall into the same trap. Luke has given himself to Kronos. We can't afford to be soft on him just because we love him."

Slowly, Andy nodded. "Alright. I hear you."

"I'm going to check on the Hunters, then get some more sleep before nightfall. You should crash too."

"No, I don't want to. I'll only have bad dreams."

"I know, believe me," Thalia looked down. "But there's no telling when you'll get another chance to sleep. It's going to be a long night. Maybe our _last_ night."

"Do me a favor then," Andy handed her the jar. "Lock this in the hotel vault, will you? Hope isn't going anywhere. Not while I'm around."

Thalia smiled. "You got it."

Andy watched her go then found the nearest bed and passed out.


	46. Brave And Honorable

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part IX - _Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead- Good and dead!_

* * *

Ethan faced Kronos with fear. His good eye was searching everywhere for any signs of danger.

"Well, Nakamura. What did you think of the diplomatic mission?" the Titan Lord made conversation.

Ethan hesitated. "I'm sure Lord Prometheus is better suited to speak-"

"But I asked _you_."

"I... I don't think Jackson will surrender. Ever."

Kronos nodded. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"N-no, sir."

"You look nervous, Ethan."

"No, sir. I'm not."

Kronos's golden eyes bored into Ethan's face. "What happened last night on the Williamsburg Bridge?"

Ethan trembled. "I... I don't know, sir."

"I think you do. When you attacked Jackson, something happened. Something was not quite right. The boy jumped in your way."

"He wanted to save her."

"But she is invulnerable," Kronos said quietly. "You saw that yourself."

"Maybe he forgot."

"He forgot," Kronos repeated. "Yes, that must've been it. He took a knife for her, because _he forgot._"

"He... He loves her, I guess."

Kronos scowled. "Love. Yes. Does love turns what it's invulnerable to vulnerable? Tell me, Ethan, where were you aiming when you stabbed at Jackson?"

Ethan frowned. "I'm not sure, sir. It all happened so fast. I wasn't aiming for any spot in particular."

"I see. Well, if your memory improves, I will expect-" suddenly, the Titan lord winced. He stumbled backward and sank into a chair.

"My lord?" Ethan started forward.

"I-" the voice was weak, but just for a moment it was Luke's. Then Kronos's expression hardened. "It's nothing," he said. "A minor discomfort."

Ethan moistened his lips. "He's still fighting you, isn't he?"

"Nonsense," Kronos spat. "Repeat that lie, and I will cut out your tongue. The boy's soul has been crushed. I am simply adjusting to the limits of this form. It requires rest. It is annoying, but no more than a temporary inconvenience."

"As you say, my lord."

"You!" Kronos pointed his scythe at a _dracaenae_. "Tell my brother Hyperion to move our main force south into Central Park. The half-bloods will be in such disarray they will not be able to defend themselves. Go now, Ethan. Work on improving your memory. We will talk again when we have taken Manhattan."

The dream changed.

Andy was at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron stood by the porch, talking to Hermes and May Castellan holding a baby. She seemed full of life, pretty, happy; nothing like what she was today. "It is a honor to have you here," Chiron was telling her. "It's been a long time since a mortal was allowed at camp."

"Don't encourage her," Hermes grumbled. "May, you can't do this."

"Oh, don't worry so much," May said. "You need an Oracle, don't you? The old one's been dead for, what, twenty years?"

"Longer," Chiron said gravely.

"I didn't tell you that story so you could apply!" Hermes said exasperated. "It's dangerous. Chiron, tell her!"

"It is," Chiron warned. "For many years, I have forbidden anyone from trying. We don't know exactly what's happened. Humanity seems to have lost the ability to host the Oracle."

"We've been through that," May said. "And I know I can do it. Hermes, this is my chance to do something good. I've been given the gift of sight for a reason."

"You couldn't marry if you became the Oracle," he complained. "You couldn't see me anymore."

May put her hand on his arm. "I can't have you forever, can I? You'll move on soon. You're immortal." He started to protest, but she stopped him. "You know it's true. Don't try to spare my feelings. Besides, I can still raise Luke if I'm the Oracle, right?"

Chiron coughed. "Yes, but in all fairness, I don't know how that will affect the spirit of the Oracle. A woman who has already borne a child – as far as I know, this has never been done before. If the spirit does not take-"

"It will," May insisted. She kissed her baby and handed the bundle to Hermes. "I'll be right back." She gave them a last confident smile before climbing the steps for the attic.

Then the sunny afternoon was shattered by May Castellan's terrified scream.

* * *

Andy sat up so fast she banged her head on somebody's shield. _"Ouch!"_

"Oh, sorry!" Anthony was standing over her. "I was just about to wake you. Not like that, I mean... What's wrong? You look a little green."

"I'm fine," she lied. "What... what are you doing? You should be resting."

"I'm healed," he said raising his shirt to prove it. He wasn't wearing bandages anymore; there was no need. The cut had closed completely, although the skin still looked reddish. "Kayla did a great job."

"Hmmm, you got some abs!" she teased knowing it would make him uncomfortable. He covered himself quickly and ignored her. Andy thought he still looked pale. "You can't got out and fight."

"You're going to need every person you have," he said. "Just looked in my shield. There's an army-"

"Heading south into Central Park," she finished. "Yeah." She told him about the dream.

"Do you think Ethan suspects about your weak spot?" he asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell Kronos anything, but if he figures it out-"

"We can't let him."

"I broke his nose already. What else do I have to do to get him out of this?"

Anthony shook his head. "If it weren't him, it would be someone else." He took her hand and they went to rally the troops.

* * *

Thalia and the head counselors were waiting for them at the Reservoir. "They're coming," she confirmed. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army..." she winced, "it's huge."

"We'll beat them," Andy said. "Grover, you ready?"

He nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" shouted a very old, fat satyr who was pushing through the crowd.

"Leneus?" Andy said.

"Don't act so surprised," he huffed. "I am a leader of the Council, and you did tell me to find Grover. Well, I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere outcast lead the satyrs without my help."

Andy wanted to smile, but stopped herself. Things were looking pretty serious. "All right, my people. Anthony and the Athena cabin will make their stand here with you. Me and... Thalia?"

"Say no more," said the daughter of Zeus. "The Hunters are ready."

Andy looked at the other counselors. "That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important. Guard the entrances of Manhattan. Kronos will hope to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. Each cabin choose a bridge or tunnel."

Everybody nodded.

"I will see you again when they're all dead," Andy swore.

* * *

At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods – a warrior in golden armor leading monsters.

"Positions!" Anthony yelled.

The Athena campers threw Greek fire, incinerating many of the monsters, and grappling hooks around the largest giants and pulled them to the ground. The Hunters sent a volley of silver arrows destroying twenty or thirty _dracaenae_, but more marched behind them. Thalia sent a bolt of lighting and fried a Laistrygonian to ashes. Grover raised his pipes and played a quick tune. A roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock, and bush seemed to sprout a spirit. Dryads and satyrs raised their clubs and charged. The trees wrapped around the monsters, strangling them. Grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers. Stones flew up and hit _dracaenae_ in the faces.

But giants smashed through the trees and naiads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hell-hounds lunged at the timber wolves, knocking them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a Hunter fell from a high branch.

"Andy!" Anthony pointed at the reservoir. The Titan in the gold armor was charging toward them, walking straight over the top of the lake. A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air. "Hyperion," Anthony said. "The lord of light. Titan of the east."

"How bad?"

"Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east – the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

"Okay, no biggie," she lied. "I'll end him."

"Andy, don't you-"

Andy advanced toward Hyperion. She concentrated on the water and felt its power surging through her. Twenty feet away, Hyperion raised his sword. "Child of land and sea," he laughed. "You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"Titans are about as bright as my gym socks," she shrugged.

Hyperion snarled. "You want bright?" His body ignited in a column of light and heat. Andy looked away, but she was still blinded. Instinctively, she raised Riptide and Hyperion's blade slammed against hers. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake.

Andy eyes burned. She concentrated on the tidal wave and forced it to reverse. Just before impact, she jumped upward on a jet of water. The waves smashed into Hyperion and he went under, his light extinguished. Andy landed on the lake's surface just as Hyperion struggled to his feet, dripping wet. "You will burn, Jackson," he roared. Their swords met again and the air charged with ozone.

Anthony was leading an assault on the right with his siblings. Grover and the nature spirits were regrouping on the left. A wall of force slammed Andy through the air. She sailed backward about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground.

She awkwardly got to her feet. "I _really_ hate when Titans do that."

Hyperion closed on her with blinding speed. Andy drew her strength from the water. Hyperion attacked. He was powerful and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a blow. The ground around his feet kept erupting in flames, but Andy kept dousing it just as quickly.

"Stop it!" the Titan roared. "Stop that wind!" Hyperion stumbled like he was being pushed away. Water sprayed his face, stinging his eyes. The wind picked up, and Hyperion staggered backward.

"How are you doing that?" Grover called in amazement.

Andy looked down and realized she was standing in the middle of her own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around her, winds so powerful they buffeted Hyperion and flattened the grass in a twenty-yard radius. Enemy warrior threw javelins at her, but the storm knocked them aside. Lightning flickered around her. The clouds darkened and the rain swirled faster. Andy closed in on Hyperion and blew him off his feet.

"Bring him over here!" Grover called again.

Andy slashed and jabbed, letting her reflexes take over. Hyperion could barely defend himself. With effort, Andy propelled Hyperion across the field, straight to where Grover was waiting. Grover played his pipes. Leneus and the other satyrs joined him. The ground erupted at Hyperion's feet. Gnarled roots wrapped around his legs. He tried to shake off the roots, but he was too weak. The more he struggled, the faster the roots grew. They curled about his body and he was consumed. Soon, he was a large maple three.

The rest of his forces backed up in astonishment.

Andy fell on her face, exhausted. Some satyrs passed out. The Titan's army started to retreat. But before anyone could celebrate, Kronos unleashed his surprise attack.

A squeal echoed trough upper Manhattan. Demigods and monsters froze in terror. A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir. "A sow!" Anthony shouted. "Take cover!"

Demigods scattered as the winged pig swooped down. Her hooves slammed into the ground, barely missing one of his siblings.

"Can't a pig be just a pig?" Andy complained as Anthony helped her up.

"Afraid not. This is the Clazmonian Sow. It terrorized Greek town back in the day."

"Did Hercules beat it?"

"No," he said. "No man has ever beaten it."

Andy had to roll her eyes. _Would they never learn?_ "Lucky thing I'm no man," she told him. She grabbed a grappling hook from one of his siblings. "I'll take that. Thanks." She swung the grappling hook like a lasso. When the sow came down on her, she threw with all the strength she had left. The hook wrapped around the base of the pig's wing. It squealed in rage and veered off, yanking the rope and Andy into the sky.

The sow flew, soaring past the Plaza Hotel. Andy wanted to climb the rope, but every muscle in her body ached. She had used too much energy already. Grand Central lay dead ahead. Above the main entrance stood the giant statue of Hermes and Andy was flying right toward him. She swung outward with all her might. Instead of smashing into Hermes, she whipped around it, circling the rope under its arms. The pig wrenched the statue loose from its pedestal and Andy let go. Hermes went for a ride and Andy free-fell toward the street.

Then a shadow swooped under her, and she found herself on Blackjack's back. It hurt, but at least she was alive. "I love you, you know that?" she told him. "Wait. Shouldn't you be with Silena?"

"Already took her to camp," Blackjack said like it was obvious. "Now I'm back. What are we doing?"

"Uh... I think... follow that pig!" The Hermes statue was bonking into buildings and spinning around. When Andy was close enough to see the statue's face clearly, she yelled, "Hello, Hermes! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill Flying Pigs! Begin Activation!"

Immediately, the statue began to climb the rope. Andy glanced down the street. They were close to the public library, with the big marble lions flanking the steps.

"Get in front of the pig!" Andy told Blackjack. "Taunt her!"

Blackjack was happy about it but did as she asked. He got in front of the pig which now had a metal Hermes on its back, and whined, "You smell like ham!" He kicked the pig in the snouts and dived. The pig screamed and followed. When Blackjack was close enough to the ground, Andy hopped off.

"Lions!" she yelled. "Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill Flying Pigs! Begin Activation!"

The lions stood up. The pig landed on the sidewalk. Hermes leaped onto the pig's head and started banging it mercilessly with a caduceus. The lions bared their teeth and attacked. In the end, there wasn't anything for Andy to do. The pig disintegrated.

"You can defend Manhattan now," she told the lions and the Hermes statue, but they didn't see to hear and went off looking for more flying pigs.

Blackjack appeared and allowed Andy to climb on his back.

* * *

Andy found Anthony and two of his siblings holding back a Hyperborean giant. She leaped off Blackjack's back and landed on the giant's head. When the giant looked up, she slid off his face, shield-bashing his nose on the way down. The giant staggered backward, blue blood trickling from his nostrils. Andy hit the pavement running.

"Hey, ugly!" Anthony yelled and Andy hoped he was talking to the giant, not her.

The Hyperborean bellowed and turned toward him, exposing the unprotected back of his legs. Andy charged and stabbed him behind the knee. The Hyperborean buckled. Andy waited for him to turn, but he froze. Literally turned to solid ice. Then he exploded, blue shards flying everywhere.

"Nice," Anthony said. He tried to smile, but he winced and placed his hand above his stomach. The wound was still bothering him, but he saw her expression and rolled his eyes. "_I'm fine,_ Andy. The pig?"

"It wasn't a man who defeated her."

"Then her honor remains untouched," he said. "Let's move. We've got plenty of enemies left."

He was right. The next hour was a blur. Andy fought wading into legions of _dracaenae_, taking out dozens of telkhines with every strike, destroying _empousai_ and knocking out enemy demigods. But no matter how many she defeated, more took their places.

She and Anthony raced from block to block trying to shore up their defenses. Too many of their friends lay wounded in the streets. Too many were missing. They backed up until they were only a block from the Empire State Building in any direction. Anthony used his invisibility cap to sneak behind enemy lines. Whenever a monster disintegrated for no apparent reason, Andy knew Anthony had been there.

But everything they did was not enough. There were too few of them to hold anything. The entrance to Olympus was twenty-feet away. A ring of brave demigods, Hunters, and nature spirits guarded the doors. Andy slashed and hacked, destroying everything in her path, but she was exhausted.

Kronos was riding toward them on a golden chariot. He looked fresh and rested, his power at full strength. He was taking his time advancing, letting Andy wear herself down.

Anthony appeared. "We have to fall back to the doorway. Hold it at all costs."

Andy nodded. She was about to order a retreat when she heard the hunting horn. The battle stopped for a minute, everybody looking confused. Then, to their left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. They surged forward, but they didn't attack, they only ran straight past them.

An entire cavalry appeared. A shower of arrows arced over their heads and slammed into the enemy, vaporizing hundreds of demons. "Centaurs!" Anthony said at the same time they exploded into their midst in a riot of colors. Hundreds of them filled the entire block.

"Andy," Chiron shouted across the sea of wild creatures. "Sorry we're late!"

The entire Titan army turned and fled. The centaurs trampled everything in their path.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. And then a Hyperborean giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a giant blue butt.

The centaurs pushed the monsters for several blocks until Chiron told them to stop and they allowed the enemy to flee.

"Chiron's smart," Anthony panted, wiping the sweat off his face. "If we pursue, we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."

"But the enemy-"

"They're no defeated," he agreed. "But the dawn is coming. At least we've bought some time."

Andy watched as the last of the telkhines scuttled toward the East River. Then reluctantly, she headed back toward the Empire State Building.


	47. Trick of Death

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part X - _We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up. We'll fight tough; we'll play fair, but we're sure to win because we'll team up._

* * *

They set up a two-block perimeter, with a command tent at the Empire State Building.

"Saving the day, uh?" Andy patted Chiron on the arm.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, you know. We can bend distance as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task."

"How did you get through the magic defenses around the city?" Anthony asked.

"They slowed us down a bit," Chiron admitted, "but I think they're intended mostly to keep mortals out. Kronos doesn't want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory."

"So maybe other reinforcements can get through?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. But time is short. As soon as Kronos regroups, he will attack again. Without the element of surprise on our side..."

"And Typhon?"

Chiron's face darkened. "The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster cannot be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces-"

"Then what chance do we have?" Andy's words were betraying her. "What are we fighting for? We cannot hold out another day."

"We'll have to," Thalia said. "You said hope wasn't going anywhere while you were here."

"I know what I said," Andy snapped. "I said a lot of things and..." she glanced at Thalia. "Do you really think I can carry out everything I said?"

Thalia didn't hesitate. "If there's anyone who can," she shrugged, "it's you, Jackson. Don't you forget your promises. I'll see about setting some new traps around the perimeter." She looked just as exhausted as Andy felt, but she managed to get up and stagger off.

"I will help her," Chiron decided and left Andy and Anthony alone.

Anthony cleaned the monster slime off his knife. "Andy..." he started. "Even with the centaurs's help, I'm starting to think-"

"I know," and she really did. Hope was looking more and more useless to her. Defeat was here and there was nothing they could do to stop it. "Listen..." her voice faltered. Andy had so many things she wanted to say. She had a bad feeling this would be their last chance to talk. "Hestia showed me some things."

"About Luke?" he guessed.

"Yes. And you and Thalia. The first time you've met." The memory almost made him smile. "And the time you met Hermes."

He slipped his knife back into its sheath. "He swore we were brothers. He promised we'd never disappoint each other. He said we'd be a new family, and it would turn out better than this. He too said a lot of things."

"Thalia is afraid that-"

"That I can't face him, I know. I can see it in her face, every time she looks at me."

Andy swallowed. This was proving harder than she'd anticipated. "I think that... Ethan thinks Luke's still alive. That he's still in there, fighting Kronos for control."

Anthony looked away trying to hide the gleam of hope in his eyes. "Everything changes. All the time. And we can't control it," he muttered as if talking to himself. "You can't rely on anyone, my mother told me. Then Thalia and Luke found me and they felt like family right from the start. I thought that we were supposed to..." he stopped himself. "But it didn't last, did it?" he sighed. "I hate when people let me down, when things are temporary. Maybe that's why I want to be an architect."

"To build something permanent, I know," Andy said agitated. The gray eyes met the sea-green ones. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell you," she admitted. "Because I think... I think more disappointments are waiting."

"But hope isn't going anywhere, right?"

"No," she agreed miserably. "And that's the worst part. False hope is really a bitch." She knew he was holding his tongue, that he wanted to argue. Well, Andy felt like she'd tried. There was nothing else she could do for him, there was no way to protect him from his loved ones.

Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. Andy was standing on an open field with Dionysus. "Mr D!" she exclaimed. "I thought Typhon swatted you out of the sky. Chiron said you crash-landed."

"Your concern is touching, Jackson. I did crash-land. Very painfully. In fact, part of me is still buried under a hundred feet of rubble in an abandoned coal mine. It will be several more hours before I have enough strength to mend. But in the meantime, part of my consciousness needs to speak to you."

"What is it?"

"A warning. We are in danger."

"No kidding, dude."

The god glared at her. "The situation is graver than you imagine, Jackson. If Olympus falls, not only will the gods fade, but everything that is connected to our legacy will also begin to unravel. Your entire society will dissolve. Perhaps not right away, but mark my words, the chaos of the Titans will mean the end of Western civilization. Art, law, wine tastings, music, video games, silk shirts, black velvet panties – all the things that matter most will disappear!"

"Black velvet pant-" Andy shoved the thought away. "Then the gods should forget Typhon and come help us!"

"Truth is, Jackson, the gods would never admit this, but we actually need you mortals to rescue Olympus. We are manifestations of your culture. If you don't care enough to save Olympus yourselves-"

"Like Pan," she finished, "depending on the satyrs to save the Wild."

"Much like that, yes. I will deny I ever said this, of course, but the gods need heroes. They always have. Otherwise we would not keep you annoying little brats around."

"Damn, I feel so wanted. Thanks."

"Use the training I've given you at camp."

"You've never trained anybody."

"As I recall, once I predicted you would turn out to be as selfish as all the other human heroes. Here is your chance to prove me wrong."

"Making you proud has always been one of my priorities. Right after black velvet panties."

Dionysus grinned. "Save Olympus, Jackson. Leave Typhon to the Olympians and save our own seats of power. It must be done! Also, lemme tell you. Kronos has not yet attained full power. The body of the mortal was only a temporary measure."

"We kind of guessed that."

"Did you also guess that within a day at most Kronos will burn away that mortal body and take on the true form of a Titan king? Now, that is something you won't live to see. His very presence would incinerate you. The Titans will get even more powerful. The world will fall, the gods will die and I'll never forgive you for being so damn useless."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"One last thing," Dionysus said. "My son, Pollux. Is he alive?"

"Last I saw him."

"I would very much appreciate it if you could keep him that way."

"I'll do my best," she promised.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Isn't that reassuring?" He waved his hand and the clearing disappeared.

* * *

Andy was back on Fifth Avenue. Anthony hadn't moved. He gave no sign she'd disappeared. "What is it?" he asked seeing the look in her face.

"Nothing, I guess."

She gazed down the avenue, wondering what would come next. Then she saw a red headed girl running toward her. Her heart racing, Andy went in her direction. The two girls collapsed into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked exasperated.

Rachel was dressed for a day on the beach. "I had to be here," she panted. "I knew you were in danger and I... I had to be here."

"How did you get here?"

"My father was driving me, but... he fell asleep, so I had to run. Andy," she took her hand, "I've been seeing things. Not just through the Mist, this is different. I've been drawing pictures, writing lines in Ancient Greek. I had hoped... Well, if you had gone with us on vacation, I had hoped you would know what the hell is happening to me! But you disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't know anything. Maybe we can ask Chiron-"

Rachel flinched like she'd gotten an electric shock. "Andy," her voice was terrified, "something's about to happen. A trick that ends in death!"

"What? Whose death?"

"I don't know," she had tears in her eyes. "Don't you feel it?"

"I don't feel anything," Andy said, getting a little scared.

"No," Rachel hesitated. "I'm not making sense, but that thought just came to me. But I... I came because... I have a message. I wrote something in the sand the other day. I don't know what it means, but I know it's important."

"What did you write?"

"I wrote,_ 'Andromeda isn't the hero.'_"

Andy felt like she'd just been slapped across the face. "You came thousands of miles to tell me I am _not_ the hero?"

"It's important," Rachel insisted. "It will affect what you do."

"What _freaking_ hero?" Andy was furious. Her heart was in her throat. _What if she wasn't capable of saving Olympus? What if all this was for nothing?_ "I'm not the hero of the prophecy? I'm not the hero who defeats Kronos? Or I'm just not a hero at all and I'm not good for anything? What are you saying?!"

"I'm sorry Andy, that's all I know. I had to tell you because-"

"I think you should talk to Chiron," said Anthony who had approached them. "He'll help you. And Andy... The enemy seems to be staying put for now. We've set up bunks in the Empire State Building. Get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep," she grumbled.

"Have you looked at yourself recently, Andy? You look like you're gonna break any moment now."

"So now I'm not the hero _and _I'm ugly?" she snapped. "What is wrong with you both? I can't sleep, alright?"

Anthony actually looked amused by that. "Andy," he said carefully. "You may be invulnerable in combat, but that only makes your body tire faster. Chiron said whenever Achilles wasn't fighting, he was sleeping. So sleep. Because contrary to Rachel's message, I believe you are our only hope."

Andy sighed. "And I'm also beautiful," she said as she went inside the lobby.

* * *

The lord of the dead paced up and down the garden, holding his ears while Nico followed him, waving his arms. "You have to!" the boy was saying.

Demeter and Persephone sat behind them at the breakfast table, both looking bored.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" Hades's eyes blazed. "I'm a god!"

"Father," Nico said, "if Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."

"I am not an Olympian!" he growled. "My family has made that quite clear."

"But you are," Nico said. "Whether they like it or not."

"You saw what they did to your mother," Hades said. "Zeus killed her. And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!"

Persephone sighed. "Can we please not talk about that woman?"

"You know what would help this boy?" Demeter mused. "Farming." Persephone rolled her eyes. "Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building."

Nico stepped in front of his father, forcing Hades to face him. "My mother understood about family. That's why she didn't leave us. You can't abandon _your_ family because they did something horrible. You've done terrible things to them too."

"Maria died!" Hades reminded him.

"You think I don't know that?" Nico shouted back. "You think you need to remind me that I don't have a mother? You can't cut yourself off from the other gods."

"I've done very well at it for thousands of years."

"And has that made you feel any better?" Nico demanded. "Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Bianca warned me about holding grudges... Somehow now I think she was talking about you."

"I am immortal!" Hades shouted. "All powerful! I would no help the other gods if they begged me, if Andy Jackson herself pleaded-"

"Stop being angry about stuff and do something helpful for once!" Nico told him. "That's the only way they'll respect you!" Hades's palm filled with black fire. "What?" Nico smiled faintly. "You're gonna kill me? Go ahead. Prove to me that everyone is right about you."

"Yes, please," Demeter complained. "Shut him up."

"I would much rather fight than eat another bowl of cereal," Persephone said. "This is boring."

Hades roared in rage and the dream changed.

"Those cursed centaurs will be sorry they interfered!" Kronos raged. "I will feed them to the hell-hounds, starting with that son of mine! We will destroy them! It is time to unleash the _drakon_. Nakamura, you will do this."

"Y-yes, my lord. At sunset?"

"No," Kronos said. "Immediately. They are wounded. They are not expecting another attack so soon. I want Olympus in ruins by the time Typhon reaches New York. We will break the gods utterly!"

Ethan rushed out of the room.

"This is dangerous, my lord," Prometheus advised. "Do not be hasty."

"_Hasty?_ After festering for three thousand years in the depths of Tartarus, you call me hasty? I will slice Andy Jackson into a thousand pieces!"

"Thrice you fought her," Prometheus pointed out. "And yet you've always said it is beneath the dignity of a Titan to fight a mere mortal. I wonder if your mortal host isn't influencing you, weakening your judgment."

"You call me weak?"

"No, my lord. I meant-"

"Are your loyalties divided?" Kronos asked.

Prometheus paled. "I misspoke, my lord. Your orders will be carried out." He turned to the armies and shouted, "Prepare for battle!"

Andy opened her eyes. An angry roar shook the city – the sound of a _drakon_ waking. Grover stood next to her, looking nervous. "What was that?"

"They are coming," she whispered.

* * *

The Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek fire. The Apollo cabin and the Hunters were scrounging for arrows. There were sixteen campers, fifteen Hunters, and half a dozen satyrs left in fighting shape.

Chiron was beside Rachel. It seemed they had talked a lot. "Your friend has some useful insights," Chiron told Andy. "She saw a Lydian _drakon_. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

"It will be killed by the daughter of Ares," Rachel proclaimed.

Anthony crossed his arms. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I saw it."

"I pray you're wrong," Andy said, "because we're short on children of Ares."

A roar shook the ground. It sounded very close.

"Rachel," Andy said. "Get inside."

"I want to stay."

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the _drakon_ slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and a thousand windows shattered.

"Get inside NOW!" Andy ordered. Rachel glanced at her stunned, but obeyed. Andy turned to her friends. "The rest of you, hold the enemy line. I know you're scared. I am too. But I will fight for you. I'll be your weapon while you need me to. And if necessary, I will die for you. If fact, I can't think of a better reason to die than you guys. So don't you worry:_ I_ WILL KILL THAT _DRAKON_!"

The others cheered a little, but Andy could see their fear. Anthony put his owl helmet on and stood beside her.

"Will you help me?" she almost begged.

"That's what I do," he said. "I help and I know things."

"Go invisible," Andy told him. "Look for weak links in its armor while I keep it busy. Just be careful." She whistled. Mrs O'Leary positioned beside her and together they charged the monster.

The _drakon_ was three stories above them, slithering sideways along the building as it sized up their forces. Wherever it looked, centaurs froze in fear. Mrs O'Leary launched herself through the air. Her claws raked harmlessly off the _drakon's_ scale. She bit the monster's throat but couldn't make a dent. Her weight however was enough to knock the _drakon_ off the side of the building. Hell-hound and serpent crashed to the sidewalk, twisting and thrashing.

Andy plunged Riptide deep into the monster's left eye. The spotlight went dark. The _drakon_ hissed and reared back to strike, but Andy rolled aside. Mrs O'Leary leaped onto the serpent's head and scratched and growled like a really angry black wig.

Suddenly, Anthony materialized on the _drakon's_ back. His invisibility cap rolled off his head as he drove his bronze knife between a chink in the serpent's scales. The _drakon_ roared. Anthony jumped off and rolled out of the way as the serpent moved crazily knocking everything aside.

"That was not being careful!" Andy told him.

"Yeah, well, DUCK!" Anthony tackled her as the monster's teeth snapped above her head. Mrs O'Leary body-slammed the _drakon's_ face to get its attention, and they ran out of the way.

Meanwhile, their allies had retreated to the doors of the Empire State Building. The entire enemy army was surrounding them.

Then, Andy heard a rumbling in the south: chariot wheels. A girl's voice yelled, "ARES!" and a dozen war chariots charged into battle.

"How did Rachel know?" Anthony whispered.

Leading the charge was a girl, her face covered by a boar's-head helm. She held aloft a spear that crackled with electricity.

The serpent reared and threw off Mrs O'Leary, then zeroed n on the new threat. The monster bared its fangs to strike and got a mouthful of Celestial bronze javelins.

"Ares to me," Clarisse screamed but her voice sounded weird.

Across the street, six new chariots arrived and rallied at the doors of the Empire State Building. Clarisse's chariots circled the _drakon_. Lances broke against the monster's skin. Some warriors drew their swords and hacked at chinks in the creature's scales. Clarisse herself, was trying to put out the _drakon's_ other eye. But then it snapped up one Ares camper in a gulp. It knocked aside another and sprayed poison on a third.

Mrs O'Leary was hurt, so Andy told her to stay still. She and Anthony jumped onto the monster's back and ran toward its head, trying to draw its attention away from Clarisse. Her cabin mates threw javelins, most of which broke, but some lodged in the monster's teeth.

"Go!" Andy said to her. "Only the daughter of Ares can kill it!"

Clarisse hesitated. She glanced at Andy with big blue eyes she didn't have. Then she charged, "For Ares!"

_A trick that ends in death,_ Rachel's words echoed in Andy's head. "Wait!" she shouted but it was too late.

The monster looked down at Clarisse and spit poison directly in her face. She screamed and fell. Ares campers tried to defend her and Anthony jumped off to help. Andy drove Riptide between two of the creature's scales and managed to turn its attention to her.

Then someone ran toward them. "NO!" she cried in grief. "Curse you, why?" Clarisse, _the real Clarisse_, came running to where the girl who pretended to be her was lying. "Why?" she demanded, kneeling down and holding the other girl in her arms.

Chris Rodriguez ran over from the flying chariot. The _drakon_ whirled toward them and bared its fangs. The real Clarisse looked up at the _drakon_, her face filled with absolute hate. "I will give you death!" She grabbed her spear from the fallen girl and with no armor or shield, she charged.

Clarisse leaped aside as the monster struck. Then she jumped onto the creature's head. As it reared up, she drove her electric spear into its good eye with so much force it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon's power. The whole _drakon_ shuddered. Clarisse jumped free as the _drakon's_ flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor. The rest of them stared at Clarisse in awe, but she didn't seem to care. She ran back to the wounded girl.

Anthony removed her helmet carefully. Silena's features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse cried.

"Wouldn't... listen..." Silena mumbled. "Cabin would... only follow you."

"So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And none of you noticed?"

"Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to... to believe."

"You stupid Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a _drakon_? Why?"

"All my fault," Silena cried weakly. "Chuck's death..."

"Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true."

"Andy," Silena called and took Andy's hand. "Please... forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive!" Clarisse insisted. "It wasn't your-"

"I forgive you," Andy said with honesty. "For being a spy."

Silena tried to smile. "Luke was so nice to me... he was so... charming... handsome... I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised... he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt, he said. He told me he wouldn't hurt... Chuck..." she sobbed. "He lied to me." Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "I'm sorry."

"You're not dying!" Clarisse begged.

"Chuck..." Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "Yes. I see you, Chuck..." and she didn't speak again. Clarisse held her and wept. Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

Anthony closed Silena's eyes. His face was chalky and he wouldn't look at Andy. "We have to fight," he said. "She gave her life to save us. We have to honor her."

Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a heroine," she growled, picking up a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay."


	48. The Hero's Soul

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part XI - _Y_e_t I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real._

* * *

Clarisse turned into a demon. Without armor or spear, she rode her chariot straight into the Titan's army and crushed everything in her path. She charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them to cross her. She was literally glowing – an aura of red fire flickering around her.

"The blessing of Ares," Thalia said. "I've never seen it in person before."

Clarisse seemed as invincible as Andy was. Nothing could hit her. "I am Clarisse," she shouted, "_Drakon_-slayer! I'll kill you all! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Bring out that coward!"

The enemy fell back but Clarisse went after them. Meanwhile, they treated their wounded, bringing them inside the lobby. Long after the enemy had retreated from sight, Clarisse kept riding up and down the avenue demanding that Kronos meet her battle.

"I'll watch her," Chris said. "Eventually, she'll get tired."

"What about camp?" Andy asked him. "Is anybody left there?"

Chris shook his head. "Only Argus and the dragon."

"Well... I'm glad you came."

Chris nodded sadly. "Sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I told her all of our friends were here. And Silena..." his voice died away.

"My Hunters will help you stand guard," Thalia said. "Tony and Andy, you should go to Olympus. Set up the final defense."

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll met Andy in the reception. "Is it true about Silena?" Connor asked.

"Whatever you heard, you better forget," Andy told him. "She died a hero and that's the end of it. Got it?"

They nodded. "Hey, listen. We figured the enemy will have trouble fitting in the elevators," Travis said.

"Yes. Our biggest advantage. We need to keep them away from the doors, though."

"We need reinforcements," Travis said.

"There is no reinforcement," Connor mumbled.

"Maybe that's not true," Andy said looking at Mrs O'Leary who was resting. "Hey, girl," she whispered petting the dog. "I know you're tired, but there's something you need to do." And she sent the hell-hound away.

* * *

Andy found Grover and Anthony in the lobby kneeling over a fat wounded satyr. "Grover," Leneus called weakly.

"I'm here," Grover said. He was crying despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him.

"Did... did we win?"

"Yes," Grover lied. "Thanks to you, Leneus. We drove the enemy away."

"Told you," the old satyr mumbled. "True leader. True..." he closed his eyes for the last time. Grover spoke an ancient blessing and the satyrs body melted into a pile of fresh soil.

"A laurel," Grover said in awe. "Oh, that lucky old goat." He gathered up the sapling in his hands. "I'll plant him. In Olympus."

"We're going that way," Andy said.

Inside the elevator, Anthony finally spoke. "You were right about Luke." He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Tony-"

"I didn't believe until..." the hurt in his voice was overwhelming. "He's a monster. I will kill him myself if I get the chance."

Andy wanted to argue, to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come out.

Olympus looked depressing. There were wounded campers and satyrs and centaurs everywhere. Andy found Pollux with a broken arm but otherwise fine and commanded him to stay where he was, to stay safe.

In the throne room, the Ophiotaurus swam sadly in his sphere of water. Standing at the foot of Zeus's throne was Rachel holding Pandora's jar.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked. "And where did you-"

"I found Pandora's box," she said dreamily. Her eyes were brighter than usual.

"I can see that." Andy went toward her. "Now, please, put down the jar."

"I can see Hope inside it," Rachel ran her fingers over the ceramic designs. "So fragile."

Andy took the jar from her in a fast and precise movement. Rachel's eyes widened like she'd been violently awakened.

"Grover," Anthony mumbled. "Let's scout around the palace. You can plant Leneus somewhere. And maybe we can find some extra Greek fire or Hephaestus traps." And he dragged the satyr out of the room.

Over by the fire, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking back and forth. "Andy Jackson," she murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

"I know," Andy said. "The Titans are near."

Hestia focused on Rachel. "You've come to our hearth at last."

Rachel blinked. "You've been expecting me?"

"To claim your place at the hearth," Hestia told her, "you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive."

Rachel tensed. "I... I know."

"I don't," Andy said. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel took a shaky breath. "Andy, when I came here... I thought I was coming for you. But I wasn't. You and me..." she shook her red curls.

"Am I the distraction?" Andy guessed.

"I'm not sure I can put it into words," Rachel said. "I was drawn to you because... because you opened the door to all of this. I needed to understand my true sight. But you and me, that wasn't part of it. Our fates aren't intertwined."

"I'm not sure I understand," Andy said. "I mean... I know you said you liked me, and you got us through the Labyrinth, but... I don't know where you're going with..."

"Andy Jackson," Hestia said. "Rachel has told you all she can. Her moment is coming, but your decision approaches even more rapidly. Are you prepared?"

Anthony and Grover chose that moment to come back. Andy glanced at Rachel. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

She managed a faint smile. "Oh, please. You're worried about _me_ doing something stupid?"

"Are you giving me atitude because I'm not the hero?" Andy teased. She went forward and gave Rachel peck on the lips. "That's for you." Then Andy handed the Pandora's jar to Hestia. "And this is for you. An offering."

The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You are the last Olympian," Andy said. "And the most important of them all."

"And why is that, Andy Jackson?"

"Because hope survives best at the hearth." Andy's eyes watered. "You know... for a moment there, hope seemed pretty useless to me. I need you to guard it for me. So I will never be tempted to give up again."

The goddess smiled. "Well done, Andy Jackson. May the gods bless us."

"We'll see." Andy marched toward her father's throne and sat on it.

"Are you crazy?" Anthony demanded.

"Probably," she admitted, "or this wouldn't work."

"Andy," Grover said. "Get out of there. The gods really don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones."

Andy closed her eyes and concentrated. The throne rumbled. A wave of gale-force anger slammed into her mind. _"Who dares-"_ the voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated. "Andy, what exactly are you doing on my throne?"

"I needed to get your attention," Andy shouted to the skies.

"If I hadn't looked before I blasted-"

"Father, I have a plan," she said and then told him everything.

"What you ask is impossible," Poseidon said. "My palace-"

"We need you here!"

"My home is being attacked!"

"_This_ is your home. Olympus," she reminded him.

"My palace will be destroyed-"

"But Olympus might be saved."

"Very well!" Poseidon shouted. A wave of water blasted Andy off the throne and to the ground.

Grover helped her up. "Are you okay?" he was trying to not laugh.

"Fine."

"Was it worth it?" Anthony asked.

"Gods, I hope so."

Just then, the doors of the throne room swung open and Thalia marched in. "The enemy is advancing," she said. "And Kronos is leading them."

* * *

By the time they reached the street, it was too late. The only one standing before Kronos was Chiron. "Step aside, little son," Kronos told him.

"I'm afraid not," Chiron said.

A _dracaenae_ charged, but Chiron killed it like it was nothing.

"You are a teacher," Kronos said. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron growled. "A good one. Until you corrupted him."

"You filled his head with empty promises!" the Titan shouted. "You said the gods cared about me!"

The entire street fell silent. Monsters glanced at each other, confused.

"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said _me_."

Kronos also looked confused and Chiron took the chance to strike. A blinding light exploded between them and Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him. "No!" Anthony wailed. He drew his knife and attacked Kronos who still seemed quite confused. He plunged his knife between the straps of the Titan's armor, right at his collarbone, but it bounced off. Andy pushed Anthony back just as Kronos swung his scythe, slicing the air.

Then Mrs O'Leary appeared with Nico on her back. The enemy army fell back before him like he radiated death, which he surely did. Through the face guard of his skull-shaped helmet, he smiled. "Got your message, Jackson. Hope it's not too late to join the party."

"Son of Hades," Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"_Your_ death," Nico said without an ounce of fear, "would be lovely."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nico drew his sword and he looked incredibly handsome doing it. "We'll have to agree to disagree." The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living.

"The dead are no match for us," Kronos said, but his army slowly backed up.

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A chariot came to a stop next to Nico. Holding the reins of the shadow horses, was Hades himself with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him. Hades's helm ignited their worst nightmares and the Titan's army seemed pretty scared of it.

"Hello, old man," Hades said. "You're looking... _young_."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"Afraid not," Hades sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." Hades glanced at Andy. "As much as I dislike the siren, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss my stupid siblings. If there is one thing we always agreed on it's that you were a _terrible_ father."

"No appreciation of agriculture," Demeter agreed.

Hades drew his sword. "Fight me. For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus!"

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard, Andy, and her friends from the bulk of the two armies.

"What is he doing?" Andy asked.

"Sealing us in," Thalia said. "He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan, cutting off just the building... and us."

Hades charged at the wall of force, but his chariot crashed and overturned. He got to his feet and cursed. "Attack!" he ordered. The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters and everything exploded into absolute chaos.

Kronos ducked into the lobby completely ignoring Andy which made her really angry. A Hyperborean giant smashed at her with his club, but she rolled between his legs an stabbed Riptide into his backside. He exploded into pieces of ice.

Andy commanded Mrs O'Leary to dig Chiron up and raced for the elevators. Anthony and Grover followed her.

* * *

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed all around. "Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council – so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of the Titan's scythe. The hearth was almost dead. Hestia was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Rachel.

Kronos smiled when he saw Andy. He looked so much like Luke, charming and inviting, if not for the golden eyes. Anthony made a painful sound like he was thinking the same thing. "Will you die fighting me, Jackson?" Kronos dared. "Or will you bow to me? The prophecy won't end well for you."

"I'd rather die today," Andy said, "than put up with you another second."

Kronos grimaced and his scythe turned into a sword. "I will enjoy killing you," he said.

"That's been said to me before," she noted.

Suddenly, Anthony gasped and grabbed her arm. "The blade," he said unsheathing his knife. "_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._"

Andy didn't have time to get what he was saying. Kronos attacked and she had to dodge. She slashed and rolled. Ethan tried to get behind her, but Anthony intercepted him. They started fighting. Grover was playing his pipes. Kronos slashed. Andy dodged and kicked the sword away from his hands.

Anthony punched Ethan right in the eye and the guy fell down on his knees. Then Anthony approached Kronos like he was going to embrace him. "Luke," he called. "Listen to me!"

Kronos flickered his hand and Anthony flew backward, slamming into his mother's throne. Ethan stumbled between Andy and Anthony, leaving Andy between him and Kronos. The Titan reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands. "Nakamura," he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill her, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eye dropped to Andy's midsection.

"Ethan," she called. "Look around you. This is the end of the world. Is this reward enough? Do you really want everything destroyed? The good and the bad?"

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos said. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer!"

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," Andy reminded him. "You said you'd be responsible for the balance of power. This is your chance. The minor gods deserve better, I know it too. But destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys!"

Grover's music kept playing and Ethan swayed to it. His good eye blinked. And then, surprising them all, he charged at the Titan lord. He tried to cut the Kronos's head off with his sword, but it shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor.

"Treason," Kronos snarled.

"Deserve better..." Ethan glanced at Andy. "If they just... had thrones..."

Kronos picked up his sword and attacked Andy. Their blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Andy pushed him back and struck – slashing Riptide across his breastplate so hard she cut a gash in the Celestial bronze. Time slowed. She couldn't move. Kronos examined the gash in his armor while she struggled forward. "It's too late, Andy Jackson," he said. "Typhon is here. The Olympians are giving their final effort to defeat him."

Then a voice echoed all around New York City.

"NOW, MY BRETHREN," Poseidon shouted, "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Her dad had arrived.

Andy smiled. "They're on their way. You've lost."

"I haven't even started." Kronos advanced. Grover, the brave satyr, tried to protect Andy, but he was tossed aside like a rag doll. Kronos disarmed Andy. Her sword skittered across the ground.

Then Anthony was there. "Luke, stop!" he said. "I can see it now! You have to trust me!" Kronos slashed his sword but somehow Anthony caught the strike on his dagger hilt. It was the quickest movement Andy had ever seen. Anthony stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment, they stood face to face. "You _are_ my brother."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" Kronos pushed against Anthony, trying to dislodge his blade, but Anthony held him in check, his arms trembling as Kronos forced his sword toward his neck.

Andy watched open-mouthed. She had no idea where Anthony was finding his strength.

"Your mother," Anthony insisted, "she saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate!"

"No!" Anthony argued. "This is not the end, Luke. The prophecy is yours! You can still choose it!"

"I will crush you," Kronos bellowed.

"No, you won't," Anthony said. "Because we're brothers. And we made a promise. We're family."

"Lies!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Anthony lost his balance. Kronos struck his head and he slid backward. Andy tried to move, but time had slowed again around her. Kronos loomed over Anthony, his sword raised.

"Family, Luke," Anthony said. "You promised."

Kronos staggered. He stared at the knife in Anthony's hand, the blood on his face. "Promise," he repeated. Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Tony..." his eyes shimmered, gold and blue. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "Brother..." he cried.

Andy was free. She ran to where Anthony was. Anger rippled across Luke's face when he saw her. Kronos's voice growled, "Jackson..." but he gasped again. "He's changing," Luke's voice said. "Help me. He's... He's almost ready. He won't need me anymore. Please-" His entire body started to glow. Luke turned and collapsed. "Please, Tony..." Luke grabbed Anthony's neck and brought his face so close their foreheads touched. "Do it," he begged. "Do it for me, my brother." Luke took Anthony's hand and guided it to a small bit of skin just under his left arm.

There was a moment of complete silence in which Luke and Anthony just stared at each other. Then Anthony made a tiny movement and his knife went deep into Luke's skin. Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. An aura of energy surrounded him and a force like a nuclear explosion went around Olympus.

Anthony stopped Luke's body from hitting the floor. There was a blackened circle of ashes around the two boys. The blue eyes found the gray ones and Luke smiled like he hadn't done in the longest time. "Great... blade... didn't I tell you?" he croaked.

Anthony had tears in his eyes but he made no sound.

"You knew..." Luke muttered. "I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"You were my hero," Anthony told him.

Luke let out a chuckle. "No. _You_ were mine." Anthony seemed surprised by that, like the idea of being someone's hero was absurd. "Yes... Always has been..." Luke said. "We're family. You're the only family... You and Thalia." He coughed and his lips turned bloody. "Grover," he whispered. "The bravest satyr... also a brother..."

Grover moved from one side to the other. "Maybe we can... we can..." But there was nothing to be done.

Luke turned and saw Andy a little further away. "Hey, beautiful..." he said. "Don't let them... Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it... Don't let it happen..." his eyes were angry, but pleading, too.

"I won't," she managed to say. "I promise."

Luke nodded and looked back at Anthony. "Tell her... Please, tell Thalia..."

"She knows," Anthony assured him. "She's always known."

Luke smiled and that was the last thing he did. Then the Olympians arrived.

Andy stood up. "We need a shroud," she told them. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."


	49. Eternal Mess

Hey, guys! You might have noticed how in the last chapter I changed the story a little bit about how Kronos was defeated. I thought Anthony should be the one to do it. I thought he and Luke had such a good friendship. They're brothers, you know? It's such a powerful connection I didn't think either of them should have the full responsibility. I thought they should do it together. That they would _want_ to share the weight of that moment. They did what had to be done and they did it together. Like family does. And because we do whatever is needed for the people we love. Even a stab in the armpit...

What do you guys think?

* * *

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part XII - _To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art. Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart._

* * *

Hermes kissed his son's forehead and murmured a blessing in ancient Greek. Then the Three Fates themselves took the bodies of Luke and Ethan away.

Andy asked Zeus to light up the top of the Empire State Building with blue colors and the god nodded. He didn't seem to care if it was a weird request or not; he just did it.

The Stoll brothers were fine. Mrs O'Leary had dug Chiron out successfully. Katie Gardner reported that she'd seen Rachel run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's welcome and so did his father. Clarisse marched in and the god of war proclaimed her the best warrior he'd ever seen. Hera seemed pretty upset Anthony had saved Olympus and murmured something about not being able to destroy him now. Dionysus thanked Andy for keeping his son alive.

The army of Poseidon, the ones who had defeated Typhon, marched into the throne room. Tyson saw Andy and smashed her in a Cyclops hug. Poseidon walked in and even forgave her for sitting on his throne. And for the first time in her life, her father embraced her. He was warm like a regular human and smelled like sea breeze. Andy felt like this huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much she was needing a hug. "Dad-" she cried softly.

"Shh," Poseidon said. "No hero is above fear, Andy. And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules-"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared. Zeus had taken his throne. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

"I would be honored, Lord Zeus." He strode over to his throne and the Council convened.

Zeus started this long speech about the bravery of the gods that seemed to last forever. While he spoke, Andy went to join Anthony who was still sitting in the same place where he had held Luke's body. He hadn't moved a muscle, not even when the Fates took Luke from his hands. Andy knelt beside him, took his hand and kissed it, but he didn't even seem to register her presence.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are very thankful... erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face as he patted Nico on the shoulders.

"And of course," Zeus continued, "we must... thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"There is no way I will be saying it again," Zeus grumbled. "Which leaves us the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well – even though there are a few dents in my throne." He called Thalia forward and promised his help in filling the Hunters's ranks.

Artemis spoke up. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I'm sure," she said glaring pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably." Artemis glared at him some more. "Oh, all right," he grumbled.

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you." She bowed to the Olympians and limped back.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon," Zeus called. "Doesn't miss many meals, does he? Well, Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new... um... what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"A stick!" Tyson said.

"Very well," Zeus looked disappointed. "The best stick that may be found."

All the Cyclopes cheered.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs," Dionysus called. "Oh, stop chewing your shirt. Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrificed, and blah blah blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed. "Well, when he wakes up, tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors. Now drag him off before he starts groveling."

Athena called Anthony and he took a long time to move. He stood before the gods, but he seemed to be a miles away. Athena approached him, touched his chin and made him look at her. "You have exceeded all expectations," she told him. "You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. As it was once said, _'It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends.'_"

Anthony winced like that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Athena didn't let go of him. "Now, it has come to our attention that Olympus is... well, _trashed_. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my son, will design these improvements."

That got his attention alright. Anthony blinked and stared at his mother, stunned. "Me?"

Athena smiled. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"I... I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have no statues of Andy Jackson," Dionysus commented, "or I might never return here."

"Make plenty of statues of me instead," Apollo suggested.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares added.

"All right," Athena snapped. "He gets the point. Statues. Behold Anthony Chase," she said, "official architect of Olympus."

If Anthony had been miles away before, now he was a whole world away. Andy could see his mind working furiously as he walked back to the stones steps to sit down.

"Andy Jackson!" Poseidon called startling her.

She went to stand before them.

"There she is," Zeus said, "Olympus most disliked demigod."

Ares and Dionysus chuckled.

Andy felt herself blushing. "Okay," she said knowing they wouldn't be kind to her. "Bring it on. Give me all of your hate. But I saved your divine asses and I won't bow to you."

"We can certainly make you bow," Ares threatened.

"A great heroine must be rewarded," Poseidon ignored them. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my daughter is deserving?"

Zeus sighed. "The Council agrees that this unfortunate little brat will have one gift from the gods."

Andy stared at him. "Any thing I want?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries but... Andromeda Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a goddess. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Andy blinked. "A... _goddess?_" the word sounded completely alien in her mouth.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted goddess, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"That means I can smash her to a pulp as often as I want, and she'll just keep coming back for more," Ares mused. "I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was watching Anthony.

The entire idea was so ridiculous Andy started to laugh. Her laughter echoed on the stone walls and the Olympians watched her frowning. She held her stomach and laughed some more, until she heard someone say, "I think she lost it."

Andy looked up at them again. "I can't believe you just offered me this," she gasped. The Council was silent. "A goddess. Ha ha! Have you _met_ me?" she asked them. "I'm like... I'm a... I'm a mess! You want to make me an eternal mess? No!"

"No?" Zeus said. "You are... turning down our generous gift?"

"No, thank you?" Andy smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm honored and everything, I just... don't think that was your brightest idea."

The throne room shook. _"What did you say to me?"_

"Don't get me wrong," she rushed. "I meant with all respect in the world. It's just... I want to... I want to _live_. And I want to die. When... you know, time comes." She gave Hades a weary look. The gods glared at her. It was the second time Andy refused immortality. She cleared her throat nervously. "But... um... if your offer still stands, there is something I do want."

Zeus took a deep breath. "If it's within our power."

"It is," she said. "But I need your word. Swear on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me, you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades smiled. "Guilty."

"Very well," Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed. The deal was made.

"Well, then, here is what I want. From now on, you will recognize the children of the gods," she said. "All the children... of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't you see? All this war... all this death... brother fighting brother... and what for? Demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they were not wrong."

Zeus's nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"You dare deny it?" she cut him. "Will you look down on me and say that it is fair to put your children in the world and not once show them that you care? I say no more undetermined children. Claim them. Claim us. Don't leave us out on our own at the mercy of monsters. Protect us. Give us shelter. Bring us to camp so we can be trained right, so we can survive."

"Wait a sec-" said Apollo, but Andy ignored him.

"And the minor gods," she added. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe... they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. You couldn't fight this war without us, which tells me that we matter. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned. They did nothing wrong and it's not fair what has happened to them. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No," she smiled. "But your children will not be left out. They should have a cabin too. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. We all matter and we are all welcome at camp. Because we're family."

Ares opened his mouth to speak, but Andy didn't let him.

"You need to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead." Finally, she stopped and glanced around the room expecting them to argue. But no one seemed to have the words.

Zeus snorted. "Oh, are you done?"

"Andy," Poseidon started carefully, "you ask too much. You presume too much."

"I presume nothing. I've watched my friends die," she reminded them. "The light left their eyes. And you know, all they wanted was to be loved, to be respected. By you. How is that _much_?"

That's when Aphrodite gave her a standing ovation. She walked up to Andy. "Ah, Andy Jackson," she said with a bright smile and tears in her eyes. "Such a beautiful surprise. You're so much better than the other Andromeda. All this love you have... I thought it was just for the boy, but you have enough for them all, don't you? The last time I saw someone love this deeply... _Helen_," she said dreamily. "But Helen was different from you. She was selfish. She'd let world burn as long as she had Paris, because her love was exclusive to him. But you kept the city safe, your family, your friends, and us."

"Okay, I think you're going to far kissing her ass-" Ares started to say.

"No," Aphrodite stopped him. "I've seen loss too. My daughter..." her voice faltered. "But even in the darkest hours, something brings me hope. The rest of you might not understand it. But Andy..." she focused her eyes on Andy. "Andy sees it too. The loudest love is that which is said in silence. Whatever it is you desire, Andy Jackson, shall be yours." Aphrodite reach out her hand.

Andy felt a chill when she touched the goddess. "You flatter me," she said thankfully. "I'm only human."

"Doesn't that just make you outstanding?" Aphrodite whispered.

"She is correct," Athena said, suddenly, surprising everyone. "We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Andy Jackson, I had my doubts about you, but perhaps" – she glanced at Anthony – "perhaps I was mistaken. I vote that we accept the girl's plan."

"I don't like you," Zeus felt the need to tell Andy. "Not one bit. You are presumptuous. You are rude. You don't know your place and you raise your voice to those more powerful than you." He let out a painful sigh. "But I suppose..."

"All in favor?" Hermes said and all the gods raised their hands.

Andy smiled at them. "You won't regret it. We will make you proud."

"Honor guard!" Poseidon called. The Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door – an aisle for her to walk through. "All hail, Andromeda Jackson," her father said, "savior of Olympus."

* * *

Hermes met her at the door. "Turning down immortality," he said looking at her curiously. "You mortals... Always full of surprises. You know, it was decided Typhon was a freak series of storms and nothing else."

"How bad is the city?"

Hermes shrugged. "Not too bad. The mortals are shaken, of course. But it's New York. I'll help them get back to normal."

Andy nodded. "I owe you an apology," she said looking at her own feet.

"And why is that?" he asked bitterly.

"I thought you were a bad father," she admitted still avoiding his eyes. "I blamed you. Like he did. I thought you knew about his future, but didn't care enough to change it."

"I did know."

"But you knew more than that." Andy raised her eyes and faced the god. "You knew everything. You understood what needed to happen. You trusted he would make the right choice when the time came... and he did. I'm just sorry that you never got to tell him... how much faith you had in him."

"No one can temper with fate," Hermes said miserably. "Not even a god. If I had warned him what was to come, or tried to influence his choices, I would've made things even worse. Staying silent, staying away from him... that was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I know," Andy said. "But he found his path. He saved us all."

Hermes sighed. "I shouldn't have blamed the boy," he said. "Anthony... when Luke visited him... I knew he was the only one who could get to him, who could reach out and find him in there." He shook his head. "Kronos isn't dead, you know? You can't kill a Titan."

"Then-"

"I don't know," Hermes grumbled. "None of us do. Blown to dust. Scattered to the wind. With luck, he's spread so thin that he'll never be able to form a consciousness again, much less a body. But do not mistake him for dead, Andy. He is not. My son's the one who died. Believing I didn't care about him."

Andy grabbed the god's hand. He stared at her surprised by the physical contact. "Weren't you listening to me in there?" she said. "I told you. Us, your children, we just want a little of your attention. Exactly _because_ we love you. If we didn't, it wouldn't hurt so much when you don't answer. And Luke hurt the most. I think it's pretty obvious that he loved the most too."

A tear streamed down his face and he squeezed her hand.

"You have other children," Andy told him. "I expect you won't make the same mistake."

Hermes's shoulders sagged. "We'll try, Andy. We'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will be better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, weren't you? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do."

"You can change."

Hermes laughed. "After three thousand years, you think the gods can change their nature?"

"If there is one thing I've learned from this war, is that Hope won't leave us unless we tell it to. There is always time for changing. Luke did. And you can too."

Hermes seemed surprised. "You think he really loved me? After all that happened?"

"I'm sure of it."

Hermes nodded. "I'll give you a list of my children. Will you see that they get to camp?"

"I promised," Andy said. "And I don't forget my promises."

"Andy Jackson," Hermes shook his head. "You might just teach us a thing or two."

* * *

The goddess of wisdom was also waiting to talk to Andy. It was proving a hard task to leave Olympus without calling attention. Athena's gray eyes blazed when she faced Andy. "You will stay a mortal," she said accusingly like it was a horrible thing.

"Yes."

"You gave us pretty good reasons," she sneered, "but I'm no fool, Andy Jackson. Aphrodite isn't the only one who can see right through you."

Andy hesitated. "I don't-"

"My son." Athena stepped forward and Andy had to fight the urge to run away.

"I love him." She held the goddess's stare with difficulty. She had never said it like that, so raw, so true.

Athena made a face. "I once warned you, Andy Jackson, that to save a friend you would destroy the world. I was mistaken. Like Aphrodite said, you saved both your friends and the world."

"Anthony did. And Luke. And Clarisse, and Silena, and Thalia, and Grover. I didn't do anything alone. A lot of people gave their lives so the gods could remain."

"True," Athena said. "I acknowledge it. That is why my warning will be brief: think very carefully about how you proceed from here. I have given you the benefit of the doubt. Don't mess up."

"I won't."

Athena shook her head. "I might let you have him," she said, "but I will never understand what he sees in you."

"Finally," Andy smiled at the goddess. "Finally something we have in common."


	50. The Greatest Of Them

Here we are, last chapter. I won't say much but it might just be a door for other stories to come... Idk. Is that something you'd want?

I'd like to thank everyone who read this. You inspired me to write. This wouldn't have been possible without your support. Again, you know who you are. So thank you, thank you, thank you.

And keep in touch, alright? I love you all.

* * *

Act V - **Walking On Water**

Part XIII - _Today we're so delighted, today we're all united. Here on the land and sea._

* * *

Sally and Paul were waiting at the lobby of the Empire State Building. When the elevator doors opened and Andy came out, Sally tackled her with a hug. "We saw the building lit up blue!" she said crazily. "Oh, Andy! We saw it... And we came right over to be sure that-"

"I'm okay, mom."

"She was getting a bit anxious," Paul said.

"Every thing's all right now," Andy assured Sally. "We're safe. All of us."

Andy was almost relaxing. The sky was clearing. Olympus had been saved. Things seemed to be looking up. But life wasn't easy, oh no. Nico ran in from the street and almost into her. "Andy!" he said.

"Hey! You said my name," she exclaimed happily.

He blinked like he hadn't even noticed. Then he shook his head. "Forget that now. It's Rachel. I just ran into her."

"Yeah, whatever, but you said my name!"

"Andy, you're not listening to me!"

"_Ha!_ You said it again!"

Nico grabbed her by the shoulders. "I told Rachel she would die if she tried, but she insisted, alright? She just took Blackjack and-"

"Wait. She took _my_ pegasus? Without even asking?"

Nico nodded. "She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp."

"She _stole_ my pegasus?" Andy repeated outraged. "Alright. Let's go fast. I'm gonna kick her ginger ass."

* * *

There was something definitely wrong in the Great House. Green lights shot from every window. Mist swirled around the garden. Everything seemed so crazy Andy even forgot she was there to fight Rachel for stealing Blackjack.

Chiron was lying on a huge stretcher, and said pegasus struck his hooves nervously in the grass. "Don't blame me," he begged when he saw Andy. "The red-headed made me do it!"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was at the bottom of the porch steps, her arms raised like she was waiting for someone inside the house to throw her a ball.

"What is she doing?" Andy asked.

"How did she get past the barriers?" Anthony asked.

"She flew," Chiron said. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Rachel!" Andy called, but Nico grabbed her arm stopping her from getting any closer.

"You can't interrupt," he warned. Then he glanced at Chiron. "Right?"

The centaur nodded grimly. He made an effort to stand up. He was still little hurt, but otherwise okay.

"I thought you'd explained things to her!" Andy snapped. The seriousness of the situation had finally hit her. Suddenly, she knew exactly what Rachel was doing there.

"I did," he said. "And I invited her here."

Andy stared at him in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? You said you'd _never_ let anyone try again! You said-"

"I know what I said, Andy," he said raising his voice. "But I was wrong. Rachel says the curse of Hades has been lifted. She says you've lifted it when you included Nico as a camper."

"No!" Andy argued. "I didn't... What if it hasn't? What's going to happen to-"

The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered like she was having a convulsion. Andy pushed Nico aside and ran to her, ignoring the callings and warning of the others. But there was an invisible wall around Rachel. Andy hit it and bounced back landing in the grass. Her heart was beating too fast. Rachel opened her eyes and turned.

"Don't!" Andy asked.

"This is where I belong, Andy," she said calmly. "I finally understand why." The Oracle appeared in the doorway. "You've waited too long," Rachel told her without fear. "But I'm here now."

There was a bright golden light and Apollo appeared beside Rachel with a cocky smile. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said sounding impressed. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It is my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." The Mist enveloped her in a column. Then it cleared and Rachel collapsed.

"Do not approach!" Apollo warned them.

"What is happening?" Andy demanded.

"Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Anthony asked.

"That would be bad," Apollo finished.

Ignoring everyone, Andy ran forward and knelt over Rachel. She carefully touched her face. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she said softly: "Andy."

"What have you done?"

She smiled. "What I was born to do."

"Are you okay?" Nico asked from where he was. "Your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying."

"I'm... I'm fine," she decided.

Apollo smiled from ear to ear. "Ladies and gentlemen, behold the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You gotta be kidding me," Anthony whispered.

Rachel smiled again. "This is my fate. I've _seen _it." She stood up with Andy's help, but then her eyes started to glow green.

"It's starting," Apollo said excitedly.

Rachel chanted, "_Seven half-bloods will answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

And she came back to normal like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"What was what?" Rachel realized they were staring at her. "What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing much," Apollo answered. "Just the next Great Prophecy!"

* * *

Andy sat at the beach on her favorite spot, watching the waves come and go. It was her eighteenth birthday. She'd done it and the world hadn't ended. She let the idea dance in her mind for a bit. She'd made it. She was an adult. Andy closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Happy birthday," Anthony showed up and sat next to her.

"Damn, that was fast," she said. "I just made the wish."

"Really? What did you wish for? A blue birthday cupcake? Because I have one right here." And he handed her a huge and misshapen cupcake with blue icing. "Yeah, uh..." he said noticing her face. "I guess I found something I can't do."

"Bake?"

"Bake," he nodded.

Andy took a bite at the cupcake. "Hmmm. Not half as bad as it looks! I swear," she said with her mouth full. "Wonder Boy, it seems you've succeeded again. As usual," she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "Some habits are hard to break."

"You saved the world," Andy told him. "I think in the end I got more credit than a whole lot of people who deserved more. And then Aphrodite said that... It wasn't my love that saved the world. It was yours. And _his_."

A shadow crossed his eyes but Anthony smiled. "Well," he said teasingly, "my love isn't exclusive either."

"Oh, no?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you thinking of anyone in particular?" she asked.

"Yes."

She grinned. "Well, before you tell me who this mysterious person is, so I can kick her ass, let me tell you something." The gray eyes met the sea-green ones. Her heart hammered at her chest and the words came out as easily as breathing: "I love you."

He grunted in exasperation. "Damn it, I didn't think you were going to say _that!_ I was going to be the first to say it," he complained.

"You're such a loser," she laughed. "Andy Jackson wins again. But, you know, I'm almost certain that being second will be just as fun. So be my guest. No pressure."

"Why don't you ever stop talking?"

"It's a gift, okay? One that requires a lot of maintenance."

His face turned serious. "I love you," he said and then he kissed her.

* * *

Poseidon came to visit her that night. "I never get to talk to you in private in Olympus," he said. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? _You_ saved everybody!"

"Yes. And I got my palace destroyed in the process, but you know... palaces can be rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you notes from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks."

"I might have convinced some people to help," Andy admitted, "but what you all did... I had nothing to do with that. I guess everyone has a conscience."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling you're laughing at me?"

Andy smiled. "I'm not! I'm just proud of you, that's all."

He blinked. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

"You tell me."

Poseidon nodded. "Oh my, I am proud of you, Andy Jackson. And you're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer."

"Ha-ha."

Her father grinned and remained silent.

"Uh, you _are_ kidding, right?"

The god of the sea gave her a wink. "I hope to see you soon, child of sea and shore. Always remember which fish are good enough to land, eh?"

With that he melted into sea breeze.

* * *

Anthony found a boarding school in New York and got permission from his parents to attend it so he could be close to Olympus and oversee the rebuilding efforts.

"And close to me, right?" Andy asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Someone's got a big sense of her own importance." But he laced his fingers through hers.

"I know you're worried about the new prophecy," Andy told him.

"How would you know that?"

"I know you."

He made a face. "Oh, yeah? So I am."

"Don't be." Andy pressed her nose against his. "We are going to be fine. I don't need to see the future to know that."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I believe that too."

They headed toward camp, hand in hand, to join the others: Grover and Juniper. Clarisse and Chris. The Stoll brothers. Nico di Angelo. Pollux. Kayla Knowles. Katie Gardner. And all the others who hadn't made it back home; Andy thought of them too: Luke Castellan. Charles Beckendorf. Silena Beauregard. Michael Yew. They were all heroes. She was among the greatest of them.

Andy glanced one more time at the one beside one, the one who mattered the most. After this time, she didn't look back.

* * *

**– The End –**

* * *

I'm thinking about adding some short stories here. How would you guys feel about that? Like cute little things about Andony and some of the others. Of course I'm also thinking about Heroes of Olympus and a female Jason, but that's a story for another rainy day. Goodbye for now, folks.


	51. The Death Of Fear

So you guys sent me A LOT of love and I can't express my gratitude. Seriously, my dudes. I loved every single moment of writing _Child of Land and Sea_ and I loved every single encouraging message you guys sent me. Most of the time, it didn't feel like I deserved it, but you had a way of making me feel like I sort of did...

Anyway, so this is _Child of Sea and Shore_. It's just a few short stories, also by King Rick Riordan. His characters, his world, his story, but with a twist: me.

If you like this, I'll make a next one; this time, all about _Andony_. So don't forget to review alright?

* * *

_"Do the thing you fear the most and the death of fear is certain." _

Mark Twain

Act VI - _Child of Sea and Shore_

Tale I - **The Death of Fear**

* * *

Andy was in a science class when she heard these noises outside. _SCRAWK! OW! SCREECH!_

Like somebody was getting attacked by possessed poultry. Nobody else seemed to notice the commotion. In the lab, everybody was talking loudly. It wasn't hard for Andy to go look out the window without calling attention for herself. There was a girl in the alley outside with her sword drawn. She was tall and muscular like a basketball player. She was hacking at a flock of black birds the size of ravens. A cut was bleeding over her left eye. One of the birds shot a feather like an arrow, and it lodged in her shoulder. She cursed and sliced at the bird, but it flew away.

Andy had no idea what Clarisse, of all people, was doing on the Upper East Side in the middle of a school day, but she was obviously in trouble. And she wouldn't last much longer.

"Mrs White," Andy said, "can I go to the restroom? I feel like I'm going to puke.''

"Go!" Mrs White answered fast.

Andy ran out the door with her ballpoint pen already in hand. Nobody stopped her in the halls. She exited by the gym and got to the alley just in time to see Clarisse smack a devil bird with the flat of her sword. The bird squawked and spiraled away, slamming against the brick wall and sliding into a trashcan. That still left a dozen more swarming around her.

"La Rue!"

The girl glared at Andy in disbelief. "Jackson? What are you doing-" she was cut short by a volley of feather arrows that zipped over her head and impaled themselves in the wall.

"I got to school here."

"Just my luck," Clarisse grumbled, but she was too busy fighting to complain much.

Andy uncapped the pen, which grew into a metre-long bronze sword, and joined the battle, slashing at the birds and deflecting their feathers off her blade. Together, Clarisse and Andy sliced and hacked until all the birds were reduced to piles of feathers on the ground.

They were both breathing hard. Andy had a few scratches, but nothing major. She pulled a feather arrow out of her arm. It hadn't gone in very deep. As long as it wasn't tipped with poison, she'd be okay. She took a bag of ambrosia out of her jacket, where she always kept it for emergencies, broke a piece in half and offered some to Clarisse.

"I don't need your help," she muttered, but she took the ambrosia. Clarisse sheathed her sword and brushed off her jacket. "Well… see ya."

'"Hold up!" Andy said. "You can't just leave."

"Watch me."

"What's going on? What are you doing away from camp? Why were those birds after you?"

Clarisse stumbled past Andy.

"Come on," Andy said. "You just about got killed at my school. That makes it my business."

"It does not!"

"Let me help."

Clarisse took a shaky breath like she really wanted to punch Andy out, but at the same time there was a desperate look in her eyes, like she was in serious trouble. "It's my brothers," she admitted. "They're playing a prank on me."

"Oh," Andy said, not really surprised. "Which brothers? Sherman? Mark? The one with the goatee?"

"No," she answered, sounding afraid. "My immortal brothers. Phobos and Deimos."

They sat on a bench at the park while Clarisse told Andy the story. "So let me get this straight," Andy said. "You took your dad's car for a joyride and now it's missing."

"It's not a car," Clarisse growled. "It's a war chariot! And he told me to take it out. It's like… a test. I'm supposed to bring it back at sunset. But-"

"Your brothers carjacked you."

"_Chariot-jacked me_," she corrected. "They're his regular charioteers, see. And they don't like anybody else getting to drive. So they stole the chariot from me and chased me off with those stupid arrow-throwing birds."

"Your dad's pets?"

She nodded miserably. "They guard his temple. Anyway, if I don't find the chariot…" She looked like she was about to lose it. Andy didn't blame her. Andy had seen Ares get mad before and it was not a pretty sight.

"I know there's no way you'll ask, so I'll make this easy for you. I'll help," Andy decided.

"Why would you? I'm not your friend," she said irritated.

The two girls faced each other. Suddenly, a guy's voice said: "Aw, look at that. I think she's been crying!" A teenage dude was leaning against a telephone pole. He was dressed in ratty jeans, a black T-shirt and a leather jacket, with a bandanna over his hair. A knife was stuck in his belt. He had eyes the color of flames.

"Phobos." Clarisse balled her fists. "Where's the chariot, you jerk?"

"You lost it," he teased. "Don't ask me."

"You little-" Clarisse drew her sword and charged, but Phobos disappeared as she swung, and her blade bit into the telephone pole. He appeared on the bench next to Andy. He was laughing, but he stopped when she stuck Riptide's point against his throat.

"You'd better return that chariot," Andy told him, "before I get mad."

Phobos gave her that look that said women were only good for one thing. "And who might you be, sunflower? Does Clarisse needs help fighting her battles now?"

"I don't need help!" Clarisse tugged her sword, pulling it out of the telephone pole. "She's nobody, alright? Just... Andy Jackson."

Something changed in Phobos's expression. He looked surprised, maybe even nervous. "The child of sea and shore? The one who made Dad angry? Oh, this is too good, Clarisse. You're hanging out with a sworn enemy?"

"I'm not hanging out with her!"

Phobos's eyes glowed bright red.

"Please, no!" Clarisse screamed. She swatted the air as if she were being attacked by invisible bugs.

"What are you doing to her?" Andy demanded. Clarisse backed up into the street, swinging her sword wildly. "Stop it!" Andy told Phobos. She dug her sword a little deeper against his throat, but he simply vanished, reappearing back at the telephone pole.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Jackson," Phobos said. "I'm just showing her what she fears most."

The glow faded from his eyes. Clarisse collapsed, breathing hard. "You son of a bitch," she gasped. "I'll… I'll get you."

Phobos turned toward Andy. "How about you, Andy Jackson? What do you fear? I'll find out, you know. I always do."

"Give the chariot back," Andy tried to keep her voice even. "I took on your dad once. You don't scare me."

"Nothing to fear but fear itself. Isn't that what they say?" Phobos laughed. "Well, let me tell you a little secret, half-blood. I am fear. If you want to find the chariot, come and get it. It's across the water. You'll find it where the little wild animals live - just the sort of place you belong." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

Andy helped Clarisse up. Her face was still beaded with sweat.

"How about some help now?" Andy asked.

* * *

They took the subway, keeping a lookout for more attacks, but no one bothered them. As they rode, Clarisse told Andy about Phobos and Deimos. "They're minor gods," she explained. "Phobos is fear. Deimos is terror."

"What's the difference?"

She shrugged. "Deimos is bigger and uglier, I guess. He's good at freaking out entire crowds. Phobos is more, like, personal. He can get inside your head."

"Why don't they want you driving the chariot?"

"It's usually a ritual just for Ares's sons when they turn eighteen. I'm the first daughter to get a shot in a long time."

"Good for you. Girl power, dude."

"Tell that to Phobos and Deimos. They hate me. I've got to get the chariot back to the temple."

"Where is the temple?"

"Pier 86. The Intrepid."

"Oh. Well, we've got maybe four hours before sunset," Andy guessed. "That should be enough time if we can find the chariot."

"But what did Phobos mean, over the water? We're on an island, for Zeus's sake. That could be any direction!"

"He said something about wild animals," Andy remembered.

"A zoo?"

"Could be. A zoo over the water could be the one in Brooklyn, or maybe… someplace harder to get to, with little wild animals. Someplace nobody would ever think to look for a war chariot..." Something clicked inside Andy's mind. "Staten Island!" she said. "They've got a small zoo."

"Maybe," Clarisse said. "That sounds like the kind of out-of-the-way place Phobos and Deimos would stash something. But if we're wrong-"

"We don't have time to be wrong."

* * *

They hopped off the train at Times Square and caught a line downtown, towards the ferry terminal. They boarded the Staten Island Ferry at three thirty, along with a bunch of tourists, who crowded the railings of the top deck, snapping pictures of the Statue of Liberty.

"He modeled that on his mom," Andy said, looking up at the statue.

"Who?" Clarisse glared at her uninterested.

"Bartholdi," she said. "The dude who made the Statue of Liberty. He was a son of Athena, and he designed it to look like his mom. That's what Anthony told me, anyway. And he thinks I never listen."

"The things he can get you to say..." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Useless. If it doesn't help you fight, it's useless information."

Andy would've argued with her, but just then the ferry lurched like it had hit a rock. Tourists spilled forward, tumbling into each other. Clarisse and Andy ran to the front of the boat. The water below them started to boil. Then the head of a sea serpent erupted from the bay. The monster was at least as big as the boat. It was grey and green with a head like a crocodile and razor-sharp teeth. Riding on its neck was a bulky guy in black Greek armor. His face was covered with ugly scars, and he held a javelin in his hand.

"Deimos!" Clarisse yelled.

"Hello, sister! Care to play a game?"

The monster roared. Tourists screamed and scattered. Whatever they saw terrified them.

"Leave them alone!" Andy ordered.

"Or what, child of sea and shore?" Deimos sneered. "My brother warned me you were just a little girl. Oh, but I love terror. I live on terror!" He spurred the sea serpent into head-butting the ferry, which sloshed backwards. Alarms blared. Passengers fell over each other trying to get away. Deimos laughed with delight.

"That's it," Andy grumbled. "Clarisse, grab on."

"What?" she looked appalled.

"Then don't, but we're going for a ride."

Clarisse grabbed onto Andy. The two girls leaped off the top deck and straight into the bay, but they were only underwater for a moment. Andy felt the power of the ocean surging through her. She willed the water to swirl around them, building force until they burst out of the bay on top of a ten-metre-high waterspout that steered them straight towards the monster.

"You think you can tackle Deimos?" Andy yelled to Clarisse.

"I'm on it!" she said. "Just get me within three metres."

They barreled toward the serpent. Just as it bared its fangs, Andy swerved the waterspout to one side, and Clarisse jumped. She crashed into Deimos, and both of them toppled into the sea. The sea serpent came after Andy. Quickly, Andy turned the waterspout to face it, then summoned all her power and willed the water to even greater heights.

Fifty thousand litres of salt water crashed into the monster. Andy leaped over its head, uncapped Riptide, and slashed with all her might at the creature's neck. The monster roared. Green blood spouted from the wound, and the serpent sank beneath the waves. Andy dived underwater and watched as it retreated to the open sea. Clarisse surfaced near her, spluttering and coughing. Andy grabbed her. "Did you get Deimos?"

Clarisse shook her head. "The coward disappeared as we were wrestling. But I'm sure we'll see him again. Phobos, too."

Tourists were still running around the ferry in a panic, but it didn't look like anybody was hurt. The boat didn't seem damaged. Andy held onto Clarisse's arm and willed the waves to carry them towards Staten Island.

* * *

In the west, the sun was going down over the Jersey shore. Time was running out. Staten Island was a lot bigger than Andy thought.

"We'll never make it in time," Clarisse noted.

"Happy thoughts, man. Good vibes. Flowers. Summer. Water. Chocolate that melts in your tongue-"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going slap you until you can't stand."

"That was a happy thought, wasn't it?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Oh yeah."

After dragging themselves halfway down the island, they finally saw a sign that said ZOO. They turned a corner and followed this curvy street with some woods on one side until they came to the entrance. Thank the gods, Andy had enough cash to get them inside.

Around the reptile house, Clarisse stopped in her tracks. "There it is." A large golden and red chariot tethered to four black horses was sitting at a crossroads between the petting zoo and the sea otter pond. "Where are Phobos and Deimos?" Clarisse muttered, drawing her sword.

Andy concentrated on the horses. "Hey, pretty horses. Looking good, uh? Nice, shiny fur and-"

One of horses whinnied disdainfully calling Andy some names that were too rude even for an animal.

"I'll try to get the reins," Clarisse said. "The horses know me. Cover me."

"Right."

Andy kept her eyes peeled as Clarisse approached the chariot. Her hand had almost reached the rail when the horses reared up, whinnying and breathing flames. Phobos and Deimos appeared in the chariot.

"The hunt is on!" Phobos yelled.

Clarisse stumbled back as he lashed the horses and charged the chariot straight toward Andy. She jumped over a trashcan and an exhibit fence, but there was no way she could outrun the chariot. It crashed through the fence right behind Andy, ploughing down everything in its path.

"Jackson, look out!" Clarisse yelled.

Andy jumped and landed on a rock island in the middle of the otter exhibit. She willed a column of water out of the pond and doused the horses, temporarily extinguishing their flames and sending them into confusion. Andy ran as Phobos cursed and tried to get his horses under control. Clarisse took the opportunity to jump on Deimos's back just as he was lifting his javelin. Both of them went tumbling out of the chariot as it lurched forward. Andy could hear Deimos and Clarisse starting to fight, sword on sword. But Phobos was riding after her again. Andy sprinted towards the aquarium.

"Hey, sunflower!" Phobos taunted. "I've got something for you!"

Andy glanced back and saw the chariot melting, the horses turning to steel and folding into each other like clay figures being crumpled. The chariot refashioned itself into a black metal box with caterpillar tracks, a turret and a long gun barrel. A tank. Andy rolled to one side as the gun fired.

_KA-BOOOOM! _

A souvenir kiosk exploded in every direction. As Phobos re-aimed his gun, Andy got to her feet and dived into the aquarium. She ran through the rooms washed in weird blue light from the fish tank exhibits. Andy stopped at the back of the aquarium and listened. She heard nothing. And then… Vroom, Vroom. Phobos came riding on a Harley-Davidson.

"Hey, pretty lady," Phobos said pulling a huge sword out of its sheath. "Time to be scared."

Andy raised her own sword, determined to face him. Then Phobos's eyes glowed brighter, and she made the mistake of looking into them.

Suddenly Andy was in a different place. It was Camp Half-Blood. But it was empty. There was nobody there. Andy glanced around, her heart racing. "Anthony?" she called. "Grover? Chiron?"

"No one's here," a voice said from nowhere. "You're alone, Andy Jackson."

"What?" Andy tried to find where the voice was coming from but couldn't. "Where are they? What happened to them?"

"They died. Or they're just gone. Whatever you prefer. The important thing is they aren't here. You're alone, Andy Jackson."

"I..." Andy felt the cold, heavy fear taking over her.

"They've moved on without you. And why would they stay? What have you got to offer them? You are nothing. And now you're alone, Andy Jackson."

Andy's hands trembled. Breathing heavily, she called again: "Anthony?"

"He can't hear you," the voice answered.

"No."

"He can't see you."

"Anthony?"

"He doesn't even know you. You're alone, Andy Jackson."

"No. Stop! Please, I-"

Andy stood paralyzed but somewhere in her brain she had the vague notion this was happening inside her head._ It's not real,_ she told herself. _I'm not at camp._ She could feel the power of the ocean in her veins. _It's just an illusion. _This wasn't happening. She wasn't alone. She couldn't be...

Andy blinked and saw Phobos's blade coming down towards her head. She raised Riptide and blocked the blow just before it cut her in two. Andy counterattacked and stabbed Phobos in the arm. Golden ichor soaked through his shirt. Phobos growled and slashed at her. Andy parried easily. Fear still threatened to froze her legs, but Andy kept herself strong. She pressed him back, swiped at his face, and gave him a cut across the cheek. The angrier he was, the clumsier he got and less fear Andy felt.

Finally she kicked him backwards against the water fountain. His sword skittered into the ladies room. Andy sucker-punched him in the nose. "You're going to disappear now," she told him. "You're going to stay out of Clarisse's way. And if I see you again, I'll break something bigger."

He gulped. "There will be a next time, Jackson! I know what you fear the most!" and he dissolved into yellow smoke.

* * *

Andy found Deimos and Clarisse in the goat area. Clarisse was on her knees. Andy ran forward but stopped suddenly when she saw how Deimos had changed form. He was Ares now: the tall god of war, raising his fist over Clarisse. "You failed me again! I told you what would happen!"

He tried to strike her, but Clarisse scrambled away. "No! Please!"

In those small words, Andy could still hear her own voice begging Phobos. The feeling of seeing it happen to someone else made everything that much worse. Andy knew she couldn't help. Clarisse had to do this alone. This was her worst fear and she had to overcome it for herself.

"Foolish girl!"

"Clarisse!" Andy yelled. "It's an illusion. It's not real. Stand up to him!"

Deimos's form flickered. "I am Ares!" he insisted. "I knew you would fail me. Now you will suffer my wrath."

"La Rue!" Andy called. "Stand up to him! Girl power, remember? Now get up!"

"I… I can't."

"Yes, you can. Because you're a girl! Because you're a warrior! Any boy in your place wouldn't be strong enough, but you are getting up now!"

She hesitated. Then Clarisse began to stand.

"What are you doing?" Ares bellowed. "Grovel for mercy!"

Clarisse took a shaky breath. "No," she said calmly. "I'm tired of being scared of you." She raised her sword. Deimos struck, but Clarisse deflected the blow. She staggered but didn't fall. "You're not Ares," she said. "You're not even a good fighter."

Deimos growled in frustration. When he struck again, Clarisse was ready. She disarmed him and stabbed him in the shoulder. He yowled in pain and began to glow. Both Clarisse and Andy averted their eyes as Deimos exploded into golden light and disappeared. They were left there beside a horse-drawn chariot.

Clarisse looked at Andy cautiously. "You didn't see that. You didn't see any of that."

Andy held her eyes. "Any of what?"

Clarisse grinned. She glanced at the sky, which was turning red behind the trees. "Get in the chariot, Jackson. We've still got a long ride to make."

* * *

Only problem was: they were on an island.

"Great," Clarisse mumbled. "What do we do now? Ride this thing across the Verrazano Bridge?"

Andy had an idea. "We'll take the direct route."

Clarisse frowned. "What do you mean?"

Andy closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "Drive straight ahead. Go!"

Clarisse was so desperate she didn't hesitate. She lashed the horses. They charged straight towards the water. Andy imagined the sea turning solid, the waves becoming a firm surface all the way to Manhattan. The war chariot hit the surf. They rode the tops of the waves straight across New York Harbor.

They arrived at Pier 86 just as the sunset was fading to purple. They parked the chariot on the ramp and jumped out. Andy almost passed out of exhaustion. Concentrating on keeping the chariot above the waves had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"I'd better get out of here before Ares arrives," she decided.

Clarisse nodded. "He'd probably kill you on sight." She wrapped the reins around her hand. "About what you didn't see, Jackson... What I'm afraid of..."

"I won't tell anybody."

Clarisse looked at her uncomfortably. "Did Phobos scare you too?"

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, I'm monophobic. I didn't... I didn't know that. I guess I never thought about it."

Clarisse made a face like she thought Andy was lying. "What, you're afraid of being alone?"

"Not alone like everyone's-too-busy-to-talk-to-me. More like... everyone I love is gone? And there's nobody, just... just me." Andy pushed the thought away. "What I'm trying to say is... I know how you felt."

Clarisse lowered her eyes. "I, uh… I guess I should say…" The words seemed to stick in her throat.

"You don't have to say anything."

Andy started to walk away, but Clarisse called out, "Jackson?"

"La Rue?"

"Just to make things clear... I'd vote for you as less likely to ever be alone. You've got a lot of friends. A lot of people who... who care. It just won't happen, alright?" A faint smile crossed her face and all of her certainty flooded Andy's heart.

The End


	52. When Two Want

I might have changed this one_ a lot_... I wanted something fluffy with a lot of Andony. This is the result. I hope you guys had a lot of fun with this.

* * *

_"Love is like that; when two want, one won't stop, the other won't quit."_

a Brazillian saying

Act VI - Child of Sea and Shore

Tale II - **When Two Want**

* * *

The evening started simply enough. Life at Camp Half-Blood was returning to normal. Satyrs were chasing the dryads. Monsters howled in the woods. The campers were playing pranks on one another and Dionysus was turning anyone who misbehaved into a shrub. Typical summer-camp stuff.

After dinner, all the campers were hanging out at the dining pavilion. They were all excited because that evening capture the flag was going to be totally vicious: Ares cabin was out for blood. On the blue team were Hephaestus's cabin, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon. The bad news was that for once Athena and Ares, both war cabins, were against them on the red team, along with Aphrodite, Dionysus and Demeter.

While stretching out, Andy heard someone say behind her: "Hey, girlfriend."

That single word took her breath away. They'd started dating a few days ago but, apparently, neither one of them got tired of saying it. Although it made her knees weak, Andy tried to keep her cool. "Boyfriend," she answered formally. "You have no business here with the elite. Your little group of losers are over there."

Anthony stopped by her side, his gray eyes sparkling under his helmet. "Tell you what," he lowered his voice. "We're going to crush you tonight, but if you pick a safe position… like right flank, for instance… I'll make sure you don't get slain with the rest of them."

"Oh, please," she sneered. "I'm playing to win. If I'm not there for the slaughter, it means I'm not doing it right."

He smiled. "Then I'll see you on the battlefield."

"Can't wait," she tried to feign indifference.

Anthony jogged toward his teammates, who all laughed and gave him high fives. He looked so happy, smiling and all, which just made him that much hotter and Andy's heart was-

"Don't even think about it," Beckendorf said approaching. "You can't go easy on him because you're dating. He won't."

Andy blinked. "You read minds now, do you?"

"Anthony's a winner, Andy. He won't start losing now. Unless you help me crush him." Andy couldn't tell if he was serious. Beckendorf was this huge dude with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ballplayer, and hands calloused from working in the forges.

Then Silena Beauregard, the head counselor for Aphrodite, passed by. She had long black hair and big blue eyes. When she walked the guys tended to watch. "Good luck, Chuck," she said. Nobody ever called Beckendorf anything but Beckendorf, but Silena had some privileges now that they were together. She flashed him a brilliant smile and went to join Anthony on the red team.

"Uh…" Beckendorf swallowed like he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Andy slapped him across the shoulder. "Don't even think about it," she mocked.

* * *

Naturally, Beckendorf and Andy took the most dangerous job. While the Apollo cabin played defense with their bows, the Hermes cabin would charge up the middle of the woods to distract the enemy. Meanwhile, Beckendorf and Andy would scout around the left flank, locate the enemy's flag, knock out the defenders and get the flag back to their side. No biggie.

"Why the left flank?"

"Anthony wanted me to go right, which means he doesn't want us to go left," Andy explained. "Unless he's playing me, which is totally possible. He might've said for me to go right because he knew I'd go left, exactly where he wants me to go to begin with. Which means-"

Beckendorf raised a hand stopping her. "Enough, Andy. You can't let him mess with your head. Let's get ready."

The rest of the Hephaestus campers wished them well, and they sneaked off into the woods. They crossed the creek that served as the boundary between the teams. They heard fighting in the distance, swords clashing against shields. But saw no one.

"No border guards?" Beckendorf whispered. "Weird."

"I'm telling you," Andy muttered. "Maybe he planned all this. You know how he is. We're like sitting ducks."

"Stop. He's making you paranoid."

They moved into enemy territory. Suddenly they were at the edge of a clearing. Andy knew they were in trouble when she saw the mountain of dirt.

"Holy Hephaestus," Beckendorf whispered. "The Ant Hill."

Andy wanted to back up and run. She'd never seen the Ant Hill before, but she'd heard stories from the older campers. The mound rose almost to the treetops - four stores at least. Its sides were riddled with tunnels, and crawling in and out were thousands of Myrmekes. They were the size of German shepherds. Their armored shells glistened blood-red. Their eyes were beady black and their razor-sharp mandibles sliced and snapped.

"Let's get out of here while we…" Fifteen metres away, two ants were struggling to drag a big hunk of metal towards their nest. "That's a-"

"Shhh!" Beckendorf pulled Andy back into the bushes.

"But that's a-"

"Dragon's head," he said in awe. "Yes. I see it."

The head must've been heavy because the ants were struggling, moving it only a few centimeters with every tug.

"If they get it to the hill," Beckendorf said, "the other ants will help them. We've got to stop them."

"What?" Andy asked. "Why?"

"It's a sign from Hephaestus. Come on!" Determined, he sprinted along the edge of the clearing. Andy was about to follow when something sharp and cold pressed against her neck.

"Girlfriend," said Anthony, right next to her. He must've had his magic Yankees cap on because he was totally invisible. Andy tried to move, but he dug his knife under her chin.

Silena appeared out of the woods, her sword drawn. "Nice work, Anthony."

Andy felt an invisible hand in the back pocket of her jeans. "Hey! Watch it. I'll report you for... improper touching or something."

Anthony took off his cap and appeared before her, smiling smugly with Riptide in his hand. "That's not what you said last night when-"

"Shut up!" Andy felt her face burning and glanced awkwardly at Silena who shrugged.

"I won't judge," she said. "I also had a fun night, Andy. No need to be embarrassed."

"Oh, gods. Can you like take me prisoner already? Or kill me? Anything so I don't have to listen to this."

"Alright," Anthony said. "Let's get Beckendorf and-"

"Beckendorf!" Andy exclaimed. She'd forgotten about him, but he was still forging ahead, straight toward the dragon's head. He was already twelve metres away. He hadn't noticed the fact that Andy wasn't behind him. "Come on!"

Andy tried to move but Anthony pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going, prisoner?"

"Look!"

Beckendorf leaped into the open and struck one of the ants. His sword clanged off the thing's carapace. The ant turned, snapping its pincers. Before anyone could react, the ant bit Beckendorf's leg, and he crumpled to the ground. A second ant sprayed goo in his face, and Beckendorf screamed. He dropped his sword and slapped wildly at his eyes. Andy surged forward and again Anthony pulled her back.

"Chuck!" Silena yelled.

"Don't," Anthony hissed. "It's already too late!"

"What are you talking about?" Andy demanded. "We have to-"

Then she noticed more ants swarming towards Beckendorf. They grabbed him by the armor and dragged him towards the hill so fast he was swept into a tunnel and disappeared.

"No!" Silena shoved Anthony. "You let them take Chuck!"

"There's no time to argue," he said. "Come on!" Andy thought he was going to lead a charge to save Beckendorf, but instead Anthony raced to the dragon's head, which the ants had momentarily forgotten. He grabbed it by the wires and started dragging it towards the woods. "Help me," he asked. "Quick, before they get back."

"Oh, my gods!" Silena said. "You're more worried about this hunk of metal than Chuck?"

Anthony spun around and shook her by the shoulders. "Silena! Those are Myrmekes. They're like fire ants, only a hundred times worse. Their bite is poison. They spray acid. They communicate with all the other ants and swarm over anything that threatens them. If we'd rushed in there to help Beckendorf, we would have been dragged inside, too. We're going to need help... a lot of help... to get him back. Now, grab some wires and pull!"

Andy didn't know what Anthony was up to, but she knew him enough to figure he had a good reason for what he was doing. The three of them tugged the metal dragon's head into the woods. Anthony didn't let them stop until they were fifty metres from the clearing. Then they collapsed, sweating and breathing hard.

Silena started to cry. "He's probably dead already."

"No," Anthony said. "They won't kill him right away. We've got about half an hour."

"How do you know that?"

"What doesn't he know?" Andy shrugged.

Silena sobbed. "We have to save him!"

"Silena, we're going to save him, but I need you to get a grip," Anthony said. "There is a way."

"Call the other campers," Andy suggested, "or Chiron. He'll know what to do."

Anthony shook his head. "They're scattered all over the woods. By the time we got everyone back here, it would be too late. Besides, the entire camp wouldn't be strong enough to invade the Ant Hill. The only way is to..." he pointed at the dragon's head.

"You're going to scare the ants with a big metal puppet?"

"It's an automaton," he explained.

That didn't make Andy feel any better. "So what? It's just a head. And it's broken."

"Andy, this isn't just any automaton. It's the bronze dragon. Don't you remember that story I told you?"

Andy stared at him blankly. He liked telling her a lot of stories. Most of them she'd missed because she always ended up distracted by his smile or his eyes or his hair or his hand... and basically all the rest of him.

Silena's eyes, on the other hand, widened. "You mean the old guardian? But that's just a legend!"

"Are you sure you told me about this?"

Anthony took a deep breath. "Andy, in the days before Thalia's tree, back before the camp had magical boundaries to keep out monsters, the counselors tried all sorts of different ways to protect themselves. The most famous was the bronze dragon. The Hephaestus cabin made it with the blessing of their father. Supposedly it was so fierce and powerful that it kept the camp safe for over a decade. And then… about fifteen years ago, it disappeared into the woods."

"And you think this is its head?"

"It has to be! The Myrmekes probably dug it up while they were looking for precious metal. They couldn't move the whole thing, so they chewed off the head. The body can't be far away."

"But they chewed it apart. It's useless."

"Not necessarily." Anthony's eyes narrowed. "We could reassemble it. If we could activate it-"

"It could help us rescue Chuck!" Silena finished.

"Hold up," Andy said. "You want to reassemble a haywire metal dragon?"

Anthony and Silena exchanged a look and then both of them nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask," Andy smiled.

* * *

They searched forever although it wasn't hard to follow the ants' trail. They'd dragged the dragon's head through the forest, making a deep rut in the mud. They must've gone five hundred metres when Andy started to worry about time and Anthony said, _"Di immortales."_

They'd come to the rim of a crater, like something had blasted a house-size hole in the forest floor. The sides were slippery and a large metal mound glinted through the dirt. Wires stuck up from a bronze stump on one end.

"The dragon's neck," Andy said. "You think the ants made this crater?"

Anthony shook his head. "Looks more like a meteor blast…"

"Hephaestus," Silena said. "The god must've unearthed this. Hephaestus wanted us to find the dragon. He wanted Chuck to…" she choked up.

They started working. Getting the dragon's head to the bottom was easy. It tumbled right down the slope and hit the neck with a loud, metallic _BONK!_ Reconnecting it was harder. Anthony fiddled with the wires and cursed in Ancient Greek. "We need Beckendorf. He could do this in seconds."

"Hmmm..." Andy mused. "Is it possible Boyfriend finally found something he can't do?"

Anthony glared at her. "Mechanics aren't easy like I make them seem, Girlfriend."

"If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you. Just saying."

"Awww…" Silena sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You guys are so cute."

Andy and Anthony exchanged a disgusted look.

"Did she just call us...?"

"We seriously need to stop this," he agreed.

"We aren't cute, sister," Andy told the daughter of Aphrodite. "We're the opposite of that. And we refuse to be defined but such a..."

"Cliche," he finished for her.

"But you even finish each other's sentences," Silena insisted.

Anthony rolled his eyes and said: "Hand me your dagger." He used it as a screwdriver to open a panel in the dragon's neck. Then he started to splice together the celestial bronze wires. It took a long time. Finally he stood up and exhaled. His hands were scraped and muddy. He had a brown streak across his forehead where the dragon had decided to spit grease at him. "It's done, I think…"

"You think?" Silena asked.

"How do you, uh, start it?" Andy asked. "Is there an ignition switch or something?"

Anthony pointed to its ruby eyes. "Those turn clockwise. I'm guessing we rotate them."

"If somebody twisted my eyeballs, I'd wake up," she agreed. "What if it goes crazy on us?"

"Then… we're dead," he answered.

"Another day in paradise," she said. He smiled. Together they turned the ruby eyes of the dragon. Immediately they began to glow. Anthony backed up fast pulling Andy with him.

The dragon's mouth opened, as if it were testing its jaw. The head turned and looked at us. Steam poured from its ears and it tried to rise. When it found it couldn't move, the dragon seemed confused. It cocked its head and regarded the dirt. Finally, it realized it was buried. The neck strained once, twice… and the centre of the crater erupted. The dragon pulled itself awkwardly out of the ground, shaking clumps of mud everywhere.

"It still works," Andy said. "And we're still alive." The ruby eyes zeroed in on her, and it stuck its snout five centimeters from her face.

"Dragon, stop!" Silena yelled. She spoke with such command that the automaton turned its attention to her. Silena swallowed nervously. "We've woken you to defend the camp. You remember? That is your job!"

The dragon tilted its head as if it were thinking.

"Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, is in trouble. The Myrmekes have taken him. He needs _your_ help."

At the word Hephaestus the dragon's neck straightened. A shiver rippled through its metal body, and it looked around as if trying to find an enemy.

"We have to show it," Anthony said. "Come on, dragon! This way to the son of Hephaestus! Follow us!"

The three of them climbed out of the pit. They charged through the woods, the bronze dragon right on their tail. When they got to the clearing, the dragon seemed to catch Beckendorf's scent. It barreled ahead of them, crashing through the trees, joints creaking, feet pounding craters into the ground. It charged straight for the Ant Hill.

At first, the Myrmekes didn't know what was happening. The dragon stepped on a few of them, smashing them to bug juice. Then their telepathic network seemed to light up. All the ants in the clearing turned simultaneously and swarmed over the dragon. More ants poured out of the hill. The dragon blew fire and sent a whole column of them into a panicked retreat.

"Inside, now!" Silena commanded. "While they're focused on the dragon!" She led the charge. They ran past the ants, but they ignored them. They plunged into the nearest tunnel and Andy almost gagged from the stench.

The journey inside was a blur of dark tunnels and moldy rooms carpeted with old ant shells and pools of goo. Then they entered a cavern where the remains of old meals were piled as high as sand dunes, and at the base of one of the heaps, struggling to pull himself upright, was Beckendorf.

"Chuck!" Silena ran to him and tried to help him up.

"Thank the gods," he said. "My... my legs are paralyzed!"

"It'll wear off," Anthony said. "But we have to get you out of here." He and Silena hoisted Beckendorf up, and the four of them started back through the tunnels.

Andy could hear distant sounds of battle: metal creaking, fire roaring, hundreds of ants snapping and spitting.

"What's going on out there?" Beckendorf asked. His body tensed. "The dragon! You didn't... reactivate it?"

"Oh yeah," Andy said.

"But you can't just turn on an automaton! You have to calibrate the motor, run a diagnostic… There's no telling what it'll do! We've got to get out there!"

As it turned out, the dragon came to them. The entire hill exploded, showering them in dirt. Suddenly they were staring at open sky. The dragon was right above them, thrashing back and forth, smashing the Ant Hill to bits as it tried to shake off the Myrmekes crawling all over its body.

They dug themselves out of the dirt and stumbled down the side of the hill, dragging Beckendorf with them. The dragon was in trouble. The Myrmekes were biting at the joints of its armor, spitting acid all over it. The dragon stomped and snapped and blew flames, but it couldn't last much longer.

A few of the ants turned towards them. Andy slashed at one and lopped off its head. Anthony stabbed another right between the feelers. As the celestial bronze blade pierced its shell, the whole ant disintegrated.

"I... I think I can walk now," Beckendorf said, and immediately fell on his face when they let go of him.

"Chuck!" Silena helped him up and pulled him along while Andy and Anthony cleared a path through the ants. Somehow they managed to reach the edge of the clearing without getting bitten or splashed. Back in the clearing, the dragon stumbled.

"We can't let it die!" Silena said.

"It's too dangerous," Beckendorf said sadly. "Its wiring-"

"Chuck," Silena pleaded, "it saved your life! Please!"

Beckendorf hesitated. His face was still bright red from the ant spit, and he looked as if he were going to faint any minute, but he struggled to his feet. "Get ready to run," he ordered. He gazed across the clearing and shouted, "DRAGON! Emergency defense, beta-ACTIVATE!"

The dragon turned toward the sound of his voice. It stopped struggling against the ants, and its eyes glowed. The air smelled of ozone, like before a thunderstorm. Arcs of blue electricity shot from the dragon's skin, rippling up and down its body and connecting with the ants. Some of the ants exploded. Others smoked and blackened, their legs twitching. In a few seconds there were no more ants on the dragon. The ones that were still alive were in full retreat, scuttling back towards their ruined hill as fingers of electricity zapped them in the butt to prod them along. The dragon bellowed in triumph. Then it turned its glowing eyes towards them.

"Now," Beckendorf said, "we run."

The dragon pounded after them, spewing fire and zapping lightning bolts over their heads like it was having a great time.

"How do you stop it?" Anthony yelled.

Beckendorf shook his head and gasped for breath. "You shouldn't have turned it on, man! It's unstable! After a few years, automatons go wild!"

"Yeah, yeah, but how do you turn it off?" Andy said.

Beckendorf looked around wildly. "There!" Up ahead was an outcrop of rock, almost as tall as the trees. It was shaped like a giant skateboard ramp, slanted on one side, with a sheer drop on the other. "You guys, run around to the base of the cliff. Distract the dragon. Keep it busy!"

"What are you going to do?" Silena demanded.

"You'll see, gorgeous." He winked at her and ducked behind a tree.

Andy turned and yelled at the dragon calling its attention. The dragon spewed black smoke out of its nostrils and thundered toward her. Anthony grabbed her hand and the three of them ran for the back of the cliff. The dragon followed.

"We have to hold it here," he said.

They readied their swords. The dragon reached them and lurched to a stop. They scattered as its first blast of fire turned the ground where they'd been standing into a smoking pit of ashes. Then Beckendorf was above them, at the top of the cliff, ready to jump. Thinking fast, Andy lunged and brought Riptide down on the dragon's foot and sliced off a talon. Its head creaked as it looked down at her. It opened its mouth, baring a hundred razor-sharp teeth.

"Andy!" Anthony warned.

And just before the dragon struck, Beckendorf launched himself off the rocks and landed on the dragon's neck. The dragon reared back and shot flames, trying to shake off Beckendorf, but he held on like a cowboy. Beckendorf ripped open a panel at the base of the dragon's head and yanked a wire. Instantly, the dragon froze. Beckendorf slid down its neck.

"Chuck! You did it!" Silena ran to him and gave him a kiss that made everyone blush.

"What do we do with it?" Andy pointed at the dragon.

Beckendorf wiped his forehead. Silena was still fussing over his cuts and bruises, and Beckendorf looked pretty distracted by the attention. "We... uh... I don't know," he said. "Maybe we can fix it, get it to guard the camp, but that could take months."

"Worth trying," Andy said.

Beckendorf suddenly looked a whole lot better. "Well let's get back, then! I bet capture the flag is over."

* * *

On the way back, Beckendorf and Silena walked ahead, holding hands. Watching them together, Andy nudged Anthony and whispered: "Who's cute now?"

"Hmm. Definitely them. It's pathetic, really."

"I know, right? And they think they can mock us."

"We should make a list of cute things to call them," Anthony suggested. "Then we'll see."

"Oh, it's on."

Their eyes met. Andy tried to step closer to him, but just then, three of Anthony's siblings from the Athena cabin burst out of the bushes with their swords drawn. They broke into grins.

"Good job, Tony," one of them said. "Let's get these losers to jail."

Andy stared at him. "The game's not over?"

The Athena camper laughed. "Not yet… but soon. Now that we've captured you, _child of sea and shore,_" he mocked.

"Dude, come on," Beckendorf protested. "We got sidetracked. There was a dragon, and the whole Ant Hill was attacking us."

"Uh-huh," said another Athena guy, clearly unimpressed. "Great job distracting them, Tony. Worked out perfectly. You want us to take them from here?"

Anthony pulled away from Andy, drew his dagger and pointed it at her with a grin. "Nah," he said. "Silena and I can do this. Come on, prisoners. Move it."

Andy stared at her boyfriend, stunned. "You planned this? You planned this whole thing just to keep us out of the game?"

"Seriously, Andy, how could I have planned it? The dragon, the ants... you think I could've figured all that out ahead of time?"

"Uh... Hell yes! And by the way, I remember having warned Beckendorf this would happen!" She turned to him with a look that said _didn't I tell you?_

Beckendorf shrugged apologetically. Anthony and Silena exchanged a look, both trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you're gonna regret this," Andy pointed menacingly at her boyfriend. "Next time you touch my ass, I'll report yours."

She thought it was a valid threat, but Anthony just smiled and put them in jail.

_The End_


	53. News

Hey, guys!

Look, I know it's been like forever, but here I am, so hooray. I'm back with _World of Sea and Sky_, the genderbend story about Andy Jackson and Lena Grace. I think you guys will want to check it out since I'm only doing this because you've all been so nice to me about it... Also, I'm not gonna lie, I absolutely love Andy Jackson. She's my hero.

And now I'm introducing you to a brand new hero (well, not quite): Lena Grace, the female version of Jason. She has some twists of her own, I promise you that. I haven't really changed any of the other characters because I think they're perfect. Piper, I mean... How could I change her? Beautiful Piper has to stay the same. And what can say about Leo? Or Hazel? Or Frank? I'm sure you guys get it. They're just too adorable for me to mess with them. Seriously.

Anyway... I sincerely hope you guys will enjoy it.

So look for** Andy Jackson: World of Sea and Sky** and goodbye for now.


End file.
